Friendship's Heart of Destiny
by Power Master
Summary: Friendship Game is here! But Sunset and her friends must face the Human Twilight from Crystal Prep to win it. ark Curse and his Alliance of Darkness were about to initiate the mysterious Project End. But can their friendship united to prevail at the end of day? Hasbro Crossover - My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Transformers & G.I. Joe (Films Only)
1. Prologue: Prior to End

**Prologue: Prior to End**

 _"Cybertron... Earth... And now Equestria..._

What do we have in common? What do we possess that is similar, despite the difference we are? What fate had brought us to? Are we demons or even more human? But what actually questioned us the most - what are we fighting for?

I've always believed that fighting for freedom, justice and peace was the right thing and has always been the Autobots' Cause. But the journey I took on Earth, I slowly realized that there is more than just one battle or oath to uphold. It is not the battle against with the enemies but the battle against of my own beliefs and my identity especially the inner demon within. I often questioned myself of whether I did was right for mine and the world I tried to save from extinction...

There are more betrayals yet more struggles and sufferings for me and my Autobots to face. But I do know one thing at the end of our fight. There was a lesson yet a moral for us not to forget. 'No matter how hard the struggle we faced, we will unite as one to overcome it and triumph at the end of it. As long as the hope lives, we will not give up without the fight.'

But the most important lesson I cannot ignore nor forgotten of it - 'Friendship is Magic'. Such strange words has proven to be the most powerful yet truly heartwarming wisdom I ever heard. Because of it, our hope and cause cannot be destroyed.

Dear Twilight Sparkle, I truly thankful of your wisdom. I will fight till the end for the sake of my friendship with you and everyone I had entrusted.

But I feared... We have yet face the true extinction of our races. I feared that our fight is about to reach its conclusion of this chapter...'

* * *

Optimus Prime was standing on the moon as he was looking at the ruins of the Ark. The heroic Leader of all Autobots has returned to the Earth again from his space journey. But why? Why is he here and not dealing with the Creators?

He entered the ship at once as he looked around of his surroundings. He was searching and looking for something from his former mentor's old ship but what. He came across to the ship's command bridge. He placed the mysterious yet colorful rainbow Energon Capsule into it. The Ark surprisingly reactivated again with lights and system turned on at once.

Optimus Prime pressed some buttons of keyboard in seeking for something. He then came across Sentinel Prime's Journal Log.

Sentinel Prime's Recording spoke, _This is Sentinel Prime. I have an urgent and grave warnings to all of my Autobot Brothers._

Optimus Prime remained firm and serious as he looked at his former mentor's recording hologram. He knew that his mentor knew something more than just a deal with his enemies, "Tell me everything you have learned, Sentinel. Tell me - What is 'Project End'?"

* * *

In the morning, Sunset was dressed in her pajamas brushing her teeth. She approached to her bedroom where she saw her boyfriend Flash sleeping on her bed. Ever since the Rainbow Rocks, both of them got back together and dated for almost a year. She had loved him since the very first day she came to Canterlot High.

Sunset smiled as she approached to the bed. She shook him gently in waking him up. Flash moaned and yawned softly as he slowly got up from his bed. He turned and looked at her. He smiled happily while looking at her.

"Hey babe," Flash greeted happily.

Sunset giggled a bit, "Hey yourself, handsome. So, how's your sleep at my home?"

"Feels great, especially sleeping with my very first girlfriend," Flash answered happily. He then looked at Sunset's happy smile, "Now... That's the smile I've always wanted to see. I knew you had kept it beneath you since the day we meet. I had the feeling that you weren't honest with yourself."

"Really? What makes you think of that?"

"Not easy to know how the girls feel or react. But I do know that you'd never smile before in your life."

"Which is true, Flash. All my life is that I wanted to become the best princess that the world ever has. But that changes when Twilight saved me from my inner demon."

"She sure did. I guess you got jealous of me when I stick with Twilight, didn't you?"

"Nope... Not at all. But I just had the feeling that she had someone else she liked. For me, I've always liked and loved you."

"Yeah..."

Sunset smiled while blushed, "Say... How about we could have a little long kiss? I like that a lot."

"I like that idea, Sunset... You are my girlfriend after all," Flash smiled.

Sunset and Flash leaned towards each other as they both gave a long and passionate kiss on each other's lips. They then hugged each other passionately. And before they could continue, they heard some knocking noise. They turned to the window which was covered by the shimmering sun curtain.

Flash groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Flash took the alarm clock. He threw it straight to the curtain in knocking something or someone behind it.

"OW! Hey, that hurt! That is so mean, yo!" Two voice exclaimed in pain.

Sunset groaned in annoyance, "Wheelie! Brains!"

Busted! Both Wheelie and Brains emerged from the curtain. They both met the glares from Sunset and Flash. They smiled innocently.

Sunset grunted angrily, "I thought I told you to sleep in your own room."

"Yeah... Didn't Sam teach your about giving privacy space for just two of us? That was kinda rude," Flash said in annoyance.

Wheelie glared at Flash, "Of course, I do! But not you around with my Goddess of Sun!"

"You've got that right!" Brains chuckled in amusement.

"Man..." Flash said in annoyance as he turned and looked at Sunset, "I still can't believe that you're still keeping these perverts at your home. Shouldn't they be with the Autobots?"

Sunset giggled a bit, "Can't help it. Wheelie and Brains are my first best friends before I make with others. And of course, Sideswipe comes too. Wow... He was in terrible shape."

"Yeah... But thanks to all of us, we fixed and saved him in time. And best of all, I like his new cool car mode. I hope you're ready for the car test."

Sunset blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah... I don't think that's a great idea. You saw how bad it was when I drive the car. I don't want to hurt Sideswipe."

"Chilax, Sunset. You've got a driver instructor. And of course, Sideswipe will turn the tide and make sure that you are safe from harm."

"Well... I guess so. I could try it."

Flash smiled as he leaned towards Sunset, "I'm sure you can. I've got faith in you. You can do it..."

As Flash and Sunset were about to kiss, Wheelie jumped up in-between them as he pushed them aside.

"Don't even think about it, lovebirds!" Wheelie exclaimed in annoyance. He took Sunset's Sunshine Cellphone up, "And by the way, we've got Rainbow Crash urgent now! She said it's emergency!"

Brains huffed in annoyance, "I wonder what kind of trouble she's into now. She sure cause lots of detention from Simmons."

Sunset sighed, "Hopefully, it's not serious." She took the cellphone as she read it carefully. She had the sudden shock and concern expression. Something bad has happen. She turned to her friends, "Quick! To Sideswipe! Rainbow needs some help!"

* * *

Sunset and Flash got dressed. Sunset's dress was in blue shirt with yellowish highlighted mini-skirt, a black tank jacket, a blue jean and black high-heeled boots than her usual dress. She, her boyfriend and Minicons got into the familiar advance yet cool-type silver Chevrolet Car-like from the garage.

Sunset opened the garage's gate by her remote. She started the engine in ready to drive the car.

"Hey, Sunset! Ready to ride?" Sideswipe asked curiously, "And hopefully, try not to cause some literally damages. Joyce sure got pissed of that for paying your bills."

Sunset smiled, "I am. Just be sure that I don't get carried away."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Flash smiled and winked at the car.

Both Wheelie and Brains sighed in annoyance from their backseats.

"This never gets old..." Brains remarked.

"Tell me something I don't know about. Let's just hope we come back in one-" Wheelie screamed wildly as Sunset drove the car at once. He screamed in fear, **"PIECES! MOMMY!"**

Sunset drove the Chevrolet Car straight through the main road. She spotted some of cars blocking her way as well as the traffic. She smirked as she kicked the gas in speeding the car while the boys screamed in fear. She dodged, avoided and passed the cars from blocking her way.

She then came across the traffic light. She smirked as she kicked it very hard in speeding the car off. She was heading straight to the traffic which its post slowly turned the green into yellow. The boys screamed in fear as they shouted in fear and worry. The traffic slowly transformed yellow into red. The cars were about to pass but she passed the traffic light and turned to right at once before accident happens.

Sunset continued driving the car in passing all of the blocking and slowly cars. She spotted the Cnanterlot High up ahead. She quickly put a pedal to the break in stopping the car while rotated the wheel on right side. The boys screamed in fear and worry. The car spun around and around the area before stopped and parked straight in horizontal line. That was close...

Sunsets sighed in relief, "So, how do I do?"

Flash and the Minicons were in shock and freaked-out mode as they were too scared to think or commented of Sunset's driving.

"Next time... You drive, blue flare," Wheelie commented.

Brains nodded nervously, "No offense, of course. We're not use to action style now..."

Sunset looked down in upset. Flash noticed it as he cleared his throat, "Hey... At least, you got more improvement than before, Sunset." She turned and looked at him. He smiled, "That's my honest. At least, you didn't get us crash. That's important."

Sunset blushed while looking at him lovely and happily. Both Sunset and Flash leaned closely as they were about to kiss.

"Uh... Guys? Rainbow? Emergency?" Sideswipe's voice reminded the couples.

Sunset and Flash groaned in annoyance as they hated someone interrupted their kiss and moment. They quickly got down as once. Both Wheelie and Brains jumped into her bag at once. They then quickly headed off at once.

Sunset and Flash spotted Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Cutie Mark Crusaders at the Canterlot High's Entrance as they were both chatting. But they weren't the only ones come and meet up with Rainbow. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and even some of Dragon Strike Force members had arrived.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!" Sunset called in concern at Rainbow Dash, "Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!"

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie asked happily while holding her greenish cupcakes. She then ate them happily. Everyone looked at her oddly and concerned of what was she thinking. She smiled innocently, "What? I'm hungry..."

Rainbow Dash took her guitar out of her case before smiled innocently as she turned to her friends, "Um, not exactly."

Sunset asked in confuse and surprise, "Uh, I don't understand."

Applejack sighed, "Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency."

"It totally does!" Rainbow insisted.

"Seriously?!" Wheelie and Brains popped out and asked angrily.

"Really, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said in annoyance, "I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock."

Shorty sighed as he turned his camera off, "And I was in the middle of shooting the film on Rarity's latest design. We're in short of time... Again..."

Fluttershy nodded as she held Angel like a mother holding and rocking a baby, "And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again."

"What a waste of time indeed," Terrorcreep remarked in annoyance. He held his coat tightly in covering his face, "I was lucky that my coat was strong enough to block heaven's light on me. It burns me..."

Fluttershy patted Terrorcreep gently, "It'll be alright. I promised."

"Rainbow Dash..." Aqaustroke gritted in annoyance.

Blazefist sighed, "You really picked the best athlete alright, Aqua..."

"Aw, come on, couches!" Rainbow exclaimed in annoyance, "At least, I didn't get another detention class from Mr. Simmons again. Boy, that old man really need some time out. At least, Cranky is better than him."

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Flash asked in annoyance, "You wasted my moments with Sunset. That was the best part of my life! Thanks a lot."

Saber Dragoon looked at Flash, "Seriously? Did you do that with her?"

"No! I didn't!" Flash denied angrily while blushed in embarrassment.

"Chillax, Blue. I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," Rainbow said calmly as she waved her hands at the Crusaders who were sitting down and smiling happily. She smiled in embarrassment, "but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?"

Everyone groaned in annoyance. They really hated it whenever Rainbow Dash got fused off about her awesomeness and coolest stuffs to do.

Flash took a string out from his bag. He passed it to Rainbow Dash as she fixed it.

"But everyone finished practicing for the day." Tailtech said in concern while crossed his hands, "I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

Icy nodded, "Tail's right. How on earth are you gonna play the guitar?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." She then gave a stroke on her guitar's strings for the moment. She smirked, "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Yeah! **RAINBOW ROCKS! RAINBOW ROCKS!** " Crusaders cheered happily and wildly.

Blazefist sighed, "I can never understand that girl."

"Well, at least she's loyal and good friend. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have gotten our married in time-" Aqua joked in amusement as she held Blazefist's scarf in bringing him towards her. She smirked, "-now wouldn't we?"

Blazefist smirked as he chuckled a bit, "Boy... You sure know how to make a guy like me to fall for you, even you cut your hair short."

Both Aquastroke and Blazefist kissed for the moment before they departed and headed into the school. Everyone followed and entered it. Applejack and Saber Dragoon stopped as they both noticed Sunset, Flash and Minicons stayed behind.

"You comin', Sunset?" Applejack asked in concern.

Sunset replied, "I'll catch up in a bit."

Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "Okay... But don't be late again. And keep the Minicons from making a fuss from the girls lockers. We don't want the Autobots get blamed for this again."

The four rolled their eyes while smiled in amusement. With Saber and Applejack entered the school, Sunset sat down as she took her magical book out. Flash, Wheelie and Brains sat closed to her. She began writing down on the book.

 _"Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. And not to mention, the world is still having some kind of problems and especially when it comes to Strikespell. Since Lord Azure's retired, he's now the Secretary of United States. And now he's trying to unite the world as one. He almost complete that. I'm worried that power will consume him. But never mind of that jerk, We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. And hopefully, his counterpart could provide some advice to deal with the Human. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

Flash smiled, "Wow... You sure loved to make some reports of your findings, don't you?"

"Yeah... It helps me not to forget of what I've learned," Sunset answered, "That's what Twilight had taught me of what to do with it. I had to admit it. It does help me. It does make me feel more comfortable and happy. Writing about Friendship is the greatest assignment I've always wanted to do..."

Flash pushed the book down while looking at Sunset. She looked at him back.

"Not greatest as you are..."

Both Flash and Sunset leaned and kissed each other's lips passionately and happily. Both Wheelie and Brains groaned in annoyance before making disgusted noise about it.

As the couples and their friends were busy for their own business, the bus was stopped at the bus stop. The cyanish hooded figure with blue jean climbed down the bus's stairs. She took an electromagnetic tracker-like. She turned it on as it began making noise while the arrow was locating and pointing at the energy's signature. It pointed at the Horse Statue.

The mysterious girl hummed in concern as she followed it and observed her tracker carefully. It does pointed at the statue. She placed her hand on it as she was checking.

Wheelie and Brains spotted the strangers.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! We've got contact!" Wheelie called, "Stranger from the city!"

Brains turned and glared at the couple, "Hey! Stop making love! We've got situation to deal with!"

Both Flash and Sunset stopped as they turned and found the girl was touching on the statue.

Flash called, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The mysterious girl turned and found the couple glancing at her. She quickly turned off her tracker as she headed off at once before she get caught. She headed straight to the bus stop. Sunset and her three friends chased after her.

"Wait! Stop!" Sunset called at the girl. But she was stopped as some cars passing her by. And by the time the cars left, she found the girl entered the bus. It left. Sunset hummed, "Who was that?"

"Whoever that was..." Wheelie hummed as well, "I don't like it. Not one bit..."

Within the bus, the mysterious girl took a seat at the back. She lowered her hood as she revealed her face. She was none other than Twilight Sparkle with her hair tied up and wore a glasses. She sighed in relief. But what was she doing at Canterlot High? And what purpose she was searching for?

No one knows it. The bus headed straight to the city.

* * *

At the G.I. Joe's base, Roadblock was alone at his office. He was excising and training himself to be more fit and ready for the battle through punching the bags, push-ups, lifting the dumbbell and riding the upright bike and now he was pulling his Dual Adjustment Pulley.

Roadblock panted and breathed heavily as he looked up and glared at the billboard. It consisted of not only Cobras, but their connection to both Decepticons and Dark Terrorists as well as the mysterious 'Project End' and the artificial 'Rainbow Energon' that he and his team came across. Something's bound to happen but what.

Roadblock glared at Cobra Commander's Wanted Picture, "I'll find you. I'll find you, Lewis. When I do, I'm gonna make you suffered for everything you had to the Joes and Duke. The Joes are gonna finish your Cobras off for good, Cobra Commander..."

Roadblock hasn't forgiven or forgotten of what Cobra Commander had done to all of G.I. Joes and his best friends as well as destroying nearly millions of lives. He will do what he can to put an end of his enemies once and for all...

* * *

Within the dark room, Dark Curse was sitting down on his seat as he was looking at some holographic screens which included Galvatron and Cobra Commander. The meeting was about to happen...

"Gentlemen, Decepticons and Mutants," Dark Curse greeted calmly before he smirked darkly, "Thank you for coming to the first meeting. Have you all wondered why we have gathered here?" They all looked at him. He smirked darkly, "The end of Humanity is near... And the world can finally be ours."

The leaders of terrorists, criminals and thieves muttered in surprise and concern. They knew what Dark Curse was talking about now. So, it is here at last...

"And so it begins?" Galvatron asked in amusement. He chuckled a bit, "I've been waiting of this for a long time."

Cobra Commander nodded, "Indeed. After a long struggle with our enemies and especially archenemies, the project is done and ready to attack."

"Yes, it will," Dark Curse nodded in agreement. He chuckled in amusement, "The world will fall. The age of Humanity will be no more. Let the Project End begins..."

Dark Curse smirked darkly and proudly as everything he had dreamed and waiting for years had finally come true. His final war with Humanity draws near...

Twilight Sparkle reached to the crystallized yet modern and civilized school. She had arrived at her private office. She looked at the billboard which filled with mysteries and cases of Canterlot High including the 'Battle at Ellis Island' from last year's event. She then placed the picture of Horse statue on the billboard.

Twilight hummed, "I will find that source. And I'll find and meet you in person, my counterpart. I have to. I want to know more about you and the world you lived. I want to know more about the energy you possessed..."

Twilight turned to her personal computer as she began her work and researched on Canterlot High's mysteries and cases, including building and fixing the amulet device-like. But for what purpose is she planning to meet her counterpart and learning about the other world?

* * *

Chorus: _Ahhh-ahhh...  
Ahhh-ahhh...  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Ha!_

 **HASBRO STUDIOS**

 **POWER MASTER PRESENTS...**

Chorus: _Ahhh-ahhh..._

 _The Friendship Games!_

 **MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS, TRANSFORMERS & G.I. JOE UNITED**

 **FRIENDSHIP'S HEART OF DESTINY**

Sunset and her Main Five stood on the stage, along with both Dragon Strike Force and Autobots on pure white light side. Followed by black dark side, it comes with Twilight Sparkle and her new and mysterious team, along with Shadow Dragon and G.I. Joe.

Applejack and Sugarcoat flipped their rodeo hat and glasses up. Bumblebee and Smokescreen armed with his Buster Canon and Megaton Blaster while Snake-Eyes and Jinx armed with their katanas. Saber Dragoon took his twin swords out in ready to fight with his enemies.

Chorus: _We've come this far  
And we're not goin' back (No way!)  
Prepare yourself  
Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

Fluttershy and Sour Sweet gave each other a glare yet different expression. Fluttershy's was concern and afraid while Sour Sweet's was pure confidence. Hound armed with his blasters and grenades while Prowl armed with his shuriken as they both had their backs touched in ready to battle. Both Flint and Lady Jaye were armed with their pistols in ready to fight. In upside down position, Terrorcreep has his glaring and glowing red eyes in ready to attack.

Chorus: _Won't have to find us  
We'll be trackin' you down (Right now!)  
And when we're finished  
We'll be takin' the crown_

Both Sunny Flare and Rarity gave each other a flip of their hair. Drift was meditating peacefully while Sideswipe armed with his Dual Blades in ready to fight. Scarlett armed with her crossbow in ready to fight and Tunnel Rat was digging out a hole from the ground. Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy were making the devices.

Chorus: _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games_

Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap gave each other a punch-gesture in ready to fight. Breakaway transformed into his robot mode while flying in midair. Ripcord was armed with his mecha-suit in punching and battling his enemies. Aquastroke and Blazefist were both armed with their Water Claws and Blazing Phoenix Fists in ready to fight.

Chorus: _Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!  
All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games_

Both Sunset and Twilight faced at each other off. Optimus Prime armed with his sword and shield in ready to fight while Roadblock armed with Gatling Blaster in ready to fight with his enemies. Shadow Dragon and Mystic Knight were glaring at each other while clenching their fists tightly.

Chorus: _Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!  
Hey! Ho!  
Hey! Let's go!_

Pinkie Pie was eating her cupcakes while Lemon Zest took her earphone while glaring at her. Crosshairs walked on the smoking area while holding his guns. Spirit was meditating with his animal comrades and especially an eagle on his shoulder. Laxtinct was showing off his muscles in ready to challenge.

 **STARRING...**

 **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

 **Matt Lanter as Shadow Dragon**

 **Troy Baker as Mystic Knight**

 **Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime**

 **Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson as Roadblock**

Rainbow Dash: _We studied hard  
And we're here to win_

Chorus: _Whoa-oh_

 **Ashleigh Ball as Applejack & Rainbow Dash**

 **Mark Ryan as Bumblebee**

 **Nolan North as Smokescreen**

 **Andrew Kishino as Breakaway**

 **Will Friedle as Saber Dragoon**

 **Janet Verney as Aqaustroke**

 **David Faustino as Blazefist**

 **Michael B. Jordon as Ripcord**

 **Koyuki Kato as Jinx**

Applejack: _We're only tellin' you once_

 **Andrea Libman as Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

 **John Goodman as Hound**

 **John DiMaggio as Crosshairs**

 **Jeff Bennett as Prowl**

 **DJ Cotrona as Flint**

 **Adrianne Palicki as Lady Jaye**

 **Slyvester Stallone as Spirit**

 **Matthew Mercer as Terrorcreep**

 **P.J. Bryce as Laxtinct**

Sunset Shimmer: _Our magic comes from the inside out_

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**

 **Skip Stellrecht as Shorty Thinking**

 **Ken Watanabe as Drift**

 **James Remar as Sideswipe**

 **Jet Li as Tunnel Rat**

 **Evangeline Lily as Scarlett**

Main Six: _What you see's what you get  
Don't you ever forget_

 **Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

 **Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry**

 **Jesse McCartney as Lance Justicestrike**

 **Kira Tozer as Nyx**

 **Tom Kenny as Wheelie**

 **Reno Wilson as Brains**

 **Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager**

 **Bruce Willis as Joe**

Chorus: _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 **Doug Ertholtz as Strikespell**

 **Kyle Hubert as Cunning Fury**

 **Lee Byung-hun as Storm Shadow**

 **Frank Welker as Galvatron**

 **Robert Baker as Cobra Commander**

 **Steven Blum as Dragoclaw**

 **Lathan Gaines as Dark Curse**

Chorus: _All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

 **MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS, TRANSFORMERS & G.I. JOE UNITED**

 **FRIENDSHIP'S HEART OF DESTINY**

Chorus: _Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_  
 _(Softer) Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!  
(More Softer) Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!_

Twilight has completed her work on making the amulet. She's ready to find and learn more about the magic. She won't stop until she got what she needed to know...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 1: Wondercolts United

**Chapter 1: Wondercolts United**

At the Canterlot High School's Library, Sunset gathered all of her friends including Dragon Strike Force, Flash, Wheelie and Brains. She had some discussion to make with them about her encounter with the mysterious stranger near to Canterlot.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue " Sunset said in concern as she walked front and back while thinking, "-or was going to."

Fluttershy patted Angel the Bunny from her bag before looked up at Sunset, "Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?"

Wheelie scoffed, "Doubt of it. No way she's a Pony-Human alright..."

"Definitely no way," Brains nodded, "We saw her coming down from the bus while these lovebirds were smooching and kissing like cute little couples."

Both Sunset and Flash Sentry blushed in surprise yet embarrassed. Everyone laughed in amusement about them being the couple again.

Flash groaned, "Really? Did you really want to ruin that best moments? Honestly..."

Sunset shook her head but smiled in amusement and stopped for a while, "Wheelie and Brains were right. I think she was from over here."

"Well, that's a relief." Applejack smiled in relief as she had legs crossed on the table, "The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria or even some crazy psychopath and warmonger aliens from out space to kill us off. No offense, boys."

"We are offended! Thank you very much!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in annoyance.

Rarity sighed in annoyance while nodded, "Oh please, you two! I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic or even some crazy Cybertronians either. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. No offense too!"

Wheelie groaned, "Oh sure! Go ahead and insult us, alright! We're so happy that Humans appreciate our 'efforts to save the world'. Thank a lot, bitch!"

Brains huffed before blew his raspberry loudly, "You Human Bastards sure got lots of funny way to show us some appreciation. We're 'so happy', alright."

"Man, you two sure know how to be hard-headed bots, alright. You guys are jerks," Flash remarked in annoyance, "We do appreciate you guys for saving our home. Believe us."

Wheelie and Brains huffed angrily as they looked away from the Humans. Everyone but Sunset Shimmer sighed in annoyance and concern. How on earth are they gonna change these two minds about the Humans when they're too stubborn?

"Come on, you two. Applejack, Rarity and Flash didn't mean those things to you," Sunset said calmly. Both Minicons turned and looked at her. She continued, "They just don't like violence and wars because they don't want to hurt the innocents or even lose who they really are. But trust me on this. They really do appreciate your help. I do too, especially you Autobots are my first friends other than these girls and Flash here. Believe in us. We mean you all well..."

Both Wheelie and Brains were surprise and shock to hear. Sunset actually understand them and everyone. They both looked at each other for the moment. They sighed in annoyance as they turned to her again.

"Fine..." Wheelie said in annoyance, "But we only follow you, but not these Humans. You and us share the same common alright!"

Brains nodded in agreement, "You've got that right! What she said, we follow her only. Got it?"

Instead of arguing with the Minicons, everyone shrugged and agreed with their terms. These Minicons are hard to deal with...

"Okay, guys. I get it. Let's get back to our subject," Sunset said calmly, "A mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?"

Shorty hummed in concern, "There is some possibility alright. She could be measuring the statue for her architecture. She could be admiring the statue for her artwork. She could be inspecting the statue as the critic or the sculptor. Or she could be working for the government. And hopefully, it's not the enemies we should be worry about."

"You mean Dark Terrorists?" Saber Dragoon asked in amusement. He scoffed, "Yeah... We get that a lot."

Terrorcreep huffed, "What am I not surprise since they abducted the girls and did experimented on them for the E.H.D. Satellites. That could almost turned the world into metals for Decepticons to live."

Fluttershy shuddered, "I don't even wanna guess."

"Well, you don't have to." Rainbow Dash called as she approached to her friends while holding the Year Book. She smiled, "Because I've totally figured out who it was!"

"Rainbow Dash figure something the mysterious case?" Blazefist remarked in surprise.

Saber Dragoon scoffed, "That's the first. She usually never thinks or solve the small problem. And not to mention, she doesn't read one single book."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed of being offended, "Just because I don't study doesn't mean I'm stupid okay. And FYI, I do read books. The best one - Daring Do, Mr. Detective!"

Aquastroke giggled in amusement, "She's got the point. She deserve the credits for able to solve the mystery. Let's just listen before we jump any more conclusion."

"So, what is it? Who was that girl? Can you tell us?" Laxtinct asked in amusement.

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!"

"Pinkie... Let me talk first," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance but lifting the book up, "Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to Crystal Prep Academy..."

Everyone but Sunset and even her two Minicon Friends awed and groaned in annoyance. What was that about?

"No kidding..." Tailtech groaned a bit.

Icy hummed, "If that is true, who was she? Why she was here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance, "With the Friendship Games starting after three days, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue."

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked in concern.

Applejack huffed, "Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?"

Rarity nodded, "Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?"

"And not to mention, they're kinda jerks to meet with," Flash added up.

Cutie Mark Crusaders huffed angrily, "And they're all meanies too!"

"Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf -" Rainbow Dash said in annoyance as she shown the pictures of former students from Canterlot High lose to Crystal Prep Students during the Friendship Games. She then turned it to the last page where the horse statue was dressed in clown suit, "– they still have to gloat!"

Wheelie and Brains looked surprise before they covered their mouths from laughing. But they can't. They both laughed in amusement and happily. Everyone turned and glared at two Minicons for trying to be funny at them.

Flash groaned, "That wasn't funny, guys. How does it feel when someone dressed you like a clown? Would you enjoy it much?"

Wheelie and Brains stopped and exclaimed angrily, "HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL!"

Sunset hummed calmly, "Seems kinda silly to me."

"SILLY?!" Everyone asked in annoyance and angrily as they turned and glared at her.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too." Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

"Well, duh..." Wheelie remarked in annoyance, "This Friendship Games sounds sucks. We've got some games way better than yours alright."

Brains chuckled happily, "You've got that right."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Oh yeah, you two?!"

"Yeah! It's called Gladiator Combat!" Wheelie explained, "The game is simple - Don't Die in Pits of Kaon! That's the game!"

Brains nodded, "That's right. One champion wins them all is none other than Megatron himself!"

"Seriously? The baddest guy of all Decepticon is the Champion of Gladiator?" Applejack asked in surprise, "There's some shock."

Rarity huffed, "He's nothing but a barbarian if you asked me. I remembered that Gladiator is the ancient game from Ancient Rome. And it's a bloody and slaughtered game too. I'm glad that it doesn't involve in Friendship Games. I don't even want to have my dress be ruined."

Wheelie huffed, "Which is way you guys are easily get killed. You guys are hopeless."

"We heard that!" Everyone exclaimed in annoyance.

Brains huffed and shrugged, "Whatever. You guys are hopeless without us."

"Wheelie and Brains..." Sunset Shimmer said in annoyance as she tapped her feet on the ground for three times, "What did we just discussed?"

Wheelie and Brains groaned, "Sorry..."

Sunset sighed as she turned to her friends, "Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic or some Cyber Techs."

"No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies." Fluttershy corrected Sunset Shimmer, "Not everything has to be magical or machines to be important."

Sunset sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal."

Rarity had her eyes rolled over, "That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry." Sunset said in concern, "Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?"

Applejack sighed as she took the Year Book from Rainbow Dash, "Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything."

"And not to mention, that school is full of arrogance and egotistical as well." Tailtech said angrily as he had his arms crossed. He stuck his tongue out, "Those students... They make me sick."

"Not anymore!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she had her arms crossed, "This time, things are gonna be different."

Aquastroke shook her head, "I don't think so, Dash. We're still gonna lose."

The girls looked surprise and confuse of what Aqua had said. They all turned and looked at her and even her friends.

"What makes you said that?" Fluttershy asked curiously, "I thought you'd always have confidence in winning. With you all here, we can win this game."

Shorty sighed as he shook his head, "Not this time."

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "Crystal Prep Academy has both of our friends helping them. And I can guarantee that we won't win this game."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked in concern.

Saber Dragoon sighed, "For starters. Our buddy and commander Shadow Dragon returned to his girlfriend and her siblings. And they both gone to the very same school we had hated the most..."

"Don't tell us!" Pinkie squealed in concern.

Laxtinct nodded his head, "That's right. They all gone to Crystal Prep Academy."

Rarity groaned, "I can't believe that our world's Twilight would go to Crystal Prep Academy..."

"You're saying that Twilight and Shadow Dragon are gonna play against us?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern. She scoffed in disbelief, "They'd never do that."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other before they gulped in concern, "Even Nyx?"

Flare Tiger nodded, "That's affirmative, partners. What we said is true now..."

Sunset sighed, "I guess so. We're facing our own best friends as our greatest rivals. This is gonna be pain of our neck alright..."

Fluttershy nodded, "Our Twilight never does that..."

"Seriously? You should all know about it," Blazefist said in annoyance, "Your Twilight is at Equestria. And she's the Princess. And yes, she won't do such a thing against her own best friends. And for ours, she's way different than you know. But she's also helpful and reliable too for assisting us in stopping the E.H.D. Satellites in time."

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded in understanding, "Well... She did helped us find you from Ellis Island."

Sweetie Belle squealed happily, "She did warned us of some traps and ambushes from our enemies too. And she even gave us the schematic maps and security codes about Ellis Island."

"And the best of all..." Scootaloo smiled wildly, "She alerted us about the bomb. But we got away. Azure Phoenix and his team came and rescued us in time. That was a close call."

Sunset nodded in understanding, "These little girls do have the points. This world's Twilight may or sound different than ours. She maybe from Crystal Prep Academy. But there's one thing she had in common with our Twilight is helping and saving us from danger. Maybe we should befriend with this one like ours did with us. After all, Friendship is Magic."

Her friends smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah! You said it! We've done it once, we can do it again! Can't wait to meet others too! This is gonna be awesome!"

Sunset, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Flash hugged each other happily, passionately and gently like a family.

Shorty approached to Blazefist as he asked, "You'd think this gonna work? I mean Twilight - our Twilight Sparkle is not very much of making friends but us and Shadow Dragon. And not to mention, about her past and relationship..."

Blazefist shrugged, "I may not be wise as my mentor. But they have the point. If it weren't for them and Twilight Sparkle from another world, we wouldn't have survived the metal extinction."

"If it work on A.J. and her pals being friends," Saber Dragoon smiled in confidence, "then I have some confidence on her and her friends. I'm pretty sure they can get along."

"Let's hope so." Terrorcreep nodded calmly, "Let's hope our former ally wouldn't come and interfere their making friendship. He doesn't care much of friendship."

Aquastroke sighed, "He still blamed us for leaving him behind. We didn't. We did for him. We did our best to find and save him from that psychopath clown. He doesn't believe in us."

Laxtinct shrugged, "Let's just hope he doesn't gone berserk again."

Wheelie and Brains groaned, "Yuck..."

"Okay then!" Rainbow Dash smirked proudly, "Now that we've got no problem about making friend with this world's Twilight. It's time for making a stand for all Wondercolts!"

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash smirked proudly, "Oh, you'll find out..."

Everyone looked at each other for the moment. They all wondered of what Rainbow Dash was planning and doing now.

"Why do I get the bad feeling about this," Blazefist asked in annoyance.

* * *

At the KSI Headquarter's Office, Cade Yeager was working on his latest invention in making some a security Humanoid Cybertronian Drones-like for United Nation leaders if there was one. He stopped for the moment. He sighed in concern and worry. He turned and looked at the picture of his family, Autobot allies and even Canterlot High School after the 'Battle of the Bands' event.

"Things sure change faster than I remember," Cade muttered in concern. He put some tools down as he leaned his chair down for the moment, "Wonder if this nonsense about politics, economy and war ever stop?"

"Maybe you should take a break and have some time with your family?" The gentle and compassionated voice spoke.

Cade turned and found two familiar people standing before him. He smiled happily.

"Tessa! Shane! You're both here!" Cade exclaimed happily. He got up and gave them a hug, "Great to see you. I missed you all so much."

Tessa smiled as she and her boyfriend departed from hugging Cade, "I miss you too, dad. How's everything here? I hope the job didn't stress you out."

Cade chuckled, "No, it didn't, Tess. I barely even make a sweat in making these drones. They're piece of cakes. What about you? How's your college?"

"Doing fine. And it was great too!" Tess said happily, "Guess what, dad? Shane won the racing car championship!"

"Really?" Cade asked in surprise. He turned and looked at Shane, "Good job, kid. Did you keep yourself and my baby girl out of troubles?"

Shane smiled and saluted, "Yes, sir! No bad things happen to her, as promised!"

"Good to hear. It's great to see you again." Cade sighed happily, "It felt almost a year for not seeing you."

"Dad... That was after the Christmas. It was three months ago." Tessa joked happily, "I did promised that we would visit you. And we did too."

"Yeah... It sure is. You daughter wouldn't stop reminding me to keep visiting her. And I keep telling not to worry but keep nagging. Man that sucks..." Shane remarked in amusement.

He and Yeager Family laughed happily. They really had their moments to have fun. Shane sighed as he looked around of his surroundings. He saw some scientists and manufacturers were building and creating some more yet powerful and deadliest gears, weapons and vehicles.

"Can't believe they're gonna do it again..." Shane said in shock and upset, "I thought Joyce gave up on working with military. He told us that he would never want to be involve with slaughter or destruction."

Cade sighed while nodded, "Don't blame him, kid. KSI almost went bankrupt. He doesn't have a choice. He has to do it for his company and the world."

"If you ask me," Tessa scoffed a bit, "That Secretary is selfish and cruel. He forced Mr. Joyce to give everything up for his company, so his can save and help people. I don't like him when he thinks fear and absolute power can bring unity to the world. Unity to my ass."

"Tessa..." Cade said in annoyance. He turned and found Darcy coming towards him and his family. He stood up at once, "Darcy? Is it?"

Darcy sighed, "It is. It's time."

* * *

Darcy led Yeager Family to Joshua Joyce's Personal and Private Office where everyone who worked for him and the company stood before his door. Something is bound to happen...

As the door was opened, Joshua Joyce emerged from his officer while holding the box of his personal stuffs. He then locked his door tightly before turned to the front. Everyone remained silent and quiet as they were all sad and upset. He took a deep breath before released it.

Joshua shrugged, "Well, I guess this is it. It's been quite the ride, alright. This is my last job. And above all, my goodbyes to you all."

Darcy approached and hugged Joshua for the moment before departed, "Take care, sir. We won't forget of what you did to this world. We'll do our best to make a better place for everyone and even aliens."

"Oh... Thanks, Darcy. You're the best assistant I could count on." Joshua smiled. He turned to Yeager Family, "Well, Mr. Yeager. I'm honored to have you in my company. If it weren't for you, K.S.I would have become a laughing stock for helping the mad man. I'm leaving my company to you now. Make it count."

"You know you don't have to leave, Joyce. You could just tell them that you could make something... effective and helpful to them to save the world?" Cade said in concern.

Joshua shook his head, "No... I told myself that I want to build a better world, not make war of destruction. That's not the way for K.S.I. It's about moving forward and learn from mistakes. I guess I didn't."

"But still-!"

"Look, Yeager. I appreciate your support and help. But this is the only way to save it. I have to quit. I'm trusting it to you and Darcy now."

"But it's your life, Joshua..."

"Was my life, Cade. But thank you all for the help," Joshua Joyce smiled. He turned and looked at his workers and co-workers, "I wish all of you a luck! Good Luck!"

Everyone screamed together 'Good Luck' to him. Some gave him applause to risking his job to save his company while other cried for him to leave. But nevertheless, Joshua Joyce did what he had to save his company from going bankrupt.

Joshua Joyce then marched into the lift. He turned to his workers and colleagues as they did was looking at him. He nodded his head firmly before the lift closed its door. It went down.

Everyone returned to their office as they worked on their next assignments and projects, only leaving Yeager Family and Darcy.

"He doesn't have to do this," Darcy said in concern.

Cade sighed, "I don't think he has the choice. He wanted the company to help the people and make a better world. The least we can do is help his dream come true."

Everyone but him sighed in concern. Cade's right. It is Joshua's dream to help the world and make the better place.

"Are you Cade Yeager?" The firm voice called. Everyone turned their back as they found a navy armored Military Soldier approached to Cade Yeager. He saluted while giving the inventor a letter, "A letter from Mr. Secretary of United States."

"For what?" Cade Yeager asked in concern.

The Soldier spoke firmly, "Invitation for his Greatest Project of all. He will be back from his job."

Everyone looked at each other with their concerns and worried looks. They all wondered of what is the Secretary up to now?

* * *

At Canterlot High's Soccer Field, an armored and armed-blade Sideswipe with each legged-wheel and winged door was looking a way to take a peek on the school since he was too big to fit in. And the only way he can get in is by using the civilian cameras on the event. He saw the students gathered at the gym as both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were making some announcement.

"So far, so good," Sideswipe said calmly, "No troubles at all..."

Ever since he evaded and avoided Cemetery Wind and Lockdown from hunting him down, he reunited with his Autobots. Optimus Prime had specifically ordered him to be Sunset's Guardian. Sideswipe was proud to take the job.

"Wonder what the Humans were up to now?" Sideswipe asked curiously as he approached to the school's soccer field, "Hopefully nothing serious."

"Well... Hopefully, you don't get yourself killed first, buddy!"

Heard of some familiar voices, Sideswipe turned to his back as he found some group he knew of. He was in surprise yet joy and relief to see them. They all approached to him at once. They all laughed happily to see each other alive.

"Well, what do you know?" Sideswipe said in surprise, "Hound! Crosshairs! Drift! Smokescreen! Breakaway! Prowl! And BFF - Bee! Great to see ya here!"

"Great to see you here too, Sides," Crosshairs said happily as he gave Sideswipe a high-five. He scoffed, "How's your job? Hopefully, those Humans don't give you much of troubles. These days, those punks are pain of my ass..."

"Well be glad that they're not like crazy Cemetery Wind," Hound scoffed, "I'd never ever want to see those guys again. I hated them a lot..."

Drift nodded, "Agreed... There is no reason to hate them again."

"I don't know what the heck is going on," Smokescreen said in concern, "But it sure sounds like you guys sure have lots of troubles with the Humans than the Decepticons. I sure no way wanna to see their bad attitude at me."

Breakaway hummed in concern, "And to think that I actually admire this planet. But now, I wouldn't be sure if we should work with them."

"Then again, Optimus Prime did mention there is more of them than meets the eye," Prowl said calmly and firmly, "I'm sure that not all Humans are bad and evil as Decepticons. Unless they proved to be evil as Cobra Organization, we can't help but to kill them. They might lose their compassionate and noble quality."

Bumblebee beeped before radioed, _"Come, guys! **ZAP!** No need to worry! **ZAP!** Let's put the past behind **ZAP!** And Keep Moving Forward!"_

Sideswipe nodded, "Bee's right. Let's put some grudges between bots and Humans behind. I'm pretty sure that not everyone is not evil. They're just scared and worried. That's all. And besides, these humans can be trusted. She kinda reminds me of Sam..."

Bumblebee made some sad noise as he looked down. The Autobots noticed his look. They knew what upsets him a lot.

"Sorry, Bee." Sideswipe apologized, "Didn't mean to beat you down. I know he means you well..."

Bumblebee sighed as he spoke weakly, "I know... I know..."

"So, what's the news?" Sideswipe asked curiously, "I'm pretty this is not about our reunion."

"Nope... And you're not gonna like this..." Crosshairs said calmly.

Bumblebee nodded as he radioed, _"Someone just invite us to the party."_

Sideswipe hummed in concern as he listened to his friends of what he had to say. He knew something is bound to happen...

* * *

At the Canterlot High's Gym, both students and teachers have been gathered as both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were making an important announcement to them. Rainbow Dash was with them on the stage. However, the students of Canterlot High School but Sunset and some of her friends were not pleased or even care about what announcement she is making.

Principal Celestia held the microphone as she announced, "As I am sure you all know, after three days, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games."

All of the students cheered unenthusiastic while giving a sparse applause. None of them were truly interested in Friendship Games...

Laxtinct sighed, "Well, that lift the spirit up..."

"What do you expect, Lax?" Blazefist groaned a bit while shook his head, "We've been away for too long. There is no spirit for them to win it."

Saber nodded, "Blaze's right. We've always lose."

"Since the games only happen every four years," Principal Celestia continued, "I'm sure you're all curious what goes on."

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash Sentry asked in annoyance.

Both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna turned and glared at Flash Sentry. Did he really need to ruin the mood?

"Seriously, Flash?" Sunset asked in annoyance, "I know you don't like Friendship Games. You don't need to be rude and ruined their spirit and mood about it."

Flash scoffed a bit, "Gimme a break, Sunny. I'm telling is the truth. We've always lose this game."

"Cool it, guys," Aquastroke hushed the couples, "Rainbow Dash said that she has something up to her sleeves. I'd say we wait and listen to her speech. And hopefully, she's not trying to embarrassed herself again..."

Terrorcreep huffed, "She'd better..."

"C'mon, ya'll," Flare Tiger insisted calmly, "Give her some benefit of doubts. Who knows? She might surprise us."

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! Rainbow Dash is gonna rock the house down!"

Principal Celestia sighed in annoyance as she continued announcing, "And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context."

"Thank you, Principal Celestia." Rainbow Dash took the microphone from her principal. She cleared her throat a bit, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

Pinkie called back, "Unless it's a 'losing to Crystal Prep' competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!"

"She does have the point," Laxtinct screamed in agreement.

Everyone muttered and agreed to what Pinkie and Laxtinct had said about 'losing to Crystal Prep' in almost every Friendship Games.

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear." Rarity said in concern as she whispered to both Sunset and Shorty Thinking, "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational."

Shorty shrugged, "Only one way to find out. Let's listen."

Rainbow Dash continued her speech, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts!"

Rainbow Dash: _We've fought magic more than once  
And come out on top_

Chorus: _Oh, oh_

As the light died down, the curtains pulled aside and revealed the Canterlot High Marching Ban as Rainbow Dash sang proudly and confidently.

Rainbow Dash: _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

Chorus: _Na, na-na-na-na, oh_

Rainbow Dash: _Together we are Canterlot  
Come and cheer our name_

Chorus: _Oh, oh_

Rainbow Dash: _This will be our year to win these games_

As Rainbow Dash and Marching Band continued singing proudly and confidently, the Canterlot High School students continued watched the event. They were all surprised and shocked of how motivated and determined Rainbow Dash is.

Rainbow Dash and chorus: _We'll always be Wondercolts forever  
And now our time has finally arrived  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

Rainbow Dash jumped down as she headed off to the front while the marching band followed her from her back. They all sang together proudly. They split into two ways from one to the left while another to the right each turn.

The students continued watching the event. DJ Pon-3 helped plugged the speaker's wire to her DJ Jockey in making Rainbow Dash's speech and music powerful and more encouragement enough to give the students' support and confidence.

Students: _Hey!_

Rainbow Dash: _We're not the school we were before_

Students: _Before!_

Rainbow Dash: _Yeah, we're different now_

Chorus: _Oh, oh_

Rainbow Dash continued singing while the marching band held the large squared cardboard in waiting for her signal.

Students: _Hey, hey!_

Rainbow Dash: _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

Chorus: _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

As the signal given when Rainbow Dash showed on her right side, the right marching band flip the cards into the form of Sunset Shimmer as Demon while holding the crown. She turned to her left side, the left marching band flip the cards into the form of the Siren Dazzlings and their allies - Decepticons and Dark Terrorists.

Students: _Hey!_

Rainbow Dash: _We're Canterlot united_

Students: _Unite!_

Rainbow Dash: _We'll never bow_

Chorus: _Oh, oh_

Students: _Hey, hey!_

Rainbow Dash: _So get ready to see us in first place_

As Rainbow Dash sang proudly, Canterlot High School students felt confidence, motivated and determined. They cheered and sang proudly and confidently together. Rainbow Dash threw he marching band's cap up high in whirling around for the moment.

All: _We'll always be Wondercolts forever  
(Three! Two! One! Go!)  
And now our time has finally arrived  
(Our time is now!)  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive  
At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

Marching Band Leader threw her stick pole up and whirling for the moment before she grasped it in time. She then pointed and signaled her band in giving out the pony ears and tails props to most of the students. The students put both pony-ears on their heads and pony-tails around their waists as they represented it in winning the Friendship Games.

Rainbow Dash's friends and teammates were inspired and encouraged by her speech, and even two little Minicons were inspired.

All: _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united together  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united forever_

The Students clapped their hands together while singing proudly, harmonically and joyfully as they all believed that they're gonna win the Friendship Games. Photo Shoot took the picture of the rally and event.

Rainbow Dash: _We'll always be Wondercolts forever  
And now our time has finally arrived_

Chorus: _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united together  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united forever_

Rainbow Dash led the marching band back to the stage while singing happily and proudly. The students continued cheering and singing proudly and happily for her and their school that they're gonna win the Friendship Games.

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Wondercolts united together_

Rainbow Dash: _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

Rainbow Dash climbed up the stage as she raised her hands up. The marching band climbed the stairs up to the stage. Everyone had their spirits up and running that they can win the game!

All: _And you know,  
at the end of the day,  
it is we who survive  
At the end of the day,  
it is we who survive!_

As everyone continued singing for their school in winning, Rainbow Dash glowed in cyan colors as she pony-up again with her ears, wings and tail. It surprised all of her friends and even Shorty Thinking and Sunset Shimmer. She flew up to midair. The Marching Band Leader pointed on both sides in making loud and best music. She threw her pole up and whirling it. It was grabbed by Rainbow Dash. They sang wildly in finishing the song.

As the music had ended, the Canterlot High School Students cheered wildly and proudly. Rainbow Dash was right! It is time to show the world that Canterlot Hight is gonna win the Friendship Games!

Wheelie whistled, "I hate to admit it. That was great speech."

"But not good enough..." Brains scoffed, "Nothing can beats Optimus Prime's speech!"

As everyone continued cheering and screaming proudly and joyfully, Shorty Thinking looked concern yet curious and wonder about Rainbow Dash's sudden transformation without her guitar. It was too sudden and surprising. There was more to this than meets the eye. He has to investigate and learn about it. it could be the clues to Rainbow Energon Creations.

Sunset Shimmer noticed Shorty's looks as she had the same concerns yet curious about Rainbow Dash's sudden transformation. She was really worried about it...

The students and staffs left the gym as they all returned to their classes at once. Behind the stage, Rainbow Dash waved her goodbye to the marching band. She headed off meeting up with her friends. They were all pleased and happy of it.

"That was awesome, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

Aquastroke patted Scootaloo's head, "The kid's got the point. You really did well out there! No way that Canterlot High is gonna lose this one.

Fluttershy smiled, "I feel like we can win!"

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity nodded in agreement.

Laxtinct smiled, "That was inspiring and motivated! I'm feeling ready to take a fight to those snobs!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Tailtech and Icy exclaimed happily and wildly, "Me too!"

"Something's not right..." Shorty said in concern.

Wheelie nodded, "Kinda noticed of that one. That is one surprising event."

"You tell me," Brains nodded in agreement.

Applejack nodded, "Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?"

"I know, right?" Rainbow Dash said happily without even care or concern about her transformation, "It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

Saber Dragoon sighed, "Egotistical..."

"Tell me something I don't want to know..." Blazefist said in agreement. He turned and found Sunset Shimmer looked worry and concern. He asked, "What is it, kid?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "There's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random."

"Sunset is right..." Flash said in agreement before looked at Rainbow Dash, "No offense, Rainbow! That was still awesome and cool. But still, I'm surprise that you could pony-up without the guitar. That was so sudden, man. Just like Ellis Island Incident..."

Terrorcreep hummed softly, "Yes... The boy spoke the truth. We need to something with it. In this realm, we can't use magic because no one believed in it."

"Creepy's right. The magic is getting out of control," Blazefist said in concern, "We need to deal with it first..."

"Well, it would be nice if you all could get a handle on it." Vice-Principal Luna agreed as she and Principal Celestia entered the scene, "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers." Rarity spoke confidently.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yes! We faced so many dangers and especially rescuing Rarity and others from Dark Curse and his minions! We'd never used the magic before, we can do it again!"

"We're not afraid anymore!" Apple Bloom said confidently, "Coz we're not gonna lose to them!"

Everyone smiled as they all shouted in agreement.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business." Vice-Principal Luna said seriously, "We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit."

Principal Celestia nodded, "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development."

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "I'll do my best."

"Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Pinkie Pie held both cake and pie up, "Pie eating? Cake eating?" She gasped happily as she slammed them both together in making a mess, "Pie-cake eating?!"

Principal Celestia shook her head in denial, "Sorry, everyone. That would be telling. And only school staff members including the founders of both schools can decide."

Vice-Principal Luna nodded, "It could be anything."

"Anything?!" Rarity yelped in concern, "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"

"Oh, Rarity..." Shorty and Sweetie Belle smiled while shaking their heads in embarrassment.

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up."

Pinkie Pie hummed happily, "Seems like you've got everything under control. Nothing to worry about."

"You should be..." The voice said darkly.

Everyone yelped in concern and worry to hear the voice, They turned and found a cyanish man with short light brown gentle hair dressed in his white and cyan gentleman's suit, along with brownish muscular man with dark brownish ponytail dressed in his military armor and even skinny handsome man with light blond hair dressed in his gentleman's suit with a scarf.

Everyone but Dragon Strike Force, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna especially Terrorcreep recognized three men well. They were the Military Soldiers.

"Lord Scar Brilliance, Drillmap and Swordstruck," Terrorcreep said darkly as he bowed down before them, "An honor to see you here."

Fluttershy gasped, "You know them?"

Terrorcreep explained calmly, "Scar Brilliance is my master and Chief General of Earth Intelligence Force. Drillmap is the Geographical General. And finally, Swordstruck is Tactician General of our force. I was once worked for them as the advisor and General as well."

"That's the surprise." Rainbow Dash remarked sarcastically.

Aquastroke cleared her throat a bit, "Actually it's the truth. He did worked for them before he was transferred to our team."

Scar Brilliance nodded in agreement, "Yes, that is the truth. I'm truly amazed and inspired by your speech. While it is not military, but it is good enough."

Drillmap bowed down humbly, "Indeed. It is impressive. If you were at the military, you could have inspired the men to believe that they can win the fight. After all, Friendship is very important to our morale and teamwork."

Rainbow Dash blushed in surprise and happy to hear the comments from Earth Intelligence Force while others smiled and nodded in agreement.

Swordstruck scoffed, "Not that your speech means anything. I find it irritating and amusing." Everyone but Scar Brilliance and Drillmap gasped as they turned and glared at him. He continued, "Friendship? Please... Everyone knows that there is no such a thing because you will never know when he or she going to backstab or betray you to save your skin."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Hey! Why I ought a-!"

Scar Brilliance interrupted, "Enough! Swordstruck, that was unnecessary! We are not here to insult them, despite we came from different school. Apologize to them now!"

Swordstruck groaned in annoyance as he bowed down in apologizing to Canterlot High Students while muttered in annoyance.

Scar Brilliance sighed as he turned to Canterlot High Students and Staffs, "You have to forgive my General. He tends to be arrogant and overconfident that our school is superior. But to us, we wish to see what you have it takes to win the Friendship Games."

"Wait a second! Does that mean you all were from-?" Fluttershy said in surprise.

Flash gasped, "You all were graduated students from C.P.A.?"

"Wow..." Applejack said in surprise, "That was shocking and surprising to see you guys being humble and honest to us..."

"I'm flattered," Scar Brilliance commented before he cleared his throat, "But that is not the reason why we are here. We are here to present you invitation to our Secretary's Special Presentation."

Everyone but Earth Intelligence Offices looked surprise yet concern as they looked at each other. They wondered of what does Strikespell have for his special presentation. They were about to find out...

* * *

At the G.I. Joes's Secret Base - The Pit, the strike team of G.I. Joes were working on their computers as they were searching for their dangerous and traitorous public enemy of the world: Cobra Commander or known as Rexton 'Rex' Lewis. He betrayed his own country and the world for his ambition in attempt to control the world with fear and absolute.

Not only G.I. Joe have lost their valiant heroes and soldiers by Cobra but they also lost their important leader of the team - Duke himself. And they were give important mission to hunt and bring Cobra Commander and his colleagues to justice for creating the terrorist.

Scarlett and Lady Jaye were working on computer in search of their enemies across the global. Flint was discussing with both Snake-Eyes, Ripcord and Jinx went through some information about their enemies, weapons and vehicles they encountered so far. Roadblock was discussing with Tunnel Rat the Chinese-American dressed in his white T-Shirt and greenish jumpy pants and had a blue skull cap and Spirit the muscular native man with crimson scarf on his head dressed in his blue shirt and greenish pants from traditional village. He recruited two latest recruits into strike team.

As everyone gathered at the command office, they had the meeting and discussion about their recent jobs.

"So, what do you got?" Roadblock asked in concern, "I need some good news now. I'm not in very good mood."

Scarlett sighed in upset, "Sorry, Roadblock. We tried everything. And we still found nothing. Cobra Commander or his goons are nowhere to be found."

"We couldn't find the base either," Lady Jaye said in concern, "They know we're coming for them. They'll do everything they can to prevent us from finding them since his death..."

"Did you try the M.A.R.S Base? It was Destro's Base. It was where we caught both him and Cobra Commander." Flint asked in concern. Lady Jaye shook her head. He sighed, "Great. Just Great."

"What about you, Flint? Found something?" Roadblock asked.

Flint nodded, "Yeah. Snake-Eyes and Jinx did some serious major findings. I guess Storm Shadow, Zartan, Destro, Baroness and Firefly weren't the only bad guys join the Cobra. We've got more of them. And boy, they're not happy guys too."

"Let's see..." Ripcord said calmly, "Ah... I remember this one. Dr. Mindbender the crazy and lunatic scientist it the guy who turned Rex to the evil side and build his own organization. He seems to be helping Cobra Commander than Destro. There's no surprise since Rexy turned Scottish Manager into metal freak. The twins - Tomax and Xamot - the mysterious twins who got some serious psychic powers to control everyone do their bidding. They were got kicked out from their own government for trying to usurp the powers at Dubai. I have no idea why he needs them. And here's the crazy part - some lunatic and bloodthirsty mercenary guy called Sebastian Bludd. This guys i pain of my ass. And not to mention, some crazy Dreadnoks joined with their boss in Cobra."

As Snake-Eyes make some concern gesture, Jinx hummed in concern, "Sensei's right. These recruits proved to be very dangerous and powerful. Cobra Commander chose them well. We have to be careful with them. The last thing we want is losing more of allies."

Roadblock nodded, "Noted. So, Tunnel Rat and Spirit - how's your first day on the job? Think your special talents can help us?"

Tunnel Rat scoffed, "Definitely. I can handle this situation no problem. I've got some serious skills than just martial skills. I've been digging the underground for weeks, recognized some tracks, tracked some creeps and best of all - I can smell some scents. After all, they don't call me Tunnel Rat for nothing."

"Coz you're a rat?" Ripcord joked.

"It's called being alert, genius," Tunnel Rat said in annoyance. He turned and looked at Spirit, "What about your talents, Spirit? Making contact with spirits? I really want to see one."

Spirit chuckled a bit, "Like you, Tunnel Rat - I possessed similar unique and talents. I tracked the enemies and know their scents yet their aura and spiritual. But I hunt them down with honor and dignity. But you are right, I do make contact with spirits. And they told me that joining this team bring fortune smiles upon the world."

Tunnel Rat whistled, "Wow... There's interesting..."

Snake-Eyes turned to Roadblock as he pointed both Spirit and Tunnel Rat before pointed at the map. Roadblock nodded firmly and confidently.

"Don't worry, Snake-Eyes. I know what I'm doing. Joe told me that they're the best tracker we can count on. He said they're unique. You should know that." Roadblock said calmly. Snake-Eyes nevertheless nodded in understanding. He continued, "I know finding Cobra Commander is exhausting and tiresome, but it's our mission."

"It's also personal," Flint said in concern. Roadblock turned and looked at Flint. He continued, "Believe me, Road. Duke means to me too. But taking revenge won't bring him back!"

Scarlett nodded, "Flint's right. Duke wouldn't want us to take vengeance."

Snake-Eyes patted Roadblock's shoulder while showing clenching his fist and placed on his chest. Roadblock sighed.

"I know. But Rex deserve the punishment for killing our best friend." Roadblock said firmly while clenching his fists tightly, "We won't stop until we find and captured him. We won't let him destroyed the world and make his own image. We won't let that happen again. I promised Duke that we will stop him no matter the cost."

Everyone remained silent as they were all worried for Roadblock. Roadblock hasn't been himself since the death of his best friend. They knew how much Duke mean to him like a brother to him. They both joined the strike team because of their humble, compassionate, bravery, determination and leadership during the battle with the Cobra.

"He takes this seriously..." Tunnel Rat said in concern.

Ripcord nodded, "He does, Tunnel Rat. He does. Duke was more than just best friend to Roadblock. He was like a brother. And he is to all of us."

Lady Jaye nodded in agreement, "Rip got the point, alright. Roadblock took a big hit when the fake President framed us for being renegade."

Spirit sighed, "Vengeance blind your judgment and mind to do what is right and important. I will not stop you. But I will give you advice - put your team first before vendetta. True justice lies on right the wrong, not bringing pain and death to him."

"Please, Roadblock. Reconsider." Jinx pleaded.

Roadblock clenched his fists tightly, "I'll reconsider when we dealt with Cobra Commander first. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone remained silent for the moment as they had no idea of what they can do to help and save Roadblock from letting vengeance blinded him. They heard the footsteps. They turned and found the Imperial Phoenix Soldier marched towards them. He passed a letter to them.

Roadblock took and read it out loud to his friends. What is going on now?

* * *

Within the Command Center, both Strikespell and Cunning Fury were looking at the holographic scenes. It shown the navy colors covered almost all of the country like the tide covered the large land. Imperial Phoenix Army have defeated and forced almost all of the countries including Chine to submit under his rule. And only one more to go...

 _"Sir, we have taken control of the last and corrupted country! Malaysia is under our control! Prime Minister has been arrested!_ The soldier reported.

"Well done, soldier." Strikespell said firmly, "Maintain the position. Be sure that you bring some supplies for them to use. The multiracial people have suffered enough under his pathetic and corrupted rule."

 _"Yes sir."_

Thus, ended the transmission. Strikespell turned to Cunning Fury.

"We finally did it," Strikespell spoke proudly, "We finally unite the world as one. We finally end the chaos and the corruption. No resistance. No betrayals. No wars. Only Decepticons, Dark Terrorists and Cobra left to deal with."

Cunning Fury nodded, "Indeed, sir. Unfortunately, the enemies evaded us. So, it will be impossible for us to find and capture them."

Strikespell smirked, "No matter. We will turn tide against them. They can run and hide all they want. We will find and kill them for good. Nothing makes difference." He stood up before put and make his suit properly good, "Now. There is one more objective to deal with. I must meet up with my mother. It's time to show the world that our special project is ready."

As Strikespell headed off, Cunning Fury bowed while giving a hidden devilish smirk like he had some kind of plan.

"Yes. It is time.."

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

1) This idea was supposed to be what I envisioned for **_JusSonic's Friendship Games_** before VISION-KING completed the chapter. But I have no complains.


	3. Chapter 2: Imperial Phoenix Army

**Chapter 2: Imperial Phoenix Army**

In the afternoon, Sunset and all of her friends including Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Seymour Simmons followed Scar Brilliance and his generals out of the school.

Scar Brilliance and his generals took up the limo. The Autobots transformed into their transport modes at once. Sunset, Flash Sentry and the Minicons took Sideswipe. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aquastroke, Blazefist and Terrorcreep took Bumblebee. Rarity, Applejack, Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon rook Drift. Pinkie, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy took Crosshairs. Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Seymour Simmons took Smokescreen. All of them followed the limo as they headed straight to the airport for nearly an hour due to some traffic jam.

But lucky for them Scar Brilliance had alerted the police to make way for them. They were now heading straight to the airport.

Upon arriving at the airport, Sunset and all of her friends emerged from the transports. The Autobots transformed into their robotic modes. They followed Scar Brilliance and his generals all the way to private platform. They then found some familiar group standing in front of some private jets. They seemed to be familiar they had not seen since last year.

"Cade? Tessa? Shane?" Sunset asked in surprise, "Is that you?"

Yeager Family turned to their back and found Sunset and all of her friends coming towards them at once. They smiled happily yet relief to see their friends here.

"Well, what do you know," Cade smiled.

Shane waved to his friends, "Long time no see, guys!"

Tessa smiled and nodded, "Great to see you all again!"

Sunset and all of her friends and Dragon Strike Force approached to Yeagar Family as they all chatted happily with each other. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Seymour Simmons smiled happily to see that, and even Autobots were too.

"Just like old times," Hound commented happily. He sighed, "I kinda miss that so much."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement, "Yeah... We've always do that after the mission. If Optimus Prime had stayed here, he would be proud and happy that he was right. Like he said, 'there's more to them than meets the eye'."

Drift smiled, "Yes... We maybe friends, but we are more like family. Do we not agreed of this theme, my friends?"

Bumblebee whistled happily as he radioed, _"You said it, Mac!"_

"Great... More smooching stuffs again. Disgusting..." Crosshairs remarked in annoyance. Hound gave him a hard slap. Crosshairs yelped, "Ouch! Hey! What was that for?!"

"That's for being dumb and selfish-ass!" Hound growled in annoyance, "That was rude..."

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance. Three recruits - Rookie Smokescreen, Tactician Officer Prowl and Aerialbot Breakaway were having their own discussion.

Confused and curious Smokescreen asked, "Am I missing something? I mean like who the heck are these three humans?"

"Don't you read the profile, recruit?" Prowl asked in annoyance. Smokescreen shrugged. He sighed in annoyance, "Of course, you don't. Then, let me explain. That man is the inventor and hero - Cade Yeager. He is the responsible of protecting and defending our leader Optimus Prime from hard and even his own kind. And if not for him, Optimus Prime would have given up his hope for humanity by now. As for other two, Tessa is Cade's daughter and college girl while Shane Dyson is her boyfriend, stunt driver and car racer."

Smokescreen whistled, "I'd say that was close. I do not want to know Optimus Prime's bad sides."

Breakaway nodded, "Yeah. I wouldn't. But these Humans got guts. I really do like that rainbow haired girl. She really is something."

Prowl nodded, "Just make sure that they don't get squashed."

Sunset and all of her friends continued chatting with Yeager Family while their staff teachers approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Sunset asked curiously, "Not that we don't want. Just curious."

Cade nodded in understanding, "We could ask the same thing, kid. Because Mr. Secretary invited us coming here for his special projects."

"Really? Funny coincidence," Seymour Simmons remarked, "So are we. He himself invited us to come too."

"Indeed. Do you know what your son is up to?" Vice Principal Luna asked Principal Celestia.

Principal Celestia shook her head, "I'm afraid not. He and I haven't spoke lately since Iris Crystal's passing. I wonder what is he up to. Is there anyone else we expected?"

"Us," The firm and tough voice answered. Everyone turned and found a group of Military Soldiers approached them. Roadblock and his G.I. Joe saluted to them at once. Roadblock continued, "My name is Marvin Hinton. I was made as Master Sergeant of the Strike Team - G.I. Joe. But you all may call me Roadblock. It is an honor to meet you all, Mane Six."

Everyone but Dragon Strike Force and Autobots remained silent for the moment while staring and glancing at the Military Group.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Fluttershy was confused as she asked, "I don't think we've heard about you before. And how did you know about us?"

Rarity nodded, "We didn't tell anyone else because Azure Phoenix ordered us to keep it a secret."

Roadblock chuckled a bit, "I don't expect you to know us that quickly because this team is classified. And of course, military and politicians now about you all because you're all classified as Azure Phoenix identified."

"We're classified?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Rainbow whistled, "Are you saying we're important like VIPs?"

Flint smirked, "You could say something like that. And it's quite an honor to meet you all. I hope one day, we would like to see what 'pony up' like."

G.I. Joe Team nodded their heads in agreement with what Flint had said. They would like to see how the ponified form looks like.

"I'm glad that you all get acquainted," Scar Brilliance said calmly yet annoyingly as he approached to the plane, "But I believe we should get going. Mr. Secretary is waiting for us now. We must depart to the secret and classified base now."

Everyone turned and looked at Scar Brilliance as they all wondered of what he had and classified base? Where was it?

* * *

Rather continued asking and questioning Scar Brilliance, everyone followed him in boarding the private plane. While small humans used the small passage airplane, Autobots in their vehicles used the Boeing C-17A Globemaster III and Breakaway was flying with them both. They both departed from United States. They both flying throughout the Atlantic Ocean in search of the area.

Within the Boeing C-17A Globemaster III, the Autobots, still in their vehicle modes, were chatting with each other about the latest development and situation on earth. Everything has worsened lately when the U.S. Secretary begin the expedition in conquering and unifying the world as one nation. And it makes them hard to find, hunt and defeat Galvatron and his latest Decepticons.

"Wonder what that crazy son of Azure Phoenix up to?" Hound asked curiously, "It's bad thing I tell ya. Definitely bad thing..."

Crosshair snorted, "Since when things getting good part? We've been on worse and the worst situation we ever faced in our lives."

Sideswipe sighed, "Yeah... I thought fighting with Megatron was bad enough but fighting with two Primes and even some psychotic, crazy and vengeance-driving Humans. Man, what has happen to our home? What happen to this world? Pain of my ass..."

Bumblebee radioed and sang calmly, _"Mad World... Mad World... Mad World..."_

"Bumblebee-San is right. This planet is almost reaching brink of destruction. The Humans... And I meant some corrupted and selfish ones," Drift said in concern, "They do not have concern for their own kind and home. All they desire is power than the welfare and safety of citizens."

"Just like Megatron..." Prowl concluded in concern.

Smokescreen hissed in concern, "Ouch... That's gotta hurt. How did you all manage to handle this problem? The hate? The critics? And not to mention, not being appreciated. I would like to give them piece of my mind."

Breakaway's voice called through com-link, "Wow, easy there, hotshot. This is Human Property. We don't wanna mess things up. I'm pretty sure some appreciate us. Why do you think the girls befriend with us?"

Smokescreen sighed, "I couldn't argue of that. But yeah. They ain't bad. I'm just wondering how?"

 _"Simple tip, kid,"_ Bumblebee radioed calmly, _"Keep it cool... **ZAP!** Just do your job. **ZAP!** Save the world and lives. **ZAP!** Nothing more._

Hound chuckled happily, "That's the way, kid. I like it. Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz would be proud of you."

Crosshairs snorted, "Don't know why you keep acting like a kid in the first place when Humans backstabbed at us..."

Drift sighed, "No doubt that he missed that child. Bumblebee, do you feel responsible of his death? Is this why you behave more like a child than a warrior? You're such a disappointed rival I ever face with. What would Sam said if he sees you like this? A Guardian became an amateur again?"

Bumblebee groaned in anger as he started engine like want to ramp. But instead of going rampage or nuts, he shut down the engine. He sighed in upset while looked away from Drift. Sideswipe turned and glared at Drift.

"Hey, Samurai Car! Give the kid a break! The boy risked everything for us. He defended us from danger and even against the government." Sideswipe said in annoyance, "Bumblebee did everything he can to save that kid. He would never abandon Sam. Never. So show some little respect to that kid."

Drift sighed, "Forgive me, Bee. I did not mean to put guilty on you."

"Drift's right. I was like a child than warrior. If I hadn't run," Bumblebee said weakly, "He would still be alive. Because of me, Sam and Mikaela died of saving me. And I did nothing for them. I was their guardian. Now... I'm a joke..."

Sideswipe sighed, "No you're not, Bee! Besides, Sam would have wanted you to live and fight for his home. And above all, he wanted you to have a good life like his."

Drift nodded, "Sideswipe's right. While you're still a child on outside, within you are a warrior." He chuckled a bit, "Perhaps, I'm too prideful that I'm most senior of all."

Bumblebee chuckled in amusement, "Yeah, right... You couldn't even handle the truth that you worked with the wrong group."

"Is that so?" Drift asked in amusement, "For the next fight, don't go easy on me."

 _"I WON'T!"_ Bumblebee radioed like a kid.

The Autobots were silent for the moment before they laughed happily yet joyfully. They felt great to have each other back together. It feels like old times...

Sideswipe sighed, "Glad we can work this out..."

* * *

Within the private airplane, Scar Brilliance and his troops piloting the plane while Mane Six, their friends and G.I. Joe have their own business and chatting with each other.

Shorty Thinking and Snake Eyes continued playing the chess for nearly an hour. Snake Eyes used his Black Bishop in knocking the White Queen. The Black Ninja's Black Chess had blocked Shorty's White King from escaping - Black Bishop in 5th diagonal position, Black Rock on 8th's horizontal position, 3 Black Pawns on 7th's position, another Black Rock on 4th position in vertical and finally Black Queen on middle position. Shorty, Rarity and Sweetie Belle gasped in surprise and shock to see it. He lost.

"Wow... What do you know? I'm checkmate..." Shorty said in surprise as he looked at Snake Eyes. He smiled, "It was usually Tailtech win the chess. But you're the first. Well done, Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes nodded as he shook Shorty's handshake. Both Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked confuse and concern of what they just saw. Snake Eyes didn't seem to react, talk or showing emotion but shake hand?!

"That's kinda a weird for a ninja. He doesn't talk or smile." Sweetie Bell commented.

Rarity nodded, "Yes... It is quite strange too. I wonder why he doesn't talk or show his face? Was he shy or scared?"

Shorty chuckled a bit, "No... Snake Eyes wasn't shy. He claimed wearing a mask as the sign of dignity and obligation to both of his clan and team. And also, he has scars during his search on murderer to his master and battle against some civil wars and terrorists. And of course, he was silent not because of honor but his throat was injured."

"Oh my god..." Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Just like Bumblebee..."

"Indeed..." Rarity nodded in understanding as she turned and looked at Snake Eyes, "I'm sorry for being misunderstanding. I'm not used to silent-type. But for your case, I tried to understand your gesture or signs."

Snake Eyes nodded while clenched his fist on chest. Rarity and Sweetie Belle was confused and concerned.

Shorty smiled, "Snake Eyes said 'He understands it'. As long you had someone known Snake Eyes, they'll communicate his language for us to understand."

Rarity smiled, "Interesting..."

Flint and Blazefist had the arm wrestling while Aquastroke, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Lady Jaye cheered for their own guys. Both Flint and Blazefist glared at each other determinedly and fiercely as they determined win the game. Blazefist relaxed his arm for the moment, thus giving Flint a chance to push the former's hand down. But instead, Blazefist pushed Flint's down hard. Blazefist's cheerleaders cheered for him wildly while Lady Jaye patted Flint in comfort.

Flint turned and looked at Blazefist. They both glared at each other for the moment. They then smiled impressively and calmly.

Flint smiled, "I almost had you there, pal! I almost had you! Not bad for hotheaded mutant..."

Blazefist smirked, "You too, hotheaded Joe..."

Both Flint and Blazefist shook each other's hands firmly and calmly. The girls smiled impressively to see their boys becoming friends.

"I've gotta say..." Aqaustroke said impressively and cool as she looked at Lady Jaye, "Your boyfriend sure got some skills."

Rainbow Dash smirked and nodded, "Aqua's right. That was awesome. Nobody could beat Blazefist. Well, almost beating him. But Flint almost win."

Lady Jaye blushed, "Flint - my boyfriend?" She frantically denied it, "No! Nonononono! No way! Flint and I are just partners. He and I are just friends and a team."

Scootaloo giggled in amusement, "Come on, Jaye. It's clearly you liked him. You cheered and support for him. No denying it..."

Lady Jaye hissed in annoyance, "I'm telling you, Scoot. He and I are just partners. Nothing more. Okay?" Three girls looked at her amusement. She sighed, "Okay... I do had a little crush on him. But he and I are just friends."

Rainbow scoffed in amusement, "Yeah, right... Just tell him. I'm pretty sure he had a thing for you, just like Aqua and Blaze."

Aquastroke giggled, "Yeah, sure..."

Pinkie talk randomly about her life, story and adventures with Pony Twilight to Ripcord who struggled in following her randomly and quickly talk. He never met someone who talked very fast. Laxtinct hummed happily in singing happily. Ripcord turned and looked at Laxtinct.

"Why are you so happy?" Ripcord asked in amusement.

Laxtinct smirked, "I can't wait to see! I can't wait to see her again! She and I are together again! She and I are together again."

"Say what now?" Ripcord asked in confusion.

Pinkie popped up before Ripcord, "It's easy! There's a girl named Sonata Dusk. She's with the Dazzlings. They came to the school as the new students. And surprisingly, she found and fell in love with him. He reminded her of her boyfriend. That was a mistake. So they tried to talk but we're like bad and good guys, say no way we're friends or couples. Fight, fight, fight and fight till one wins. And the worst thing is that she helped the bad guys. After realizing the mistakes, she helped us and win the war with the bad guys. But at the end, she and her friends are prisoners. And so both never each other again. That was very sad ending..."

Ripcord paused as he was stunned and shocked of what he just heard. He shook his head, "Never mind. Never understand what you've just said."

Applejack, Saber Dragoon and Apple Bloom had some chats with Tunnel Rat about their family's culture and customs.

Apple Bloom whistled, "Hoo whee... I didn't know you actually like digging the ground. Is it like your hobby or something?"

Tunnel Rat smirked as he patted Apple Bloom's head, "More or less, kid. And trust me, digging the ground is no joke or hobby. It's professional and hard work too. Not only digging a hole, you've gotta work on knowing the way in and out, recognizing some tunnel network, traveling some sewers, going into enemy's hideout, and hardest path is don't get spotted or found by the bad guy."

"So, do you work as the farmer before? I mean you didn't dig the ground for nothing," Applejack asked in amusement.

Tunnel Rat scoffed, "I was. I kinda lost the job because some crazy boss of mine wouldn't let me handle the digging. Saying I'm nuts. And so I ended up in military. Well, this worth my time."

Saber Dragoon smirked, "Wow... You actually enjoy military than farming, now don't you? Our family enjoyed it because it's our live."

Fluttershy, Tessa and Terrorcreep were chatting with Spirit about the animals and spiritual.

"So, let me get this straight," Tessa asked in surprise, "You communicate with them? You understand them? And you also communicate with 'spirits'?"

Spirit nodded in agreement. Fluttershy awed in amazement, "That is so amazing. I wish I could have one. I want to talk with the animals. Well... If they can talk."

"I assure you, my yellow friend," Spirit said calmly, "You can. You must not rely on material, you must use mental. Let them speak through your mind, and they will answer you back. But remember, respect them with love and kindness."

"Wow... That's wow..." Tessa said in surprise.

Fluttershy hummed as she nodded in understanding, "I see... I'll try that."

Terrorcreep sighed in annoyance, "Is that so? Can the spirit tell who I really am?"

Spirit chuckled, "No... I can tell by the smell. And spirit said you're considered to make a great sacrifice for your beloved one."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "Very funny... I doubt you actually can read the future. No one can. I doubt that I will make a sacrifice. I forced them to make one."

Spirit shook his head, "I'm afraid. This is true..."

Fluttershy and Tessa remained silent as they wondered of what Spirit had meant. They both looked at the silent vampire for the moment. Will he died?

Tailtech, Icy, Scarlett, Jinx and even Shane discussed about the weapons and gears might be helpful to defeat their enemies.

Shane showed his Cybertronian Gun to his new friends, "What do you think of these, guys? Pretty awesome? A sword and a gun. Bad ass!"

"We'll see," Scarlett said as she held a crossbow up, "This maybe a crossbow like European but it's a modern shotgun. And trust me, my baby is best in shooting some targets down."

Tailtech shook his head in denial as he took his Typhoon Blaster up, "That is so untrue. By combining both ours and Cybertronian's technology, I make more advanced and powerful weapon enough for us to handle both small and big enemies like tanks and bots."

"As if!" Shane and Scarlett exclaimed in annoyance.

"So, you're a ninja?" Icy asked in surprise, "Do you used guns? I mean your sensei did once. The enemies won't be fair to fight back with swords."

Jinx smiled, "I can assure you. I'm a quick learner and fast for the enemies take a shot on me. Yes, I do used guns. But only for emergency."

"Wow... That's impressive..." Icy said in surprise.

Roadblock had a chat with Cade, Sunset, Flash and two Minicons while drinking their drinks - beer and some sodas. Roadblock explained about his journey and adventure against the hidden organization - Cobra of how he and his team stopped the nanotechnology attacks and stopping the Cobra from destroying the world. They were both amazed.

Roadblock nodded, "This is one badass situation if you were in my shoes. I followed Duke and Ripcord to get the weapon to military in safety, and the next we've got attacked by some strange troops and saved by the Joes. An industry M.A.R.S. turned out to be a terrorist organization in wanting to control the world. And the next, we're almost got framed by the impostor. I'm telling you I'm so pissed off by that. I'll do anything to give them piece of my mind for hurting my brother."

Flash hissed, "That's harsh, man. People immediately accuse on someone else who didn't do anything wrong or even trying to help. I have someone like that before..."

Wheelie sighed unhappily, "Know what you mean, pal... We've been there. And it ain't happy ending either."

"Yeah... I'm with you, Wheels." Brains agreed.

Roadblock turned to Sunset, Flash and Cade Yeager, "So, what's your story?

Sunset and Cade Yeager explained about their story to Roadblock. Sunset's journey about how bad she is before she redeemed and make up for her mistakes and sins in harming everyone while making friends. Cade's journey is to clear his name while helping Optimus Prime and his Autobots away from corrupted and paranoid government and deal with Decepticons.

Roadblock whistled, "And I thought mine was the worse. Damn..."

Sunset sighed, "You have no idea. At least, I didn't get my blood dried out for the Dark Terrorist's experiment. And I can't stand the most is having all of my friends get hurt."

Cade nodded, "You and me both, Sunset. But at the end, we're safe from danger."

Roadblock smiled as he looked at them both, "You know something? Autobots, you both and me - we're not so different." Both Cade and Sunset looked at him. He continued, "We both didn't want someone and especially our best friends and family get hurt. If they do, we'll do what we can to keep them safe. It's what we all want, don't we?"

Wheelie whistled, "Roadblock did has some point about you both, and even Witwicky."

Cade and Sunset thought for the moment before they nodded in agreement, "Yeah... I guess..."

Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Agent Simmons had their chats about their military careers. Agent Simmons was impressed with two ladies.

"Wow... That's some wow..." Agent Simmons said in surprise while scratching his head, "And I thought have some double life before. So, what stops you from going back to your old career? You both make a great commander. I wish I could have mine back."

Principal Celestia shook her head, "It was terrible. And I'd never want to go back to that career again. So many injuries, so many destruction, and so many losses. And worst, a very hard decision to do for the world from turning into apocalypse."

"I agreed." Vice Principal Luna nodded, "We've seen enough of war. This is too much. When is the world stopped from waging war with each other?"

Agent Simmons hissed, "Yeah... I know what you mean. Not everyone can agreed. Heard the news? Your son conquered the Malaysia the most corrupted and disunited land of all country. The world is one. I bet they'll be pissed by now."

Principal Celestia nodded, "Which I agreed. And the leaders and people will not be happy about this."

"A year to conquer the whole world?" Princess Luna said in surprise. She scoffed, "I doubting it but now, I'm shock."

Principal Celestia sighed, "Like father, like son."

It was an interesting conversation for Mane Six and Yeager Family chats with Military Strike Team - G.I. Joe.

"Shocked to find out that Human bonded with machines?" Agent Simmons asked in amusement. He scoffed, "Yeah... That would be good to hear..."

 _"Attention, passengers,"_ Scar Brilliance announced through P.A. box, _"I hope you all get acquainted and chatted well. We'll be arriving at the Phoenix Fortress soon! Thank you for flying the Phoenix Jet. If you look on right, we're almost there."_

Everyone moved and turned to the plane's right window at once. They saw a large island-like with some modernized and advanced military tall and large buildings, along with some platforms and garages. They but Blazefist and Laxtinct were all shocked and surprised of the place.

* * *

The Phoenix Jet and Boeing C-17A Globemaster III descended slowly and landed on the platforms. Everyone came down and out of the planes including the Autobots who transformed into their robot modes. Scar Brilliance and his military generals led the rest of their guests straight into the Main Headquarter of Phoenix Fortress Military Base while Swordstruck and Drillmap led both G.I. Joe and Autobots to the lower hanger for important mission. But also the Autobots were too big to fit in the building.

They came across the cleared and cleaned lobby area with blazing bluish Phoenix Symbol Statue standing on the middle, a counter on the front with phoenix symbol on the wall and some Military Soldiers walking around and rushing in a hurry for their duty and responsible.

Scar Brilliance and his troopers stopped at the lobby hall. He turned and looked at his guests, "This is where we will stop. Mr. Strikespell will be here shortly. And for now, do as you please. You all will have the tour around the base and learn about it. Blazefist, Laxtinct and Terrorcreep will be your guide. But please be warned, do not touch anything. These weapons are highly dangerous. Understand?!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone exclaimed firmly.

Scar Brilliance nodded, "Good. You all will be called. For now, enjoy the tour."

Scar Brilliance and his troopers turned and headed off at once. Blazefist, Laxtinct and Terrorcreep turned to their guests as they decided to lead them around the base and see how strong and mighty Imperial Phoenix Army is.

* * *

Blazefist, Laxtinct and Terrorcreep led their guests for a tour across the Phoenix Fortress Military Base. They looked around the base's chambers and area.

Sunset and her friends came to the shooting training chamber where they saw soldiers learned in aiming and firing different kinds of guns at the rounded targets or figures while some learned how to put the guns together or separated them into pieces. They then entered the dojo training where thousands soldiers trained in martial arts, boxing and fighting style. They saw some soldiers exercising and racing through some obstacle courses. They also studied books and plans about history, strategies and even medics as well.

Sunset and her friends came across the hanger, garage and platforms where they saw different models yet more new and advanced military transports such as tanks, convoys, jeeps, buggies, jets, boats and battleships. The soldiers and engineers were testing and training with the transports in making sure that theirs are functional and armed for battle and war.

They even came across with some chambers that involved some scientists in making yet testing and experimenting the chemistry, detonators, radioactive weapons, tear gas bombs, gas bombs, medication, supplies and even fuel tanks for their transports. Engineers were working on military weapons, gears, transports, mecha suits and even giant Transformer Troopers for the soldiers.

Everyone were shocked, surprised and amazed by the Imperial Phoenix Army's protocol and discipline. This is one military force they do not want to mess with.

"Oh my god..." Tessa remarked in concern, "And I thought Cemetery Wind are the worse enemy to deal with..."

Cade nodded, "Yeah... We don't want to mess with these guys..."

Agent Simmons whistled happily, "You guys are bad ass..."

Vice Principal Luna hummed in concern, "Everything change... They have become more advanced and powerful military soldiers."

"True... Strikespell wants to make sure that none can challenge him," Principal Celestia said in concern, "Just like his father."

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it... I can see where and how Crystal Prep Academy get so super smart and super athlete from. These guys are very serious about training and studying."

"Really?" Sunset asked in surprise, "You mean Crystal Prep is also-?!"

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. Crystal Prep Academy is founded by Azure Phoenix's Great Grandfather, Grandfather and even his own father since they're very fancy smart, fancy strong, fancy powerful, fancy mighty, fancy serious, fancy talented and skillful and of course, fancy no-nonsense jokes. All but discipline and education to be the best for Imperial Military Force."

Fluttershy nodded, "It's true. I was surprise that Earth Intelligence also worked for Imperial Phoenix Army..."

Terrorcreep shrugged, "That's because it's a subgroup of science and black-ops reinforcement, should our forces or team have pinned down or attacked."

"Yeah... Imperial Phoenix Army are always prepared for everything, no matter what happens," "Aquastroke remarked. She turned and looked at her husband, "Isn't that right, honey?"

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Don't mess with these guys," Laxtinct warned them, "They don't joke around especially Bladestrike and Strict Stalker. Those guys are very serious pain of our neck."

"Huh? You mean you work for Imperial Phoenix Army?" Pinkie asked in surprise. Both Blazefist and Laxtinct nodded. Everyone was shock and surprise of it. She continued in surprise, "Let me guess? You both were adopted by Bladestrike as his sons and lieutenants. Rather than studying at Crystal Prep, he moved you both to Canterlot High for studies and training by him for 10 years. And then, you both became the youngest members of Imperial Phoenix Army but at the same time, you joined Dragon Strike Force to fight against some terrorists and evil organization like Dark Terrorists and Cobra. Am I right?"

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard. She actually knew about it?

Blazefist nodded, "That sums of it..."

"Awesome..." Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo said in surprise and shock.

Shane nodded, "I did not expect that."

Laxtinct hummed in concern, "Where are they? I don't see them including Sonata. I hope Strikespell didn't transfer them back to prison. They just got out and start working for these guys."

Saber Dragoon patted Laxtintc gently, "Don't worry. We'll see them... Somehow... After all, they won't cause some problems to anyone or even themselves without their gems. I know my Aria won't cause the problem. She's a good girl than a bad girl now."

"Oh... That makes me feel better now..." Laxtinct remarked sarcastically, "I just hope Sonata is okay. She's too sweet and innocent."

Sunset and her friends rolled their eyes in annoyance while shaking their heads in denial. They have no idea of how Laxtinct and Saber Dragoon fall for two Sirens...

* * *

As Sunset and her friends followed their three friends for a tour around the area, they then exited to the outside where they found the paddock near the training grounds. They approached to it. They then found a familiar ally who was training a giant yet mutated black Anaconda.

Shadow Dragon smiled as he approached his anaconda pet. He petted it gently, "Okay, Dragoking. One more time. And I hope you listen good."

Dragoking hissed calmly while smiling happily. Shadow Dragon smiled as he gestured in pointing at the grasses and manikins. Dragoking slithered straight at the tall grasses while manikins looked around of the area. As they moved to different direction, Shadow Dragon whistled wildly making Dragoking jumped and stroke one to three manikins to the ground, wrapping and coiling them up in crushing them, swiping his tail in knocking them, launched his poison at them and bitten and eaten his enemies off.

Shadow Dragon whistled happily. Dragoking turned and slithered towards him. He make a gesture in rotating around him, making the anaconda slithered around him. He launched and stretched his hand in front o him, allowing Dragoking slithered and launched straight at some targets. Shadow Dragon charged ahead before jumped. Dragoking used his tail in holding his master before launching him up to the sky. Shadow Dragon hovered and whirled around for few times. He then dived and landed on Dragoking's head hard. Dragoking lowered his head down in letting Shadow Dragon to climb down.

"Good job, boy. That's a perfect score," Shadow Dragon said proudly. Dragoking hissed happily as he licked his master's face. He laughed happily while holding his pet's head, "Okay, okay, okay! You can stop, boy! Stop! That's enough!"

"Well done, my student," The firm voice said calmly. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at his master who looked 45-years-old bluish older man with blackish and gentle hair dressed in his black coat and military samurai's armor. He continued while entering the cage, "You've trained your pet well. It seems that you both are bonded."

Shadow Dragon smiled while shaking his head, "It's friends. Dragoking is my friend than a pet, Sensei Lightningblade."

"Of course, I know that. I just loved to tease you. But nevertheless, you've done well. And speaking of 'well', we have some familiar guests here."

"Really?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise as he turned and looked at the cage. He found some familiar group. He gasped, "Everyone? You're all here?"

"Lightningblade Sensei? Shadow Dragon?" Everyone asked in surprise and shock, "You're all here?!"

Mane Six had known Lightningblade since two years ago when he tried to investigate some crimes at Canterlot High and promised to keep the secret about magic and incident. That didn't happen due to Azure Phoenix found out about it. Shadow Dragon came to the school to find and deal with the problems while struggled in overcoming his past. But thanks to his friends pony Twilight, he overcome the past and win the battle before he left and returned to Crystal Prep Academy.

Everyone had the chats for the moment about missing each other and wondering of what and why they were doing here at Phoenix Fortress Military Base. They really missed the conversation and friendship moments so much.

"So, what's with training Dragoking?" Applejack asked curiously.

Rarity nodded, "I thought that you both were closed together."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "It's true. So, why did you trained your pet?"

"Dragoking is more than a pet, Fluttershy. He's my friend," Shadow Dragon corrected Fluttershy as he patted Dragoking's head. He continued, "And just because he's tamed and always obey to me doesn't mean that he won't hurt everyone else. I kept training with him to strengthening our bonds and relationship. Because with that, Dragoking will follow and obey me alone."

Sunset smiled, "Gotta say. It does make sense. Kinda like how I've bonded my friendship with Wheelie and Brains, even though those two don't know when to stop peeking on me and even the special moments between me and Flash."

"Aw... That is so sweet of you, Goddess of Sun," Wheelie commented happily. He stopped and groaned in annoyance, "Hey!"

Flash smirked while chuckled, "She got you there, alright."

Everyone then laughed happily and joyfully about the joke while Wheelie groaned in annoyance. Rainbow Dash turned to Shadow Dragon as she asked something about importance.

"By the way, we know about your Twilight Sparkle at Crystal Prep," Rainbow Dash said calmly, "Think she's coming for the competition?"

Pinkie giggled happily, "We sure love to meet her! We're so nervicited!"

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders, "I can't wait to meet Nyx too!"

Before Shadow Dragon could answer, a noise static sounded. They looked up and found a speaker box on top as it was about to announce.

 _"Attention, guests! Strikespell has returned! Please come to the underground hanger level at once. It is time for the special project..."_

Everyone looked at each other. They all wondered of what is going to happen next? They knew that they were about to find out...

* * *

Blazefist, Laxtinct and Terrorcreep led their friends all the way down of underground hanger where Strikespell, Cunning Fury, Scar Brilliance, Drillmap, Swordstruck and even some of their allies -Autobots and G.I. Joe were waiting at the bridge.

Strikespell turned to his guests. He smirked a bit, "It's nice to see everyone is here, and especially my family..."

Principal Celestia remained unamused while glaring at Strikespell, "It is nice to see you here as well, son..."

"Good... Now that everyone has been gathered," Strikespell said calmly as he pushed some buttons on the control panel for the moment. He continued, "We can finally begin the presentation. Bring forth _Project: Avenging Ship_."

As if it was cued, some lights were turned on. Sunset and all of her friends saw something that shocked and surprised them a lot. They saw eight giant flying Cybertronian Armored Battleships-like with four jet boosters, some several heavy artilleries and turrets on its decks and its below. The loading crew were bringing and loading some of military air and ground transports such as jets, black hawk gunships, tanks, motorcycles, mecha suits, Transformer Drones and more into the ship. The engineers were checking on the ship's system one more time in making sure that it is functional and ready.

Speechless... Everyone was in shock and concern of what they saw. They had never seen a battleship that was so big

"Oh my god..." Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna said in shock.

"That is one big ship I ever seen..." Crosshairs commented in shock, "Not that even match with Xantium, Ark or Nemesis. They're way larger than these babies..."

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah... But we're so extinct..."

Flint whistled in shock, "This kinda reminds me of Cobra's Zeus 2 years ago."

Lady Jaye sighed, "Don't remind me of that..."

Cade gulped in concern, "What is this?"

"The future." Strikespell answered as he continued, "Everyone, this is _Project: Avenging Ships_ but also known as the Phoenix Cruisers - the most powerful and effective armored battleships we ever built. And they even can fly across the world. They consisted not only long ranged sniper and heavy machinery guns but also powerful antiaircraft turrets, missile launcher turrets and of course we loaded all of our transports, suits and drones for the attack."

Cunning Fury nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Once they launched in the air, they will go to a specific region for not only protection of our nation but also against any threats and invasion sighted from within and outer space. But they cannot fire at their targets without the satellite's control and coordinates on enemies' location."

"But here is some good news and bad news. Good news is that we have the records and profiles of our enemies, criminals, terrorists and invaders. The satellite will transfer all the information to Phoenix Cruisers, so it can easily target and shoot them without giving them a chance to move. But bad news - if anyone dare conspired, betrayed and attacked the world, they will have unfortunate death wish."

"Either way, it is impossible for our enemies to win or defeat us. With the combination of ours and Cybertronian Technology, we build the most powerful weapon in the universe to defend our home against the common threats. And of course, we also including powerful Rainbow Energon as the fuel and energy supplies and sources for our military might. Our world is in safe hand."

Shorty was in shock and concern, "Rainbow Energon?! You're using them for military! You can't be serious! They're unstable and dangerous! They're not properly tested!"

"That's the risk we're willing to take for the world," Cunning Fury said calmly.

"I'm guessing the K.S.I were involved of this after you forced Mr. Joyce quit from his job," Cade asked suspiciously. Cunning Fury smirked devilishly while nodded in agreement. He hissed in annoyance, "That explains why you guys asked us build so many security drones, transformanium, mecha suits and more weapons to transport here."

Sunset turned and looked at Cunning Fury and Strikespell as she wondered why would he built this kind of weapon.

"Why? Why did you build this kind of weapon?" Sunset asked in concern.

"Disorder... War... Destruction... Chaos..." Strikespell answered firmly, "They had been plague in mankind since the beginning of our history. And we all know who is controlling them. And two of them are helping him."

Everyone remained silent and quiet for the moment as they know the answer. And they know him too well since he had caused and created corruption and chaos across the world. The world went madly since the last year's incident.

Cunning Fury continued, "That's not the only reason we did it. Because of some aliens and robots coming from outer space or dimension, we have to be ready for our enemies."

Strikespell spoke firmly, "If we were to save thousands of lives and neutralize the threats, it's these."

Everyone turned and looked at Strikespell and Cunning Fury. They were all in concerned, shocked, feared and worried. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and even Canterlot High Staffs were worried and doubted that creating the battleships. Autobots were not pleased with what Imperial Phoenix Officers had done in making Phoenix Cruisers with Cybertronian. G.I. Joe didn't like the idea either about terrorizing the world.

They found _Project: Avenging Ships_ disturbing and uncomfortable. They were worried for the world's welfare, safety and freedom while feared for the enemies may know and used it as their advantages in ending the war and them as well. They even felt this as threat and dangerous than protection to the world.

Spirit sighed, "It appears he has chosen his own path."

"I don't like it," Tunnel Rat said in concern.

Ripcord nodded, "Yeah. You could say that again. I'm gonna go for Hawk and Azure Phoenix to lead the United States than this guy."

Flint whispered to Lady Jaye, "I'd say they're lunatic and crazier than C.C."

Lady Jaye whispered back to Flint, "I know. When it comes to protection, some ministers are bound to make some mistakes they're gonna regret."

Scarlett nodded, "Hopefully it works. Hopefully, they changed their minds before it happen."

Jinx turned and looked at her sensei who nodded his head in agreement. Snake Eyes nudged Roadblock's shoulder while his face pointed at Strikespell and the Phoenix Cruisers. Roadblock nodded in understanding of what his best friend was referring to.

"And you think this will make the better world?" Roadblock turned and asked Strikespell. He scoffed, "Doubtful."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah... I mean who would want to live in the world with you guys ruled like crazy rulers?"

"It is scary and terrifying..." Fluttershy admitted fearfully.

"Yeah..." Cutie Mark Crusaders moaned fearfully.

"These girls got the point," Blazefist said in concern, "Having that kind of weapon could make the world feared us, sir. No disrespect."

Strikespell nodded in understanding, "None taken, Lieutenant. But this is for the world's protection and safety. We cannot let the world be fallen to either our own kin or the aliens, and especially some technologies and dimensional monsters."

Bumblebee radioed angrily in mimicking Optimus Prime's voice while slamming his karate chop on the crane very hard, _"We're not your TECHNOLOGY!"_

Hound nodded, "Yeah! You guys are gonna be busted for this mess if you wanna do it."

"Here we go again," Crosshairs muttered in annoyance, "Believing they're doing the right thing for the world while we're wrong. So typical, you guys."

"Indeed. Do you not recall the last year's event? " Drift asked in concern yet anger.

Strikespell scoffed, "I'll take that chance. I'm doing this for the world. As far as others concern, they've accepted my proposal and decision."

"So, you're saying that the criminals will killed before they could have a trial or some evidence they're innocent?!" Applejack asked in shock and disbelief. She hissed, "That isn't the way!"

Rarity nodded, "I agreed! This is democracy, not tyranny!"

Pinkie, Shane and Tessa exclaimed in anger, "This is the worse! You're worse than any bad guys we faced before!"

"They do have the point," Saber Dragoon added up, "You said you want to protect them but you wanted to control them. Everyone will feared you."

"And your point?" Strikespell asked in amusement.

"Our point is, sir, that everyone deserve second chance to redeem themselves. If you take that away, everyone will be afraid to decide of what is right and wrong," Shadow Dragon explained sternly, "This isn't freedom. This is fear."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "We're not making a better world. We're creating a war."

Lightningblade nodded, "They've spoken true, sir. People will never learn or discover of who they are and what their destiny lies in the future. As long as this kind of weapon existed, the world will never be in peace."

Everyone commented and nodded in agreement with what Shadow Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and Lightningblade had spoken. The world deserve the freedom, chance and choice to make, to be who they wanted to be and what kind of destiny they wanted in their lives.

"What could you have done in the first place?" Strikespell scoffed while asked as he slowly turned and glared at Shadow Dragon and all of his friends, "Tell me one thing. If today you are friends, then tomorrow you are enemies. What will you do?"

Everyone was in shock and concerned of what they just heard. Strikespell was actually questioning of their friendship with anyone they know of?!

"Is it me or is he asking about us?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

Aquastroke gulped while nodded slowly, "I'm afraid he is, Lax. And I hate to imagine or think he maybe right about this."

Fluttershy quivered in worry as she held her arms tight. Terrorcreep came and comforted her calmly and passionately, "What he said is not true, Fluttershy. It will not happen."

"I hope so," Tailtech and Icy said in concern.

Shadow Dragon glared at Strikespell, "What are you trying to point at, Mr. Secretary?"

Flare Tiger nodded, "G.I. Joe, Autobots and even Equestria are friends with us. They will not and never betray us. They never did because they trusted us."

"We'll see how long can the trust stand," Strikespell said calmly, "Because these days, it's very hard to find a good and true friend to talk with. And the only person you can trust is yourself. I have not forgotten of what happen to my sister. So, do you think I should trust you on leading the mission?"

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna remained silent as they have not forgotten about the incident which involved Dragon Strike Force and Iris Crystal mutated into monsters as well as

Shadow Dragon narrowed his eyes and glared at Strikespell, "Don't hold your breathe..."

"He's right. It's not his fault, son," Principal Celestia said in concern, "You should know that. He did everything he can to save her. He did loved her so much."

"I doubt of it..." Strikespell snarled, "And if you're wondering that you could meet Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx at Friendship Games, sorry to disappoint. They will not be involved of it. They're too valuable for this kind of games."

"How did you know this?" Sunset asked in concern.

"I have my own eyes and ears on everyone including yours. I just want to make sure that you and your friends don't try to be funny with me." Strikespell said calmly. Everyone glared at him. They don't like being spied especially involving their privacy and special moments. He continued, "By the way, please be sure that you won't involved the magic in the Friendship Games. I don't want my Crystal Prep Academy feel cheated and unfair by your advantage. And of course, I don't want to force to shut down the very school who risked everything to defend their friends especially a mother of mine."

Sunset glared at Strikespell, "Trust me on this, sir. I won't let that happen."

"We shall see." Strikespell spoke darkly.

"You'd better!" Wheelie snapped angrily, "My Goddess of Sun is not a liar! She'll make sure that no magic can get loose so easily!"

Brains nodded in agreement, "Yup-Yup-Yup! You'd better believe it. Sunset Shimmer will make sure nothing bad happens to the Game!"

Everyone commented and nodded in agreement with the Minicons. They know Sunset Shimmer will make sure that everything especially magic is under control.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "This is like walking on the park!"

Rainbow Dash was about to lean on the bars but instead pushed Simmons who was still looking and admiring at the Phoenix Cruisers. He screamed in fear as he was pushed and fell off from the bar to the second one. Everyone looked down and see if he was okay or not. He moaned painfully.

"Rainbow Dash! DETENTION!" Simmons exclaimed in anger.

"Aw man!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in annoyance, "Again?! Gimme a break!"

Everyone sighed in annoyance as they wondered when and how Rainbow Dash is gonna be careful of what she was doing.

Strikespell sighed, "I wonder if they're the right girls for this job. This is ridiculous."

Cunning Fury smirked secretly while looking at the girls, "They're perfect specimen for her to collect the energy source for the special purpose. Everything goes according to our plan."

What is Cunning Fury up to? And why?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx were supposed to be involved of the scene but found it a bit difficult since three of them were still at Crystal Prep School.

2\. Rexstrike and Azure Phoenix were supposed to appear here but decide to move them to a different chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Another Twilight Sparkle?

**Chapter 3: Another Twilight Sparkle?**

Sunset and all of her friends had finished the tour at Phoenix Fortress especially helping Agent Simmons up from his fall by unintentionally Rainbow Dash. They all returned to the private Phoenix Jets and Boeing C-17A Globemaster III. They were all leaving the classified and fortified isle of fortress now. But they went separate ways - G.I. Joe returned to the Pit while Canterlot High students and staffs, Yeager Family and Autobots returned to New York.

During their traveling back to the mainland of USA, everyone chatted with each other as they were discussing about Strikespell's latest yet deadly weapons - **_Phoenix Cruisers_** also known as **_Project: Avenging Ship_**. None of them were pleased of it much.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Apple Bloom sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. But I'm scared now."

Scootaloo hissed in concern, "Yeah, me too. I don't think I would be having much fun when Strikespell is still here as Secretary."

"I'm pretty sure that everything will be fine at the end," Tailtech said calmly, "As long we have each other, nothing bad has happened to us. Promised."

Icy sighed before smiled, "Tailtech's right. We've been the worse. Nothing can go wrong."

Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't help but smiled that Tailtech and Icy could be right. They haven't lost their hope and faith yet. They approached to their own sisters as the latter was discussing with Dragon Strike Force.

"How are you all doing?" Flare Tiger asked.

Rarity hummed in concern as she held and hugged Sweetie Belle, "To be frankly, I don't like it very much. These kind of weapons could scare the kids off from their beds. I don't want Sweetie Belle to have that kind of nightmares."

"You said it..." Applejack nodded as she held Apple Bloom close to her, "I don't know what Strikespell was thinking but I will sure say this - it ain't right."

Saber Dragoon sighed, "I know what you mean. I don't like using it as well. People will fear of us than believe in us to help them."

"Unless we're the politics or high ranking officers," Shorty Thinking said in concern, "There was nothing we can do."

"Let's just hope that no bad guy can figure that out," Pinkie whimpered fearfully, "I don't even want to think how a big flying ship firing the guns at us. That's gonna be pain to our butts."

"Tell us something we don't know," Blazefist remarked in amusement. He turned and noticed Laxtinct sitting down on his chair quiet and looked moody and upset. He approached his little brother and asked, "Hey... Doing alright, buddy?"

Laxtinct sighed, "No, I'm not. Where is she? I thought she and her friends would be there. I haven't seen her for almost a year. I think she's mad at me again..."

"No way, Lax. Come on. Sonata is too sweet to be mad at you. Don't worry, we'll see her. Just need to know where did those jerks moved her. No way they could have let them off so easily."

"I guess you're right. I just hope she's okay..."

"She'll be fine. Promised," Blazefist smiled.

Laxtinct nodded in understanding and smiled back to his brother. He then returned to his friends as they chatted of what they're gonna do next about the Strikespell's deadly project.

Flare Tiger smiled, "Glad to see everyone in good mood."

Aquastroke sat closed to Rainbow Dash who was sitting down and watching the television since the athlete was upset and annoyed that she got detention class again. Scootaloo approached to them both as well.

"Doing okay, kiddo?" Aquastroke asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Just peachy... I got detention class again. Doesn't that guys ever stop blaming at me for the mess?"

"Well... If you have learn from your mistakes or even avoiding knocking Mr. Simmons, you wouldn't have been trapped in detention class for like thousand times."

"Can't help it, coach! I was too excited or upset about something of how awesome I wanna be! Really!"

"I know. I know, Dash. Just saying that you've gotta be adapting and control your excitement."

"Easy to say than done, you know."

"Chillax, kiddo," Aquastroke said happily, "After the day after tomorrow, it's Friendship Games."

Scootaloo smiled, "Yeah! We're gonna win that game! We're gonna show Crystal Prep that we're so awesome and way better than them! No way they can beat us! We're the Canterlot Wondercolts."

Rainbow Dash smiled a bit before laughed happily, followed by both Aquastroke and Scootaloo. She was happy to have them with her till the end...

Principal Celestia was discussing with both Vice Principal Luna and Agent Simmons. And it was very serious one.

"Is your son always like to be asshole?" Simmons asked curiously. He huffed, "From my P.O.V, he doesn't care if he was doing right or wrong until he got what he wants."

Vice Principal Luna sighed, "Unfortunately, he wasn't like when he was a young boy. He was a good nephew, even though a bit cruel and spoiled sometimes. But he was very kind and caring to his family especially Iris Crystal. But he changed when... When-"

"When Iris Crystal was gone," Principal Celestia finished Vice-Principal Luna's sentence. Her younger sister remained silent of how painful and despaired she was when she lost her youngest daughter. She continued, "Strikespell hasn't been the same since her passings. If she was alive, he wouldn't have gone too far to achieve his deadly ambition."

"All this for her?" Simmons asked in concern.

Principal Celestia nodded, "Yes, Simmons. Both Strikespell and Iris Crystal were very close like how much me and Luna were. When she was killed, he blamed Shadow Dragon for not protecting her at all cost."

"Yet still your son entrusted the mission to Shadow Dragon," Vice-Principal Luna added. She hissed, "He's looking a way to punish or kill his own agent. No doubt that his hatred is still in Strikespell."

"True... But he will never did such a thing. He's just angry and upset only. Nothing more."

"Until now, he built deadly weapons the world has ever known. He believed his vessels could protect the world and destroy the enemies. He's nuts."

"I know. I just hope he can let go of everything he blamed on everyone and moved on. Iris Crystal wouldn't wanted him to stay on darker path. She wants him to have a peace."

Simmons huffed, "Unfortunately, he didn't."

Sunset took some books out from her bag as she was preparing to do some study and research on magic and humans. She hoped that she can prevent it from going out of control during the Friendship Games while solving of how Rainbow Dash able to pony up without her guitar.

Sunset spotted Shadow Dragon was sitting down on his chair. He was looking at the picture of himself and Human Twilight Sparkle visiting Kyoto from Japan during their first date. He sighed in concern as he missed her yet worried if he can help and protect her. He didn't want to make a same mistake again.

Sunset approached and sat down on the chair. She wanted to know why Strikespell distrusted and angry at Shadow Dragon. And she wondered of who Strikspell's sister is.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sunset asked. Shadow Dragon kept his photo and looked at her. He nodded. As she sat down, she asked, "Shadow Dragon, I hope you don't mind me asking. Do you have any idea of what Strikespell was talking about? Who is his sister?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Iris Crystal. She was Strikespell's sister. "

"I see..." Sunset nodded in understanding. She remembered what Princess Twilight Sparkle told her about pony Iris Crystal and pony Shadow Dragon. It was very tragic and pain. Now it happens to the Human Counterpart. She spoke, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I got over it. Strikespell hasn't. He loved her so much. He blamed me for not protecting and saving her. I did everything I can to save her. I wasn't strong enough. I was so weak and pathetic."

"No, you weren't. You were wounded when those monsters experimenting you and your friends He shouldn't blame you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll live. And besides, I have someone to look after. And I won't let that happen to her again."

"I know. Just take good care of your Twilight. I was disappointed that me and my friends won't meet her at Friendship Games."

"Yeah... Strikespell considered her his main priority and important. He makes some excuses for her not to get involved with sports. This is something I wondered why he did it."

"Sounds strange for him to do for someone who is not related to him."

"Don't worry about me or her. Maybe someday, I'll bring her and her siblings out to meet you. It will be worth it." Shadow Dragon cleared his throat, "Besides, you should be worry about the magic container problem. Crystal Prep Academy won't be a friendly team to play with when it comes to magic or anything that is unfair to them. I heard that Rainbow Dash managed to pony-up without her guitar. I was shocked and surprised by it."

"Yeah, me too. I'll do my best."

Shadow Dragons smiled, "It's all I'm asking. I know you and your friends are fair and trusted ones."

Sunset smiled in relief as she left and headed to the back for peace and quiet to begin her studies and researches on magic.

Sunset Shimmer was working and researching on how magic works on human since not everyone is believer. Hopefully, she can prevent it happened during the Friendship Games. The last thing she wants is her best friends and the school she lived in get blamed. Flash Sentry, Wheelie, Brains, Yeager Family and Shadow Dragon were helping her to solve and controlled the magic.

Sunset read carefully on her books. She groaned as she threw the papers and book off from the table She sighed before landed her head down.

"Wow... Chill Sunny," Shane said calmly, "No need to get frustrated about it."

Tessa nodded as she brought the cup of tea for Sunset drink. She gently patted Sunset's back, "Shane's right. Don't work yourself too hard. If there's the problem, you can ask us. We can help you, just like 'Battle of the Band'."

"There is the problem! In fact, biggest problem I ever come across with!" Sunset said in upset. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of what she. She sighed as she lifted her head up, "The problem is magic. I remember that when we play the music, magic popped up. And now, it became so sudden when Rainbow Dash started her prep rally. It makes me wonder of how she did it! It frustrating me. So do you know how I solved the problem?"

Everyone kept quiet for the moment. They hated to admit it. She was right. There is a problem for them to solve like a magic. None of them know much about it. They wondered of how they can help her.

Flash explained, "It's stressing her out. At her old home, she was okay since Equestria is so magical. While here, it's kinda different and hard for her to handle."

Cade sighed while nodded in understanding. He turned and looked at Sunset, "You're right. None of us do. But I'll say this. We'll solve this together because we're friends. No matter how hard it gets, we'll get through."

Wheelie smiled, "Yeager got the point, Sunny Babe. You still got us especially Rainbow Crash and her Rainbooms and Crusaders to help you. We'll do what we can to solve this damn magic container problem."

"You said it," Brains nodded and chuckled in amusement, "We're gonna show that jerk that we can do it. We can contained the magic and beat his Crystal Prep!"

Sunset smiled, "Thanks guys. You're all the best."

Yeager Family and Minicons smiled in pleased and relief to see Sunset is calmed now.

"Just remember, ask us and we'll help," Cade smiled. He stood up from his seat, "I need to check with the Autobots. Hopefully, they don't go berserk again. They're upset and pissed off now when their technology has been used again."

Cade and his family left the seat to have some chats with the Autobots about Strikespell and his _Project: Avenging Ships._

"Speaking of help," Flash said thoughtfully, "We should get some from Twilight Sparkle - the pony one. She may have the answer."

Sunset smiled in agreement. She took her communication book out. She began write down in contacting her best friend and mentor now for answers.

 _"Hey, Twilight. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this."_

Sunset sighed as she put her book down. Flash sat down closed to her. He patted her gently.

"You'd think it can reach her," Sunset asked in concern, "I'm just worried that... that I may not get the answer..."

Flash smiled as he gave her a hug, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Besides; like Cade said, ask us to help you. That's what friends for. That's what I'm here for as your boyfriend."

Sunset smiled happily as she was so happy and relief to have him by her side. She and him have a long passionate kiss for the moment. Both Brains and Wheelie groaned in annoyance to see both couples kissing. They both don't like it since Flash (mind-controlled) unintentionally hurt Sunset's feeling since 'Battle of the Band'.

* * *

Within Boeing C-17A Globemaster III, the Autobots were discussing about Strikespell and his deadly weapon. They were all worried and feared that the Phoenix Cruisers will be turned against them than helping them in winning the war like last year's event.

"Back to square one again," Crosshairs muttered in annoyance, "Don't these Humans ever learn?"

Prowl hummed suspiciously, "This happens all the time?"

"Yeah... Those humans especially the government," Hound muttered angrily, "They keep using our technology without our permission, and not to mention - making their own man-made robots. They rather risk their planet than care for it. Just wanna be a tough guys."

"Hound, don't be anguish with the Humans," Drift said calmly, "Fear has made them more insecure and cautious than before. They just want to protect their home."

"Like how Megatron did to his? Yeah... That makes us feel better..."

"I don't expect you to forgive them, my friend but for you to understand. We would do the same thing if it were our planet."

Hound sighed, "Fine..."

"So, what's next?" Smokescreen asked, "Should we inform Optimus Prime about this? He definitely need to know this. And I know it's personal and important mission for him to do."

"The kid's got the point. We don wanna disrespect Prime's direct order to vaporize these guys. After all, we're living in their property now," Breakaway pointed out.

Sideswipe turned to Bumblebee, "Well, Bee? Got any suggestion? I'm with you all the way till the end. No pressure."

Being leader was tough when Prime was not around and now Sideswipe passed his leadership to him, He has to make the choice since both trusted him a lot. Bumblebee hummed for the moment before he radioed, _"Stick to Plan. **ZAP!** Prime got his own problem now. **ZAP!** We're on our own now. **ZAP!** We can handle it."_

The Autobots thought for the moment of what Bumblebee had said.

Drift hummed, "Bumblebee-San is right. We should not interfere Sensei's mission. It is very crucial for him to find and stop the Creators."

Hound sighed, "Fine... I'm with you, Bee. You can always have my backup."

The rest of Autobots nodded in agreement with Bumblebee's decision of not calling Optimus Prime to return to Earth now and handled the situation by themselves.

Sideswipe smiled, "Good job, Bee. That wasn't so hard for you since our exile and disappearing act from our bad Humans."

Bumblebee groaned weakly, "You have no idea..."

* * *

At the G.I. Joe's Secret Base - The Pit, the team was discussing about what to do with Strikespell and his _Project: Avenging Ships_ at the command center. They were worried and feared that Secretary of United States may overthrown President and destroy not only their home but the world as well. Things have gotten complicating lately than before.

Roadblock hissed angrily as he looked at his friends, "We've gotta stop him now. We have to destroy his project before it can launched!"

"You can't be serious..." Ripcord said in concern and worry.

Looking at Roadblock's angry looks, Spirit sighed, "I'm afraid he is. He has made his decision."

"How? It's suicide and dangerous." Flint exclaimed in concern. He turned to Roadblock, "Roadblock, there is no way we can beat him and his military army."

Angered and upset by Flint's states, Roadblock slammed his fists on the table hard while glaring at him, "What are we supposed to do? Surrender?!" He groaned a bit before screamed angrily while slammed his palms on the table very hard, "I rather save the nation and my brothers than serving him! I'm not letting any Joes died! No more!"

"Roadblock..." Lady Jaye said in concern.

Tunnel Rat hissed, "Ouch... That's gotta hurt..."

Snake Eyes approached and patted Roadblock's shoulder gently while shaking his head and holding his fist on chest.

Roadblock sighed, "I just want to keep you all safe. Seeing that kind of ship? It makes me scared and worried. It makes me wonder if we can actually make the world a better place. I don't want my brothers died for nothing."

Jinx approached to Snake Eyes, "Sensei... Is he referring to-?" Snake Eyes turned and nodded his head. She sighed, "We all do miss him, Roadblock. Don't take it personally to yourself."

Scarlett approached held Roadblock's hand, "I know. I miss him too. But we can't let all of our friends' sacrifice for nothing. Please, don't do something stupid. He wouldn't want you to do that."

Flint approached and spoke, "Look, I don't mean to disrespect you, sir. I also want to protect the Joes. Look at us. We've got limited resources and supplies. No way we can win this fight." Roadblock turned and looked at him. He remained firm and confident, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna run away. You have to make a good one. You're our new leader now. We'll follow till the end."

Lady Jade nodded in agreement, "He's right. We didn't give our fight up. We didn't surrender to the Cobra. And hell, no way we're gonna follow what Secretary had said."

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. Scarlett smiled as she said, "They're all right. We'd never give our fight even the odds against us. We'll fight to our death. That's what G.I. Joe do. We defend the freedom and fight the terrorists to our death."

Roadblock was surprise and shock to hear. They have been at his side since the Cobra's Sudden Attack and America turned on them. They helped him fight back and retake the America for the true President of United States from the Cobra. They had even the odds.

Roadblock turned to his friends who nodded in agreement to stay by his side and fight till the end. He sighed in relief to have them on his side.

"Sounds like you've got some good soldiers," The firm yet old voice spoke. Everyone turned to their back. They found a familiar ma approaching to them. He smiled, "This kinda reminds me of old days when I was at civil war. We Joes stick together till the end whether the odds favor us or against us. But hell no way we're gonna give up without the fight."

"General Colton!" Roadblock saluted, followed by his comrades. Joe saluted back. He continued, "You could have informed us about your arrival."

"I'd rather make my own entrance, thank you very much. I heard what happen. Sounds serious... You sure you wanna do this?"

Roadblock turned and looked at his friends who remained firm and confident. He turned back to Joe, "Yes, sir. We're gonna do it. We're gonna stop Secretary launching his project. Hell, no way I'm gonna let him or his buddies do what he pleased."

Joe scoffed, "I'd figure that much. I wouldn't attack him yet. He is the former Secretary's son. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't very stupid to do something like that unless some groups help him like Cunning Fury. I don't trust that guy. When that happens, there's one thing you all can do. Kick those punks' asses. That'll teach them."

Roadblock nodded, "Will do, sir. We won't try to fight with secretary for now. If anyone tried to be funny with us, they'll get this coming from G.I. Joe. Yo, Joe!"

G.I. Joe cheered wildly while raising their fists up high.

Joe smiled, "Good. I've got something to tell you for third day. And it's very special that we all have to be there."

'There'? What does he mean by that? They'll find out soon as Joe explained to them.

* * *

At the Phoenix Fortress during the evening, Strikespell and Cunning Fury were using the lift as they headed straight to the top floor. They were discussing and chatting for the moment.

"That was unexpected, don't you agree sir?" Cunning Fury asked in amusement.

Strikespell huffed, "It sure is..."

"Sir, may I know why you chose not to let Twilight Sparkle participate in the game. She might able to help us lead to the portal and analyze the energy reading. It might help us to gather more of Rainbow Energon. We need different and more effective than this one, of course."

"Yes... But the last thing I want is to see her weakened and broken. I refused to let her suffered. While she did learned martial arts from him, but it doesn't mean that she can handle the sports well. It's better that she stayed away from that place."

"It seems that you cared for her so much."

"Of course, I do. She is my father's special protégé. I won't let bad things happen to her. She is too important to participate on the sports especially Friendship Games."

"If that is your decision?"

Strikespell turned and glared at Cunning Fury, "It is."

Cunning Fury nodded, "May I ask, sir? What happen to the drive that Shadow Dragon has stolen for you from the enemy's base?"

"It's with my father for now. I pray that he can decrypt the code to learn more about their **_Project End_**. For some strange reason, I can't hacked and decoded that drive. It claimed it was mine. Something suspicious about it. The enemy must not learn about our plans."

"I see... And sir, what should we do with the principal? She kept seeking your permission again."

"If that principal ever asked my permission again about this nonsense, she'd better hope that I won't lose my temper at her. Foolish lady. She cares too much for her reputation. This is not what my forefathers have built the school for..."

Upon arriving to the top, the lift opened. Strikespell emerged and left the lift at once. He turned to Cunning Fury again.

"Be sure that she received final 'no' or she will get dangerous yet final warning letter from me. She should know not to test my patient and temper..."

"It will be done. Do not worry," Cunning Fury bowed. As the lift closed, he smirked darkly as he stood up, "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Next Day...

The brown and modernized school building with shining crystallized towers-like where the intelligent, athletic and talented students went and studied at - Crystal Prep Academy. Founded by the Phoenix Family, they aimed to be the top, highest and best of the world for being most powerful and superior school and military has ever seen. Once they passed the exams, they will choose anything that is completely related to Imperial Phoenix Army such as military, business company, engineering, scientist, education or college.

And it is said that the Phoenix Family are descendants of the famous and powerful historical leader of China has ever known - Cao Cao himself. This means that school only allowed the most talented, intelligent, athletic, effective and loyal students to the above all, there is no failure and disappointment in school and comes with consequences.

Within the Crystal Prep Academy School, a familiar character was walking on the hallway. She was dressed in her white uniform with purple vest, purple patterned skirt, long lavender socks and leather shoes with crystallized heart. She has a glasses on her while her hair was tied in long ponytail with sparkling star pin on her left side. She was holding some books. She was known other than Twilight Sparkle - Pony Twilight's Human Counterpart.

Twilight Sparkle stopped as she faced several students chatting with each other as if they were barricading and blocking her from going in.

Twilight sighed a bit. She had some work to do. And it was crucial for her. She cannot be stopped now...

Twilight Sparkle walked at once. As she tried to avoid getting into trouble, it finds her. Each time she was walking, some students purposely or rudely nudged or pushed her side from blocking their way. She apologized to them in avoiding the troubles.

As she was almost reach to the end, the student tripped her. Twilight was about to fall down if it not for someone grabbing her right arm in time. She looked up and found a familiar face dressed in his white uniform shirt with crimson vest tied around his purple long pants and black shoes. He smiled as he helped her up.

"Thanks," Twilight thanked sheepishly.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Momentai (No problem). Tried to be careful, next time?"

"Sure..." Twilight nodded sheepishly. She looked down as she found upset 8-years-old black girl with purple hair tied with headband and dressed in her white shirt with a small pink ribbon, crimson vest and small patterned skirt. She lowered herself down before Nyx, "Guess who?"

Nyx turned and looked at her. She smiled a bit as she hugged Twilight, "Hey, Twilight..."

"You okay? Did those girls from your class bully you again?" Twilight asked in concern. Nyx nodded and hummed in shame. She sighed, "It's okay, Nyxie. They wouldn't understand how special you really are. You are one of the kind. Just remember what our mom told us."

"Stick and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. But what if they did? What if they're right? What if... I'd never be brave like Shadow Dragon? "

"No you're not. Everyone is the same. They're just too proud or stupid to admit it like we do. And besides, don't blame yourself of what happen four years ago. That wasn't your fault."

"I know... I know... But I felt-!"

"It'll be fine. I promised because I'm going to be there for you, no matter what happens."

Nyx asked hopefully, "Really?"

"Really." Twilight smiled. She turned to Shadow Dragon, "Thanks for looking after my sister while I was working on some project."

Shadow Dragon smiled and shrugged a bit, "It's not a problem. Come on. We'd better check on the boys now. Hopefully, they don't make a fuss while we're at our class."

Twilight and Nyx nodded in agreement as they and Shadow Dragon headed off at once. They headed straight to a certain private office of their own...

* * *

Within the room, it consisted of some scientific equipments, billboard filed with photos and notes that involved with Canterlot High, some computers and laptops, and some bed rooms at the back. Three familiar characters were in the room.

Lance Justicestrike, a 15-years-old a bit black teenage boy with golden spiky hair with blue and red stripes dressed in his messy white uniform and blue pants playing his electric guitar while lying down on the bed. Dragoking was drinking his coke within his large paddock on the floor. And finally Spike was sleeping on the wheeled chair.

As if something attracted his attention, Spike got up while panted with his tongue out happily. He jumped down and approached the door. Before he could do anything, the door opened while knocked him hard. He whimpered loudly as he was thrown straight on Lance's stomach. His guitar was thrown straight to paddock in hitting Dragoking's head. Three of them screamed and moaned painfully.

"Spike? Spike?!" Twilight called as she approached and took her seat. Spike barked happily as he climbed down from Lance's chest. He approached to Twilight at once. He jumped on her lap. She giggled, "There you are."

The puppy gave Twilight Sparkle a lick in making her giggled. Both Shadow Dragon and Nyx entered the room. Lance got up at once. Dragoking left his paddock. Both the boys approached to Shadow Dragon and Nyx.

"Hey, boy. Behaving yourself lately? You didn't try to eat Spike again?" Shadow Dragon smiled as he patted his pet. Dragoking hissed happily while nodded that he behaved well and shook that he didn't eat Spike up. Anaconda gave Shadow Dragon a multiple licks. He smiled and laughed a bit, "Okay, seriously boy! Enough with the lick."

Shadow Dragon approached to his computer. He activated it as he looked through the world news, old reports and latest updates. He often checked them if there is new updates or information for him to read.

Lance squatted down and looked at his sister, "Hey... Doing okay?"

"Yeah..." Nyx nodded, "How about yours? Did you get yourself in troubles again?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Roy and I still sparring and playing some sports. He's okay for now. But I really wish him stopped hitting my head."

"Well, he was trying to discipline you since you're very lazy."

"Real funny, sis..." Lance remarked as he gave Nyx a noogie on her head. She laughed happily. He commented, "I think you're the lazy ones, Nyxie!"

As Spike stopped licking Twilight's face, he sat himself down on her lap. She smiled as she opened the drawer which revealed the amulet that she was working on.

"Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." Twilight said happily while tested her amulet device-like. Spike growled angrily when he heard. She sighed, "I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games."

Spike climbed down while looking at his mistress. He noticed a ladybug flying around, making a puppy growled a bit and wanted to catch it. Instead of it, he caught Dragoking's tail. The anaconda hissed in annoyance at the puppy as Spike whimpered innocently.

Lance shook his head, "If we're going there, of course."

Nyx nodded, "Strikespell forbid any of us going to Friendship Games. He thinks we might disrupt and distract the Canterlot High allies since they know about our counterparts a lot. He said it might be unfair of them in winning the games."

"True... But that's not gonna stop me," Twilight said confidently as she held and looked at the amulet, "One way or another, we're going there. We just need to hide in plain sight while tracking and collecting the energy. That should be piece of cake."

Lance scoffed a bit, "I just hope all that 'rivalry' nonsense doesn't get in the way of your research."

"He does have the points. Shadowbolts and Wondercolts are not every friendly when it comes to the Friendship Games." Nyx said in concern.

Twilight sighed, "I guess so. I'd never understand why they called it 'Friendship Games'. Might as well it called 'American's Battle Games'. I wonder when this ever stopped. Anyway, back to our subject - If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the wavelength forms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!"

"You really looking forward of it, don't you?" Lance asked in amusement. He sighed, "I'm guessing your boyfriend would be following you to make sure you're okay. After all, you're both in date now especially Strikespell made a mission for him."

Nyx sighed, "I guess this means that you won't stay with us anymore..."

Twilight turned to Nyx. She sighed as she realized the mistakes. Without her around with her siblings, they have to fend themselves or feel lonely without her comfort and confidence.

Twilight squatted down before Nyx as she patted her two hands on her sister's shoulders, "But it doesn't mean I stopped seeing you and Lance. After all, what kind of sister am I for not loving and caring you and Lance much?"

Nyx smiled a bit as she nodded a bit. She knew Twilight Sparkle will always be there for her no matter what.

Twilight looked at Lance, "Lance, can you look after her? That would be your main priority now. She needs you now. And you need her now. You're her big brother now. And I'm sure you will do fine. Just remember what I've taught you."

"Sure..." Lance nodded.

Twilight hugged both Lance and Nyx, "You both are my special ones too. No way I'll stopped from seeing you. You're my family."

Lance and Nyx were touched and convinced by Twilight's sincerity. They both smiled at her and hugged her back. They were glad to have a best sister as she is now.

Twilight turned and found Shadow Dragon looking at the holographic news screens. It consisted of history, old photos from his recent adventures and lifetime, oldest and latest news, some recent information and reports about the world and especially the wars such as _**Great Cybertronian War**_ or known as **_Autobot-Decepticon War_** since 2007, **_International Military Wars_** or known as **_Joe-Cobra War_** since 2009 and even the world's **_Dark Terror War_** since the 'Cold War' till now. He even remembered the **_Incident of Ellis Island_**. This war never ends...

It makes Twilight Sparkle worried for him...

He sighed in concern as he wondered how and when the war ever ended. He also worried of what Dark Curse is planning. He knew that Dark Lord of Dark Terrorists is always ten steps of everything. He feared that his enemy may make his own move to destroy the world and build the new one. How? He's now worried...

Twilight patted Shadow Dragon's shoulder, "Everything's okay?"

Shadow Dragon sighed as he held her hand gently, "I'm okay, Twilight. I'm just worried and scared."

"What do you mean?"

"The world hasn't change a bit. No matter how many times we saved or make a good example, the world doesn't want to improve or change their ways. It's like there was no hope for them. I felt like I should give up about making a better world. Like what Iris Crystal dreamed of..."

Twilight Sparkle fumed a bit to hear that name. Despite some issues with Iris Crystal, she sighed calmly not to show her angry and upset side to anyone especially her current boyfriend now. She smiled and patted on Shadow Dragon's shoulders.

"Don't give up, Shadow Dragon," Twilight said calmly as she turned Shadow Dragon to the front. She squatted down and looked at him. She continued, "We can still change the world. Believe me. We will. We just need to show them that there is future for them. Do you know why? You and the rest are heroes. You guys are their hope. You are mine. As long you keep them alive, people will change it for one day or someday..."

Shadow Dragon smiled a bit as he was touched by his girlfriend's sincerity words. He hasn't heard or felt good since Iris Crystal. As long she is there for him, he'll be fine. But he also need to make sure she is safe from harm. He won't let anything bad happen to them.

 ** _BARK! HISS!_** Shadow Dragon and Sparkle Trio turned and found both Spike and Dragoking were glaring at each other as if they wanted to fight. They sighed in annoyance to see that. Twilight grabbed and held Spike as she gave him a pat on his head while Shadow Dragon squatted down and patted Dragoking's head.

 ** _KNOCK!_** The door was opened and revealed herself to be an adult Cadance dressed in cyan blouse, navy long-sleeved jacket and dark green long skirt entered the room. She found Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were containing their pets. She sighed in annoyance.

"Twilight, Shadow Dragon, you know the rules against pets."

Twilight squealed innocently as she explained, "Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications."

Shadow Dragon shook his head in amusement while patted Dragoking's head, "Dragoking is more than just a pet, Dean Cadance. He's family. We stick together to the end."

Dean Cadance smiled a bit, "If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you both put on a clean shirt because she wants to see all of you."

Twilight and her family gasped in surprise. Principal Cinch wants to see them now?

Twilight smiled, "Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!"

Dean Cadance, Shadow Dragon and even her Sparkle Duo were worried and unconvinced with Twilight Sparkle's choice of going to the Everton. They weren't sure if that was wise decision of her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?" Dean Cadance asked in concern.

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!" Twilight answered happily.

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own."

"That is why it's called an 'independent study program'. Besides, I have my boyfriend to follow me since he's my bodyguard - assigned by Mr. Azure Phoenix himself."

Dean Cadance sighed, "I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "She's right, Twilight. If it weren't some friends from Canterlot High, I wouldn't have gotten over my PTDS and able to forgive myself of being failure. You should reconsider."

Twilight hummed in concern, "I guess."

Dean Cadance sighed as she knew that talking Twilight about this may take some time to convince her. She decided to drop it for now.

"Meet me in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?"

With the student's nodded, Dean Cadance smiled and left. Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon and others. Spike was chewing and playing with the bone toy plushier while Dragoking went to sleep in his paddock.

"What's she so worried about, especially you? Everton is exactly what I need right now." Twilight sighed, "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "There's definitely something for you to learn. As my father had once said, 'there's always a lesson to learn'. You didn't know something you have yet to realize."

"Like what?"

"Make some new friends? They proved to be great assets and allies to you. I learn that from your counterpart. Have you consider that?"

"Technically, no..."

"It's okay. I'm not forcing you. I just want you to realize it. But if you do change that mind, you are welcome to follow me and meet with new friends from Canterlot High. They're better than here. And who knows? It might even better for Lance and Nyx."

"Maybe..." Twilight sighed. Nyx approached and hugged her before giving an older sister her puppy dog's eyes. Twilight gulped in concern as she really hated to see Nyx like that. It was her biggest weakness. She sighed in defeat, "Fine... I will think about it. I wouldn't want to make my sister upset again..."

Nyx squealed happily to hear as she hugged Twilight Sparkle happily to the ground, "Thank you, sis! I knew you would do it!"

Twilight giggled in amusement as she hugged Nyx back a bit. Twilight loved her younger sister a lot and will do anything to make her happy. They both got up from the ground.

Lance smiled, "Well, we'd better get going. Don't want to have angry principal at us again."

"Agreed..." Shadow Dragon nodded, "I just never know why Azure Phoenix chose her to be here in the first place..."

Twilight smiled a bit, "Let's get move on."

Twilight locked the door in making sure that both Spike and Dragoking leave their office or they may cause some damage on the school. They also knew that Principal Cinch won't be pleasant with pets in Crystal Prep Academy...

* * *

At the Canterlot High's Musical Room, the Rainbooms were practicing songs with their instruments while they were in pony-up forms. Flash, Minicon Duo, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force were there as well in watching the event.

Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy were checking on their laptop and scanner on the girls' magic in finding the answers of how to control it from letting out too much. The frequency on the magic proved to be powerful and effective than any energy source they have come across with since the Rainbow Energon he had tested. He feared this may be the important targets for any military force to use for war.

The Rainbooms finished their final moves for the last part of the song. With it ended, they pony down. Flash, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force gave them an applause for their performance.

Flash whistled wildly as he approached and gave Sunset a hug, "That was awesome!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she held her electric guitar tightly, "I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!"

Aquastroke huffed in annoyance, "Rainbow Dash..."

Sunset nodded, "Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember? Now Imperial Phoenix Spies are watching every move. They may informed Strikespell about it."

"She's right," Blazefist nodded, "One false move could get us into troubles especially when it was around with Strikespell. He'd never jokes."

Rainbow Dash scoffed in annoyance while Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in disappointment. They hated when Sunset or any smart ones were right.

Rarity smiled as she was putting some whitish powder on her face, "Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want. But..."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "This isn't Equestria."

"Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Applejack said while patted on Sunset's shoulder.

Saber Dragoon nodded in agreement, "And of course, Shorty Thinking and his little assistants would be glad to help you around. That wouldn't be much problem for you now."

"Thanks, Saber. Speaking of 'problem'," Sunset thanked before turned to Shorty Thinking, "How is it? Do you get any data you required?"

Shorty nodded, "I sure did. And it's very serious and amazing frequency and energy source I ever come across with. This is unlike anything I ever seen. But at the same time, I feared that this will be the advantage for military or terrorists to use for weapon of destruction."

"In other words?" Laxtinct, Pinkie and Fluttershy asked in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Watch yourself from the enemy. They may come for more energy source for whatever the enemy had stored for their plans or inventions."

Both Rainbooms and Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in concern as they feared that Dragon Strike Force maybe right. They had never forget about the last year's incident when they got abducted for Dark Terrorists' experiment and mass of destruction in turning the world into metals for Decepticons to live.

"Now that was bummer..." Brains remarked, "And I thought Space Bridge or Energon Harvester is worse enough. But now this..."

Wheelie as he approached and held Sunset's legs, "If they want to get my Goddess of the Sun, they'll gonna have to get me through."

Flash chuckled a bit, "Or me. No way I'm gonna let my girlfriend taking away without the fight."

Dragon Strike Force nodded in agreement with Wheelie and Flash. They'll protect and keep the girls safe from abduction and kidnapping.

"While we do that," Shorty said in agreement as he pressed some buttons in analyzing the magic's magic frequency and abilities, "Sunset and I must continued the work. We have to contained the magic before tomorrow. We can't let that happen."

Sunset nodded, "Good idea..."

"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in!" Rarity giggled in amusement. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of what the girl is up to now. She smiled as she brought several hanger trolleys with several yet different clothes in. She continued, "Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!"

Everyone was shocked and surprised by Rarity's doing now. They didn't expect her to actually made so many clothes just for Friendship Games...

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow Dash said in concern. She sighed, "Everyone got something else to do now."

Scootaloo sighed, "Rainbow's right. She got detention class from Mr. Simmons again..."

Rarity smiled, "Well, no worries. I'll ask him for exception about my requests. I'm sure he'll understand about this..."

Everyone wondered - what is Rarity up to and how is she gonna convince Mr. Simmons to let Rainbow Dash off from detention class?

* * *

Back at the Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight Sparkle and her friends had arrived at the Principal Cinch's office. They opened the door where Dean Cadance greeted them in. They entered the office as they found it very dark. It consisted of some cupboards of trophies and books, walls have some picture frames and certificates frames, the front desk table where the large golden chair was facing to the front. Twilight Sparkle took a seat while Shadow Dragon and her Sparkle Sibling Duo stood for the moment.

Suddenly, the door was closed. They turned and found Shining Armor the white in his older 20s with navy short yet spiky hair with cyan and dark navy stripes dressed in his white uniform, purple sweater and jean closed the door. And another character who is 16 years-old silver boy with black and crimson spiky hair dressed in his Crystal Prep Uniform leaned on the wall. The latter is familiar to Shadow Dragon very much.

"Shining Armor?" Sparkle Siblings asked in surprise.

Still distrusting Shadow Dragon, Shining Armor greeted gently not being rude in front of Twilight Sparkle, "Nice to see you and my sisters and bro here."

"It is..." Shadow Dragon nodded. He turned and narrowed his angry eyes at another male character, "Hello, Jason..."

"Boss..." Jason gritted his teeth and greeted rudely.

Lance felt concern and awkward asked, "Sorry being awkward - but what's going on?"

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." Dean Cadance answered.

"Perspective on what?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course." The woman's voice answered. Twilight and her friends turned to the front as they faced an older woman with dark crimson hair with several dark crimson stripes in bun shape dressed in her navy formal clothes. She turned and looked at Shining Armor before standing up, "You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor was distracting as he was looking at Dean Cadance. Jason Strike sighed in annoyance in looking at the lovebirds.

"Hey Romeo! Answer to the Principal!" Jason called.

Shining Armor yelped as he was snapped back to reality. He cleared his throat, "I did."

Principal Cinch asked, "And you happen to recall who won?"

"Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We always win."

Principal Cinch nodded, "We always win."

Twilight Sparkle gulped as she was scared and pressured whenever she sees the Principal's looks. She knew that Principal Cinch wasn't very pleasant with her performance or some reason. Both Lance and Nyx didn't like it either.

Shadow Dragon hummed suspiciously, "What's that gotta do with us, Principal?"

Principal Cinch approached to trophy cupboard, "I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses." She took a large trophy down in wiping it clean with her handkerchief. It is shiny now. She turned to the students before approached them, "The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've all done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

"Your reputation? That is hardly yours when it was my father," Shadow Dragon rudely answered. "Both students and staffs respected him a lot. They still do for being a Great Mentor."

Principal Cinch cleared her throat as she sat down on her chair, "Your father was a disappointment to Crystal Prep for showing kindness and humiliation. That is the weakness of Crystal Prep. As the martial art teacher, he must trained to be a fighting warriors not some pretty boys. And it nearly ruined Imperial Phoenix's reputation especially to Azure Phoenix and Strikespell."

Lance huffed, "Not them. They see him perfect before the third one fired him. Martial Arts isn't about the fighting."

Nyx nodded, "It wasn't very fair for Mr. Tao."

"Unfortunately, Council Black Phoenix doesn't think of it. And I don't find him fitful here either since last 30 years before his retirement at 2010." Principal Cinch corrected the younger students. She continued, "Crystal Prep has always been about winning the championship and proving worthy to the title - 'Most Talented School in the World'. This is very crucial to the school."

Jason nodded, "Yeah... I don't like him and his morality. Boring..."

Shadow Dragon glared at Jason while the latter glared back at the former. Everyone looked worry and concern in seeing the fight was about to broke. They knew two of them well. They used to be friends but not rivals since they don't share same purpose and choice much...

"What is this about?" Twilight asked as she feared for her friends' getting in troubles, "I'm pretty sure that you didn't call us for talking about reputation."

Principal Cinch sighed as she wiped her glassed before putting it on, "Yes, you're right. I apologized of distraction given by this unfaithful bodyguard of yours." Shadow Dragon clenched his fist while glaring at her. She continued, "All of you are the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why you all wouldn't want to compete."

"Friendship Games?" Sparkle Siblings asked in shock and surprise.

"Why would they do that? Strikespell has given a direct order that the Sparkle Siblings will not be involved of Friendship Games," Shadow Dragon said seriously and firmly, "Are you willing to disobey that?"

Jason sighed in annoyance, "Believe me or not. What Principal Cinch said is true. Strikespell has approved her."

Shadow Dragon looked shock and surprised of what he heard. Strikespell actually allowed Twilight Sparkle and her siblings involved in Friendship Games?! But he recalled that Mr. Secretary had specifically ordered that Sparkles must not be involved of the games. Something is not right. And he knew that Jason also have some suspicious about it.

Shining Armor sighed, "Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help."

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Shining Armor, "With all due respect, Shining Armor - I don't think others would appreciate her much." Shining Armor glared at him. He continued, "She is Azure Phoenix's Prize Pupil. Lots of them wanted that title."

"That's the whole point, Mr. Dragon," Principal Cinch smiled as she held and looked through some reports and news about Canterlot High. She continued, "With Twilight Sparkle on our side, we can win the Friendship Games. And because of latest reports, Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen!"

Twilight Sparkle gulped, "Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. After all, I've gotta look after Nyxie. She's still traumatized last four years. Lance may need some guidance and help. And above all, my work here is very—"

"Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" Principal Cinch smiled in please. Dean Cadance nodded in agreement as she and Shining Armor left the room. She turned to Shadow Dragon and Sparkle Duo, "Would you all leave me, Mr. Striker and Twilight Sparkle alone."

Shadow Dragon hissed, "With all due respect, Principal Cinch, I don't think-!"

Jason interrupted, "You heard her. You'd better leave now. This is private conversation. Or maybe, you would lose your special privilege and team for good..."

Shadow Dragon was about to punch but stopped by Twilight Sparkle and her siblings. They gave him a shook as they don't want him to get trouble. He sighed in defeat as he, Lance and Nyx left the room; even though he disliked it very much when it comes to Principal Cinch for not only often backstabbing behind of Phoenix Family but also insulting his family for the weakness.

Principal Cinch smiled as she lifted the files up. Twilight gasped in shock. She knew what the file is.

"I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved."

Principal Cinch smiled in pleasant while leaving the file to the front. Twilight was about to grab it but she pulled the file back. Principal Cinch continued,

"Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do you think I should do?"

Jason huffed, "Do you as you please. That is what Strikespell wanted. He wanted to prove the world that Imperial Phoenix is still superior. And none can defeat us. No one, not even Canterlot High could..."

Twilight Sparkle was shocked but at the same time, pressured by Principal Cinch's deal. She wanted to go to Everton. It was her dream and life in becoming successful person. What is her decision now?

* * *

"Well, at least I finally got Rainbow Dash in my detention class for good in time," Mr. Simmons said calmly as he leaned against the chalkboard. He groaned before sat down properly, "But is she seriously to bring her friends here?!"

Aquastroke shrugged while leaning on the walls, "When it comes to Rarity, she'll make sure that everyone gets a good dress. No one gets left behind."

"Peachy..." Mr. Simmons groaned in annoyance.

Blazefist smirked while reading criminal profile, "Might as well get used to it now."

Rarity was helping measuring, sewing and checking on some dresses for her friends (Mane Five and Flash Sentry) since they're gonna be involved of the Friendship Games. Both Cutie Mark Crusaders and Minicons were helping them. Terrorcreep was standing upside down attaching to the ceiling. Laxtinct was sleeping on table. Flare Tiger was looking at outside as if she felt something strange and weird out there. Shorty Thinking, Icy and Tailtech were checking on magic information in hoping to find answer and solution to contain it before Friendship Games begin.

Fluttershy was dressed in greenish and white hockey uniform and helmet. Pinkie was dressed in blue cowgirl dress and hat. Rainbow Dash was dressed in her British Uniform. Sunset Shimmer was dressed in her engineering outfit. Applejack was dressed in her baseball outfit. Flash Sentry was dressed in his military soldier's outfit. Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in amazement while both Wheelie and Brains whistled.

"Man, they're good," Wheelie commented, "Sure wish Sunny gets a better one - like a gown."

Brains chuckled, "As pretty as Goddess of Warrior?"

"Who knows?"

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start." Applejack asked in concern.

Rarity smirked, "Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!"

"Don't forget that I help you too," Shorty added, "That costs a lot of them, you know."

"Sure... I'm sorry about it. You did well too."

Sunset smiled while shaking her head, "Oh Rarity... You really are so generous."

"That's my specialty," Rarity said proudly, "Let's get back to work."

Rarity continued checking on her friends' dresses in making sure they're okay and ready for the Friendship Games. She doesn't want them to be embarrassed in front of the crowds. Not by her watch.

* * *

"You what?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

Shining Armor smiled, "You finally decide to join the Friendship Games?" He chuckled a bit, "I'm glad to hear that. You have no idea how proud I am."

Dean Cadance nodded, "Yes. We're honored to have you join the games. Thank you so much. Be prepare for tomorrow's event."

Shining Armor patted Twilight's shoulder, "And don't worry, I'll be there for support you. I want to see the games with my own eyes. I want to see my sis win the Friendship Games! Everyone is going to like it! Twilight Sparkle - Azure Phoenix's Prized Student - won the Friendship Games! Imperial Phoenix is still the champion again!"

Twilight nodded nervously as she did accept to join the Friendship Games for Imperial Phoenix's Shadowbolts, along with Jason Striker and Shadow Dragon since they're the school's martial art experts and sportsmen. But it didn't actually convince Shadow Dragon, Lance or Nyx about it.

As soon as Shining Armor and Dean Cadance left, Twilight Sparkle was about to move but stopped by Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx. They need to know the truth. It makes her nervous and worried.

"Twilight... Are you sure that you really did accept it because of your brother?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Lance nodded in agreement, "I'm with S.D. This is very unlikely you."

"Of course, I'm sure. Why would I have another reason behind it?" Twilight asked nervously.

Nyx hummed in concern, "Are you sure this doesn't involve with collecting energy data for Everton? I have the feeling that you told her about it."

"No. Nope! I assure you that I did not tell her that," Twilight assured her friends, "But this is a perfect chance for me to track and collect the energy source. I need to know its ability and effects. I need to know what is made of. And above all, I want to meet her."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Twilight, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please... I need to," Twilight pleaded while holding Shadow Dragon's hand, "Please, Shadow Dragon. Let me do it. It's very important to me."

Nyx shook her head a bit, "You'd better do it or else she'll be upset and despair again."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat as he hated to see Twilight being sad again. He spoke, "Fine... I'll let you go. But I'll keep an eye on you. I don't want you to get into trouble." Twilight smiled in relief. He continued, "But I doubt Strikespell really meant it. There's something fishy about it."

"So, you're saying that Cinch is lying?" Lance asked in concern.

Nyx hummed in concern, "Still... Cinch kept asking Strikespell in giving Twilight Sparkle permission to join the Friendship Games for the last few months. I don't think she would lied."

"That doesn't mean I'd trust her words..." Shadow Dragon said firmly, "I don't like her manipulation and tricks in making students do what she wanted for her own reputation. Imperial Phoenix Military is more than just about reputation or finding talented and loyal soldiers but to show the world to sharpen their courage, wisdom, power and talents to become more independent without guidance and make the better world. But that was gone when the last principal left."

"He does have the point..." The firm voice agreed. Everyone turned to their back as they found Jason coming towards them. He continued, "Strikespell never changed his mind about the decision he made. I suspect something amiss."

"If you knew it, why didn't you tell her about it?" Twilight demanded, "Shadow Dragon could be right. She lied to us?"

Jason continued, "Doubtful. I don't think it was her. Strikespell has denied her proposal for many times until this morning - he agreed. I didn't actually want to believe in it. But if I were to discover the truth, I have to play along."

"You suspect there's the traitor among Imperial Phoenix Army?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"Yes... After he rescued his girlfriend, Terrorcreep and Shorty informed us about how these human traffickers able to know Fluttershy and her ability. They kidnap her for not just profit but to deliver to Dark Curse."

"Dark Curse? You mean someone within the rank is helping him to get these girls? Could he be trying to activate his E.H.D. Satellites? Or worse... His **_Project END_**?"

"I don't know yet. We're still trying to solve that. But for now, we play along until we know who and what are we dealing with."

"What makes you think we'll work with you?" Lance demanded.

Nyx nodded, "You left the team to become the General of Imperial Phoenix Army. How selfish you are! There is no way we trust or help you on that mission!"

"I left because I was betrayed by him!" Jason exclaimed in anger while pointed at Shadow Dragon. He glared at his former friend, "He and his friends left and abandoned me to that psychopathic clown! I almost died! Almost! But I survived and saved by Strikespell! And therefore, I decided to abandon these nonsense and morality. Nothing but a broken principal. Joining this military worth my effort and reward. And I'm gonna show the world that Imperial Phoenix is still superior!"

Shadow Dragon sighed in shame about the past, "Jason..."

"Doesn't matter... I don't care if you still care for me. We have the mission to complete. Let's put that feud aside for now. We need to know who send the false information to Cinch and why he wanted Twilight Sparkle join the Frinedship Games. And above all, it's how they're and Rainboom's Magic connected to **_Project END_**."

"For once, we agreed. If we find that traitor, then we can find and end Dark Curse and his mad crusade."

Jason smirked, "I'm glad that somebody finally agree with my plans."

Sparkle Siblings sighed in annoyance as they knew Jason can't be trusted but he's right. They have to know who is the traitor and he has to answer the questions as well.

Shadow Dragon spoke, "But first, we need to confirm the information. And I know who can help us."

Everyone wondered of what is Shadow Dragon was talking about. And hopefully it was very useful to their mission to find the traitor. Shadow Dragon took his cellphone to call someone he knew of...

* * *

Within an unknown yet dark area, Cobra Commander stood before the holographic screen which consisted of Dark Curse and Galvatron. They were having some discussion but what.

"Gentlemen, I have some good news," Cobra Commander said calmly, "I have found where the drive is. Azure Phoenix has it. He's trying to hack and decrypt the information now. And above all, Twilight Sparkle would be joining in Friendship Games."

Dark Curse smirked, "Excellent, Commander. Well done. You did exactly what we have planned. Everything has gone according to our plan now."

"Indeed... **_Project END_** can finally begin," Galvatron said in please.

Dark Curse nodded, "Yes... But we need another energy source. And only her can she achieve what we required. Make sure that none interfere her from collecting and experimenting the data for herself. We need that darker energy source."

"It will be done." Cobra Commander nodded in understanding.

"We must eliminate witnesses first before he could decrypt the drive's information! He cannot discover our true plan! But also he is important person in her life. He must died. This will be our advantage to have her more focused on mission and distant from her allies." Galvatron said gleefully, "After all, she knew she side with them too long will died because she is Azure Phoenix's Prized Pupil."

Dark Curse nodded, "Agreed. Send your men to deal with him. He must be dealt with. Poison him to make sure that his ability cannot regenerate his body."

"It will be done..." Cobra Commander said darkly. With both Dark Curse and Galvatron disappeared from the screens, he activated a new call-screen which shown Destro. He spoke, "Destro, I have a mission for you and your squadron. Find former Secretary and terminate him. Our friends will help us should he provide you difficulties."

Destro nodded, "Understood, Commander..."

How did Cobra Commander get the information about recent events from Imperial Phoenix Army? Who is the traitor who helped the enemies?

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

You're probably wondered why I changed this chapter so much. I will explain - **_What's More Out There_** will be moving to a different chapter. I'm not telling because it's special and surprise. As for Rainbooms playing instruments and getting dresses, I decided to move it here without Rarity's Pony Transformation. That would show what they've been doing lately.


	5. Chapter 4: Be There For You

**Chapter 4: Be There for You...**

After the school by afternoon, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna took the Canterlot High Participants and Supporters (Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash Sentry, Derpy, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Micro Chips and Sandalwood) to Dragoon Barnyard - Saber Dragoon's Family is partner with Apple Family for the farm business. But they weren't the only ones. Simmons, Wheelie and Brains were there as well. But why would Principals of Canterlot High took them to barnyard?

At the barnyard, there was a man in nearly 50s dressed in his whitish uniform with dark green as well as his straw hat. He was working on the gardening the farm.

"Hey dad!" Saber Dragoon called.

The man slowly got up and turned to the front. He smiled, "Saber! Celestia! Luna! Great to see you here!"

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna smiled happily as they approached and gave the man a hug. He departed as he turned and hugged his son. Everyone but Dragon Strike Force was surprised and shocked about it. What was that?

Principal Celestia turned to Canterlot High Participants, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the important founder of Canterlot High - Virtue Dragon."

Everyone but Sunset and even her Minicon Friends gasped in shock and surprised.

Virtue Dragon smiled as he bowed down, "It is an honor to meet you all here. I look forward of helping and sharpening your skills for the games. I hope all of you are ready for the Friendship Games. I mostly inspired by your speech, Rainbow Dash. Well done."

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit while smiling happily, "Aw shucks. Thanks..."

"So, who is this guy?" Sunset asked in concern. Everyone but Minicons gasped in shock and concern as they turned and looked at her with their shock and surprise looks. She asked, "What?"

"Sunset Shimmer! That's the founder and very first principal of Canterlot High - Virtue Dragon! And he was the Minister of Agriculture and Education. He is the one of few races who helped and supported Martin Luther King Jr. in equality for all races! And because of that, he built a very important principles based on his ancestors' morality - compassion, humiliation and equality are benevolence!" Flash Sentry explained seriously, "And because of that, we're all inspired and touched to become great friends."

Applejack smiled, "Not only that, he and his family are Apple Family's partners in handling some farm and barnyard too."

"And he's my dad too," Saber added, "Explains how me and Apple Siblings get along well like a big part of the family."

Carried Apple Bloom on her shoulders, Applejack scoffed before giving Saber a nudge, "You've said it."

"Wow... That was amazing..."

Virtue Dragon approached Sunset Shimmer. He gave her a firm face, "And you must be Sunset Shimmer? The one who caused a lot of problems at my school?"

Sunset yelped in shock while others remained silent and worn the worried face. They have forgotten that Sunset Shimmer was the bad student who wants the power for herself to become the Princess of High School and her own home because she didn't get what she wants. She is also helped Crime Warlord Sombra in getting the magic and power for his conquest. That was put to a stop, thanks Pony Twilight Sparkle, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Spike and Lightningblade. Now, Sunset Shimmer became a better person now.

Sunset Shimmer sighed in shame as she bowed and looked down. She has no right to look at the Founder of Canterlot High for the cause she had made from the school.

"Yes... I wasn't very happy of what you did to my school especially working for Sombra," Virtue Dragon said firmly. Sunset remained looking down. He held and pushed her chin up in making her looking at him. He smiled, "but I also heard that you defend the school against the Sirens and saved the world when it was nearly turned into metals. Well done. You've redeemed yourself well, Shimmer. You're one of Wondercolts we ever had."

Sunset was surprised and shocked but nevertheless. She smiled happily as she bowed, "Thank you so much, sir. I won't let you down again."

"I'm sure of it..." Virtue Dragon smiled. He turned to the rest of Canterlot High Students, "I'm glad that all of you have made it because tomorrow, we will show our rival that we Wondercolts are gonna prove them that we have what it takes to become not only winner of Friendship Games but also how important the benevolence principle is."

Vice Principal Luna smiled, "Who's gonna win the Friendship Games?! Who will be the champion?!"

Canterlot High School students cheered, **"WONDERCOLTS!"**

Principal Celestia smiled, "Then, let's do this, everybody!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they raised their fists up and cheered **_'CANTERLOT WONDERCOLTS!'_** for few times. They all followed Virtue Dragon to the back of barnyard where they begin their training for the Friendship Games.

* * *

At New York, an armored Presidential State Car was driving throughout the city. Within the car were three people. One was driving the car while others were chatting with each other.

Azure Phoenix - former secretary retired from his position since the last year's incident. Although he was shamed of putting the world at risk, but nevertheless he make it up for his mistakes by saving Pony Twilight Sparkle and her friends and accepting them as the Humans' Allies. He was chatting with his trusted adviser Schemetrick about the drive his son had retrieved from the enemy's base while his trusted bodyguard - Rhino Armor the balded yellowish man dressed in his Secret Service Uniform was driving the car.

A sudden cellphone rang. Azure Phoenix responded it by placing his cellphone on the chair's screen. He activated it. It shows Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. He was relieved to see and hear his pupil but shocked to find something out of why she called him.

"Are you certain, Twilight?" Azure Phoenix asked suspiciously.

"Yes..." Twilight replied, "Principal Cinch got the approval from your son."

"This is too all sudden. Strikespell never change his mind especially involving Twilight Sparkle in Friendship Games or even near to Canterlot High because he knew her weakness too well and he doesn't want to cheat his rival school in winning Friendship Games because of her counterpart." Shadow Dragon added.

Azure Phoenix hummed, "Yes... You are right. My son never change his mind. Something is not right..."

"What are we going to do?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Azure Phoenix hummed, "I'll need to confirm with my son. This doesn't add up. For now, do what you did for your schedule and stay out of troubles."

"Will do, sir." Shadow Dragon responded.

Twilight sighed, "Alright. To be honest, I don't think others are happy to see me involved in Friendship Games, other than Indigo Zap. She's an okay friend to talk with. So far..."

Azure Phoenix sighed as he hated some students showing disrespect to his protege. Why can't they be more polite and open to her as he and his family did?

"Twilight, don't worry about others. You will show them how capable and special you are to the academy. They will respect you as much as I did for you."

"Okay... I'll take the advice. You'd never been wrong."

"Speaking of academy, I presume Principal Cinch accepted your application for Everton Independence Studies?"

"Well... Uh... She didn't talk about it. She just begged and asked me to join Friendship Games. So, I accept it."

"Are you sure? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Azure Phoenix asked suspiciously.

"Well... I..." Twilight sighed in defeat. She knew that she can't lied her own mentor, "Yes, there is. I joined it because I want to track and gather some energy or magic data for studies. I want to know why is it so special and powerful. I want to study it. This is also my perfect chance to find and meet my counterpart. I want to know how and why is she special and able to make good friends with others. Why she claimed 'Friendship is Magic'?"

Knowing her curiosity bested her, Azure Phoenix sighed, "Twilight... Meeting and knowing her is one thing but gathering that energy is something I cannot allow. But I won't force you for this. Just be careful with that power. It is very dangerous to use."

Twilight remained silent for what Azure Phoenix had said. She sighed, "Okay... I'll be careful."

Azure Phoenix nodded in relief. He turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Look after her."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Will do, sir."

With the screen turned off, Azure Phoenix turned his attention to Schemetrick for advice. His adviser know the former secretary well especially the situation they're in.

Schemetrick nodded in understanding, "Knowing you. You don't believe the reports easily. You'd rather confront them for answers personally. You want to see if the reports are true or not."

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Yes... I don't believe my son would allow this or even Principal Cinch would able to fool anyone easily. I know Twilight didn't join it because of me but being threatened. Something is going on here..."

"Yes... And we're carrying the important cargo to solve the enemy's plan," Schemetrick nodded.

Azure Phoenix contacted his son Strikespell for confirmation about Twilight's involvement and discussion about the enemies and the plans they were trying to deal with.

* * *

After talking with Azure Phoenix of the latest reports; Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and her siblings were on their way to next class. Twilight Sparkle has been quiet lately since the talk about Everton Independence Study from Azure Phoenix. Shadow Dragon and her siblings were alerted and aware of it. They decided to ask her later.

They came across to the long spiky blue hair with stripes of cyan and cerulean girl with her orangeous goggle dressed in her Crystal Prep Academy Uniform who was kicking up and down the soccer ball.

Twilight known Indigo Zap since she joined the Crystal Prep Academy. She was known as the most talented and efficient athlete who wins almost every tournament and championship for herself and the school. She'd never lose to anyone. And she was proud, wild, competitive, determined and fiercely to be the champion. She like Rainbow Dash's counterpart for representing Element of Loyalty...

Twilight and her friends were passing her by since Indigo Zap was too busy in training herself physically. Indigo gave a little smirk at back of Twilight and her friends.

"Are we gonna win?!" Indigo Zap asked wildly.

Twilight and her friends yelped fearfully as they turned and looked at her. They hated it when she does that. She loved to tease and test everyone for the obvious answer about the championship.

Twilight gulped, "I...I don't know."

"Wrong answer! Try again!" Indigo Zap shouted proudly at Twilight, "Are we gonna win?!"

"Um...I guess?" Twilight answered nervously yet awkwardly, "I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?"

Shadow Dragon, Nyx, Lance Justicestrike and Indigo Zap stared at her oddly yet awkwardly. That was a terrible answers.

"Seriously? That's the best answers you've come up with?" Indigo asked in shock, "You really need to man up and competitive for once, Twi."

"Sorry..." Twilight said sheepishly. She cleared her throat, "Aren't you worry about someone you've cared?"

Indigo scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Why would I worry about that?!"

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Blazefist was your coach. He helped and trained you to be the best athlete when you were 8. He's always been there for you in almost every game and championship you entered. He supported and cared for you. He's like your big brother. But now you're competing against the school he went as the coach."

"I'm just worried if you're upset about competing against him and his students at Friendship Games," Twilight admitted.

Nyx nodded, "My sis and Shadow got the point. You're okay with this?"

Indigo laughed happily as she grabbed and gave Twilight's head a noogie, "Aw shucks. Didn't know know you cared for me. Don't worry about me. I can handle it. After all, coach wouldn't want me to disappoint him. Even if I lose the game, I'd always get Blaze a smile at me. After all, I'm the Blaze's Protege!"

"Wow... That is wow..." Lance remarked, "She sure is hotheaded athlete alright..."

Indigo smiled, "I definitely am, buddy. While I worried my problems, you worry about manning up coz tomorrow, we're gonna rock the house! We're gonna win the game again! Later! Gotta meet him at some barnyard now!"

Indigo Zap cheered wildly and happily as she kicked the soccer up and down while moving to the front. Twilight and her friends smiled in amusement. Indigo Zap sure has some enthusiasm of not letting bad things get her down, not even her favorite coach.

Twilight and her friends were about to move out. They stopped as they heard the rocking noise. They turned and found Lemon Zest the pink teenage girl with greenish long hair with lighted and darker color stripes dressed in her uniform was dancing around. She was listening to her music from her headset.

Lance was surprised as he had known Lemon Zest when he was kid. She was the band member for Shadowbolts as the D.J. Player. While she's wild, enthusiasm, fun and mostly happy and loving music-girl, she has great ways in bringing everyone's spirit up and running for every show, games, movies, competition and even Friendship Games. She has the ways to bring smiles to everyone. She's like Pinkie Pie for being Element of Laughter...

Lemon Zest looked up and found Lance standing before him. She smiled as she took her headset off, "Dude, you have gotta hear this!"

Lemon Zest passed and placed the headset on Lance's ears. Instead of reacting painful to the loud music, he cheered wildly as he make a rock and roll dancing style. Shadow Dragon, Twilight and Nyx smiled a bit while shaking their heads in amusement. Lance sure loved the music. As soon as the song ends, he took it out and passed it to her.

Lance smirked, "Gotta love that music you've come up with, Lemon Zest!"

"Heard the news! About time that you and others joined the party! Mr. Sec finally letting you off now! I like that, ya know?!" Lemon Zest asked in amusement.

Lance shrugged, "Yeah... You heard that right. If my sis joined, I might as well help around and support her!"

"That is so awesome, man! My pops - Drillmap loved to rock the house down! And I'm gonna do what he did!"

"Yeah... He was the rocker once, right?"

"You bet he was. That old man maybe too old to be the rocker, but he ain't way gonna miss rocking the Friendship Games down! He was an awesome champion, ma! Crystal Prep is gonna win the game! Whoo hoo! Oh yeah, baby!"

"Yeah... Uh... We're gonna win it, alright."

Lemon Zest whistled wildly before giving Lance a big pat on his back, "That's the spirit! Keep up the good work especially your sis! We're gonna need lots of help!" She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "You'd better bring it down, Sparkle! We're depending on you now!"

Twilight gulped, "Sure... Not a problem..."

Lemon Zest smirked, "Sure not a problem! You're Azure Phoenix's Pupil! No one can bested you easily! Yeah!"

Lemon Zest put the headset on as she played her guitar and screamed wildly while walking away. Twilight and her friends smiled a bit to see someone being enthusiasm and fun. They headed off back to the officer at once. They have some plans to deal with for tomorrow's event.

* * *

At the Pit, Autobots and Yeager Family were summoned at the command center where G.I. Joe were gathered and having the important meeting which involved not only Mr. Secretary but also other important things. Both Cybertronian Team and Human Team chatted and discussed about the latter that involved them which they smiled and shook each other proudly and humbly about it. What was that about?

"So, you're okay about Strikespell's decision? Coz I don't like it much," Hound said in concern.

Roadblock sighed, "I know. But we'll just wait and see if he's willing to betray our nation and turned it into a dictator land."

Scarlet added, "If that happens, he's got one coming to his way!"

Crosshairs chuckled in amusement, "I like your style. I would like to give those government for some ass kicking!"

"Count on us too, guys!" Flint said proudly, "They're gonna know what happens if they crossed the Joes again!"

G.I. Joes cheered wildly, "[Lady Jaye] You said it, partner! [Ripcord] Crazy but awesome! I'm in, dude! [Jinx] Sensei and I will do everything we can to help you win this fight! [Tunnel Rat] G.I. Joe gonna win this fight! [Spirit] Honor till the end!"

Cade sighed, "Well, that's some good news. Wonder Optimus Prime's been doing now? Hope he's okay..."

"Speaking of okay," Shane said in concern as he looked at Bumblebee, "What's with Bee? He'd never been serious about this situation."

Tessa hummed, "Yeah... I think something bother him."

Bumblebee was looking at the holographic Earth Map as he looked worry and scared. Drift and Breakaway noticed it.

"Bumblebee-san, you do not seem to be well of this. Is there something bother you?" Drift asked in concern.

Breakaway nodded, "Yeah... Something tells me that you've been spooked?"

Bumblebee radioed, _"Something is not right... **ZAP!** No sign of the enemies. **ZAP!** The bad guys are up to something."_

"Seriously?" Smokescreen asked in concern. He scoffed, "You worry too much, Bee. Strikespell make sure that no one is gonna mess with our home planet. If anything goes wrong, we're in to deal with the problem."

Prowl hummed, "No... Bumblebee is right. While the world has been 'united', the leaders should have given us the location and information of our enemies. But nothing again. All have disappeared from our sights. It's like they were planning, waiting and readying to attack. Like Bumblebee had said, they're up to something."

Drift nodded, "Yes... Galvatron is known to be manipulated and deceptive warlord. He is the same as Megatron. He won't be captured so easily."

"Don't forget, C.C." Ripcord added, "And something, they're after something bigger fish to fry."

Lady Jaye sighed, "You're onto something. And I don't like where this is going too..."

Spirit sighed heavily, "Yes... I sense disturbance in the nature. Danger is closing by now..."

Tunnel Rat hummed, "Like going after the world's leader. Coz the bad guys wanted to be the rulers of the world."

Due to Tunnel Rat has spoken, G.I. Joe and Autobots gasped in realization of what was really going on! The enemies are after something bigger and effective to their ambition!

* * *

At Dragoon Barnyard, Canterlot High School students were training for tomorrow's event - Friendship Games by Dragon Strike Force and Dragoon Family. They'll show Crystal Prep Academy what they're made of. They're gonna win the games!

Flash and other participants were trained mostly by the businessman and scientist that dressed in greenish uniform, jean and white lad coat Skysoar Intellect and old wise and noble hooded greenish robe Old Man Pang.

Old Man Pang chuckled a bit, "Remember, kids. Use your head and creativity, you'll win the race!"

Skysoar nodded, "Indeed. Slow and steady wins the race. But most important of success, it's not about victory or defeat but teamwork."

"That's what makes Canterlot High different from Crystal Prep."

"While they have talents and intelligence, but they do not possess friendship and unity as you all did. Keep up the good work."

Canterlot High School students cheered wildly and proudly as they continued their training as hard as they can.

Dragon Strike Force were training themselves for the event as well. Saber Dragoon was sharpening his martial art skills. Flare Tiger was working on motorcycles for some special reason. Laxtinct was pushing himself up for few times. Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy were working on how to contain the magic within. Aquastroke was running around the barnyard in strengthening her stamina and skills.

Mane Six were trained by Five Dragoon Generals for the unusual outdoor training - archery, skating and motorcycling. Old Man dressed in his archery gear with shoulder plate - Veteran Shot was training Applejack and Fluttershy on aiming and firing the shots on the bulls-eye.

Applejack and Fluttershy keep missing the shots on the targets. It frustrated the old veteran war hero. Veteran Shot came and helped her aimed the target.

"Aie... You're terrible at shots, aren't ya?" Veteran asked in annoyance. Fluttershy looked down in shame and upset. He sighed, "Alright... Look what I can do. Bow and arrow maybe old as I am but they're precious and important weapons."

"They are?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Yes! I remember the very day I joined the World War II. Those scoundrel invaders think they have got fancy technologies, but what counts the most is skill and training. And I've got them both for using my favorite bow and terrain against them! At the end, I've won. All are zero!"

"That's amazing..."

"Just keep practicing, you may get the good shot. Just remember four rules of shots. First, hold your breath slowly. Second, hold your bow and arrow tightly like life depends on it. Third, pick your aim! And finally, make it count."

Veteran Shot took a deep breathe while holding his bow and arrow. He took an aim at the target while feeling the wind blowing. As everything went slowly in his surroundings, he let go of the strings in firing the arrow straight to the target's bulls-eye!

Applejack whistled, "Now I get why you were called 'Veteran Shot'. That's pretty amazing."

Fluttershy nodded, "I'll do my best, Mr. Shot."

"Just don't let me down, lassy," Veteran Shot said calmly, "Keep on practicing... And remember the four rules."

Applejack and Fluttershy nodded in understanding as they continued practicing their shooting on targets. Veteran Shot continued overseeing the training.

The light black man dressed in his sleeveless greenish shirt and military pants - Dragonspear was training Rarity and Pinkie Pie in speeding their skates. Unfortunately, Rarity wasn't really good at it while Pinkie Pie was enjoying it very much. Dragonspeat helped Rarity up.

Rarity sighed, "I do not think I'm qualify for this. I'm not much of sportsmanship especially skating. I often played it with my sister mostly..."

"I don't know it's kinda fun," Pinkie Pie remarked happily.

Dragonspear chuckled a bit, "Yes, Pinkie. Skating is fun but there is more to it than just the speed. It's about teamwork and unity." Pinkie and Rarity turned and looked at Dragonspear. He continued, "Yes... It is true skating is always about speeding. But what happens if you do not have much stamina and energy to win the race?"

"You'll lose?" Pinkie answered bluntly.

Dragonspear nodded, "Indeed. For one player, you might lose. But when there's two players, what do they do to achieve it?"

Rarity thought for the moment before gasped in realization, "Idea! Perhaps a test?"

"Try me..." Dragonspear smiled in amusement.

Dragonspear immediately headed off at once. Rarity and Pinkie quickly moved out and chased after him. Both of them whispered to each other. Pinkie gasped while giggled and nodded in amusement.

As Dragonspear almost reach the finis line, Rarity came to the first place for breaking the line. Pinkie passed him by. Dragonspear stopped as he was in shock and surprise by it. Nevertheless, he smiled. He approached them.

"Teamwork," Rarity answered proudly, "That's the important part of our teamwork..."

Dragonspear smiled, "Well done. Keep it up."

Rarity and Pinkie saluted as they both practicing their skates across the big round.

The yellowish sportsman dressed in his white uniform, black pants and boots - Justice Tackle was training Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash in using motorcycles.

Sunset gulped in concern, "I don't like it..."

"Scared?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement.

"Real funny, Rainbow Dash. But you and others should know that I'm not good at riding a motorcycle or something. I'm good at carrying the baskets when I was a pony. I'm good at scooter when I was a pony. But this, I'm a joke."

"Hey, ease up. That's why the legendary biker - Justice Tackle is here."

Justice Tackle nodded as he approached Sunset Shimmer, "Just remember to follow my instruction. Everything will be fine. This will be like riding the bicycle.

Sunset sighed, "If I had actually rode one before in my life..."

"Everything will be fine. I promised you..."

Justice Tackle helped and trained both Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer of how the motorcycle operated and worked...

Flash finished his training as he, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force were watching the girls' training.

Virtue Dragon and his brothers - Blade Dragoon the older crimson man with long black mustache and beard dressed in his white uniform and blue jean and Warpath Temper the dark greenish muscular man dressed in his sleeveless green vest, black pants and sneakers were discussing with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Simmons about the Friendship Games.

"A mascot? Was that necessary?" Principal Celestia asked in surprise.

Virtue Dragon shrugged, "I'm afraid so. According to my messenger, he told me that both schools must have mascot. And the decision has been made."

"Well... It does give us advantages," Simmons said thoughtfully before giving a smirk, "On the other hand, the kids love them!"

"I guess so..." Vice Principal Luna nodded in agreement. She turned to the front and watched the training, "I still feel bad for not telling them about obstacle course. I don't think Sunset Shimmer is ready for it since she's not used to it."

"I'm sure she can handle it. After all the struggles she deal with, she managed it well," Principal Celestia said calmly. Sunset screamed painfully. She yelped, "Or maybe not..."

Warpath Temper sighed, "Yup, she isn't. Too think someone like her is actually a horse? Wow... I'm shock. No wonder she's bad at this especially handwriting. I barely even know what she's writing about."

"Warpath... It takes time. And I believe Sunset Shimmer will be ready," Blade Dragoon said humbly, "She can do it."

Sunset got her knee injured when she accelerate the motorcycle too fast and brake too hard. Her friends came to her and checked on her if she was okay. Fluttershy helped and healed the wounds in time while Flash and the Minicons were comforting her. Sunset looked down as she gave the sigh.

Sideswipe arrived as he transformed into his robot mode from his silver car. He noticed the training as he came and checked on them.

"Everything okay?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"I still think it's the bad idea..." Sunset said in concern while looking at her knee. She sighed, "I mean... If I can't drive the car, what good am I at riding a motorcycle?"

Wheelie shrugged, "Beats me... I was terrible at driving the spaceship."

Brains nodded, "Yeah, no kidding."

"Don't worry, Sunset. I'm sure everything will be fine. You just need to keep practicing," Fluttershy said calmly.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Yeah... Besides, I was bad at driving of course when I want to get my license. But I keep on practicing."

"That makes feel better..." Sunsets said sarcastically.

Flash held his hand out for Sunset, "Come on, Sunny. Don't be down for the games. With us here, you can do it. If you fall, we'll help you up no matter what. We're best friends. And of course, I'm your boyfriend too. You can do it..."

"Got that right," Sideswipe nodded, "Don't worry. If you fall, I'll help and get you out of predicament. You've got nothing to worry about."

Sunset thought for the moment before smiled in relief, "You're right. Thanks for the help."

Flash helped Sunset up. Everyone smiled in relief to see her up and running. Sunset and her friends continued training while Flash, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Minicons cheered wildly and happily for them. As they continued training, Rainbow Dash spotted Blazefist was training a teenage tomboy girl at her age but her dress code is something familiar...

"What the heck?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously, "Why is she dressed like them? And why is he training her?"

* * *

Finishing the class, Twilight and her friends were on their way to the office. They came across the school's president. A cyan teenage girl has short lavender hair with pink stripes dressed in more official yet formal uniform while her hands have the digital and metal gauntlets watch-like was discussing with some students.

She was known as President Sunny Flare. A very responsible, talented, firm and serious president in handling and dealing with matters in schools either big or small. While she's rich and spoiled smart-alerk child, she involved with most of the donation and charity event as she felt it her responsible and duty to help. Like Rarity, she represents Element of Generosity. Though...

As soon as she finished her duty, Sunny Flare noticed Twilight and her friends were passing by. She groaned angrily while Twilight and her siblings gulped in worry. They have the feeling that she's about to lose her temper and rage at them again.

"Well, look who's dropping by," Sunny Flare gritted her teeth while glaring at Twilight Sparkle, "Ms. Perfect is here now. I hope you're not trying to steal my spotlight again. I don't appreciate of that!"

Twilight sighed, "You still haven't let go of it, have you?"

"No, I haven't. That title was mine! That position was mine! And above all, that glory was mine! Now I've lost it because of you! You've got a lot of nerve showing your faces here now."

"Look... I'm sorry that I took it because you wanted to help others!"

"I wanted that position because I want to prove that I'm the best richest kid in town. Everyone should give respect to me, not some wannabe like you! You don't deserve that, nerd! Do you know why?"

"Uh... No?"

"That's because my dad - Snaptrap is the Minister of Financial! And he's one of Azure Phoenix's trusted advisers! Therefore, I deserve that position! Not you or anyone else! And believe me, you're gonna regret it!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Sunny Flare... There is no point of you going after that position. It's very serious and heavy too. Azure Phoenix will be expecting more of the pupil's skills and talents. He expects no failure and disappointment. Trust me. This is not a joke."

Sunny Flare scoffed, "Whatever. I'm just upset that your girlfriend is joining the games. I was hoping she doesn't." She sighed, "Oh well... Might as well be generous to my classmate since everyone expected me to be kindhearted president. Good luck, Sparkle..."

Sunny Flare returned to her class at once.

Lance shrugged, "That could have gone better..."

Nyx grunted a bit as she disliked Sunny Flare of being mean even though she was very generous and caring person. She stuck a tongue out at Sunny Flare's back.

"Don't try, Nyx," Twilight said in annoyance as she patted Nyx's head, "it's pointless to pick a fight with the president especially when she's daughter of trusted adviser to Azure Phoenix. Let's go now."

Twilight and her friends continued walking and heading back to their office. Lance felt thirsty as he headed straight for the water but got himself knocked on someone else. Twilight and her friends came across the teenage a bit yellowish girl with darker magenta ponytail with greenish and light magenta stripes dressed in her crimson vest, white uniform and patterned skirt. She also has three small spots on her both cheeks.

She was sweetened yet soured Sour Sweet. While she's sweet, gentle and compassion girl to mostly her friends and school; she has the nasty attitude. She truly disliked and hated the enemies, rivals, traitors, losers or even useless allies of hers. One thing she shared with Indigo Zap, she hated being a loser and wanted to be champion. But nevertheless, she's still sweet and innocent kind girl to others. She may shared Fluttershy's Element of Kindness, only if she wanted...

Sour Sweet groaned as she glared at Lance, "You could have said 'excuse me'?!"

Lance gulped a bit as he slowly got up. He chuckled a bit as he held his hand out, "Sorry about that..."

Sour Sweet huffed as she got up before giving him an innocent looks, "Oh no... I should be more careful of where I'm going. I should be the one to say sorry..."

"Ah... Thanks?"

"[Sour] That was sarcasm, genius! Boy... You're completely brainless... To think that you're her brother..."

"Hey! I'm not brainless!"

"[Sweet] I'm sorry... You deserve a better treatment than this."

Nyx groaned, "You can drop the act now! We know you're really nasty to us because my sister is better than you! You can't treat her or mine like that!"

Angered and annoyed, Sour Sweet gave Nyx a deadly nasty glare, "I would watch my mouth if I were you, you little twerp! So shut up!"

Nyx yelped fearfully as she quickly hid behind of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight held Nyx behind of her. She sighed in annoyance as she turned and looked at Sour Sweet, "Sour Sweet, can we just drop this? We're on the same team."

"Of course, we are..." Sour Sweet said gently before giving nasty talking, "Don't think I have forgotten about what you did!"

"Look... I'm sorry that you disappointed to Swordstruck about this. But I can assure you one thing - you're still the winner and champion for sports, academic and game shows. That makes him proud."

"[Sweet] Really... Why, thank you. You're so sweet and gentle..."

"That's a relief. Thank you for-!"

"[Sour] If you were my sister, I would have pound you because my daddy scolded me for being a failure!"

"Great... Let's just work together as a team and finish the Friendship Games. Then, you can drop your friendly act with me."

Sour Sweet sighed as she talked gently, "Okay... I'll be your friend for the game. Just don't be late for the games, Twilight. We both don't want to disappoint my daddy and your mentor. They hate disappointment. See you, partner..."

Sour Sweet hummed happily as she walked away at once. Twilight and her friends sighed in relief that they'd never want to come across with her again.

"And I thought Swordstruck is nastier than her..." Lance commented.

Nyx grunted a bit, "I really hate her. She's a lot worse than Sunny Flare!"

"I know..." Twilight sighed, "First Sunny, then Sour Sweet; I can't believe some students haven't let go of grudges against me just because I'm Azure Phoenix's Prize Protege. They really wanted that position so badly."

"Forget them. They're just jealous," Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Lance's right. It's no point to talk with them but work together. Let's just get back to office now."

"Alright..." Twilight nodded in understanding.

* * *

15 minutes has passed, Twilight and her friends were at their office now as they were packing their stuffs now. It's almost over now. Lance finished his packing in his guitar case. Nyx patted both Spike and Dragoking since two of them are in good terms for a while. As Twilight continued packing her stuffs into her bag, Shadow Dragon took a glance on her.

"Twilight... Are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games without letting anyone noticed us," Twilight said calmly, "The only difference now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Lance asked suspiciously.

Carried Spike up, Nyx turned and looked at her, "Sis? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No... It's nothing. Just disappointed this is not what I had in mind. I won't able to collect much data as I thought." Twilight said in disappointment. She then came across the amulet. She took a glance at it. She smiled as she had the idea, "But maybe I can still get some."

Shadow Dragon sighed in worry while Nyx and Lance shrugged about it. Twilight Sparkle sure have a funny way to get herself happy after some bad things happened.

Spike whimpered unhappily. Twilight and Nyx noticed it. Twilight took him up while patted him gently.

"Spike, I wouldn't leave without you for Friendship Games," Twilight said happily as she placed Spike in her bag, "Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed."

Nyx giggled happily, "He seems happy about it. Think Dragoking would come?"

Dragoking hissed unhappily. Shadow Dragon smiled as he gently patted him, "Don't worry, buddy. You're coming with us as well. You've got nothing to worry about."

Dragoking hissed happily as he gave Shadow Dragon a lick. He then entered the bag without his master's order since he was very close to Shadow Dragon very much. Twilight and her friends have everything packed in their bags. They're ready to go home and make preparation for Friendship Games.

As Twilight and her friends were on their way back to home, they came across the teenage girl with white hair in two long curly pigtail with headband on her back dressed in her prefect uniform who also worn the orange glasses.

Sugarcoat, a prefect for the Crystal Prep Academy. She enforced the rules in making sure everyone follow it as well as no mistakes and disappointment in her school. She was proud, firm, serious and dedicated prefect to her school and her father's reputation. She never accept defeat or even considered comrades as equal as she desired victory for her school and family. And above all, she has strange way to talk. She shared Applejack's Element of Honesty, though...

"Hi, Sugarcoat." Twilight called.

"Greetings to you indeed. But it is unnecessary for you to greet the low level prefect like me," Sugarcoat said bluntly. Everyone was in shock and surprise as they have forgotten how blunt and quick she speaks. She continued, "Is there something you wish to report? If there isn't, don't get in my way. My father is waiting for me now."

Lance scoffed, "The infamous discipline Drill Sergeant - Strict Stalker..." Lance muttered, "Great..."

"If you have something against my father, I would happy to make a report to Azure Phoenix how foolish and disrespectful you are."

"Wow! Easy! It was just a joke!"

"You should know that I do not joke, Jester. I suggest you should watch your mouth, otherwise you will get expel from here!"

"You can't do that! Can she?"

"I'm happy to try now, Lance Justicestrike."

Lance Justicestrike was about to interrupt but stopped and nudged by Nyx as she said, "Sorry about that. He didn't mean it."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Please forgive what Lance had said. I promise you that it won't happen again."

"Very well. I accept your forgiveness," Sugarcoat nodded in agreement, "And by the way, remember the talk you have with Zap? That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public."

"Well... I wasn't very much to sports... Sorry, I couldn't come up with good one."

"It's understandable, Sparkle. Now I must leave. Good day. See you tomorrow morning. I hope you're prepared for Friendship Games. Everyone is depending on us especially you. Don't fail."

With that, Sugarcoat turned and headed off at once.

"Well... At least, Sugarcoat is not bad as other two," Nyx commented in concern "Better as Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap."

Lance sighed, "Yeah... I still don't like her control freak attitude. I have the feeling she's jealous about not getting the title."

"Okay, that's enough." Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Shining Armor is waiting. We'd better keep moving now."

Twilight nodded, "Right. Let's go..."

Twilight and her friends headed off in meeting up with Shining Armor as they're returning home. It seems that not everyone treated Twilight and her friends well as Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest. They really wanted the position so badly. They really hated Twilight Sparkle for stealing it...

* * *

As Wondercolts were taking the break, Rainbow Dash took all of her friends including Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Minicons as they all followed Blazefist's trail. She informed her friends about what she saw.

"Are you sure, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked in concern, "Blazefist has the pupil?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "I did not see that coming..."

"Eeyup... No kidding. And I thought that our own friends' secrets are shocking." Apple Bloom remarked.

"I know what I saw. And I don't think she's from Canterlot High either..." Rainbow Dash said seriously. As she and her friends moved the bushes, they came across the open field where they spotted two figure. She gasped, "See what I mean?! I knew it! She's really from Crystal Prep!"

Rainbow Dash and her friends watched Blazefist playing the soccer with Indigo Zap on the open field. Her friends but Dragon Strike Force chatted in shock and surprise. Rainbow really did tell the truth.

"But why didn't Blazefist tell us about this?" Sunset asked in concern.

"You don't trust him." Saber answered. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "He kept it a secret because he knew that you all hated Crystal Prep so much. So, he kept it a secret."

Applejack huffed a bit, "And you didn't tell us why?"

"That wasn't very nice of you all keep the secrets from us again..." Fluttershy said in hurt.

Rarity looked at the event, "I still don't understand is why Blazefist and that Crystal Prep girl get along so well."

Flare Tiger explained, "Would you have understand and believed that Blazefist and Indigo Zap are close best friends like Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash?"

"Flare does have the point," Laxtinct nodded in agreement.

Shorty Thinking sighed, "Both Blaze and Zap haven't see each other since the last year's mission and resignation of coach to Canterlot High. They both missed each other very much."

"Like how much you all missed us," Terrorcreep added.

Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other for the moment. They all sighed in defeat. Their friends were right. They would feel the same for not seeing someone they're very close for a long time.

"They do have the point..." Pinkie remarked.

Rainbow Dash turned and looked at the open field. Blazefist continued running while kicking the ball as he was about to make a goal. He kicked a shot. Indigo tried to kick it off but missed. It was a goal.

Indigo Zap groaned in upset as she turned and headed off at once. Blazefist noticed her look as he approached her.

"Indigo," Blazefist called, "What's up? Something bites you? You know you can tell me what's wrong. After all, I'm your coach."

Indigo Zap huffed, "Was a coach..."

"Was that supposed to be mean?"

"You know what I mean! I could have been helping anyone or standing besides with him! I know the world needs the hero but doesn't he know how much I need him! How could he just leave me behind!"

"Indigo..." Blazefist looked down, "You were talking about me, isn't it?

Indigo sobbed tearfully, "How could you, Blaze? You were my big brother I ever had in my life. The one who ever stood up for me, been there for me and care for me like I was being part of the family. And I was proud of it until this stupid mission about magic! How could you..."

Indigo turned and sobbed tearfully as she looked away. Blazefist approached and patted her. She turned and hugged him back.

"I know why you're doing this. I know why you loved her. I know she's important to you as I am. But..." Indigo sobbed tearfully, "Why? Why am I so angry, sad and hurt? I should be happy for you especially the wedding. I was your best girl..."

Blazefist sighed, "Indigo... Yes, I do love her because it's who she is. I chose that school because they gave me something that Crystal Prep couldn't. But there's one thing it never change me the most." He patted her head gently, "It's how much important you are to me. You're like a sister I never had, other than randomly brother. And I'd always be there for you."

"But... But I'm afraid that I may make you look bad and stupid. I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you..."

"I know... But even Crystal Prep win, I'm still proud and happy for you. I always do. Don't be sad. Smile for me. Okay?"

As Indigo Zap wiped her tears off, she looked at Blazefist's happy smile. She smiled a bit before giving him a hug while he hugged her back.

Mane Six and their friends saw everything from the bushes. They were touched by Blazefist and Indigo Zap's emotional reunion. They continued watching hotheaded coach and protege playing the soccer happily and proudly.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I know how that feels... I feel sorry for her..."

Aquastroke patted Rainbow Dash's shoulder, "Glad to see you understand her, Dash. You know... She's kinda like you."

"Yeah... She sure does..."

* * *

In the evening, Twilight and her friends reached home due to Shining Armor and Dean Cadance brought them back home safely. Twilight and all of her family including Shadow Dragon enjoyed eating their dinner and mean chatted with each other very much. Shining Armor doesn't enjoy it much when it involved Shadow Dragon.

Everyone went to bed for sleeping. Inside her sibling duo's bedroom, her siblings were dressed in their sleeping gears - Lance dressed in his black shirt with yellow lightning shapes and red pants and Nyx dressed in her purple pajamas with white stars and moon. Lance was sleeping on his bed. Twilight Sparkle tucked Nyx into her bed while reading a story called 'The Legend of Hero' to her sleepy sister. Spike was sleeping on his crib. As soon as her siblings are sleeping, Twilight left the bedroom and closed it down. Twilight looked up and found Shadow Dragon waiting for her.

Twilight approached and hugged Shadow Dragon passionately and happily. He hugged her back. He carried her up. They both laughed a bit. They then kissed each other's lips passionately and gently.

"You sure have a way to charm the girls. I wonder why?" Twilight teased a bit.

Shadow Dragon shrugged a bit, "Why don't we find out? Let's have our fun."

Twilight giggled happily as she gave his nose a nuzzle, "Oh you..."

Shadow Dragon carried Twilight up with his both arms as he walked all the way into her room. Dragoking was sleeping on the ceiling. Shadow Dragon was dressed in his black sleeveless T-Shirt and navy short pants as he was sleeping on the bed. As he got up, he saw Twilight emerged from her bathroom. She was in same dress as Pony Twilight has except she still has glasses and ponytail.

To Shadow Dragon, she was very beautiful and special girl she ever had in his life. He will do anything to keep her safe. He won't lose her like he lost Iris Crystal...

"What's up?" Twilight asked as she approached her boyfriend.

Shadow Dragon got up and approached Twilight. He touched her right cheek gently, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you really are?"

Twilight shook her head while blushed. Shadow Dragon smiled as he took her glasses out and ribbon off. Twilight had her hair flow down. She scratched her head gently. He held and carried her up while she had her legs crossed and hold Shadow Dragon's back tight. They both looked at each other happily.

"Why don't we find out?" Shadow Dragon teasingly asked.

Twilight giggled happily as both she and Shadow Dragon kissed each other passionately and happily like any couples would do. He took her straight to the bed. He put her down as they both held each other hands down while kissing.

 ** _RING! RING! RING!_** Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight stopped at once. They both groaned in annoyance. Twilight got up and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Twilight Sparkle answered.

 _"Twilight, is that you?!"_ Schemetrick asked fearfully.

"Minister? What's wrong?"

 _"Azure! He-!"_

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in shock and fearfully as she listened to what Minister Schemetrick is saying. Shadow Dragon noticed the looks. Something bad has happened to Azure Phoenix...

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

This was originally going to be **_'The Phoenix's Ashes'_** since it's gonna involved Azure Phoenix. After writing the story of this, I just found out that it doesn't focus much on him as it focused on Twilight's story and Sunset's story. I might as well drop it. Don't worry, we will get the magic stolen part later...


	6. Chapter 5: Friend or Feud?

**Chapter 5: Friend or Feud?**

In the evening, Flash Sentry was lifting and carrying Sunset Shimmer with his two arms all the way back to her home since Sideswipe left and meeting up with his Autobot Friends for the mission. The rest of their friends returned home. It was very tiring and exhausted for them. They have been training for nearly whole day especially Sunset Shimmer. She has been working and practicing her motorcycle ride for nearly a day, though she received lots of injuries on her knee and leg.

Flash sighed, "Man... I really wish Sideswipe were here, I'm so damn tiring."

"What can you do?" Sunset sighed, "The Autobots needed him for the mission. So, all we can do is walk all the way back home."

"I guess... So, how's your leg?"

"A bit better. Flash, you shouldn't have carried me up and walked with me all the way to my home. You'll be tired and exhausted."

Flash gave Sunset a smirk, "I survive the worst. This is nothing. Besides, you've got bang up quite a lot. No way I'm gonna let you walk with this kind of injuries. And best of all, we both could have fun in our bedroom..."

Sunset smiled and blushed in embarrassment, "Ah you... You really have some way to charm the ladies like me..."

"What can I say? It's in my blood." Flash commented in amusement.

"As if!" Wheelie's voice exclaimed in annoyance. Flash groaned in annoyance as he glared at Sunset's bag which she was holding and carrying. Wheelie emerged from the bag and glared at Flash, "You can forget about getting some smooches and kissing from my baby!"

Brains emerged as he chuckled in amusement, "Sunset's baby brother is getting pissed again. if I were you, don't try to piss him off."

Flash growled, "Who's asking you?"

"Boys, calm down. There is no reason to fight. We're home anyway," Sunset said worriedly yet happily.

As they reached Sunset's home, Flash slowly put Sunset straight up. Sunset held her bag over her shoulders. She and her friends noticed something strange about her home. Hers lights were on. How?

Sunset and her friends looked at each other while giving a nod. She used her keys in unlocking the door. They then sneaked into it as they slowly yet quietly walked while looked around of their home. They also heard a beautiful yet harmonically music. They hissed in concern as they suspected someone or some bad people are inside her house.

Near to the living room, Flash spotted the baseball inside the umbrella holder. He took it as he was ready to attack. Sunset stayed behind and close to him. While she is magical, she still has yet to know how to unleash her magic yet. Wheelie and Brains armed with their blasters as they were ready to attack.

As they are neared to the entrance, Flash growled as he charged in and ready to strike. But it was stopped and his face was grabbed and hushed by someone. Flash struggled in getting out from being shushed and holding like he was hostage. Suddenly...

 _"Quiet... It's me..."_ The firm yet serious voices spoke. Flash Sentry looked shock and surprise of what he just heard as he looked up. Sunset gasped in surprise of what she just saw. They both saw Shadow Dragon who is holding and keeping Flash Sentry quiet and down. He continued, _"Act normal. We don't want some unwanted attention. We'll explain soon."_

They knew Shadow Dragon well. Sunset and Flash Sentry nodded in understanding. As Shadow Dragon let Flash out, he breathed slowly yet heavily as he needed some air. He and Sunset then saw injured Azure Phoenix sitting on sofa, Schemetrick is treating his master's wounded arm, Rhino Armor is keeping a lookout on the window and other one was...

Sunset and Flash gasped, "Twilight?!"

"Uh... Yes?" Twilight asked in surprise and concern.

Sunset approached Twilight Sparkle as she held the latter's hand, "I can't believe you're here! I was so worried that you wouldn't able to read my message. I thought something bad has happen to you."

"Message? What message? I'd never gave you my email address or phone's number," Twilight said in confusion, "How did you know my name? I didn't even introduce to you.""

"You did when you were at-!" Flash explained but stopped as he realized something different about them. He gasped, "Of course! You're Twilight from this world, not the pony ones!"

"Seriously?" Sunset asked in surprise. She turned and looked at Twilight closely, "Now you mention it. My friend Twilight didn't wear the glasses..."

"Your Twilight? Do you mean my counterpart?" Twilight asked in surprise. Sunset nodded slowly. She looked closely at the crimson haired girl as she knew the latter from somewhere. Twilight gasped, "I know you! You must be Sunset Shimmer. The girl who helped Sombra and turned the school into zombie." She yelped, "I'm sorry. No offense."

Sunset Shimmer sighed before smiled a bit, "None taken. I got over it for a long time."

"But still, you helped and save our world from Sirens and Dark Terrorists-Decepticons from turning the world into the metal. It was impressive of you. And it's hard to imagine that you would have become the Ambassador for Equestria."

"Please, don't. Don't think of me too highly. I just did what my friend can do."

"Then, can you take me to her? I really want to meet her."

"I wish I could but... There was no response. I don't know when she'll return the call to me. I just hope everything is okay from my old home."

Twilight sighed, "I see... But thank you, anyway."

Sunset nodded. She turned and looked at injured Azure Phoenix, "I don't remember inviting you to my house, uh, mister..."

"I know... But I thought I could surprise you," Azure Phoenix said weakly, "After all, my wife did kick me out..."

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were in confuse of what they just heard. And even two Minicons heard of it. They both emerged from Sunset Shimmer's bag. The only wife he has was Principal Celestia but got divorced due to Iris Crystal was killed.

Sunset gulped, "That... That was surprise of you..."

"I didn't know you still have the wife," Flash asked suspiciously.

"There are lot of things you don't know about me, boy..."

"Yeah... I'm not sure if you really mean it..."

As Flash Sentry was about to move but stopped, he spotted Schemetrick held his hand in front to everyone. He took his cellphone out as he typed on it for the moment. He showed it to the kids - **'EARS EVERYWHERE'**. The High School Students looked shock and worry as they looked around of their surroundings. If what he said is true, then they have to be careful with the words they make.

Schemetrick spoke up, "While his wife recovers from her problems, we have no choice but to come here since your family and ours are very close."

Schemetrick typed again as he shown to the rest - **'IMPERIAL PHOENIX MILITARY COMPROMISED'**. The High School Students gasped in shock of what they just read. Mystic Knight was right. There is a traitor among the military force.

"Who else knows about this," Shadow Dragon asked calmly yet 'angrily'.

Schemetrick typed again and spoke the same words: "Our friends."

As Azure Phoenix stood up and approached to his allies, Twilight approached and asked, "Are you sure it's just us knows about it?"

"So far, yes. I can't be sure if I informed the rest about it," Azure Phoenix admitted, "But you have some lessons from me to learn. So, you can be prepared for Friendship Games."

Before anyone could ask, Azure Phoenix screamed in pain as if something had pierced his heart. Everyone gasped in shock and worry of what they just saw. The black pierce of claw had struck on the back of Azure Phoenix.

"Azure!" Everyone screamed in fear.

As the black claw detached from Azure Phoenix's back, he fell to the ground. Twilight gasped in shock as she started crying in pain and despair. Sunset unloaded the bag down as she let Minicons out to check on Azure Phoenix if he's still alive. Schemetrick took his cellphone and called for reinforcement. Rhino Armor roared angrily.

Both Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry looked through the hole. They spotted the mysterious black figure who summoned his detachable claw back. He turned and headed off. He must be the one!

Shadow Dragon turned to his friends, "Stay here!"

Shadow Dragon moved back as he charged and rammed straight through the walls out. He then headed straight to another building. Flash hissed in concern as he decided to follow him.

As the Minicons worked and checked on Azure Phoenix, he held his hand in touching Twilight's face weakly. She held his hand tightly while looking at him with shock and painful looks. His weakly hand slowly descended. She tried to hold his hand but touched something her palm. His hand dropped to the ground.

Twilight looked at her palm. It was the same drive that Strikespell and Azure Phoenix were trying to hack. Sunset Shimmer noticed it. Why would he give it to her?

 _"Don't... Trust... Anyone, Twilight... Trust... Your... Friends..."_ Azure Phoenix coughed heavily to Twilight. He turned to Sunset Shimmer, _"Sunset, protect... Twilight... Protect her... Be her friends..."_

"Azure?" Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix sighed painfully as he closed his eyes. Everyone gasped in worry. Wheelie and Brains checked on him at once by listening to his heart. They both sighed in relief.

"It's okay. He's unconscious," Wheelie said happily.

Brains nodded, "Better get the hospital now."

Everyone nodded in understanding. But for Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle - they both looked at each other. Why would he advise them to do it? Something is up...

* * *

Shadow Dragon continued chased after the mysterious figure by running through the building and jumping from one to another. Flash Sentry chased after him, despite knowing that he isn't fast or agile as his friend but he has to.

Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry spotted the mysterious figure jumped to the ground as he was about to escape. Shadow Dragon held his right hand in unleashing his blazing Dragon Fury Shot out. His shot straight at the mysterious figure. But as the enemy turned, he deflected the attacks. He revealed himself to be black armored muscular and demonically Humanoid Cybertronian in his human size was armed with his demonic claws.

"What the-?!" Shadow Dragon said in shock.

The mysterious enemy roared wildly and angrily. He then launched his claw straight at Shadow Dragon. Flash jumped and held him to the ground hard. The enemy turned and had his metallic winged plates flapped up. He flew straight to the sky.

Both Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry slowly got up as they watched the mysterious enemy flew and escaped. Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Flash Sentry.

Flash gulped nervously, "Uh... Love Action Movie?"

"Real Funny..." Shadow Dragon said dryly.

* * *

Upon hearing the news that Sunset Shimmer got involved with accident or crimes, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force members made the run all the way to Imperial Phoenix Hospital. They entered the hospital where they spotted some familiar group talking with One-Eyed Anger, Schemetrick and Rhino Armor.

 **"TWILIGHT?"** Mane Five asked in surprise.

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, **"NYX!"**

 **"SHADOW DRAGON!"** Dragon Strike Force exclaimed happily.

"Guys!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed happily.

"Uh, yes..." Twilight, Lance and Nyx asked in confusion.

Wheelie and Brains emerged from Sunset's bag, "Wheelie and Brains!"

Nyx gasped, **"EVIL ROBOTS!"**

Nyx screamed fearfully as she quickly hid behind Twilight's legs. Everyone was in shock and worried of what they saw and heard. Nyx was afraid of the robots?! Seriously?

Doctors, nurses and patients shushed and hushed at Twilight and her friends loudly. High School Friends yelped in shock and worried as they realized of what they did wrong! They were still at hospital!

Doctors, nurses and patients shushed at Twilight and her friends loudly. The latter yelped in shock and confusion before they realize what they did wrong. This is hospital!

One-Eyed Anger sighed in annoyance, "You're sure that they're the right ones?"

Schemetrick shrugged, "Hard to miss..."

Mane Five approached to Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer as well as Lance and Nyx. They all commented happily to see their old friends here.

"[Applejack] Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'. [Rainbow Dash] Yeah! With you here, we can so win this game! [Rarity] Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so...severe. Are these... Crystal Prep Uniform? [Fluttershy] I'm sure Twilight find it... attractive. [Pinkie giggled] It's been so long! We missed you so much! And by the way, I like Nyx's Optimus Prime suit. That is so cute of her!"

Twilight was in shock and confuse about the girls. Before she could ask, she gasped in realization, "I know you all... You were all involved in 'Incident of Ellis Island'. You were with the Autobots, my boyfriend and my counterpart to save the world from being turned into metals."

Mane Five were in confused and shocked of what they just heard. Did Twilight forget that she was part of the incident?

Sunset cleared her throat, "She's from this realm. And that includes her real brother and sister."

"Oh... That makes sense," Mane Five nodded in understanding.

Applejack scoffed, "Either way, it's an honor to meet you in person, our world's Twilight."

"I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too." Pinkie giggled happily.

Mane Three nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle was surprised of what she just heard. Despite not being Pony Twilight Mane Five know of, they're willing to befriend her.

Heard of what their sisters and Twilight had said, Cutie Mark Crusaders approached Nyx as they chatted with her happily. They all greeted her happily.

"Hi, I'm Apple Bloom. These here are Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," Apple Bloom introduced. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo waved at Nyx. She continued, "Nice to meet you, Nyx! How we know you? We know your other self. Hers name is Nyx too!"

Nyx looked surprise yet puzzle, "Really? Wow... That's some surprise."

"And by the way, I need to ask you something," Scootaloo said. Nyx looked at her. She asked as she held both Wheelie and Brains up, "Why do you screamed when Wheelie and Brains appeared before you?"

Nyx yelped in fear. Sweetie Belle took the picture of Pony Nyx dressed in her Optimus Prime's suit, "Yeah. It's so cute. I'm so jealous that I didn't get the good costume like hers."

Nyx whimpered fearfully upon looking at Wheelie and Brains smiling innocently and waving to her. As her eyes shrunk in fear, she shivered in fear like ice had touched her and her breathing worsened like losing her oxygen. Cutie Mark Crusaders were shocked as they know the sign well from their good friends - Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

As Nyx was about to scream, Lance held her mouth in time. He took an inhaler and gave it to her. She breathed it slowly yet gently. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Minicons sighed in relief to see Nyx being okay.

Nyx sighed in relief as she put her inhaler back, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Advice - don't bring robots up to her. She's scared and traumatized since Chicago," Lance advised. Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in shock and worry. He sighed, "Yes, it's true. She hasn't got over that for nearly 4 years."

"We're sorry," Cutie Mark Crusaders and Minicons apologized.

Nyx sighed, "It's okay. I'll be fine. We can still be friends, just make sure your robot friends don't go closer to me."

"Yeah, sure. Kids hate us," Wheelie said in annoyance.

Brains shrugged, "What to do now? We always get criticized."

"Hey! Nyx's just scared!" Lance exclaimed in annoyance, "She just need some help and protection. So, you'd better not try to bully or I'll be coming for you!"

"So what's going on?" Blazefist asked in concern.

"Follow us," Schemetrick said firmly.

Twilight and her friends followed Schemetrick, Anger and Rhino Armor all the way to the surgery chamber where they found Strikespell, Scar Brilliance, Bladestrike, Roadblock and Cade Yeager were looking at glass screen. All of them were witnessing surgeons were doing their best to make Azure Phoenix well as soon as possible. Everyone were in shock and concern of what they just saw.

Shadow Dragon clenched his fists tightly while looking at the screen hopelessly, "Who did this to him?"

"I don't know." Rhino admitted, "But I think he has a name that we thought it's just a myth - Dragoclaw."

"Who is Dragoclaw?" Twilight asked in concern.

Schemetrick sighed, "It happened during our conversation with Strikespell. After that, we were attacked."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rhino Armor continued driving Presidential State Car across the traffics of New York. Azure Phoenix and Schemetrick were having serious conversation with Strikespell and Mystic Knight. The latter understood as they turned it off. As Presidential State Car was passing the crossed traffic road, the SWAT Truck charged and rammed the car straight to the building hard. Rhino Armor and his masters moaned and groaned painfully as they were all injured._

 _More SWAT Trucks came. The SWAT Troopers emerged from the trucks, including their leader - Destro. They all approached and prepared their heavy machine guns in ready to fire at Azure Phoenix's car._

 _"Destro? What the hell is he doing here? I thought he went missing! " Rhino Armor asked in shock._

 _Schemetrick hissed in concern, "My guessing - Destro has been hiding beneath the law enforcement force, waiting for Cobra Commander to strike! And I mean now!"_

 _"Here's a joke from my old friend," Destro said darkly as he clenched and cracked his fist. He readied to punch the car, "Knock! KNOCK!"_

 _Destro gave the first punch on the car very hard. Azure Phoenix and his soldiers got shaken very hard within the car. Destro continued punching the car for few times in breaching it._

 _Rhino Armor groaned as he started the engine quickly as he can, "This isn't good! We have to get out of here now!"_

 _"I'd better prepare the countermeasure now!" Schemetrick exclaimed in concern as he prepared himself in ready to push the right button, "Waiting for signal!"_

 _Azure Phoenix nodded firmly while looking and glaring at his enemies. Destro continued punching the car as hard as he can._

 _As Destro was about to give final punch, everyone heard the honking sound. They turned to their left. They found the military truck and the white sportcar is charging straight at the Cobra. It rammed all of the trucks out. The door opened, allowing Roadblock fired his Heavy Gatling Gun at Destro and his men. Most of Cobra Troopers got killed while Destro dodged and rolled to the front._

 _"Mr. Secretary! Get out of here now!" Roadblock reported firmly. Two cars have arrived. They have two members each - Tunnel Rat and Ripcord from Drift and Flint and Lady Jaye from Bumblebee. He continued as he and Spirit emerged from the vehicles, "Scout team will escort you to safety! Spirit and me will hold them off!"_

 _Hound huffed as he transformed into his robot mode, "Don't forget about me and Smokescreen too!"_

 _"Scarlet and Breakaway will keep an eye out on anything," Smokescreen added._

 _Azure Phoenix nodded, "Rhino! Get us out of here!"_

 _Rhino Armor nodded in agreement as he started the engine at once. With the engine roaring, the car drove off at once. Azure Phoenix and Schemetrick armed with their Gatling Guns in ready to fire at the enemies. Bumblebee and Drift followed it at once._

 _More of SWAT Trucks were their on way in chasing after Azure Phoenix. Roadblock, Spirit, Hound and Smokescreen armed with their guns in ready to fire at their enemies. Both Autobots and G.I. Joes fired their guns at the enemies off._

 _Destro groaned in annoyance as he held his radio channel up, "All Cobra Units - Hunt Azure Phoenix down!"_

 _Most of New York Civilians were running away like something have scared them off!_

 _Azure Phoenix's car drove very hard and fast as they can while Bumblebee and Drift followed him at once. Scarlet inside of Breakaway's Jet was flying on air as they both kept their eyes on them while making sure no sign of their enemies. From behind, More of impostor police cars and strange vehicles continued chased after him while firing the guns at them. And even Vehicons joined in as well._

 _As the enemies continued chasing after Azure Phoenix and his escorts, Crosshairs came from the front as he charged straight while firing his twin blasters at the enemies off. Prowl and Sideswipe transformed into their robot modes as they swung their blades in killing Vehicons._

 _Cobra Snipers from the building and towers firing their sniping guns at dodging and avoiding Azure Phoenix and his escorts. Snake Eyes and Jinx jumped from building-by-building as they all defeat and kill the snipers before they could take a shot on their comrades and allies._

 _Azure Phoenix and his escorts continued driving through the traffic. Both Drift and Bumblebee kept them safe from harm by knocking the Cobra Troopers and their police cars off. Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, Flint and Lady Jaye fired their guns at the enemies from their vehicles and buildings. Scarlet piloted Breakaway as they both fired both gatling guns and missiles at the incoming jets and missiles. They have to keep former Secretary of United States from harm at all cost._

 _As both vehicles got distracted with dealing incoming enemies, two more impostor vehicles came. Both revealed Baroness and Major Bludd._

 _"Good day, sir. I hope you enjoy your tour!" Major Bludd exclaimed proudly._

 _Baroness smiled, "It ends now, Mr. Secretary!"_

 _Major Bludd was about to thrust his sword at Rhino Armor but grabbed and got few punches instead by the latter. Major Bludd continued struggling and battling with Rhino Armor as they punched at each other. Baroness fired her Twin Guns at Azure Phoenix. Schemetrick summoned his deflected shield in defending Azure Phoenix who fired his gun back. As both hero and villains struggled, Azure Phoenix heard the beeping sound. He turned and found something shock him._

 _"Rhino, stop!" Azure Phoenix exclaimed wildly._

 _Rhino quickly hit the car's brakes at once while both Major Bludd and Baroness's cars got passed in crossing to the crossed traffic. They both got hit hard by the incoming semi-truck. Azure Phoenix's, Drift and Bumblebee turned to the right and escaped._

 _"Bloody Hell!" Major Bludd exclaimed in anger as he emerged from ._

 _Baroness grunted as she emerged, "Get me that dragon out and kill him!"_

 _As the heroes continued escaping, they came across a blackened figure. Everyone was in shock. Before any of them could do, he roared wildly. He charged and rammed straight at Presidential State Car hard. It flipped over and landed on the road hard._

 _"Ah Shit!" Ripcord, "We've got company!"_

 _Tunnel Rat nodded, "Nasty one!"_

 _"Stop him!" Flint ordered angrily._

 _G.I. Joe emerged from the vehicles while Autobots transformed into their robot modes. They both charged straight at the mysterious creature. Both team fired their blasters and guns at him. He turned and deflected the blasts. He spun himself around in the form of black twister. He struck straight in ramming and knocking his enemies out._

 _With the Autobots and G.I. Joe out, he turned to the car as he was ready to attack Azure Phoenix and his team. By the time he opened the door, he found them missing. They escaped. He flapped his metallic winged plates as he escaped the battlefield. The rest of Autobots and G.I. Joes came and helped their teammates._

 _"We got lucky to escaped. We met you all at Sunset's home. It's the least expected for enemies to think. But we were wrong..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Everyone but members of Imperial Phoenix Army were in shock and concern of what they just heard. They were all worried for him now. The enemies still try to attack and assassinate him. The surgery is done. The doctor emerged. Everyone turned and looked at him. He sighed.

"The wounds are too great. His mutant ability had ceased function to heal them. We don't know why but we've stabilize his blood pressure for now. But there is no telling when his healing comes back or how much long her has. I'm sorry. We did all we can. Just pray he will be fine."

Twilight was in shock yet pained to hear what the doctor had said. She was heartbroken and shocked as her tears dropped and flown down her face. Before Shadow Dragon could do anything, she turned and ran off at once. Rarity decided to follow after her at once. Everyone want to help but stopped by Shadow Dragon and Sunset Shimmer. They knew she needs some time alone now.

* * *

As far and away from her friends, Twilight stopped and arrived at the empty patient room. She sat on the bed. She cried tearfully in despair and pain. Her mentor is going to die! And there was nothing the doctors can do to solve it.

Rarity came in as she found her friend's counterpart. She noticed her crying. she sighed as she approached and sat closed to Twilight Sparkle.

"Darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. She sighed as she held and hugged Rarity from back, "Azure Phoenix must be very important to you, doesn't he?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes... He is. He's not only that. He was like a father to me. The only person who I ever count and ask whenever I have the problems. He understands me. He cares for me. And he is the reason of meeting and loving Shadow Dragon."

"I see..."

Twilight sobbed tearfully, "I-I-I... I wish I could have done something for him! I still feel ashamed for not helping him! I feel guilty for not protecting Iris. She was like a a sister to me. I did nothing but bring pain to them..."

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity asked in anger as she departed from hugging her new friend. She looked at Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, I may not know much about you from here but I know that you care for them so much! And you shouldn't feel that way! You are not to be blamed for this."

"But-but-!"

"No but, young lady! You're not a mutant or psychic! You can't predict or even expect anything to stop or save the life. But there is one thing you can do - spend as much time you have with the ones you are closed with."

"Rarity..."

"I know we've just met. But to me, you are my friend. And I want to help you." Rarity took the bag out as she took the clothes out. She passed them to Twilight Sparkle, "I wanted to give this to my pony friend but I figure you need this more than anything."

"Rarity, I-I can't take this. It's not mine."

"Sure you can! Go and try it. I want you to feel better. I want to see how it fits you."

Twilight nodded in understanding as she headed to bathroom for changes. Moments passed, she emerged out. She was dressed in lavender T-Shirt with bellybutton shown, sleeveless school black vest with her Sparkle Logo on right and red tie, dark purple Japanese High School short skirt with navy highlights, long navy socks, black civilized shoes and have the black jacket tied around her waist.

"Oh! That looks good on you," Rarity said happily. Twilight blushed in embarrassment. She looked away yet she smiled a bit happy. Rarity giggled a bit, "Oh! You smiled. I love to see it. I know this may not make you forget about Azure Phoenix's condition but it's my way to help and make you better."

Twilight smiled, "It is... Thanks. I will return the money to you for being generous."

Rarity shook her head and hand in denial, "No, Twilight... Seeing you happy is the payment I need. After all, we're both friends now."

"Rarity, thank you so much. I'm in your debt," Twilight said happily as she hugged Rarity. Rarity hugged her back. She smiled, "One day and someday, I will return the debt to you."

"You already did, darling."

Before the girls could do anything, Rarity glowed in purple causing Twilight to depart from hugging. She then witnessed Rarity's transformation into her Pony Form. Twilight gasped and awed in surprise yet joy as if her sorrow disappeared. Rarity smiled happily as she was floating happily.

Within Twilight's bag, Spike was sleeping. The amulet reacted strangely as it glowed darkly. It opened by itself. Spike yelped in shock as he glance at what he was seeing. It is scaring him. It then formed blackness energy ball-like.

Rarity's aura suddenly moved and entered into Twilight's bag as the amulet absorbing it inside. As soon as the aura disappeared, Rarity moaned and growled in exhaustion. She slowly landed on the ground. Twilight quickly helped and held Rarity up in time. The fashionista student's pony form turned into normal form.

"Rarity, are you okay? What happen?" Twilight asked in concern.

Rarity moaned a bit, "I'm fine. Just need some little break. Maybe Applejack's right. I shouldn't have overwork on it."

"Hold on," Twilight grunted a bit as she helped her new friend up, "I'll get you to others. Hold on."

Twilight took the bag up. She then helped Rarity as they both headed and meet up with others. Inside the bag, Spike shivered and quivered in fear as he continued watching the amulet glowed darkly with Rarity's aura within...

* * *

Twilight brought Rarity all the way to her friends at the surgery chamber. Everyone but Imperial Phoenix Army gasped in shock and surprise. They all wondered of how and what happened to Rarity?!

Twilight explained, "After she gave me this clothes and comfort me, she then 'pony-up'. And the next, she became like this. I don't know how."

Shorty helped and carried Rarity up from his back, "Don't worry, Twilight. I will find out of what's going on. But for now, we need to go home and rest."

"But what about Strikespell? If someone did try to assassinate Azure Phoenix, the enemies may try to assassinate him," Twilight said in concern.

After watching his father's state, he clenched his fists tightly. Strikespell narrowed his angry eyes as he turned to the rest, "Not if I assassinate them. The enemies will know of what it means to cross the Imperial Phoenix Army. I have ordered Minister Hong and Marshal Anger prepared the army and searched across the world to find and hunt them down."

"We would like to help as well," Roadblock said.

Cade nodded in agreement, "So do we. We are responsible of it."

"No. This is unnecessary," Strikespell said darkly. Everyone was in shock and concern. He continued, "Both team have more important things to do tomorrow. That is the main concern. And no buts. I have all the resources, supplies and technology enough to find and hunt them down for good."

Strikespell turned and walked away, along with his generals followed him. Everyone remained silent for the moment as they all wondered of why and how could Strikespell be so calm without showing anger and rage? He wasn't afraid of anything. All they prayed that nothing bad happens...

* * *

In the next morning...

At the school's medical room, Shorty checked on Rarity's body through the use of his medical equipment - tongue depressor, stethoscope, blood pressure mechanism, flashlight on her eye, ear checker and blood glucose checker. So far, her physical body looked healthy and well after her resting.

Shorty hummed in concern as he looked closely of the medical results on Everyone came in as they asked if Rarity was okay or not.

Shorty asked in concern, "Physically, yes... But it doesn't make sense. According to Twilight, she said after the pony up transformation, Rarity became exhausted and tired like something drain her magic out."

"So, you don't know?" Rainbow asked in concern, "That makes me feel better."

Fluttershy sighed, "I just hope nothing bad has happened to her magic."

Shorty Thinking hummed calmly as he wondered of what Fluttershy had said. He gasped as he took his computer and body scanner over her lying on patient bed. After the scan, he went through some analyzes and experimenting thoroughly before printing the results. He hummed in concern.

"Well..." Rarity asked in concern.

Shorty shook his head in concern, "I don't know what to say. This is very unusual. This shouldn't have happen to her."

"Why is that, Shorty-poo?"

"Your magic... It's gone!"

 **"WHAT?!"** Everyone asked and demanded in shock.

Rarity yelped as she looked down and shivered in fear and worry of what she just heard, "My magic... is gone? How is it possible?! How can it happen to me?!"

Sunset hissed in concern as she looked worry and scared, "This isn't good. What's happening here?"

* * *

At the Crystal Prep Academy, its students have gathered in line as they all entered their school bus. Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and her siblings were in their Crystal Prep uniforms as they would be joining. They entered the last transport. Shining Armor would be there as well. He joined and followed Dean Cadance on the same bus that his siblings went in.

Twilight still upset and pain as she looked down and worried. She was worried for her mentor since yesterday's event.

Shadow Dragon patted Twilight, "Twilight, everything will be fine. Azure will make it. He survived the worst."

"I know... And I hope so too," Twilight said in concern. She then looked at her amulet, "That's strange. Since when did my amulet collected the energy? I don't remember activating it for seeking and collecting the data."

"What do you mean?" Nyx said in concern.

Lance shrugged, "Don't look at me. I was keeping Nyx out of troubles. And the only person who was with is Rarity. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mess your things off."

"True... I don't think she would," Twilight said in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Whatever it's going on, I'm sure we'll find out soon. For now, we deal with Friendship Games first and find out what's going on. And Twilight, I hope collecting the data is actually your reason..."

Lance and Nyx hummed in surprise and concern of what Shadow Dragon had said. Twilight gulped in concern as she grew worried that he would find out of the truth behind her involvement for Friendship Games, other than collecting magic data...

* * *

At the Canterlot High School, school staffs were standing and waiting at the roadside. They were about to welcome their rivals and guests from Crystal Prep Academy.

Sunset Shimmer emerged out from the school's entrance. She looked worried, frustrated and upset like something had pressured and scared her off. Things have been lately becomes worse. Ever since Rainbow Dash and Rarity pony up, she was pressured in figuring something out on how to control and contain the magic from going wild. Then, Strikespell conquered the world under his banner and then built the most dangerous weapon in the universe. Azure Phoenix almost got himself killed by the enemies And now, Rarity lost her magic. It's driving her nuts.

Flash exited the school entrance while holding his girlfriend's bag on his shoulder. He looked around in finding Sunset. He spotted her approaching to the statue. He approached her. He patted her shoulder. She was stopped.

"Sunset! There you are! You almost have me worried," Flash said in concern. Sunset didn't answer back or even turned to him. He asked in concern, "Sunset? Are you alright?"

"Do I look like alright?!" Sunset asked angrily. Flash and the Minicons yelped in shock. She turned and glared at Flash as she continued angrily, "Our Pony Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic! And if she was here, we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and hospital when Rarity was helping this world's Twilight out."

Flash looked scared and hurt upon seeing and hearing Sunset Shimmer being angry and upset. He hasn't seen that since the day she joined and helped Sombra.

Sunset noticed his looks. She sighed in shame, "Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her. And not to mention, things got out of hand lately..."

"Sunset... I'm sure she got some problems of her own to deal with," Flash explained, "We can't expect her to drop everything and pop out of the portal whenever."

Wheelie and Brains emerged from Sunset's bag. Wheelie scoffed, "If you asked me, the pony-ups aren't the big deal."

"But they aren't minor! Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown." Sunset explained in concern, "It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control..."

"Sunset, calm down. You'll be able to figure things out," Flash said calmly as he held his girlfriend's shoulder, "Besides you're the one who helped our friends understand what was goin' on with the sirens."

Sunset sighed, "I guess. But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them."

"FYI, Sunny! It was you," Brains explained, "You're the one who gave those Sirens some ass-kicking!"

Wheelie nodded, "He's right, Sunny. You're the one who gave them some spanks! And not to mention, you became the Ambassador to Equestria. Kinda reminds me of how Sam became ours."

"I did became ambassador too," Flash said in annoyance, "But they're right. You are the one who saved High School. You are the one who found and save Sideswipe. And best of all, you helped and solved some students' friendship problems. Trust me, Sunset, you can do it."

Sunset went some thinking for the moment before she smiled a bit, "You're right. Thanks, guys. I owe you one especially you, blue."

Flash blushed and smiled happily, "Thanks, red."

 ** _HONK!_** She and her friends turned to the front. They spotted Crystal Prep Buses have arrived. They stopped as the students climbing down the steps. Flash huffed in annoyance upon looking at them, even though he ignored Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and her siblings since they're his friends.

Principal Celestia approached Principal Cinch as they both shook their hands. She smiled, "Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit. It is an honor to have you here again."

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. It is an honor. I'm sure that would be fascinating." Principal Cinch said calmly yet sarcastically, "I sure hope you will not be distracted from... our losses..."

Principal Celestia sighed as she knew what Principal Cinch was referring to, "No... No, I won't. But I missed her..."

"Yes... She was Azure Phoenix's and your daughter," Principal Cinch said bitterly, "If she were here, Friendship Games will be ours. After all, she brought much success to the school's reputation especially mine."

Principal Celestia gave Principal Cinch a glare, "She is my daughter. I watch my tongue if I were you. I don't like how you treated your students especially my daughter. Believe me, I will not tolerate that attitude towards my family."

Principal Cinch sighed, "Very well... I won't mention her again."

Vice Principal Luna approached Dean Cadance and Shining Armor as she gave them both a hug. She smiled, "Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Even if it means another defeat."

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." Dean Cadance said calmly.

"Yeah, right..." Shining Armor scoffed before got his guts nudged by his girlfriend. He yelped painfully, "Hey! What was that for?"

Simmons sighed, "This is going to be pain of my neck..."

Shadow Dragon and his friends climbed down the steps. They looked around of their surroundings. To Twilight and her siblings, they were amazed and happy to see the school while to Shadow Dragon, he was happy to be back here. It was a while for him mostly.

Sunset took a glance at the book as she found no reply. She then looked at Canterlot High's Statue as she gave in some thoughts. She smiled. There is a way. Sunset approached to the back of horse statue.

As Twilight looked at Canterlot High in amazement, her amulet glowed darkly again. She looked at hers. She wondered why it reactivated by itself again. What attracts its attention? Only one way to find out - she followed its track. She approached to the front of horse statue.

As Twilight and Sunset approached the statue, they stopped and glanced at it. Sunset glanced at her book before at the statue. Flash Sentry approached Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset, are you sure?" Flash asked as he knew what Sunset wanted. He continued, "I know you need her but we've got the Friendship Games to deal with."

Sunset sighed, "I know. But it might be my chance to reach her. I have to see her."

Twilight looked at her amulet as it opened itself like it was absorbing something. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx noticed it as they approached and checked with her.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Twilight, I hope you know what you're doing."

Twilight gulped in concern as she looked at her amulet, "I hope so too..."

As Sunset Shimmer touched on the statue's wall, Twilight's amulet glowed darkly as it absorbing something. It was absorbing...

"Hey, let go!" Sunset exclaimed painfully as her hand got stuck on the walls. But not only that, her blazing aura got absorbed into it as well. She screamed in pain, **"HELP!"**

"Sunset!" Flash, Wheelie and Brains exclaimed.

The boys helped and pulled Sunset Shimmer hard and away from the horse statue. Her hand still stuck on it like she was being magnetized to the fridge.

"What the-?!" Twilight asked in shock. As she tried to close it, the amulet won't budged. She grunted, "It won't budge! Damn it! Close it!"

"Hold on!" Shadow Dragon called.

He, Lance and Nyx came to Twilight's aid as they tried to push and close the amulet's opener down hard. But it won't budge for the moment. They pushed and slammed it down hard. They deactivated the amulet for good in time. But it created shock wave knocked both rivalry high school students out. They screamed painfully. They all moaned and groaned painfully.

As everyone slowly got up, both sides looked at each other. What they're doing?!

"What did you do?!" Sunset demanded angrily.

Twilight gulped nervously as she realized that she's in trouble! She knew how dangerous and important magic to Sunset Shimmer since she's from Equestria. And it is very serious business to them. Shadow Dragon nudged her to explain. She gulped as she prayed not to get herself into trouble.

Before she could explain, she heard her older brother called her. Twilight Sparkle quickly ran off. Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance as he went after Twilight. Lance and Nyx followed them as well. All of Crystal Prep Students are entering the school now.

"What was that?" Flash asked in concern.

As Sunset Shimmer touched the horse statue, she felt something funny. It was solid. Too solid! She can't feel the magic portal! Sunset Shimmer touched and checked on the Horse Statue for the moment.

"Where's the portal?" Sunset grunted fearfully as she tried to breach the portal, "Where's the portal?!"

"Sunset?! Sunset, stop!" Flash stopped and held the panicked and struggled Sunset back. He turned her to him, "Calm down, Sunset! What's wrong?!"

"The portal! It's gone!"

"What?!"

"Holy Shit!" Wheelie exclaimed in shock. Sunset and Flash turned to her bag. Both Wheelie and Brains emerged. He exclaimed, "We've got the signal! And it's coming from the sky! But who is it? I'm not picking Breakaway's signal here!"

Brains looked as he gasped in surprise, "Look up!"

Sunset and her friends looked up. They found the blackish figure emerged from the large sun. He was heading straight to the ground. Who was it?

As the mysterious figure descending, he landed on the ground hard in front of Canterlot High. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they were witnessing. A familiar giant crimson and navy mixed Cybertronian stood before everyone. They know who he was.  
 **  
"OPTIMUS PRIME!"** Everyone exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Optimus Prime lowered himself down before Sunset Shimmer and her friends, "My friends, I'm relief that I have found you. I need your help."

"Our help? For what?" Sunset asked in concern.

"To prepare yourself and our team. We're maybe at war again," Optimus Prime said in concern. Sunset and her friends gasped in shock and worry. He continued, "I scoured and scouted the whole world and found no sign of Decepticons. I feared they maybe planning something. They may have allied with Dark Curse and his organization. I feared our both world will not only be conquered but destroyed. The Humanity will not only be their slaves but also your kind. Your magic is their target for military resources and supplies. This cannot be allowed to happen."

Sunset and her friends gasped in shock and worry of what they just heard. The enemies not only wanted to wage war against both Humans and Autobots, but also Equestria to enslave the ponies for their magic energy?! This can't be good!

"Prime?" The shocked voice asked. Optimus Prime turned and found the silver car transformed into his robot mode. Sideswipe approached him, "You're back!"

"Sideswipe? You're alive?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yeah... Man, it's great to see you here, sir. Since you're here, need you back at Soccer Field. The rest of our gang are waiting and preparing for the surprise."

"Surprise? For what, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe smiled, "You'll see. Come on. Then, you can tell us how your mission goes in finding those Creators."

"Very well. I shall followed. But I need our team to be prepared," Optimus Prime said calmly. Sideswipe nodded as he headed off. Optimus Prime turned to Sunset and her friends, "Alert your friends and military. They need to be prepared."

Sunset nodded, "Understood. Thanks for the warning."

Optimus Prime turned and followed Sideswipe to the back of Canterlot High School. Sunset turned to her friends as she gave the concern yet scared looks. Not only the portal to Equestria has been sealed, but now the world is going to have another war against Dark Terrorists, Decepticons and Cobra. This may not end well for her and her friends as well as her current home...

* * *

Sunset, Flash and Minicosn returned to their friends. They explained to the rest of their friends of what happened from the Canterlot High's Horse Statue and Optimus Prime's sudden return from his journey. They were all in shock and surprise but mostly about the portal.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked in concern.

Sunset hissed, "I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore!"

"How'd that happen?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I can't believe Optimus Prime is here. Wow... I wonder how h's doing."

"We'll ask him that later. I don't know." Sunset admitted as she opened the door to gym, "But it has something to do with that Twilight."

Sunset and her friends saw the gym was filled with party theme, rounded tables, foods, drinks and even DJ Jockey Place for DJ Pon-3. But both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts were minding their own business, without talking with their rivals but to themselves only. That was really feud...

Flash noticed Twilight's doing as she was pointing the amulet in front of her like she was tracking something. Shadow Dragon was keeping his eyes on her in making sure she doesn't get herself into some trouble. Lance and Nyx brought some drinks for themselves and their friends.

"What the heck are those guys doing?" Flash asked in concern.

"Leave this to me." Sunset said firmly as she walked and approached towards Twilight and her friends. Shadow Dragon gasped as he poked Twilight to stop her doing. As she stopped and turned to her boyfriend, she faced Sunset in front of her. Sunset glared at her, "Twilight, what have you been up to?"

Twilight yelped, "Me? Oh, I was just, uh—"

"Who wants to know?!" Indigo interrupted as she gave Sunset a glare.

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash came besides with Sunset. She smirked, "Nice to meet ya, Blazefist's superstar student."

"What the?! How did you know that? No one should know that! No way Blazefist tell anyone! He knew you guys will hate him if they know about me and him!"

"Chillax. We don't hate him, well; mostly his secrets. But we trust him because he's Canterlot Wondercolt. And he's my coach's husband. I think you know her well - Aquastroke."

"Aquastroke? That means you're her student?! No way..."

"Way... I was at the wedding. I was her best girl."

Indigo smirked, "Oh yeah? I was at the wedding too. I was his best girl. And just so you know, I won't back down easily just because your coach is my coach's wife."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "I wouldn't dream of it. Your coach maybe my coach's husband, no way I'm backing down from the games."

"Bring it on," Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap smirked.

"All right, everyone." Applejack said in concern as she came in-between Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap, "Let's not get too competitive before the games even start."

"The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost." Sugarcoat spoke bluntly.

Lemon Zest giggled in amusement, "That's a good one, dude! No way we're gonna lose!"

Fluttershy commented, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice." Sunny Flare remarked.

Rarity scoffed, "Well, you might use a little tact."

Sour Sweet gave Rarity a death glare, "And you need some big back off, right now!"

"You can't talk to my friends like that!" Sunset scolded Sour Sweet.

Jason scoffed, "Why don't you just go to hell and surrender to trophy to us? No way the wannabe heroes-like you can beat us in the games."

"Wanna say that to my face, asshole?!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in annoyance.

As both Shadowbolts and Wondercolts have some argument, Twilight immediately make an escape before she gets herself into troubles. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx noticed as they went after her now.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned and found Scar Brilliance, Bladestrike, Strict Stalker the navy man with mustache and drill sergeant's hairstyle dressed in his military suit, Snaptrap the man in his 40s with a small mustache & beard dressed in his purplish suit with a scarf and turban-like on his head, Drillmap and Swordstruck.

Scar Brilliance continued, "We maybe the rivals but we are also their guests at their school. You will all show some respect to them. You are making humiliation to your family. This is now what we expected."

Crystal Prep Shadowbolts groaned in annoyance as they turned and glared at Canterlot Wondercolt members, "I'm sorry."

Scar Brilliance scoffed, "Good enough. Enjoy the party. The Speech will begin soon. The Founders of the schools will come soon."

As soon as Scar Brilliance left, both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts turned and walked away as they do not want to get themselves into trouble.

* * *

Sugarcoat was talking to her father Strict Stalker. She bowed before him in apologize position.

Strict Stalker sighed, "Sugarcoat, I told you so many times. Do not start the fight or bragged about how great Imperial Phoenix Army or even Crystal Prep is for winning the Friendship Games. It's never about victories but to show them that discipline, talents and loyalty are the true strength of Imperial Phoenix Army. And we must be humble to our defeated enemies."

"I know, father," Sugarcoat sighed, "But still, their efforts are futile to win the Friendship Games. Was it necessary to show humble to them?"

Strict Stalker gave her a death glare, "Yes. And I expect you do not show resentment to your enemies or disappointment to me."

"I understand, my father. I am the proud daughter to Strict Stalker," Sugarcoat spoke bluntly.

Snaptrap was talking with Sunny Flare.

"I know what you're thinking, daddy," Sunny Flare said in annoyance, "I shouldn't be bragging to my rivals especially the losers. It's about humble."

Snaptrap scoffed, "True... I'm still proud that you're willing to show them that no one can mess with you. They shall be reminded again and again that Imperial Phoenix Army is superior. But be sure that you don't lose your generous."

Sunny Flare smirked, "Got it, daddy."

Swordstruck and Sour Sweet were talking as they both were glaring at each other.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I promised you..." Sour Sweet said sweetly before giving a nasty glare and talk, "I'm going to show them how mean I can be!"

Swordstruck chuckled in amusement, "Good job, Sour. That's the way it is. And remember, don't show mercy to your enemies or your allies because victory is the key to our success! After all, we're more superior than any school or anyone else."

Sour Sweet smirked as she her arms crossed, "Don't worry. I'm going to show them that! No one can beat me in the game!"

Drillmap and Lemon Zest were talking. He took her headset up while giving her a serious glare as he didn't like her being arrogant and irresponsible lady.

Lemon Zest sighed, "Look, pops. I'm not gonna be arrogant or bragger of how great we are. And besides, I wanna have some fun with my music! They're so awesome! To be honest, I wanna win the Game too!"

"Very well. Please do not forget of that," Drillmap said humbly as he gave the headset to his daughter, "I do not wish my daughter to be embarrassed of being defeated. Bragging could let you to your greatest defeat."

Lemon Zest scoffed, "You worry too much, old man."

Bladestrike, Blazefist and Indigo Zap were talking with each other. Indigo was in big trouble for making a fuss scene when Sunset was talking with Twilight Sparkle.

Indigo sighed, "Sorry, coach. I didn't mean to start the fight. I just wanna make sure no one messes with my teammates especially Twilight."

"I know. But can't you be more friendlier when talking with them?" Blazefist asked, "I already told you about them. I thought you were impressed and wanted to talk with them.

"Well... Yeah, I wanted. But I couldn't, Coach. Because Principal Cinch said-!"

"Don't listen to what she said. What she knows?! She talked rubbish! You follow the rules? That's fine. But making friends with rivals? It should be fine too. There's nothing to be shame of."

"Like falling for Rainbow Dash's coach?"

"Yeah, something like that. And besides, Rainbow Dash and you sure got something in common, don't you think?"

Indigo Zap hummed calmly before giving a smirk, "Yeah... I guess so. I could try to befriend with her and her pals. Hopefully, they're good at sports especially soccer. They're my favorites."

"That's my girl, Indigo!" Blazefist smirked as he grabbed her and gave her a noggie. He stopped as he saluted to Bladestrike, "It's great to see you again."

Bladestrike saluted, "It's great to see you too as well, my old friend. So, how do you find the school? Interesting? And good?"

"Yeah. They did show me something good enough for me to like it especially Aqua."

"Yes. Indeed, it is. As Crystal Prep proved themselves good enough in handling academic and outdoors, I hope yours can be ready for the challenge."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they can handle it. They're ready, sir. Just give your best shot, guys," Blazefist smiled.

Bladestrike and Indigo Zap smirked, "We will."

Scar Brilliance and Jason Strike were having discussion behind the stage as if they need some privacy from anyone else to hear.

"Did you find anything?" Jason asked.

Scar shook his head, "No, I haven't. Excellent with your acting skills, Mystic Knight. We don't want any unwanted attention to interfere with our plans. We need our enemy spies focused on you and the school rivalry. We cannot let them know what we're up to."

"It will be done."

"Keep Twilight safe from harm. And by the way, Mystic Knight; work together with Shadow Dragon and his team. If anything goes wrong, we must be prepare for the worse. They maybe our chance in winning and ending this war for good."

"I work solo, sir. I don't work with traitors especially the weakling girls."

"You'd have to, Jason. Be prepared or get ready to die in hell. That's the order of mine and Mr. Secretary. We expect no disobedience."

Scar Brilliance turned and walked away from Jason Strike. Jason clenched his fists tightly as he hated to work together with Shadow Dragon and his team for painful yet tortured past for him to overcome...

* * *

Twilight escaped from the argument between Wondercolts and Shadowbolts. She lost her tracks of her own friends. She walked as far away as she can from the troubles or any of Wondercolt Members. The last thing she wanted is to get herself or her friends to blame for the mess. She still has no idea what her amulet have absorbed from the horse statue.

Twilight bumped into a familiar pink girl. She gasped, "Pinkie Pie?"

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie greeted happily. She then noticed Twilight's amulet, "What's that?"

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies." Twilight explained. Pinkie looked confuse. Twilight sighed as she explained plainly, "It measures things."

"Like the party?"

"Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me."

Pinkie Pie hummed as she witnessed both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts refused to talk with each other or even partying the party, "I know. Something is definitely missing." She gasped of the idea, "Come on!"

Pinkie dragged Twilight Sparkle to the gym's door as they both were looking for something.

* * *

Moments later...

Shadow Dragon and his friends were looking for Twilight Sparkle ever since they just got away from the argument with the Shadowbolts Members. So far, they found no trace of her or even Pinkie Pie. They were all worried about their friends...

But at the same time, Principal Celestia is making her welcome speech to both hers and Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games.

Sunset Shimmer, her five friends, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Derpy, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct stood on the right side of stage. Shadowbolts members such as Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Neon Lights, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Royal Pin, Shadow Dragon, Jason Striker and Arthur Warfate the cyan teenage boy with brown spiky messy hair dressed in his uniform stood on left side.

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Blazefist, Aquastroke, Tailtech, Icy, Nyx, Lance Justicestrike, Wheelie and Brains were watching and listening the welcoming speech from Principal Celestia. Both Crystal Prep and Canterlot High were listening as well.

"Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS." Principal Celestia announced proudly and happily.

Pinkie and Twilight pushed the giant present boxes into the gym. Before Twilight could ask, Pinkie ran off at once.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the fifteen students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

Pinkie Pie removed the fruits banquet to cupcake banquet. She turned the power light switch off. She then approached to DJ Pon-3 as she gave the latter a disc. The DJ smiled as she shifted the disc to new hip-hop style before making the speaker loud and noise.

both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts awed happily to hear the song. It inspired and touched their hearts and minds to enjoy it.

Pinkie returned to the gym's entrance. She opened the big presents. They revealed the Party Canon. It shocked and surprised Twilight Sparkle.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie smirked, "Absolutely!"

Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon in launching the streamers and confetti up to the sky. Twilight yelped in shock of seeing the canon firing up. They all fell down like snow. Everyone cheered wildly and happily upon looking at it. They were all happy and wild as they wanted to have some party! It was great and amazing for them!

But what surprise Sunset and all of her trusted and close friends is both rivalry school were being friends to each other. They chatted, sang, danced, played and ate the cupcakes together like they were best friends!

Seeing everyone smiling and enjoying the party, Pinkie giggled happily. She went some transformation. She pony-up!

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she recovered. She heard the beeping sound and blinking lights of amulet. It opened itself again as if it was absorbing something again. This time, Pinkie Pie's aura energy...

As soon as the magic energy drained, Pinkie Pie transformed back to her normal form as she became exhausted and tired. She moaned as she fell to the ground hard, "I'm Party Popped..."

With the energy entered her amulet, Twilight Sparkle was about to close it. An electrical purple shot out and entered beneath the spectator's bench seats. She followed it. She witnessed it sparkled and formed the portal-like. It revealed Ponyville Town. Twilight gasped in shock of what she was seeing. But nevertheless, she quickly close it as she feared it may cost some damage or even endangered the lives.

Twilight took a glance on her amulet. She saw something amiss about it. She saw the strange demonically skull mark with demonically wings-like and a demonically serpent wrapped around it. She gulped in worry. She is beginning to dislike using the amulet in getting data. She felt something wasn't right with it ever since Rarity, Sunset and Pinkie became tired so sudden since she came too close to them...

Twilight quickly exited the gym. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx noticed it. They quickly went after her. They don't want her to get herself hurt.

As Wondercolts and Shadowbolts were enjoying the party, the lights got switched on. The sound got static and haywire like something damaged the radio. It caused everyone moaned and groaned painfully as well as stopped what they were all doing. Everyone turned to the front as they saw Principal Cinch stood before them.

The students knew what it means. Both Cantelot High and Crystal Prep returned to their own group as they all began to listen to Principal Cinch's speech.

Principal Cinch spoke firmly, "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students."

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna gave their angry looks at Principal Cinch for being rude and disrespectful to their school as usual. Dean Cadance and Shining Armor also didn't like it as well...

"It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains to committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."

Instead of friendly chatting or handshake, both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts gave each other angry and determined glares. They will do whatever it takes to win the game!

As Pinkie Pie returned to her group, all of her friends came and approached to her. They all commented in concern for her about the party she worked so hard to make everyone happy and be friends with each other.

"[Applejack] I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell. [Fluttershy] They definitely broke the ice. [Aquastroke] Yeah. It's the first time to see them get together. [Saber] This is truly amazing thing you ever did. Nice one. [Blazefist] Well done, Pinkie. We're glad to have you on our sides. [Rarity] Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again. [Laxtinct] That woman sure loved to spoil and ruin everything especially making good friends [Tailtech] It's not surprise at all. With her around, there is no friendship between us and them.[Cutie Mark Crusaders] You've said it. [Icy] I really hate that woman."

"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie admitted.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" Sunset asked in concern.

Wheelie whistled, "Wow, you looked like you've got some serious bang up."

"I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up." Pinkie explained, "But then the magic just drained right out of me."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Did you just said your 'magic just drained out of ya'?"

Flash nodded in agreement, "Yeah... That's impossible. And the only to do that was to drain the blood. That was nasty."

Shorty hummed, "This is getting serious and troublesome. I have the feeling this is only the beginning. We have to solve this problem."

"Speaking of problem," Applejack said in concern as she looked around of the area, "Where're Shadow Dragon, Twilight, Nyx and Lance? Where did they ran off to?"

Everyone looked around of the surroundings as they found their friends went missing! Where did they go now?! What is going on?!

* * *

Within the dark room, Cobra Commander was contacting to both Dark Curse and Galvatronas. They both were looking at him.

"Gentlemen, I have good news to report," Cobra Commander reported calmly, "Our little friend have managed to retrieve three magic now. The enemies are getting weaker."

Galvatron smirked, "Excellent. Everything has gone exactly according to our plans."

"Indeed." Dark Curse nodded, "Continued your work, my friend. Ensure no one must know this plan. And above all, keep your watch on Twilight Sparkle. She must complete her mission. The capture of all six magic is essential to our **_Project END_**."

Cobra Commander smirked, "As you command. I will make sure of it, Lord Dark Curse."

"You'd better hope so," Galvatron said darkly, "Human..."

With both screens shut off, Cobra Commander stood up from his seat. He turned and walked towards the door. It is time for him to make sure Twilight Sparkle complete her mission. How? What is it important to **_Project END_**?

* * *

A familiar ninja was walking across the streets of Manehattan while ignoring everyone and anything as he is having some thoughts to think.

After his uncle and master was killed, Storm Shadow had spend his youth in searching and hunting the murderer for framing him in killing his own kind. He joined Cobra Terrorists as he believed the murderer was among them. He pretended to be loyal white ninja and bodyguard to Cobra Commander while seeking his enemy out. He believed Zartan is responsible of the incident since the latter is Master of Disguise. When Storm Shadow betrayed the Cobra, he defeated and wounded Zartan but found out it wasn't him. After the success in rescuing the president and saving the world, Storm Shadow left as ronin in thinking of what he can do next.

 _"Storm Shadow..."_

Storm Shadow gasped as he took his Twin Katana out in his battle position. He looked around in search of the voice as he was being called for few times. He turned to the alley. He spotted twin yellowish eyes looking at him. Storm Shadow approached while holding his blades in ready to strike. He glared at the yellowish eyes.

"Who are you?!"

The Dark Voice spoke, "Storm Shadow... I have a mission for you to perform. And in-return for your service, I will give you the name of murderer and justice."

Storm Shadow have some thoughts of what he can do. Upon hearing of what the mysterious voice had said, he looked at it and asked, "What should I do?"  
 _  
To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	7. Chapter 6: Let the Games Begins

**Chapter 6: Let the Game Begins**

In the school hallway, Twilight Sparkle ran as fast as she can. She had to be away from Main Six because she feared her amulet could absorbed the other three's magic or even hurt them a lot. She didn't want to hurt them as all she wanted is to know and understand the magic ability. She came upon to the lobby area as she panted heavily and slowly. She took a glance at her amulet.

"What the heck did you do?" Twilight asked in concern as she glanced and glared at it, "I only want to take a bit, not all of it! Not only you have absorbed their powers, but you also hurt them! This is not how I wanted it to be!"

Spike whimpered upon hearing of what his master had said. He unzipped the bag and whimpered at her. She turned and patted Spike's head gently.

"It's okay, Spike. I'm just upset and angry with this thing," Twilight assured Spike before turned and glared at her amulet, "I keep shutting this thing down, and the next it automatically turned on and absorbed the magic too much. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Twilight?!" The firm voice called. Twilight yelped as she quickly put the amulet around her neck. She turned and found Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx came and met up with her. He panted before sighed in relief, "You're alright? I was so worried about you?"

Twilight sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What was that? Why did you run off?" Lance asked in concern.

Twilight held her amulet tight before shook her head and let hers off, "Sorry about that. I was just spooked by Pinkie's Surprise Party. I wasn't very used to it when I was 6."

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess it is true... You do hate clowns. They traumatized you a lot," Nyx admitted, "Wow... Talk about irony. Like how much robots traumatized me when I was 4."

Twilight giggled in amusement as she patted Nyx's head gently, "Yeah, I get it, Nyx. Come on, we'd better get back to others. The games were about to start."

Lance nodded, "You've said it. Come on."

Lance and Nyx turned and headed off at once. As Twilight Sparkle was about to move, but she was stopped by Shadow Dragon as he wanted to talk with her.

"Twilight, is there another reason why you suddenly left the gym?"

Twilight gulped as she scratched her head a bit, "Nope! Nothing else to run away from the gym! Really! You've got nothing to worry about!"

"Hmm... Okay, then..." Shadow Dragon turned to the front. He took a glance at her, "Just make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble especially your amulet. Iris will never think about career or even desire she wanted badly than helping her friends and people. She was special to me..."

As Shadow Dragon headed off, Twilight looked down for the moment as she clenched her fists tightly and angrily while looking mad. Why does he have to mention her?! Why must he bring that up?! It annoyed and irritated her!

As the amulet glowed darkly, Spike yelped in concern before whimpered in fear. Twilight gasped as she noticed Spike being scared. She patted him gently. As she calmed down from being angered, the amulet loses its glow. She turned to the front and headed off in meeting with her friends. What was with the dark glow of amulet?

* * *

Twilight and her friends returned to the gym. They saw everyone from both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy lined and stood in front of the stage. Both schools' staffs and even 15 each participants have gathered at the stage. The game was about to start but they have very important people coming here.

Founders of two schools - Virtue Dragon and his former generals of West Dragon Army for Canterlot High while Strikespell, Cunning Fury and his current generals of Imperial Phoenix Army for Crystal Prep Academy have arrived. Everyone clapped their hands before the founders.

Principal Celestia cleared her throat as she make announcement, "Minister Virtue Dragon and Mr. Secretary Strikespell, we are thankful of you both coming to our school for the Friendship Games. Both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are honored to have you both here. Now, we all would like to hear what you have to say for the students."

Virtue Dragon smiled as he moved to speech stand, "Thank you, Principal Celestia. I am truly honored to be here. Not only will I support this school, but also you all. I am proud to see you all not only grown up well but how much bonds you have shared with each other. But never forget the most important part of school's purpose - Benevolence, Honor and Humiliation till the End. It is what makes united as one. It is what makes us to have friendship. Win or lose! We will work together as one. You're not just Wondercolts, but the mighty Western Dragons!"

Cantetlot High School students cheered wildly and happily for the Founder of Canterlot High. His principles and words have inspired them all.

As Virtue Dragon stand back, Strikespell gave smirk to him, "You sure have ways to inspire the students with such fantasy words. Now, it's my turn."

Strikespell approached to speech stand, "Students of Crystal Prep Academy - sons and daughters of Imperial Phoenix Army; you have gathered here for not only win the game but to show them the true meaning of power and strength. Our rival may have enhanced their skills and intellect, but we always grow stronger and smarter than any of them. With your talents and discipline; we will remind any of them that who is the true superior! Now, Shadowbolts; show them your what you are made of! Show them that you are the proud generation of the Imperial Phoenix Army! Bring the honor to your family!"

Crystal Prep Academy clapped their hands proudly and loudly in supporting Strikespell's speech and principles. They will not disappoint Mr. Secretary and Imperial Phoenix Army. They will not lose to Canterlot High.

15 participants from both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep can't wait to start the games. They will do anything to win the Friendship Games.

Strikespell turned and left the speech stand. He turned and looked at his mother.

"Don't try disappoint me, mother." Strikespell snickered, "They better put a great fight for my Shadowbolts. I want to see what you are capable of."

Principal Celestia sighed, "I assure you, my son. My students can do it. They won't underestimate you as the last four years."

"We shall see, mother." Strikespell smirked. He turned to Dean Cadance, "Cadance, proceed with your announcement."

Dean Cadance approached to speech stand, "Thank you, Mr. Secretary and Minister of Agriculture for your amazing speech. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. Now before we could proceed, we have a special surprise for everyone. Both schools will have their own mascots! So, please welcome them here!"

Everyone but staffs and founders gasped in surprise and shock of what they just heard. They have their own mascots?!

Both sides of stages revealed to the shocking crowds. They saw both Yeager Family and Human-Sized Autobots emerged from the west while G.I. Joe emerged from the east as they represented to both schools. They all gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"That's right, everyone! The Earth's Mightiest Heroes are here!" Dean Cadance exclaimed proudly, "Autobots represents Canterlot High for unity and benevolence while G.I. Joe represents Crystal Prep Academy for military strength and discipline. This is what represents to our school! There is no changes because the decision are made by both founders and staffs of the schools. Any question?"

"I have one," Sunset asked, "How did the Autobots get into Human Size? I didn't know they can change sizes."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "That is so awesome! I don't know how but it's so cool to meet the Autobots in our size! I always want them to sign on my jacket! Please; Hound, Crosshairs, Sideswipe and Drift!"

Hound, Crosshairs and Drift looked at Sideswipe who shrugged back as they all signed on Rainbow Dash's jacket. She took her jacket out. She looked at it carefully. She cheered wildly and happily. Everyone smiled yet laughed a bit to see Rainbow Dash being fan girl for Autobots.

Everyone chatted and muttered in agreement. Autobots are Cybertronian Titans that can transformed into anything that is electronic and gears for them but changes the sizes? How?

Cade smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I want you all pay attention to this one. This is one hard to believe it. Watch TV screens closely. Holobots, revealed yourselves!"

As TV HD widescreens lowered down, they revealed the screens of all Transformers standing outside of soccer field. They were all surprised and shocked of what they just saw. If these Autobots were outside, who were these robots?!

The Autobots slowly faded their colors and forms into manikin-like robots. Everyone gasped and awed in surprise and shock. These robots were actually manikins?!

"Oh. My. Goodness." Rarity said dramatically yet shocked.

"What... Are... Those?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Fluttershy awed, "That was amazing..."

"I'm glad you all asked. These are the Holobots. And I made them." Cade smiled as he approached to the Holobots, "They maybe not real as the Autobots but they're connecting to our friends. When the Autobots touched the Holobots, they both get connected together. When the Autobots moved, the Holobots followed them. Think of them like the puppeteer and puppet. Even if the Autobots are not on screen, their Holobots can see and hear for them to think and feel. And the reason why I did it is because is to get know more about them and befriend with them. Wouldn't you say, Optimus Prime?"

The Holobots transformed back into Autobots. From the screen, Optimus Prime smiled and so does his Holobot. Everyone awed in surprise.

"Yes, Cade. I am honored to be among you, my fellow friends," Optimus Prime smiled as he turned to Roadblock who was looking at him. He raised his right hand up, "May the best team win, Roadblock."

Roadblock smiled as he shook Optimus Prime's hand, "The honor is mine, Optimus Prime. I wish your team luck too."

Everyone cheered for both Autobot Leader and G.I. Joe Leader in shaking each other hands proudly and gently. They maybe rivals but they respected their favorite heroes so much. They will do what they can to win the games for their mascots.

Dean Cadance smiled as she continued her speech, "Without further a due, let us continued. Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the nine students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!"

Both 15 Participants looked at each other. The mascots stood besides with the respective schools. They all looked competitive and determined as they will give what they have to win the Friendship Games. Principal Cinch was even determined to win it as well while Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna remained calm. They will not lose!

Cunning Fury smirked, "Everything has gone according to the plan. Let the games begin..."

* * *

Thus, the game begins...

Wondercolts: _Ho! We're gonna take you down  
Ho! We're gonna take you down!  
Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)  
Take you down! (Down, down, down)_

Shadowbolts: (Oh oh!) We're here to take you out  
(Aw aw!) We'r _e here to take you out (Aw aw!)  
Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)  
Take you out!_

15 Participants from both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep dressed in their lad coats while putting their goggles on. They started with their chemistry. They studied analyzed the situation. They then write down all the information and theory they have learned about chemistry while trying to figure how they mixed the chemical together.

Both Autobots and G.I. Joe stood besides with two respective schools in supporting and cheering them to win it. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor wrote everything down on their paperclip board from what they observed on student's performances and abilities on chemistry. Both Minister Virtue Dragon and Secretary Strikespell also judged on the event as well.

Wondercolts: _We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way  
Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay  
United strong, yeah, we'll take you down  
You're not so tough, now you're in our town  
_  
Both 15 Participants from two schools get dressed with their apron and gloves as they entered the Bakery Competition! They made and baked the cakes with their lessons of baking cakes and everything they have through strong determination and swift. They even decorated the cakes beautifully, creatively and perfectly. Their mascots helped them as well.

Wondercolts: _All of the times we lost before  
Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more  
We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat  
Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

The judges checked on every pair's baking for their resulted cakes. Applejack-Rarity's was strawberry cake. Neon Light and Jet Set's was messy cake with smiley logo on it. Flash Sentry and Sweetie Drop's was loafed bread - that was embarrassing! And finally, Upper Crust and Suri Polomare's was the blackish cake with purplish lines with yellowish creams and 'S' logo on it.

The judges tried a slice of Upper Crust and Suri Polomare's cakes. It taste good. They turned to both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's cake. Theirs was a tallest chocolate cake with vanilla cream and dark chocolate spiral cream on it. As Pinkie cut a slice on it, the cake revealed the picture of Mona Lisa?! That shocked and surprised the judges!

Sunset and her friends cheered wildly and happily as they cried and cheered wildly together: 'Let's go, Wondercolts!' And even the Autobots joined with them as well.

Wondercolts: _You've got nothin' on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Wondercolts!  
You've got nothin' on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Wondercolts!_

Upper Crust and Suri Polomare were disappointed. Principal Cinch approached and gave them a disappointed yet angry glare. They shivered and quivered in fear. Suri tripped and fell to the ground while Upper Crust slapped her face to see her partner get embarrassed before the principal. Principal Cinch growled in anger. She refused to lose to her rival!

Shadowbolts: Talk a little too much for a school that never wins  
Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin  
We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation  
Every little moment is about our education

The next event is Craftsmanship Competition. 15 Participants must make the best craftsmanship of birdhouse to win. They planned of how the birdhouse worked and looked. They then began working by measuring the woods, sawing them to pieces, hammered them together and painted them as one. Their mascots cheered for the team.

Shadowbolts: _Put your ear to the ground  
Listen to that sound  
You're a house of cards  
And it's about to fall down (fall down)  
About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground_

The judges came and judged on the participants' crafts. Jet Set and Upper Crust's was greenish and yellowish mixed birdhouse. Lyra and Sweetie Drop's was greenish and pinkish birdhouse. Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's was reddish and brownish birdhouse. They all looked good.

And finally, Micro Chip and Sandalwood's birdhouse - which was broken and ruined. As Strikespell test on its durable and endurance, it broke to pieces. The judges turned to both Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's project was revealed to be tallest lavender and reddish birdhouse with blazing flames patterns and balcony barriers?! It amazed the judges!

The Shadowbolts won the carpenter competition! They cheered and cried wildly - 'Let's go, Shadowbolts!' G.I. Joe cheered for them, even though they actually disliked the school's much since they have no respect of their rivals. Twilight didn't seem to enjoy it much, so did Lance and Nyx. Shadow Dragon remained silent about her and the competition.

Shadowbolts: _You've got nothin' on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Shadowbolts!  
You've got nothin' on us  
Na, na, na-na-na, na  
Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

As the Shadowbolts were leaving, they pushed and thrown both Micro Chip and Sandalwood aside like they're piece of trash! That have made the Canterlot Participants annoyed and angry. But nevertheless, their friends came and make comfort of them.

Wondercolts: _Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you  
Step aside, it's time that we defeat you  
Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go  
Down, down, down, down_

Six Participants from two schools joined in Spelling Bee Competition. Canterlot High were Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie while Crystal Prep were Twilight Sparkle, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest. If they get the right spelling, they may get the points.

Rainbow Dash misspelled **'Hippopotamus'** in **'Hippopotamas'**. Lemon Zest was **'Munchouneism'** instead of **'Munchhausen'**. Applejack was **'Onomatopeia'** , not **'Onomatopoeia'**. Sugarcoat's was **'Cymotricous'** yet not **'Cymotrichous'**. Sunny Flare's was **'Rhombos'** instead of **'Rhombus** '. Fluttershy was **'Imigration'** yet not **'Immigration'**. Indigo Zap's was **'Chauffeur'** , instead of **'Chauffuer'**. Rarity's mistake was **'Eschuary'** not **'Estuary'**. Twilight Sparkle won as hers was **'Isosceles'**.

Shadowbolts: _Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you  
Just give up before we have to break you  
Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go  
Down, down, down, down_

Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct from Wondercolts while Shadow Dragon, Jason Strike and Arthur Warfate joined in Karate Games. All of them were dressed in their Karate Formal Uniforms. Wondercolts were white while Shadowbolts were black. One must earned 3 points to advance and win the competition.

As Laxtinct tried to land a punch or a kick on Jason Striker, but the latter was swift for the former to hit. Jason kicked Laxtinct's stomach, swiped the leg before hitting the leg, and finally dodged the attacks before thrown the latter to the ground hard. Jason scored 3 while Laxtinct scored 0 for the First Round A.

Arthur charged at Saber Dragoon who remained still as he let the former punched to the ground hard. As Arthur attacked and landed some punches on him again, Saber dodged and swiped his leg in falling down before giving the former a Karate Chop. As Arthur waited for him to strike, Saber charged in but slided down and swiped on the former's leg before punched on stomach. Both Arthur and Saber charged in as the former was about to punch but the latter dodged down and punched on Arthur's chest. Saber scored 3 while Arthur scored 1 for First Round A.

Shadow Dragon and Shorty Thinking were next as they bowed before each other. Shorty Thinking jumped and gave the kick to Shadow Dragon but slammed the former to the ground. Shorty Thinking swiped the leg on him to the ground as he jumped up and gave Shadow Dragon a karate chop. Shadow Dragon waited patiently as Shorty Thinking charged and stroke his punches at him to the ground. Shadow Dragon jumped and gave Shorty Thinking a kick. Shadow Dragon and Shorty Thinking charged in as they punched and dodged the attacks for few times. As Shorty Thinking charged in and gave the punch on Shadow Dragon, but dodged down and thrust a punch on the former's guts hard. Shadow Dragon scored 3 while Shorty scored 2 for First Round A.

Saber Dragoon and Jason Strike charged in as they battled each other for few times. Jason stroke a punch on Saber's face. Saber swiped leg of Jason. Jason punched on his guts. Saber kicked his face and then gave the Karate Chop on Jason's neck. Saber Dragoon won it for 3 scores.

On final round, both Shadow Dragon and Saber Dragoon glared at each other. They were once friends but they're rivals now. They must win for the team. Both Shadow Dragon and Saber Dragoon battled with each other fierce and determinedly. Saber punched on Shadow Dragon's guts, the latter kicked Saber's guts. Saber thrown Shadow Dragon on the ground from his back. Shadow Dragon punched on Saber's chest. And finally, both of them fought each other hard and quick before Shadow Dragon dodged down and gave the Karate Chop on his former best friend's neck. At the end, 3-2 scores for Shadow Dragon in defeating Saber Dragoon.

Wondercolts: _Take it up to the top  
'Cause we know we can win_

Shadowbolts: _Maybe you should just stop  
'Cause we've seen you give in_

Sunset Shimmer and Optimus Prime climbed up the steps of the stages while all of her friends from Canterlot High and Autobots cheered for her. Sunset was confident that she can win for her team. Twilight Sparkle and Roadblock did the same thing but only four of her friends and G.I. Joe cheered for her while the rest ignored and watched the event. Twilight felt neglect and pressured.

Wondercolts: _We believe in ourselves  
And we've got what it takes_

All: _And we're not gonna stop_

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer glanced at the chalkboard that is filled with mathematics equation. They all wondered of what happen next. All they know is that they have to win it.

Twilight Sparkle: _I can't wait 'til this is all over  
There's so much more that's going on_

Sunset Shimmer: _And before these games are over  
I'll find out just what she's done_

As Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer began writing down on chalkboard in solving the equation, Optimus Prime and Roadblock helped two teenagers to solve it. Both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy watched of how the event went. The judges also watched the event. Who will solve the equation and win the first round?

All: _Can she do it? Will she make it?  
Who will win it? Who will take it?  
Can she do it? Who will take it?  
Did she win it? Did she make it?  
Who's the winner? Who's the reject?  
How did she answer?_

As Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer finished solving the equation, both Cunning Fury and Principal Cinch checked on their answers from chalkboard. Who is correct?

Principal Cinch turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "Incorrect!"

Sunset lost while Twilight won the first round?! Canterlot High and Autobots were in shock of it! Wheelie and Brains were too as they came out from Sunset's bag which was hold by Flash Sentry.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Wheelie exclaimed in anger, "I demand rematch!"

Brains nodded, "She's the cheater! Give Sunny Shimmer rematch!"

Flash sighed, "Guys... I don't think there is one. We've lost the first round."

"Aw..." Wheelie and Brains awed in disappointment.

Shining Armor cheered wildly, "That's my sister! I knew she will win it! Go, Twilight! Go Twilight! She's the best!"

"Mr. Shining Armor, sit down," Strikespell ordered annoyingly. Shining Armor yelped as he looked around of his surroundings. Twilight's older brother blushed in embarrassment as he took his seat. Strikespell sighed, "Vice Principal Luna, make announcement of who is the winner for academic event?"

Vice Principal Luna stood up and announced,"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!"

Optimus Prime gasped in surprise of what he just heard. The Autobots and Yeager Family were too! The one who beat Sunset Shimmer is Twilight Sparkle?! What was she doing here with Crystal Prep Academy?!

Twilight smiled happily. She won for her school! Roadblock patted on Twilight's shoulder while giving her a thumbs up. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx climbed up and gave her a hug. She hugged them back. G.I. Joe cheered and gave the thunderous applause for her, even Tunnel Rat whistled for her.

But for Crystal Prep Students, they just gave her a bored yet uninterested cheering and applause for her. It annoyed Canterlot High, Autobots, G.I. Joe, Sunset and her friends, and even Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Lance. How could they be not respectful and proud for Twilight Sparkle win the game for her?!

Nevertheless; Main Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Autobots and Yeager Family gathered and surrounded Sunset Shimmer as they commented at her.

"[Rainbow Dash] That was awesome! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] You rocks, Sunset! [Rarity] Truly amazing! [Flash Sentry] You're the best, Sunset! [Sideswipe] It's a good try, Sunset. [Breakaway] Aw man, I was hoping you win this match, yo! [Saber] Thanks for the trying, kid. [Tailtech] That was outstanding effort you've made. [Laxtinct] Even though you've lost our event's first round. [Blazefist] Lax, not now. Sorry, he meant good job out there. [Wheelie and Brains] So unfair for you! [Shane] Not to mention, I hate maths."

"But we didn't win!" Sunset said in upset and disappointed.

Applejack assured, "That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been."

Tessa patted Sunset's shoulders, "Remember what Virtue Dragon has said? It doesn't matter you win or lose. As long we are together, we will win or lose together."

"Though I hate the losing part." Rainbow said in annoyance before nudged by Applejack by her stomach. She yelped painfully, "No worries. We still can win the next round."

Hound chuckled, "That's the spirit, kids. Never ever give your fight!"

Drift nodded as he bowed, "This is but the beginning. For the next event, do your best and show them what you've made of."

"Just kick their ass, kids," Crosshairs chuckled in amusement.

As soon as 9 Participants (Main Six, Saber Dragoon Shirty Thinking and Laxtinct from Canterlot High while Shadowbolt Six, Shadow Dragon, Mystic Knight and Arthur Warfate) as well as their school mascots have gathered, Dean Cadance got up to the stage in making another announcement.

Dean Cadance smiled, "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event."

The spectators gave both schools around of the applause as they can't wait for the second round of Friendship Games.

As Twilight waved to her comrades, they didn't respond to her as they have their own reputation to uphold for their family especially Indigo Zap as she wanted to be the best for her former coach. Twilight noticed Main Six hugged each other passionately while cheering wildly and happily. Twilight sighed unhappily as she never seen how great having friends is.

Shadow Dragon approached as he gave a pat on her left shoulder. He gave a gentle warm smile. Lance and Nyx approached and hugged her happily. She pointed at Twilight bad that she was carrying. Spike peeked a bit out while smiling and panting happily. She smiled back at them. They will always have her back no matter what happens.

As everyone was leaving the gym especially Main Six and Autobots, Twilight and her friends were about to do the same thing. They were stopped by both Optimus Prime and Cade Yeager.

"Optimus? Mr. Yeager?" Shadow Dragon called in surprise.

Optimus Prime approached and smiled in seeing his friends here, "It's been a while. I am glad to see you here as well, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight gasped in surprise of what she just heard. Cade noticed her look, "What's the matter, Twi? Don't you remember us? We're your friends since the'Battle of the Band' and 'Incident at Ellis Island'. And not to mention, you send the picture of your kid dressed like Optimus Prime. That was kinda cute of her."

"I dressed like Optimus Prime? Oh my god..." Nyx asked in surprise and concern. Optimus Prime and Cade were confused and surprised. She continued frantically and freaking out, "It's not that I hate Autobots. I actually like them a lot. I really like them especially Optimus Prime. He's my favorite hero! But I'm just scared and afraid of any robots. They traumatized me a lot especially-!"

Lance gave Nyx an inhaler for her to breathe. He sighed, "Sorry about that, my little sis easily gets frightened when the robots gets too close to her. She was traumatized and hasn't been well since Battle of Chicago."

"Really?" Optimus Prime and Cade asked in surprise and shock.

Shadow Dragon yelped in realization, "Sorry about that, guys. Twilight and her siblings aren't from Equestria. They're really from here. They're real Humans."

Optimus Prime and Cade were in surprise and shocked of what they just heard. These people aren't actually the pony ones but the ones from their own home?!

"Wow... Wow... Wow..." Cade said in surprise, "I didn't expect that..."

Optimus Prime shook his head, "Either way, the honor is mine to meet you three in person. Your counterparts were truly amazing and brave yet determined people or ponies I ever met. They'd never gave up their hope for the peace and friendship for Humans, Ponies and even Autobots. I'm truly touched and inspired by them. They renewed my faith and trust on Humans. Friendship is truly Magic."

"Friendship is truly Magic?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise, "Wow... Sounds very special."

Optimus Prime smiled, "It is, Twilight. And believe me. Having friends make you strong and determined, Twilight. That is the true strength, not just talents and abilities. Start with Sunset Shimmer and others - they've learn very well about friendship. They will help you. Lance, keep your sisters safe. You're a good brother to them both. They need you. And Nyx, don't be afraid of Autobots or any friendly robots. We're all your friends. We wanted to help you. Be brave and strong..."

"Wow..." Twilight, Nyx and Lance awed in surprise. They truly inspired by Optimus Prime's wisdom of words.

Nyx looked at herself and even Optimus Prime. She turned and looked at both Twilight Sparkle and Lance Justicestrike who nodded their heads to give it a try. Maybe she should. She approached Optimus Prime slowly. Everyone gasped in surprise of what they just saw

Optimus smiled as he lowered himself down and held his right hand out to let her shake. She was hesitated and feared yet slowly reached her hand to Optimus's. Everyone awed in surprise yet suspended. She's willing to do it?! As her hand is almost touch Optimus Prime's hand...

Twilight's amulet glowed suddenly, making her and others surprise and shock. What was that?! Why did it glow now?!

"I'm sorry." Twilight bowed in apologize position. "Gotta go and deal with some problems."

"Wait for me!" Nyx called. She turned to Optimus Prime and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you! Gotta go!"

As Twilight exited the gym, both Lance and Nyx followed her. Shadow Dragon, Cade Yeager and Optimus Prime were shock and surprised of what they just saw. Nyx shook Optimus Prime's hand?!

"I did not see that coming..." Cade said in surprise.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah... She was supposed to be traumatized since 4 years ago. She'd never go near to robots again. I think she might getting over it. You maybe the key to help her."

"Maybe..." Optimus Prime said in agreement. He looked at the gate in concern, "Twilight seems to be distracted. Do you know what concerns her?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "To be honest, I just hope she's not getting herself into trouble or even hurt Sunset and her friends. I just want her to be safe from danger especially that amulet."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Cade asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon turned to Cade and Optimus Prime, "I don't know. For some strange reason, I sensed and felt dark energy pulse here. I believe the amulet is the source. Something bad is about to happen."

"This is serious..." The firm voice spoke. Everyone turned and found both Roadblock approaching them. Roadblock continued, "If the amulet is one of our enemy's plans, we gotta alert the others and be aware of anything. This could be a trap."

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "Both of you were right about this. I can sense great darkness through my Matrix of Leadership. The amulet could be source of it. I feared our battle with the enemies are not far from behind. Gather the rest. We need to discuss about the situation..."

"I can't now. I've got to check on Twilight now," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Shadow Dragon headed off in finding Twilight Sparkle as he hoped she is safe and sound from harm and troubles...

* * *

At the Canterlot's Front Lawn, Main Six and their friends - Flash Sentry, Sideswipe, Wheelie, Brains, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Shorty, his assistants and even Minicons were working and building the powered ray gun-like in front of Canterlot High's Statue. Ever since the portal was sealed, Shorty has some ideas that may help yet he was concerned about it.

Shorty sighed as he wiped his sweats off, "That should do it."

"Do you think it will work?" Sunset asked in concern.

Shorty shook his head, "No guarantee about it. Let us just pray that the Equestria's Magic Portal accepts the Artificial Energon since they were made of you six girls' magic."

"So, it will work?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

Shorty sighed, "I hope so. Let's do it."

Shorty gave typed control panel's keyboards in trying to connect to Canterlot High's Statue for the moment. As the machine started running on, both Tailtech and Icy inserted both Rainbow Energon Capsules on machine's both sides. Its pointed canon fired the energy beam straight at the statue. And all everyone can do is wait and watch the event.

As everyone waited, the statue started in creating a colorful swirling portal-like. Everyone awed in surprise and joyfully.

"It's working! It's working!" Everyone cheered happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered and squealed happily, "We finally get to see our best friend - Nyx!"

"This is perfect! Twilight can finally come and help us solve the problem in no time!" Sunset exclaimed happily. Suddenly, a loud siren noise sounded. Everyone yelped in shock. She asked, "What- What's going on?!"

Everyone spotted the colorful Energon Beam got deflected back to the ray gun machine as it has shaken very hard and wildly. They all yelped in concern. What the heck is going on?!

Shorty gasped upon looking at **'WARNING** ' sign on his control panel, "This isn't good! The ray gun is overloading! Everyone get clear!"

Everyone screamed in worry as they quickly ran away from the ray gun. It then exploded into pieces. They were in shocked and traumatized by the machine being exploded! That was their only chance to reach Princess Twilight Sparkle!

"What happen?" Sunset asked in concern.

Shorty hissed in concern as he glared at the ray gun, "It's what I feared... Equestria Portal rejected the artificial Rainbow Energon. It can only accept the natural magic. Without it, therte is no way we can reach her. I'm sorry."

"No..." Sunset Shimmer said in shock as she fell to the ground hard. She held and looked at the book, "This book was the only way we can reach her. But she hasn't respond to us for three days. And that's not all, we can't go to Equestria anymore. It's over..."

"Sunset, come on, it's not over," Pinkie comforted Sunset.

Applejack patted Sunset's shoulder gently, "Don't worry, we'll reach her. We will. Don't give up."

Sunset sighed, "You're right, everyone. I'm just scared and worried that I can't help anyone especially my own friends. I just don't let anyone down."

"You haven't," Flash said calmly as he held his hand for Sunset, "So, don't worry. We'll find a way to reach her. We're not giving up yet. Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Wheelie sighed, "So, what's next since we can't use the ray gun to open the portal or even use that damn book to get her attention?"

"Yeah... This is so not day." Brains complained.

 ** _GROWL!_** Everyone yelped as they turned and found Laxtinct held his stomach tightly while smiling and blushing in embarrassing. He chuckled uneasily as everyone sighed in annoyance.

"Really, Lax?" Blazefist asked in annoyance. More growling sounded in making him shock and surprise. He turned and looked at everyone else. They all smiled in embarrassment. He sighed, "This is so embarrassing."

"But we're hungry!" Cutie Mark Crusaders complained.

"Me too..." Pinkie nodded in agreement.

Laxtinct shrugged, "I can't help it, bro. I'm hungry after some wild and crazy event. Not to mention, we've gotta be ready for the next event. I don't wanna starve to death for the next one especially this one is sport."

"Yeah... Lax's right," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "We've to be ready for the next event. We need to get something to eat. We can't go in with empty stomachs." He sighed in annoyance while chuckled in nervously, "Not to mention, it gives me a stomachache."

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "Saber's right. Him, Main Six, Shorty and Laxtinct will be participating for the sport's event. I heard it's an easy event to engage. All of us need to refill ourselves first."

"Yes. We'll deal with sports first, and then we'll rethink a way to reach Twilight Sparkle," Shorty Thinking nodded, "Don't worry, we'll reach her to help us."

Rarity sighed as she hugged Shorty happily, "That's a relief to hear! You always have some ways to calm down and figure things out, Shorty-Poo! That's why I love you, Mr. Thinker!"

Tailtech, Icy and Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement; Shorty sighed in annoyance, "Are you serious, Rarity?"

"Come on. Let's go and get something to eat." Sunset smiled calmly, "My treat."

"No way. It's my treat!" Flash Sentry exclaimed.

"Forget it! Yours stink!" Wheelie and Brains exclaimed in annoyance.

Sideswipe cleared his throat, "How about my treat? Besides, everyone loved robots like me."

"Deal!" Everyone cheered happily.

As everyone were about to head off, they noticed Fluttershy headed to right direction of front lawn. What is she doing?

Fluttershy turned and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just want to feed my animals."

"Can we stay and help Fluttershy?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked their sisters happily. They then shown their puppy dog's eyes, "Please..."

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash gulped before giggled uneasily, "Okay... Just stay with Fluttershy and stay out of troubles."

Terrorcreep approached and gave Fluttershy a kiss on her forehead. He smiled, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll bring you some food back. I promised."

"Okay..." Fluttershy nodded in understanding.

As Sideswipe transformed into his car mode while activated his box in transforming into RV Trailer, Sunset and her friends boarded on the truck. They all headed off to buy some foods. Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders settle down the front lawn neared to the school's windows.

Before Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders could do anything, they looked around in making sure no one noticed them. The shy girl opened her bag. The black cat popped itself out. It purred happily. Fluttershy gave the cat a nuzzle om face. Cutie Mark Crusaders awed happily to see a cute cat.

Suddenly, the bush rustled. As the children turned, they gasped in surprise. Fluttershy turned to their direction. The girls spotted Twilight Sparkle, Lance and Nyx poked out from the bushes. The siblings were surprised and shocked about it.

Fluttershy smiled as she asked, "Do you wanna give her a treat?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily. Twilight and her siblings looked at each other as they have some thoughts. They all smiled as they agreed to join in especially Twilight wanted to know about Fluttershy since she took the advice form Optimus Prime. Twilight and her siblings sat close to Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Guess we're not the only one to smuggle her pet into school." Twilight commented while her siblings chuckled in amusement

Fluttershy giggled in amusement as well, "Not just one."

As Fluttershy unzipped the bag, it revealed more animals coming out from the bag - Angel, humming bird, hamster and a cat. Twilight and her siblings were shocked and surprised by Fluttershy and her animal pets. Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement.

Twilight said in surprised, "Oh, wow. All I have is Spike."

Twilight unzipped the bag as it revealed Spike out. Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in surprise. He jumped off. He barked happily and then panted happily.

"Spike!" Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily. Spike approached as they patted and scratched his head gently. They continued, "He's still so cute! Does he talk?"

Nyx shrugged, "Um... Not that I know of."

"So, I'm guessing that Spike's counterpart talks," Lance asked in surprise.

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and nodded in agreement, "That's right!"

Nyx approached and held Spike up, "That is so cool. I wish ours can talk."

Lance chuckled in amusement, "Yeah. If that happens, I'd be shock and surprised about it. I also wanted to see if Dragoking do talk or not. That would be amazing too."

"It sure is..." Apple Bloom smiled. She then approached Nyx, "Hey, Nyx. I know we just met but do you think we can be friends? We want to help you."

Nyx gasped in surprise of what she just heard. Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah... We saw how scared, lonely and sad you are when you're with Crystal Prep. So we thought we could be your friends."

"Yeah... If you do become our friends, then you can join our club - the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Scootaloo added, "When we're together, we can overcome anything. We won't be afraid of anything or anyone. We'll stand up together."

"You mean it?" Nyx asked in surprise. Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded truthfully. She turned and looked at Lance who smiled and shrugged. She turned and smiled, "Okay! I wanna be Cutie Mark Crusader!"

"Welcome to out club, Nyx!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "Any problems you've got, we'll help!"

Nyx giggled, "Okay... Can you help me solve my traumatize problem? I kinda touched Optimus Prime's hand. He's my favorite hero!"

"You what?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise and shock as they all glanced and looked at surprised and shocked Nyx. They asked, "You touched Optimus Prime's hand?! That's so awesome!"

Lance chuckled in amusement, "This is gonna be fun. My little sister touched her favorite hero and make some friends..."

Twilight and Fluttershy have a heart-to-heart talk as the shy girl was tickling Spike's belly. Twilight smiled a bit to see how sweet and gentle Fluttershy is...

"Congratulations on winning, by the way." Fluttershy smiled, "Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it. Well, other than your brother, sister, boyfriend and G.I. Joe - those people really care for you."

Twilight sighed, "No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves. And the worst about them, they wanted Azure Phoenix's Prize Pupil title. They all hated me so much for me taking it away. They don't care if they're willing to follow the Phoenix Family's principles of discipline and talents or how much suffer and pressure I get. They just want to win and prove they're better than anyone else."

"That sounds awful." Fluttershy said pitifully. As Twilight looked down in upset, she wanted to help her best friend's human counterpart. She thought for the moment but spotted Angel. She smiled in realization, "Here. Hold this."

Fluttershy passed Angel to Twilight to hold. It shocked her to ask, "Um, why?"

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy answered happily.

"Well, that's ridiculous. But-" Twilight was interrupted as Angel nuzzled on her face gently. She gasped in feeling his fluffy fur. She smiled, "Ooh. It actually kind of works." She stopped as she looked at Fluttershy, "I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it. And of course, you're my friend. I want to help you."

"Friend? I'm your friend? But I'm not who you think I am."

"It's okay. I know one thing for sure. You need help. And I'm wiling."

Suddenly, Fluttershy glowed in yellow. She levitated herself up while transformed herself into her Pony Form. Twilight, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance and Nyx awed in surprise of what they were watching. It was amazing. This is Twilight Sparkle's third time to watch...

Suddenly, her amulet levitated itself before Fluttershy. It opened itself as it absorbed Fluttershy's aura while Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and feared. Fluttershy yelped and screamed in pain. Not again!

"What are you doing?!" Apple Bloom demanded in fear.

"You're hurting her!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in shock.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Scootaloo shouted in upset.

"Twilight! Do something!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Twilight groaned in anger while glaring at amulet as she struggled close it down, "Stupid amulet! Why and how did you activated yourself?! Shut off for once!"

"What the?! We've got more problems!" Lance exclaimed in fear.

Everyone looked around as they found loopholes were created like magical portals. And before Spike, a Jackalope jumped off from the hole. He growled at the horned rabbit, causing it yelped and escaped through the hole. The dog chased after the jackalope through various loopholes. Everyone gasped in shock and worry for not only Fluttershy, but also Spike!

After fifth times in jumping through loopholes, Spike emerged but caught by Fluttershy's aura. He yelped and yowled painfully as he was being electrocuted! He fell on Fluttershy's arms as both fell to the ground.

 **"SPIKE!"** Everyone cried in shock and worry.

Flutetrshy turned to Twilight and screamed painfully, "Twilight! Close it! Close it!"

Twilight groaned in anger as she gave all of her might in closing her amulet. She and her siblings checked on Spike while Cutie Mark Crusaders checked on Fluttershy. The shy girl passed the dog to Twilight Sparkle before she fell to the ground.

"What was that?! What did that thing to Fluttershy?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders demanded.

Nyx shrugged, "I don't know! I don't know why her amulet activated itself! Twilight did turn it off! You have to believe in me! We'd never done anything bad to anyone."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other before looking at worry Nyx. They realized that she was telling the truth as well as noticed Twilight's fury at her own amulet. They nodded in understanding. Nyx sighed in relief before turned and approached Twilight, Lance and Spike.

"Is he alright?" Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight hissed in concern, "Spike, are you okay?"

Puppy Spike moaned painfully, "Um, I think so."

Both sisters sighed in relief to heat it. Lance smiled, "That was a relief to hear that. We were so-!"

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Lance realized something. They looked at Spike carefully as they wondered if they did hear correctly.

"What's wrong, guys?" Spike asked.

The siblings screamed in fear, causing their dog screamed too. Twilight dropped Spike off as she, Lance and Nyx quickly got up at once. They all screamed in fear while running away from their own talking dog!

"Twilight! Lance! Nyx! Wait!" Spike called.

Fluttershy waved goodbye to her new friends. Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and checked on Fluttershy as they all asked, "Fluttershy, are you alright?!"

Fluttershy sighed, "Sleepy... So sleepy... I want to sleep with Terrorcreep."

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in fear and worry of what they just heard. They gave a worried yet shocked looks as they don't need to know the rest about why Fluttershy want to sleep with Terrorcreep. How did vampire and mortal girl became so famous romantic couple?

* * *

Rammed through the lobby's entrance, Twilight, Lance and Nyx continued running away as fast as they can from their own pet - Spike! The dog was still chasing after them. Spike called his masters to wait for him. He was upset as he wondered why and how could they would run away from him. They came across to the dead end!

The siblings yelped as they turned and looked at the front. They encountered Spike. He's now approaching and cornering them to the walls.

Spike panted heavily, "Why did you run away like that?"

"Um, oh, I don't know." Twilight said calmly, "Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog! That was third time to see Magic! I think I'm gone crazy!"

Lance grunted a bit, "Are you serious, sis?"

Nyx sighed, "She means it. It's weird to have a dog and magic in modern days. That's crazy! Crazier than dealing with psychopathic robot aliens."

Spike shrugged as he scratched his back, "Yeah. Weird, right?"

Despite scared and shocked to hear her dog can talk, Twilight still care and trust him. She lowered herself down and looked at Spike, "Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?"

"Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too." Spike said in concern.

"Sorry."

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."

Lance chuckled nervously, "Yeah... Think Flutetrshy's aura cause Spike to talk? He did come out from the loophole but caught by her yellow aura."

Twilight hummed, "Possibly."

"Yeah, what's with you amulet?" Nyx asked in concern, "It's getting crazier than before. It's hurting our new friends!"

"It what?!" The firm voice asked angrily. Everyone turned and found Shadow Dragon entered the scene. And he's not happy about it. The siblings yelped in fear of what they met up. He demanded angrily, "What is going on?!"

Twilight yelped in fear as she explained, "Well... You're not gonna like this. But remember when I said that I want to collect little energy data for research? My amulet gone nuts and taken four girls' magic!"

Shadow Dragon was in shock yet angered. Lance gulped, "He's pissed."

Nyx yelped as she held her dog up, "Spike can talk too!"

"Hey there," Spike called. Shadow Dragon was in shock and worry of what he was hearing. His bag unzipped in revealing Dragoking out of the bag. The Anaconda hissed while looking at the dog. He smiled, "Hey, Dragoking. Pretty cool that I'm the only dog can talk?"

Dragoking hissed in annoyance while his eyes rolled around, "Annoying..."

Spike yelped, "Did he just-?!"

Nyx giggled uneasily, "Oh yeah... I guess I forgot that Dragoking was experimented anaconda by mad scientists. He's not only got his super strength, agility and regeneration but he got his super brains. He still got trouble in speaking."

Spike growled in annoyance, "So unfair... Why does that snake always get what he wants?"

"Hate... Chat..." Dragoking said in annoyance.

Lance shrugged, "Well, we're done here."

"We are not done here!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger as he turned and glared at Twilight, "Twilight, this has to stop!"

Twilight gasped, "What?! I need to do this! It's important for me!"

"Pursuing the dream is one thing but risking your life for dangerous research is another! I know you want to use your science for good but you have to realize that there are things can't be understand and meant to be left alone!"

"But I want to understand everything! I want to understand how the magic works! I want to understand why Friendship is Magic! I want to know it! I want to know my counterpart! I need it!"

"Jack Griffin, Henry Jekyll and Victor Frankenstein said the same thing as you did. And Look what happen to them! Jack Griffin became invisible man! Henry Jekyll can't control his evil self! Victor Frankenstein created his own monster! But a terrible result is they killed innocent lives!"

"I won't become like them! I won't make anything so foolish-!"

Shadow Dragon interrupted as he held his girlfriend's both arms, "Twilight, don't you understand?! You're not only hurting others, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing this! That happens to scientists too. They were good people but they have gone to wrong path in achieving their goals. I don't want you get hurt."

"Shadow Dragon..." Twilight said in shock as she held her right hand on his right hand.

"Please... Don't do this to me." Shadow Dragon said painfully, "Is this what you wanted? Is this what Iris Crystal wanted for you? Do you think she wanted you to do this? You should know better that she would never get involved of dangerous research like this."

"Gr... Again her... Why is it has to be her?" Twilight muttered in annoyance about Iris Crystal. Shadow Dragon hummed in annoyance of what he just heard. She yelped, "I mean you're right. This isn't what I have in my mind. Maybe it's best that magic is left out alone..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Thank goodness... Start with giving all the magic back to the girls. They really need them."

Twilight giggled uneasily as she looked and held her amulet, "Yeah... This could be a problem. I don't know how to give magic back to other girls!"

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Before anyone could ask for more, the familiar stern voice called, "Twilight."

Twilight yelped fearfully as she quickly pushed Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx and Spike into a tight locker, "Quick! Hide in here!"

Before any of her friends could ask, Twilight closed the locker in locking her own friends inside. She held herself against it. Principal Cinch appeared as she approached Twilight Sparkle.

"Who are you talking to?" Principal Cinch asked.

Twilight yelped, "Um, myself. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for me?"

"Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are those nice girls who were so interested in you, don't you think?"

"Really? Where did you get that idea? I mean I haven't met them..."

"To be honest, I didn't think so too but you did met them when Mr. Azure Phoenix has some car accident. They were the same girls who were nice and comfort to you about him, did they not?"

"What? How did you know about this?"

"Mr. Cunning Fury told me about this. Perhaps it's the perfect strategy. After all, I overheard that metalhead red robot, farm old man and that ruffian bald man advise you get to know and befriend with them."

"But I thought you didn't want me to. You told me that Canterlot High is the enemy to both Crystal Prep and Imperial Phoenix Army."

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows?" Principal Cinch said proudly as she held Twilight Sparkle's shoulders, "Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success. We must not disappoint Mr. Strikespell for being a disappointment and failure to these mere amateurs."

Twilight gulped, "I dunno. Spying feels kind of...wrong. It's... It's not the way of Imperial Phoenix Army..."

Principal Cinch growled a bit, "Well, it's your decision, Twilight. Imperial Phoenix Army is more than just relying on some talents, loyalties, resourcefulness and discipline. It is to rely on means of necessary to achieve victory. That is the true way of Imperial Phoenix Army. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance. On second thought, yes, it does."

As Principal Cinch walked away, Twilight Sparkle moved away from the locker as she worn the pained and saddened face. Going to Everton for Independence Studies is her best dream. Shadow Dragon and his friends emerged from the locker. They all glared at her. She gulped as she is in trouble about the real reason why she goes to Friendship Games!

Twilight looked down and sighed in upset, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth behind my involvement of Friendship Games. Here's the real reason."

* * *

Sunset and her friends returned to the school as they found Fluttershy being weakened. They helped her up and walked through the hallway where they meet up with both G.I. Joe and Autobots in their Holobots Form. They all heading to the soccer field where the second event was about to begin.

Fluttershy explained of what happens when she and Cutie Mark Crusaders were with Twilight Sparkle while Cade, Optimus Prime and Roadblock explained to others about suspecting the enemies being here and sensing darkness. It is very serious topic...

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up." Fluttershy said in concern.

"I just don't get it." Sunset said in concern, "Rarity's magic came out when she gave the clothes to Human Twilight for comfort and caring. Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy."

Scootaloo added, "And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of Fluttershy. She couldn't even stand up."

Apple Bloom gasped, "Like Pinkie at the party!"

"Or Rarity when she gave Twilight gift of clothes!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Twilight did what?!" Terrrocreep demanded angrily. He snarled, "I'm gonna tear that brat!"

"No!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern as she held Terrorcreep's chest, "It's not her fault. It's her pendant. She said that something is off with hers. And she said she did turn the amulet off from draining the magic. Please, I'm sure she has some explanation about it."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "She'd better be. Or her blood will be to drain..."

"Wait! So she's stealing magic?" Flash asked in concern.

Both Minicons emerged from the bag, Wheelie scoffed, "What am I not surprised?! There goes another one. Getting into trouble while not knowing how danger it can be!"

"Yeah... Humans want more power for their 'protection' when truth is they want the war against us!" Brains exclaimed. He screamed wildly, "The Horror! The Horror! I'm gonna lose my head again!"

"Cool it, guys!" Yeager Family and Flash shouted in annoyance.

Everyone commented and remarked in concern and denial of how can Human Twilight Sparkle be responsible of stealing the magic. She can't be the one.

"No way..." Laxtinct protested frantically, "She can't be responsible of stealing magic, right?"

Blazefist hummed in concern, "I don't know... Four girls lost their magic. Portal got sealed off. And the only person who was close to them was Twilight Sparkle..."

"I don't believe it..." Aquastroke said in concern.

"What makes you said that? She's a scientist." Saber said in denial.

Tailtech huffed angrily, "Twilight would never do such a thing! I know her well. And I know she would never put innocent live at risk!"

"Me too! I'm with Tail," Icy agreed firmly.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Eeyup. She doesn't seem like magical type."

"Yeah," Sunset nodded in agreement with Applejack's concern. She continued, "but she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal, too."

"How?" Rarity and Pinkie asked in concern.

Tunnel Rat hissed, "I don't like where this is going..."

Ripcord nodded, "Me too, man. This is getting wackier than before..."

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "There is more... Shadow Dragon and I sensed darkness in this area. And I believe Twilight's amulet could be responsible of it..."

"So do I," Spirit spoke up in concern, "It's as if the amulet hungers for more power..."

"If what the girls said is true about the amulet," Roadblock said seriously, "then this could be the work of the enemy's. And I think Dark Curse, Cobra Commander or Galvatron could be behind of this mess."

"What makes you think of that, Roadblock?" Flint asked in concern.

Lady Jaye nodded, "Flint's right, Road. How do they managed to give the amulet to her? Twilight is not stupid to trust them. She's too smart to accept their offers."

Scarlet hummed, "We can't be sure yet. Maybe the items that she used to make her pendent belonged to them. She may not realize of it."

"This is not good, isn't it, Sensei?" Jinx asked fearfully.

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. Joe hummed in concern as he turned to Sunset, "Think it's Turning-Earth-into-Metal again? Great..."

"I don't think so," Crosshairs said in concern, "I don't think it's about cyberforming the planet. The bad guys need lots of Seeds to make that happen. They're gone because we destroyed ever last of them from Ellis Island. And no way, Dark Curse can get them from our asshole Creators."

Hound nodded, "Yeah... And something tells me that we have no idea of what's really going on."

Drift sighed, "Yes. First, Azure Phoenix suffered casualties. And now, her amulet has been absorbing the magic. And yet, we have no clues of what the enemies truly after. They are waiting for something to happen. When it happened, they will strike."

"The enemies have hidden from us too well," Prowl said in concern, "After a year of uniting the world as one, the world's nations couldn't find and locate them."

Breakaway nodded in agreement, "Yeah... I bet that they don't want us to find them until we let our guards down."

Smokescreen scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like we ever gonna fall for their oldest trick of the book. We'll be ready for them!"

Bumblebee gave thumbs up, _"You bet, man! **ZAP!** No way we're gonna go down without the fight!"_

Sideswipe smirked, "I like that attitude of yours, Bee. This is just like an old times, alright. We'll be ready for the enemies."

"Yes, Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Whatever the enemy is planning, we will be ready for them," Optimus Prime said firmly,. He sighed, "But we may yet face another danger. The extinction is once again upon us."

"God! Not this again!" Shane complained, "Why does it have to 'extinction'?! Can it be something else?!"

"So, the only way we can stop the extinction is Twilight's amulet," Tessa asked, "I mean like you said. Twilight could be accidentally combined the bad guys' tech in her amulet to go haywire for magic only."

"It could be true..." Shorty said thoughtfully, "And I don't think Twilight is responsible of the mess. If the amulet is responsible of draining the magic, we need to analyze and study on it. We may found the answer from it. I may able to reverse the engineering to return the magic to you all."

Cade nodded, "I'll help too. I've got some ways to understand the techs."

Sunset sighed in concern, "Yes... But we still haven't solve the Human Magic. And the pony or person or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now."

"Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics!" Pinkie said in upset.

Shorty sighed, "I told you that I will find the way to reach her, other than the communicator book. That will just have to wait because we need to know more about the amulet. It is the only key to get the portal back online."

"He's right. We need to ask this world's Twilight to give hers to us first," Rarity supported Shorty's concern.

Rainbow Dash smirked while crossing her arms and then leaned on the locker, "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about."

Optimus Prime hummed, "We shall meet you all outside. And good luck for your next event. Holobots, deactivated the connection. Return to us."

The Autobots' images disappeared. The Holobots turned and marched off. Sunset and all of her friends marched straight to the Soccer Field.

* * *

As Sunset and her friends opened the back entrance door, they found Autobots stood near to the school entrance. They noticed their allied robots looking shock and surprise like something have spooked them. As they turned to the front, they all gasped in shock and concern yet amazed. Something did spook them a lot!

Applejack gulped in surprise, "Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright."

Sunset and all of her friends were witnessing the large sports event they ever seen - middle part was archery course with hay bales and jumping over the mud. Surrounded the middle event is rollerskating course. And third around two middle events is the motocross course with mountain dirt road-like, slide ramps and some large tires. That is one big event they ever seen...

"Motorcycle... Why does it has to be motorcycle," Sunset Shimmer muttered in annoyance. She turned to her friends, "Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?"

Rainbow Dash hissed, "Now we know why we were training archery, rollerskating and motocross by Western Dragon Generals. I know I would say 'awesome' but this is crazy overkill!"

Applejack turned to Rarity, "I don't suppose you made motocross outfits."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Rarity said in denial. She smirked, "Of course I did!"

As Shorty Thinking placed the small box down, he pushed a red button. It then enlarged and transformed into a large rectangle-like. It opened into two, along with the changing rooms. It revealed more of motocross suits. Everyone awed in surprise and amazement.

Flash turned to Sunset Shimmer, "Are you sure?"

Sunset looked down in worry and scared for the moment. She wasn't good at riding the motorcycle. She knew that she won't able to win. Upon looking at her friends' concerns especially her two friends - Wheelie and Brains, she didn't want to let them down. She has to win for them. Sunset sighed calmly as she chinned up.

Sunset looked at her friends. She smirked with confident and firm looks, "Yeah, I am. Let's do this, everyone. Let's show Crystal Prep of what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered wildly.

Main Six, Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct grabbed their suits as they got themselves dressed within their changing chambers. For the moment passed, they emerged out. They're all dressed as Sportsmen and Sportswomen. They're all ready for the second round!

* * *

Within the dark room of janitor store, Cobra Commander held his communicator watch-like up as he was contacting his both allies - Dark Curse and Galvatron.

"My friends... It's almost time..." Cobra Commander said darkly, "Just two more. Project End will begin soon..."

Galvatron smirked, "Excellent... I cannot wait to make it happen."

"Indeed... The world will fall..." Dark Curse said darkly, "Nothing can stop us now..."

Dark Curse, Galvatron and Cobra Commander laughed evilly, darkly and sinisterly. Their plans are coming true. And they can't wait to bring the world down before them...

* * *

At the Canterlot High's lawn, a motorcyclist has arrived at the school. It revealed himself to be Storm Shadow. He then worn his mask on while putting his twin swords on his back.

"It is time... I must prevent End of the World..." Storm Shadow said darkly, "I must assassinate Twilight Sparkle. The Agent of Chaos must died."

Storm Shadow walked slowly as he was approaching to Canterlot High. His assassination mission is about to begin...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

In **_JusSonic's Friendship Games Remake_** , this is originally supposed to have both Autobots and G.I. Joe acted as the school mascots and representation but instead, the idea dropped by his best friend, **VISION-KING**. I was pissed off about this one...


	8. Chapter 7: Heartbreaking

**Chapter 7: Heartbreaking**

At the judge's booth seats, Principal Cinch was discussing and instructing eight Shadowbolts including Lance and Nyx of what games they will be dealing with.

"You will race in trio." Principal Cinch instructed firmly as she approached both Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat, "Shadow Dragon, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross."

Sugarcoat remained quiet while Indigo Zap smiled proudly and happily.

Principal Cinch approached Jason Striker, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare, "Jason - you will lead Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare for the short track."

Jason nodded firmly while Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare gave each other a high five. Principal Cinch approached Arthur Warfate, Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle. Lance and Nyx were there as well.

Principal Cinch spoke firmly, "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Arthur Warfate, Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts but Jason Striker, Arthur Warfate and Indigo Zap glared at Twilight and her siblings. The latter gulped in concern as they don't like the looks of the former. Twilight and her siblings got pressured in making sure they achieved the score for the Crystal Prep and Imperial Phoenix Army.

Arthur sighed in annoyance, "Was the glaring that necessary? I think it's best that Twilight should stay out of this. I don't think she can handle with the archery."

"No... She must," Principal Cinch said firmly as she glared at Arthur Warfate, "You maybe the son of Minister Cunning Fury and brother to General Scar Brilliance but Twilight is the key in winning the Friendship Games. Ordered by Mr. Secretary himself."

Jason nodded in agreement, "She's right. Twilight has to compete in archery. That's what Mr. Secretary himself wanted."

"What a bothersome..." Arthur sighed in annoyance, "I don't like it..."

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet said sweetly. She groaned sourly, "If you wanna lose before we even start!"

Almost everyone nodded in agreement about Twilight Sparkle since she wasn't very good at sports other than the martial arts. Jason Striker, Arthur Warfate and Indigo Zap remained silent for the moment because she is important person to Imperial Phoenix Army.

"I really hate that girl..." Arthur remarked in annoyance.

Principal Cinch approached Twilight and her siblings, "Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here, and so does Azure Phoenix and Strikespell. Won't you?"

Twilight and her siblings gulped as they all nodded nervously yet calmly. They do not want to disappoint to Principal Cinch especially making her denying Twilight's application to Everton Independence Studies.

"Speaking of confidence," Jason said darkly, "Where is Shadow Dragon?"

Everyone turned and looked at Twilight and her siblings. They suspected the Sparkle Siblings knows what happen to Shadow Dragon.

* * *

At the front lawn, Shadow Dragon was sitting down on the school entrance's steps. And he is very upset and angry ever since he learned Twilight's true involvement in joining Friendship Games other than collecting the magic samples for research and experiments. Why didn't she tell him the truth?! Why?!

The door was opened as someone approached and sat close to Shadow Dragon.

"What do you want, Flare Tiger?" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

Flare Tiger scoffed in upset, "Is that the way you say hello to your own cousin? I thought you'd be giving me a noggie." Shadow Dragon didn't reply. She sighed, "So, what's your problem, cous?"

"Twilight... And I mean ours here... Why didn't she tell me the truth? I could have help her! I could have inform Azure Phoenix and Strikespell about this! And I could have deal with that woman! But instead, she chose to keep it a secret from me! I thought she's smarter than this..."

"Maybe she's afraid..."

"Afraid of what?! The students?! Principal Cinch?! The enemies?!"

"No... She's afraid of getting you into troubles. She doesn't want to lose you. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Now why would she think of that? She should know that I can handle everything. I'm a Martial Artist. I'm not afraid of anything."

"You still don't get it," Flare Tiger asked in surprise. Shadow Dragon gave an odd look at her. She continued, "She likes you. She cares for you. And above all, she loved you."

"Don't you think I know that? I also loved her ever since Iris Crystal died! Twilight is the only friend I care and love. I can't lose her."

"Then, did you know something off with Twilight Sparkle lately?"

"If you mean Twilight has been telling me a lie from the start, yes - I noticed. I am upset of it a lot. I thought she trusted me to help her."

"No... Twilight is never been fond of your relationship with Iris Crystal. She actually hates and jealous of it. The more you keep referring her, the angry and upset Twilight gets."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Flare Tiger. Like Cadance, Iris Crystal was like a sister to Twilight Sparkle. She'd never be jealous of Iris Crystal."

Flare Tiger sighed, "I hope you're right, cousin. I've seen my vision again. And it's not looking good too. Both you and Twilight Sparkle will break up..."

Shadow Dragon scoffed as he stood, "Nothing will. We'd get back to our own group. Second event is about to start. Good luck, cousin.

Shadow Dragon turned and entered the school at once. Flare Tiger sighed in concern. She really hated to see her cousin being ignorant to her advice and vision.

"Good luck to you, cous," Flare Tiger said in concern, "I hope the future is wrong..."

* * *

Back to the soccer field...

Both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy students and staffs have been gathered and taken their seats on benches. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force were sitting on Canterlot High's bench while Nyx, Lance, Dragoking and Spike were sitting on Crystal Prep's bench. Photo Finish was taking snaps of pictures on almost of the event.

The judges (Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Minister Virtue Dragon, Secretary Strikespell, Principal Cinch, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor) have taken their seats within booth. Both West Dragon and Imperial Phoenix military officers and politicians were taken the seats in front of the judge's. Autobots stood on the outside of Canterlot High School's left neared to the booth while G.I. Joe were near to the fences as they still supporting both school.

Both West Dragon and Imperial Phoenix Army were on high alert. They were patrolling and protecting the area from any sign of the enemies. Ordered by Strikespell, he suspected the enemies may attack him from the outside ever since the latter were hidden and lay low.

The second event was about to start...

Both team got their sport uniforms and gears dressed. They all headed to their station and prepared themselves for the event. As both Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap were heading to motocross section, they were stopped and met up with their respective coaches.

"Coach?" Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap asked.

Aquastroke smirked as she had her arms crossed, "You ready for this, kid?"

"You bet I am!" Rainbow Dash smirked proudly as she turned and pointed at Indigo Zap, "You're going down, Zap! I'm gonna prove that I'm gonna win this for Canterlot Wondercolt!"

"In your dream, kid! I'm gonna win for mine, Dash!" Indigo Zap smirked proudly. She turned as she raised her right arm up, "I'm gonna do this for you, coach!"

Blazefist smiled as he held her right arm, "I know you can, kiddo. Just make sure you play fair and supportive to your team too."

Indigo Zap sighed as she departed her handshake from her coach, "Team, huh? I guess..."

"What's up?"

"Nothing... Do you... always got problem with the team when they can't even do it right, coach?"

"Sometimes especially my brother - he annoyed me... But it doesn't matter. What matters is that you were always be there and support for them. That's makes you and your team strong and win." Blazefist lowered himself down and patted, "Whether we win or lose, who cares - we're still a team. Got it?"

Indigo Zap hummed a bit as she realized her coach was right. She smiled back at her, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, coach."

"Good, now get out there and win the race!"

Indigo Zap smirked as she stood up and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Hey, Dash. You'd better be on the race or else I'll be coming for you!"

"Believe me," Rainbow Dash smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it, Zap. Come on! I'd race ya!"

Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap headed off to motocross event as they put the helmets on. Both Blazefist and Aquastroke smiled happily and proudly to see their proteges grown up and ready for the action.

Strikespell turned to Dean Cadance as he gave her a nod. She smiled as she stood up and make announcement through her mike, _**"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!"**_

The crowd cheered wildly and happily as they can't wait to get started.

Shining Armor smiled as he stood up and continued in using his mike, **_"In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross."_**

Both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy's nine participants have gathered and readied themselves for three events. Shorty Thinking, Applejack, Fluttershy, Arthurt Warfate, Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle were on archery. Laxtinct, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Jason Striker, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest on skating. Saber Dragoon, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Shadow Dragon, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap were on the motocross. They were all ready for the events.

On the seats, Lance and his family were chatting with each other.

"Glad Twilight give that stupid amulet up," Lance said in annoyance as he took a glance at the bag, "The last thing I can't stand the most is it getting us into troubles."

Nyx nodded, "Hopefully, no more surprises. One day is enough."

Spike and Dragoking nodded in agreement with both Lance and Nyx. They prayed that nothing goes wrong in the second event.

Dean Cadance smiled, **_"So if the competitors are ready..."_**

Dean Cadance blown the airhorn out loud. Principal Cinch covered her ears in blocking the loud noise while Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Shining Armor looked excited and happy. Both Minister Virtue Dragon and Secretary Strikespell remained calm as they watched the event.

Both Fluttershy and Sour Sweet stood and started running off. Both Applejack and Twilight Sparkle positioned themselves in ready to run once their teammates achieved the first round of archery. The crowds went wild. The game has begun!

Shining Armor smirked as he takes over, **_"Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay."_**

Both Sour Sweet and Fluttershy ran towards two bales of straws, the former quickly ran and jumped over them while the latter slowly in going over the bales.

Sour Sweet ran and grabbed arrows holder up from the stand. She took a hanging rope and swung over the mud. She rolled over on the platform while grabbing the bow up. She armed and aimed her bow with three arrows at her target. She released them all straight to the horizontal moving bullseye target. One hit the outer part, another hit on middle part and finally other arrow hit the crimson bullsye!

Twilight gasped in surprise as she quickly headed off at once. Arthur readied himself for the next turn.

From the judge's booth, Swordstruck smirked proudly, "Doesn't anyone know this? My daughter is always the champion of archery."

Everyone from the booth groaned and sighed in annoyance. They hated his arrogance and obnoxious attitude. It's no wonder he and Sour Sweet shared the same traits.

As Fluttershy struggled in firing her arrow at the bullseyes, Sour Sweet watched Twilight Sparkle jumped but tripped to the ground hard. Sour Sweet growled in anger while clenching her fists. As Twilight grabbed the arrow holder and swung over the mud, she was too shorten distance as her leg reached the platform's edge. Twilight struggled in getting up. It frustrated and infuriated Sour Sweet in wanting to pull her face down hard.

As Fluttershy pulled the bow's string down while holding her breath, she released it. The arrow flow straight to the bullseye! Canterlot High School students cheered wildly and happily while Sour Sweet was in shock and surprise of it.

Fluttershy gave the thumbs up to Applejack, the latter headed off to the front while Shorty readied himself. As Twilight reached and got up on the platform, Applejack reached to the platform in ease. She take the bow and aimed at her target. Twilight did the same thing. Both have missed the rotating targets. Fluttershy smiled and clapped in encouragement at Applejack but Sour Sweet growled at Twilight Sparkle.

Lance, Nyx, Spike and Dragoking from the bench looked worry for Twilight. They know when she missed the chance or target, Crystal Prep will blame her. Strikespell, his military officers and even staffs from Crystal Prep Academy remained silent. All watched Twilight Sparkle struggled in getting her shot at the bullseye.

Applejack noticed it but can't help Twilight now. She focused in aiming at the target. She took a deep breathe while pulling the string back. For the moment she took another deep breathe, she released it. The arrow flew straight to the front where it hit the bullseye moved at the exact moment. Bullseye hit!

Shorty Thinking smirked proudly as he took both bow and arrow up. He pulled it down tight in aiming at his vertical moving target. He released it as it hit straight at bullseye on the tower's top! Canterlot High take the lead!

As the crowd went wild; the green bean lighted for Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct skated off at once. They're taking the lead.

Dean Cadance announced, **_"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!"_**

While the judges, politicians and military officers smiled in impressive and approve, Principal Cinch frowned in anger as she refused to lose.

Veteran Shot chuckled in amusement as he patted his friends' on their backs, "Now that's my lassies! That's the way you take the aim and shoot at your targets!" He turned to Sworstruck while smirked devilishly, "Don't you old fools train your students in firing the arrows? If so, they would have won the first round! Ha-ha!"

Justice Tackle, Old Man Pang and Warpath Temper laughed in amusement while the rest remained silent as they don't want to brag for the achievement. Imperial Phoenix Army were growling in anger while glaring at Swordstruck for being arrogant and overconfident.

Twilight struggled in getting a shot on rotating bullseye. Sour Sweet growled in annoyance as she spotted Laxtinct, Rarity and Pinkie were skating around the track for first score before going for the second.

She sourly remarked, "Well, that's just fantastic!"

Shorty Thinking regrouped with Applejack and Fluttershy. Three of them looked worry and concern for Twilight being mistreated and bullied by her own teammates as if she was the disease to them.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep." Fluttershy remarked in concern.

Applejack nodded, "You said it."

Shorty Thinking sighed, "They're too proud and desperate in winning the Friendship Games. They expect no failures or disappointment. Because if they do, they will suffer some serious consequences." Both Fluttershy and Applejack turned and looked at him in shock. He shook his head, "I would say that was completely unnecessary..."

The Canterlot High Skating Team scored the second one while the Crystal Prep team growled in anger and annoyance about standing aside. Twilight noticed the board and her team's atmosphete.

 ** _"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race."_** Dean Cadance said in concern through her mike.

Twilight sniffed tearfully as she wiped and dry her tears off. She struggled and quivered in standing up while steadied her bow and arrows. She armed and aimed her bow and arrow in ready to fire but in shaky. She was being pressured again!

Shining Armor hissed in concern as he took the mike out, **_"Come on, Twiley! You can do it! Don't give up!"_**

While Shining Armor and his younger siblings continued cheering for Twilight Sparkle, everyone from Crystal Prep remained quiet and frown at her like she brought shame to them all while others feel sorry for her. Applejack groaned angrily at it.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat called from her motorcycle.

Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Shadow Dragon and even Indigo Zap turned and glared at Sugarcoat for being rude and not being supportive to Twilight Sparkle.

"Seriously? Do you really need to do it?" Indigo asked in annoyance, "She's doing her best, Sugarcoat. We should be supporting her, not bringing her down! We're the team. That's what my coach is teaching me about."

Sugarcoat huffed, "It is necessary to motivate her. If she doesn't, she is to be blamed for the mess she had made. She bring shame to both Crystal Prep and Imperial Phoenix Army." She turned to her right and found Shadow Dragon glaring at her. She asked, "What?"

Shadow Dragon glared at Sugarcoat, "If I were you, I learned to shut up. You do not want to test me..."

"I'm not the only one who thinks that..." Sugarcoat remarked.

Shadow Dragon looked around of his surroundings. He found no one, not even Imperial Phoenix Army is willing to support, cheered and encouraged her to be strong and win the game. Twilight's family was still cheering for her to win. Applejack noticed it. It make her angry and annoyed.

Applejack groaned, "Ugh! I can't take anymore!" She left her platform. She climbed on the Shadowbolt's platform. Sh approached to the struggling Twilight Sparkle, "Ya have to stop aimin' at the target."

"That makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet sarcastically remarked kindly.

Applejack continued, "Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be."

Before Sour Sweet could continue, she heard the whistled. She turned to her back. She got her mouth slapped with the mud. She groaned in annoyance. She pulled it out hard. But she couldn't as it got stuck on her mouth. Sour Sweet growled in anger as she struggled in getting the sticky mud out from her mouth. She turned and glared at Arthur who whistled innocently.

Swordstruck noticed it. Before he could complained, he got his mouth slapped by the sticky mud. He too struggled getting it out. He turned and glared at Scar Brilliance who hummed calmly while watching the event.

Arthur smiled to Applejack, "You can teach Twilight now. She's still has my support. Besides, you're an honest person."

Applejack smiled at Arthur. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Shall we?"

Twilight sniffed a bit before giving a nod. Applejack smiled in relief to see Twilight's trusting and believing in her.

"Take a deep breath." Applejack instructed. Twilight took a deep breath while slowly pulled the arrow's string back. "And let the arrow go ...riiiiight-" Applejack narrowed her eyes as she looked closely at the rotated target. She smiled, "-...now!"

Twilight released her grip as the arrow flew straight out. Everyone watched the event in suspense. Can her arrow hit it?

 ** _STRUCK!_** Twilight's arrow hit the bullseye. Arthur took his arrow and shot it straight at the vertical tower's bullseye in time! Crystal Prep Students cheered wildly for their team to score. The green beacon lighted as Jason and his team are now on the move!

Both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Skating Teams are now competing against each other in winning the second round of Tricross Relay.

Shining Armor cheered wildly, **_"That's my baby sister!"_**

Everyone glanced at Shining Armor for the moment. He yelped and noticed it. He smiled in embarrassment as he take his seat while Dean Cadance giggled in amusement. Lance, Nyx, Spike and Dragoking laughed in amusement while smiling and cheering for Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle dropped her bow. She turned and smiled at Applejack. The cowgirl was about to give high five to Twilight, but she was hugged by the latter. Applejack hugged Twilight back.

"See? I was tellin' ya the truth." Applejack commented.

As her body glowed in orange, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle departed from hugging. Applejack ponied up! Twilight gasped in surprise as it's her fourth time to see the magic.

As Twilight's siblings awed in amazement and joy, a sudden glow and movement within their older sister's bag. They noticed it. As they were about to check on the bag, it suddenly got rough in shaking and moving around hard. They yelped and quivered in shock as they accidentally dropped the bag down. The bag got unzipped and torn apart. The amulet flew straight at Applejack.

Shorty's Energon Tracker went wild and shaky. He took it out and checked on it. He wondered of why it's behaving strangely. As he turned to his back, he spotted the glowing amulet. He recognized it while gasped in concern. He turned to Applejack.

"Applejack, move!" Shorty exclaimed in concern.

Applejack turned to her back. Twilight looked at the front. They both gasped in worry. The amulet stopped and opened itself up. It started absorbing Applejack's glowing. The cowgirl groaned and screamed painfully.

"Nooooooo!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern as she quickly approached and close the amulet, "Stupid amulet! Shut it down for once!" She turned and looked at Applejack, "AJ! Hang on!"

Applejack moaned painfully as last part of her aura got absorbed into the amulet. Twilight managed to close it. But it gave a powerful shockwave in knocking her and her friends off the platform. Lance, Nyx, Dragoking and Spike approached and helped her up. Arthur, Shorty Thinking and Fluttershy helped Applejack up.

Her amulet rolled over to the skating track. It opened itself as it revealed the dark purplish orb magic-like. It unleashed the powerful shockwave across the area. More portals were created across the Tricross Relay. Twilight, Lance, Nyx, Spike and Dragoking gasped in concern. Here they go again!

The crowd went wild in supporting their own team in winning the game. Laxtinct, Rarity and Pinkie continued speeding their skates in winning the second round. Jason Striker, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare were catching up now! Canterlot High scored 5 while Crystal Prep scored 3 only.

During their skating, they accidentally skated and kicked Twilight's amulet around before it wheeled over to the motocross's mountain prop. As it still opened, more smaller portals appeared across the area.

Dean Cadance announced, **_"Canterlot only two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!"_**

"Alpha-Omega Formation! Then, engage Delta Strike Plan!" Jason Striker ordered firmly as he held his hands out.

Both Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare grabbed his. He then spun him and his team around for few times before launched them straight. Both Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare past the surprised and shocked Laxtinct, Rarity and Pinkie. Jason smirked as he skated to the front while ramming and knocking them aside.

"Beat it losers!" Jason taunted. He looked at the scoreboard. It revealed his team scored 7 while Canterlot High still scored 6 only. He laughed in amusement, "We'll see you at the finish line!"

"Hey! That's cheating" Laxtinct complained. He and his team now scored 7 but he has to catch up and win the second round. He groaned, "Okay, no mister nice guy! Time to give 'Mr. High and Mighty is Going Down' Plan!"

"What's that even mean?!" Rarity asked in concern.

Pinkie shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Hold on tight!" Laxtinct exclaimed firmly as he quickly grabbed and held both the surprised Rarity and Pinkie on his shoulders, "When I say dance, you say how great your move is!"

"What's that supposed to be mean?!" Rarity and Pinkie demanded in concern.

Laxtinct screamed wildly as he skated swift and hard to the front. Rarity and Pinkie Pie screamed wildly. Jason and his team are almost closed to the final lap. He groaned in anger.

"Get ready to dance!" Laxtinct ordered firmly. As he held both Rarity's and Pinkie's legs tightly, he groaned determinedly as he closed to Shadowbolt's Team. He screamed wildly, "Move it and shake it, baby!"

Laxtinct pushed and thrown both Rarity and Pinkie off. Both of them screamed wildly and fearfully as they wondered of what was Laxtinct thinking. They gasped in realization as they looked at each other for the moment. They smiled together as they quickly spun and rotated themselves around like a twister for long moment.

As Jason's team was closed to the finish line, Pinkie and Rarity screamed wildly as they rolled over in midair. They then landed straight and touched the finish line down gently like a ballerina finished her finishing move. They then bowed down gently. Jason's team came in while Laxtinct came to the last.

Canterlot High School scored 8 while Crystal Prep scored the last.

Dragonspear screamed wildly from his booth as he stood up proudly, "Now that's the spirit of the teamwork! Well done!"

 ** _"WOW! What a finish!"_** Shining Armor exclaimed through announcement speaker.

Dean Cadance hummed in agreement through speaker, **_"You've said it, Shining Armor. Time for the finale of the game - motocross!"_**

Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Saber Dragoon, Shadow Dragon, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap readied their motorcycles in ready to ride out. As the beacon lighted in green, they all rolled out. They all were riding across the dirt tracks.

As Twilight and her sibling were about to grab the amulet, the girl's leg got caught and grabbed. Lance and Nyx turned and found the large Venus Fly Trap Plant has its weeding tentacle grabbed Twilight. It came from the enlarged portal-like It's ready to feast upon her. The younger ones turned and grabbed Twilight's hands tightly. They were pulling her away from the monstrous plant.

 ** _SLASH!_** The monstrous plant screeched wildly and painfully as its weed tentacle. Nyx and Lance helped Twilight up but they all faced at the mysterious savior who is pointing his katana at them. They yelped in fear and concern.

Twilight gulped, "Storm Shadow?!"

Storm Shadow has his eyes narrowed in fury and determination, "Prepare yourself, Agent of Chaos..."

Twilight gasped in shock. Storm Shadow screamed wildly and angrily as he slammed his katana on her top!. She quickly moved away. He was about to swing his sword again but Lance kicked him off while Nyx helped Twilight up. The trio, Spike and Dragoking turned and ran off. Storm Shadow roared wildly and angrily as he held both his katana. He chased after them at once.

Snake Eyes spotted the situation. He grabbed and took his katana as he headed off at once. G.I. Joe and Autobots looked surprise and concern. They wondered where the black ninja heading off to.

Both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Motorcyclist Team twisted their motorcycles' handlers in maximizing their speed. They all ran over the gap to the ramp. They ran over to the next track's edge via ramp. They then continued riding their motorcycles across the track. Both schools cheered wildly and happily for their teammates.

While the motorcyclist team from both sides continued riding, they came across the emerging and enlarging portal. It revealed the giant plants. They gasped in shock. Both Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap passed it through. The rest of their team quickly stopped by pulling their motorcycles hard before slammed straight to the plant creatures.

Everyone gasped in shock and worry upon witnessing the portals and plant creatures attacking. Strikespell and Virtue Dragon looked at each other while nodded their heads. They turned to their own military officers and army who stood up and armed with their armed weapons and blades. They charged out and defend the students from danger.

While the army fired their guns and machinery guns at the monsters, the military officers attacked and fought against the monsters. Blade Dragoon and Bladestrike swung their Blue Dragon Blade and Twin Tiger Axes in cutting them to pieces. Dragonspear and Scar Brilliance defended the children from the monster's attacks. Warpath and Drillmap used their fists in attacking and knocking their enemies down. Justice Tackle swung and whirling his spear at the attacking plants into pieces. Both Swordstruck and Arthur swung their blades at the monsters in defending the judges. Veteran Shot fired his arrows at the plants.

Autobots, G.I. Joe and Dragon Strike Force did the same thing as well. Optimus Prime used his Star Saber in cutting down the plants while firing his Shield Blaster at them from the sky. Hound, Crosshairs and Smokescreen fired their blasters at the plants. Siseswipe, Prowl, Drift and Bumblebee used their blades in cutting them down. Breakaway fired his blaster at them from the sky. Roadblock and his team fired their guns while covering the students to the entrance for their safety while both Spirit and Jinx swung their blades in cutting the plants and their weeds.

Blazefist launched his **_Fire Shots_** and **_Fire Fists_** at the plants. Aquastroke swung her **_Water Claws_** at them. Both Tailtech and Icy fired their Typhoon Blaster and **_Ice Beam_** at them while defending Flash, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Minicons. Flare Tiger shredded them to pieces. Laxtinct and Shorty Thinking defended Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Laxtinct punched with his **_Rocky Fists_** while Shorty Thinking fired his Flame Volley Blaster at them.

Both Sugarcoat and Sunset Shimmer yelped in fear as they quickly ran away from the plants. Both Shadow Dragon and Saber Dragoon took their Darkness Blade and Twin Dragon Swords out as they swung their blades at the plants while defending the girls. As soon as they defeated the plants, the boys turned to the girls. Shadow Dragon helped Sunset up while Saber Dragoon helped Sugarcoat.

Instead of showing gratitude to Saber Dragoon, Sugarcoat quickly picked her motorcycle up and rode off. He huffed in annoyance as he muttered in annoyance, "You're welcome, jerk."

Sunset was in shock and surprise, "Shadow Dragon... You saved me..."

"Are you alright?" Shadow Dragon asked. She nodded calmly. He turned and put the motorcycle up. He turned to her again, "Better get on. Win this game for your team. You deserve it."

Sunset nodded in agreement as she quickly grabbed the motorcycle. She rode off at once as she was catching up with Rainbow Dash and rivals.

Rainbow Dash took a glance at her back. She sighed in relief to see Sunset safe from harm. She then turned to her left as she found Twilight and her siblings were running away from Storm Shadow. She groaned in anger. As much as she wanted to win the game, they needs help!

Rainbow Dash turned her motorcycle to her left. She headed straight at Storm Shadow who cornered Twilight and her siblings to the track's tall edge as he was ready to finish her off. She brought the motorcycle down before she jumped off. The motorcycle headed straight and rammed at him hard. Rainbow Dash approached and helped Twilight up.

"Twilight, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight was in shock and surprised, "You-You saved me, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she patted Twilight, "I wasn't about to let my friend become ninja food, even though you are our pony friend's."

As if the word hit her head, Rainbow Dash ponied up. She smirked proudly as she turned and faced at Storm Shadow. He pushed the motorcycle aside while struggled in getting up. He armed with his twin katana in ready to fight.

Principal Cinch noticed the event as she turned and glared at the nervous Principal Celestia who shrugged nervously. Strikespell sighed in concern as he suspected it from the start.

"Go! I'll take care of him!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

Twilight nodded as she and her siblings headed off at once. Rainbow Dash is ready to fight against Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow charged in as he swung his first sword at Rainbow Dash. She dodged to her right. He swung his on left. She dodged down before swiped her leg at his. He jumped and kicked her face off. He swung his swords in striking her down but she rolled to left and right in avoiding the attack. He slammed his sword on right in blocking her escape. He armed with his second in ready to kill her. She kicked his gut hard. She got up and punched his chest hard.

Before Storm Shadow could do anything, he got rammed hard to the front. He turned and found Indigo Zap coming down from her motorcycle. She armed herself in ready to fight.

"Zap?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock and surprise.

Indigo Zap smirked, "Think I'm gonna let you have the fun? You and I have unfinished race to deal with!"

Rainbow Dash smirked back, "It's gonna have to wait."

Storm Shadow hissed, "Do not interfere my mission!"

Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap charged in as they were about to attack him. He jumped and kicked them both aside hard. Indigo got up and charged in as she tried to land a punch on him for six times before got her stomach kicked. Rainbow Dash charged in to attack him but grabbed thrown on Indigo Zap to the ground. Both of them got up as they readied to fight and so does he. The girls charged in and launched their punches at him but he dodged and avoided them while hitting them back for few times.

As both Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap gave their punches at Storm Shadow, he stopped theirs in time. He twisted their arms tight before jumped and kicked them hard to the ground. He took both of his katana as he was ready to finish his mission. But he was stopped as he spotted Snake Eyes before him. Snake Eyes held his katana in ready to fight, so does Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow roared in anger as he charged straight at Snake Eyes. Both of them swung their katanas at each other hard and quick while dodging the attacks for few times. They then clashed theirs at each other for the moment. Snake Eyes gave Storm Shadow a headbutt before kicking him off. Snake Eyes launched his punch at Storm Shadow's head but the latter dodged down and punched on the former's chest for few times. Snake Eyes used his knee in jerking at Storm Shadow's face hard but the former got his face punched by the latter. Snake Eyes grabbed and thrown Storm Shadow on his back.

Both of them held their katanas as they charged and swung their blades at each other hard and quick for ten times. They have clashed for the moment before departed. They then charged in. Snake Eyes swung his blade on top while Storm Shadow dodged and slided down. Storm Shadow swung his left katana injuring Snake Eyes's left tight before injured on both of his arm. Storm Shadow held his twin katana on Snake Eyes's neck both sides. Storm Shadow is ready to finish Snake Eyes off.

"You all shouldn't have interfered me! She must died!" Storm Shadow exclaimed in anger.

Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap gave the karate chop on Storm Shadow's. Storm Shadow fell to the ground. They both smiled and gave each other thumbs up. Snake Eyes slowly yet weakly stood up. He gave them a nod as he was glad they helped him. They both smiled.

As the rest of the military army and heroes were dealing and fighting off the plants, Shadow Dragon looked around in search of Twilight and her siblings as he prayed them to be safe.

Both Sunset and Sugarcoat continued racing across the motocross track. Sunset Shimmer is catching up to Sugarcoat. They're both on the same lead. They then spotted the finish line up ahead. They gave everything they have in reaching the line. As they almost reached the line, Sunset managed to move to the front and passed through the red sash line. Sunset won!  
 ** _  
"Canterlot wins!"_** Dean Cadance announced happily. Canterlot High Students cheered wildly and happily while Crystal Prep Academy looked down in shame and upset. She noticed Strikespell's firm looks. He gave her a nod. She nodded seriously, **_"Attention, students, please proceed to the gym. This is not a drill! Military is now handling the situation!"_**

As the word was given, the students from both schools quickly entered the school. The politicians and school staffs followed and entered the school while leaving judges as well as Cunning Fury, Skysoar Intellect, Scar Brilliance and Arthur Warfate behind.

Spotted the amulet in front of her, Twilight quickly approached and grabbed it. She quickly closed it hard. But it was too hard. Both Nyx and Lance came and helped her closed it down hard.

With the amulet closed, both plant monsters and portals vanished from everyone's sight. Both heroes and military army stopped the attacks as they were all surprised and shocked of it. They were all relieved that everything is fine.

Twilight sighed in relief. As she looked up, she yelped in worry and her siblings were. Shadow Dragon was glaring at Twilight Sparkle. She has lots of explaining to do.

As the military officers and army gathered and protected the judges, Sunset and all of her friends have at the finish line. Snake Eyes, Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap pushed captured Storm Shadow to others at once.

Roadblock hummed, "So this is why you left, Snake Eyes. I wonder what our friend is doing here."

"Is everyone alright?" Cade asked in concern.

Everyone answered calmly, fearfully and worriedly, "Yeah..."

"Better than all right! We won!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily.

Indigo Zap huffed in disappointment, "Too bad that we didn't finish our race. I was so looking forward for this." She looked at her wings and ears. She whistled, "So this is what Pony Up looks like. This is so awesome!"

Everyone was in surprise and shock of what they just heard but they also know who told her. They turned and glared at Blazefist who looked away and whistled innocently.

Sunset Shimmer grunted as she clenched her fists tightly, "Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!"

"Sunset..." Flash said in concern as he held her shoulder gently, "It's okay. It's over now..."

"I can't believe you did this!" The firm and angry voice shouted. Everyone turned to their back. They found Shadow Dragon was scolding Twilight Sparkle while her siblings and pets remained silent and quiet. He continued, "You promised me that this amulet won't cause the problem!"

"I did! I really did!" Twilight exclaimed in concern while holding her amulet. She turned to the back as she turned it off. She sighed, "See? I did! And then, I passed it to Lance to look after it."

Lance nodded, "Ever since Applejack pony up, this thing turned itself on, moved by itself and absorbed her aura! And the next, portals came out!"

Nyx nodded, "Please, you have to believe in us!"

Shadow Dragon huffed as he looked away. Twilight continued, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the magic or... how it works."

Before Shadow Dragon could continue, Rainbow Dash came in between, "Hey! What gives? No need to get so dramatic about the magic. We didn't know how it works too."

The amulet glowed and opened itself again! It's now absorbing Rainbow Dash's magic!

"Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!" Twilight exclaimed in fear.

As Rainbow Dash moaned and groaned in struggling as she's losing her magic, everyone gasped in worry as they came to her aid. Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Twilight.

"Twilight, stop it!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger.

"I can't!" Twilight struggled in closing the amulet, "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset demanded angrily.

Before anyone could do anything, the amulet launched the dark powerful energy to the sky. It opened the large portal of night time atmosphere. Principal Cinch noticed and overheard the event when she was at the back entrance. She stayed close to judge's booth.

"What the hell?!" Flash, Wheelie and Brains asked in concern.

Optimus Prime hissed, "Space Bridge Portal?"

"This can't be good," Roadblock said in concern.

Twilight hissed in concern, "No, it's not. It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either."

"Is there anything you do know?! Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!" Sunset demanded angrily as she helped and closed the amulet down. She continued, "You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!"

With the amulet closed, the portal sealed off.

"But I wanna understand!"

"But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!"

Shadow Dragon nodded as he glared at Twilight, "I told you it's dangerous! If you have listened to me from the start, none of this could have happened! Why won't you listen to me?! Iris Crystal will never do such a thing. She always knows what is best for the world!"

Twilight growled in anger, "Would you just shut up about Iris Crystal?! I'm getting sick of hearing her!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard, and even Shadow Dragon.

"Awkward..." Indigo Zap whispered to her coach.

Blazefist nodded, "This isn't good..."

"Tell me about it..." Aquastroke said in concern.

"Iris Crystal this! Iris Crystal that! Iris Crystal everywhere! Isn't there anything else that you're not referring to her?!" Twilight demanded in upset, "I'm sick in hearing of that name! I'm definitely sick of her!"

Heartbroken and shocked of what he just heard, Shadow Dragon growled in anger, "How dare you?! How dare you insulted her?! She was like a sister to you! She's has always been there for you! She has been trying to help you! And this is how you repay her?!"

"Repay her?! How could she do that to me?! She stole you away from me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I actually love you first before you and her start dating. I want to tell you that three years ago. But I was too late..." Twilight broke tears out as she sobbed tearfully in despair and pain. Everyone looked at her in shock. She continued, "She took you away from me. I'd never get the chance. Every time I saw you and her together; I got angry, upset and frustrated! I-I-I..."

"Jealous? You were jealous of Iris Crystal?" Lance asked in concern. Nyx nudged at his stomach. He yelped, "Ow! What was that for?!"

Nyx hissed, "Now's not the time!"

"Jealous... You?!" Shadow Dragon asked in disbelief. He shook his head, "No way! You're lying! You were-!"

"I pretended! Okay?! I pretended to be happy to see you and her being together! But I'm not! I pretended because I'm doing this for you!" Twilight explained angrily. Shadow Dragon was in shock. She sobbed tearfully, "When I heard Iris was killed, I felt so ashamed and responsible for wanting her to go away but I didn't mean it. When you're so alone, I wanted to help ease your pain. You allowed me. You've accepted me. I thought you finally love me. But it was a lie..."

"No, it isn't. I did love you, Twilight. I really did!"

"No, you didn't! What you did for me from last four dates, it was a lie. You'd never love me from the start. You'd never care for me. You'd never even say goodbye to me before you left for the mission. You didn't even say 'I love you, Twily'. You never did. You saw me as replacement for Iris Crystal."

"Twilight... It's not true! I'd never think-!"

"You saw me as replacement for Iris Crystal! You'd never see me as your girlfriend. The more you mentioned about Iris Crystal, the more I realized the truth of why you considered me as your girlfriend. I was so stupid..."

Shadow Dragon was speechless and saddened of what he just learnt. Everyone was in shock and even Sunset was. Seeing Human Twilight crying and arguing with her boyfriend, it reminded her of her sinful past - she and Flash have broke up because of her.

Shadow Dragon said painfully while looking at Twilight, "Twiley... I'd never do that. I didn't."

"Stop lying!" Twilight exclaimed in anger as she gave Shadow Dragon a big slap across his right cheek. Everyone gasped in shock and worry. She snarled as her amulet glowed darkly, "I should have know you'd be selfish..."

"Selfish? SELFISH?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger as he exclaimed, "Do you have any idea of what I've been through?! Ever since I lost Iris, I was emotionally hurt and broken! I experienced the death for the first time! I blamed myself for not only saving her but saved my friends from being mutated into monsters! I vowed that I would never ever bring harm to anyone I loved and befriend. I sacrificed my life to protect them! I will do whatever it takes to end the war for good! So, I can finally be in peace."

"If that is true, I want you to tell me truthfully. Do you love me because of your feelings or I'm just replacement?" Twilight asked angrily and firmly. Everyone remained silent as they wondered how Shadow Dragon answered it. All he give is a silent treatment. As tears flown down, she sniffed tearfully, "That's what I've thought... I'm sorry that I couldn't be like her!"

Twilight sobbed tearfully and painfully as she turned and ran off at once. Twilight was heading to the entrance but bumped into Strikespell who also heard everything too. He sighed as he hugged her while gently patted her head.

Everyone was in shock and concern as they turned and glanced at the quiet Shadow Dragon who turned and looked away from them. Sunset was staring at Twilight Sparkle as she felt sorry for the latter.

Flare Tiger looked at Shadow Dragon, "I knew this would happen... I wish you have listened to me."

He ignored her advice, Shadow Dragon walked away in shame while Dragoking followed his master. Flare Tiger sighed while shaking her head. Poor Shadow Dragon...

Lance, Nyx and Spike glared at him for the moment but ignored him. The siblings and their dog turned and headed to find Twilight. They have their older sister to take care of.

"I did not expect that... I always thought Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle are always perfect couples," Indigo Zap said in shock.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Me too..."

"That's rough..." Shane remarked in concern.

Ripcord sighed, "Nasty rough..."

Optimus Prime sighed, "This isn't the first time we saw humans being broke up from their relationship..."

The Autobots nodded their heads in agreement while Dragon Strike Force and G.I. Joe remained silent. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked down in pain and pitiful. Everything has gone worst lately...

"Poor Twilight... Poor Shadow Dragon..." Fluttershy commented in concern.

"What have I done..." Sunset asked in shame as she slapped her own forehead. Flash patted her. She turned and hugged Flash as she remarked, "I shouldn't have done. I shouldn't have..."

Flash shushed softly, "It's okay. It's okay..."

Roadblock turned and glared at Storm Shadow, "You've got some explaining to do, Storm Shadow."

Storm Shadow huffed, "You have no idea of what you have done, fools. The end will come..."

As Sunset and her friends were chatting and wondering of what Storm Shadow was talking about, Principal Cinch overheard everything. She smirked darkly as she sees it a perfect opportunity to win the Friendship Games. Upon hearing a throat clearing, she turned and found the rest of judges stood near to her. Strikespell and Twilight Sparkle were there as well. They all wondered what was she doing.

Principal Cinch huffed, "You can't possibly call that a fair race."

Principal Celestia sighed, "Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."

"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!"

"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie."

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will-!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Strikespell exclaimed in anger. Everyone turned and found angry Strikespell glaring at Principal Cinch. He continued, "Canterlot Wondercolt won fairly. We'll proceed to the final round. Prepare for it!"

"But sir! They cheated! They used this whatever performance-enhancing regimen her students are on" Principal Cinch insisted, "I demand the rematch! Crystal Prep deserved it! Our school is-!"

Strikespell gave Principal Cinch a glare, "I said... Prepare for it!"

Principal Cinch gulped as she nodded head in understanding. She turned and headed off at once. The last thing she want is making the Secretary angry. Sunset and her friends heard of what happen as they approached to the judges.

Principal Celestia sighed, "My son... You do not need to-!"

"I saw it with my own eyes. And I know my own judgment. You've won fair and square," Strikespell said darkly. He turned and looked at the weakened Twilight, "I have to go now. I have someone to look after. Lance, Nyx and Spike may follow me. But I don't want anyone else follow me. I'm not in mood..."

"But sir-!" Shining Armor interrupted. Strikespell gave him a glare. He sighed in defeat, "Yes sir. Please take care of her."

Strikespell nodded as he and Twilight turned to the entrance. He was about to move out. Lance, Nyx and Spike followed them both.

"Strikespell! I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening." Sunset explained in shame. Strikespell remained silent. She continued, "I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."

Principal Celestia patted Sunset gently, "It's not your fault, Sunset. It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."

Sunset Shimmer departed while shaking her head, "But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around... because of me."

Strikespell narrowed his angry yet annoyed eyes. He sighed, "I'm in no mood to talk about your best or magic now. I'm leaving..."

Strikespell take Twilight Sparkle into the school hallway. Lance, Nyx and Spike followed them at once. Everyone remained silent for the moment as they all feel sorry for her. She really did her best to control and contained the magic during the Friendship Games. Things have gotten out of hand lately.

Shadow Dragon stared at the bright sun as it slowly covered by more fluffy clouds. He sighed in defeat and shame, "What have I done?"

As everyone neared to the back entrance chatted in concern of what they can do next, Cunning Fury smirked darkly as it he was expecting it to happen. Cunning Fury turned to his sons.

"Scar, Arthur; handle with the securities. We don't want anything bad happen during the Friendship Games finale," Cunning Fury ordered firmly. Scar Brilliance and Arthur nodded firmly as they turned and headed off in dealing with securities. He took his phone up while walking behind the judge's booth. He spoke darkly, "Phase II is complete, sir."

The sinister voice said darkly and slyly, _"Excellent... The Final Phase is now on stage. Inform the doctors to finish the job. It is time..."_

 _"Indeed... All has falling to our pieces..."_ The robotic sinister and brutally voice spoke.

Cunning Fury smirked darkly., "Indeed, it is. Indeed, it is..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

The ideas are inspired by **_Sonic Archie Comic Issue #134_** about Sonic and Sally breaking up from their relationship.


	9. Chapter 8: Regrets

**Chapter 8: Regrets**

At the Phoenix Hospital, Azure Phoenix was resting and sleeping on his patient bed. Azure Phoenix's hair had turned into white while his face is becoming old and has more winkles. Black Jack the young man with black and white spiky hair and the gray skin with black strips on his left side of face dressed in his doctor suit was checking on him.

"So far, I've managed to treat all the wounds he had since yesterday. His life is stable for now. His power is coming back now," Black Jack sighed, "And for some strange reason, he grew old after the surgery. Could this be the effects of mutant power from being blocked? Then again, he survived almost everything ever since he obtained the mutant Phoenix Powers. He should get more rest for now..."

Black Jack turned and left the patient room now. As Black Jack walked as far away from the patient's room, someone have entered the room. He approached Azure Phoenix's patient bed. He looked at the latter. He took the medical injector with blackish liquid.

"Do not worry, Azure Phoenix," The stranger said darkly, "I will ease your suffering, just as I did for Cobra Commander. Dr. Mindbender will take care of you now..."

Dr. Mindbender smirked calmly as he approached to Azure Phoenix's Medical Saline. He was about to do something terrible to the former Secretary of United States...

* * *

At Canterlot High School...

Strikespell, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike were waiting outside of girls' locker room. They were all wondered if she was alright or not, after the nasty fight and argument she had with Shadow Dragon from Tricross Relay.

Inside the locker room, Twilight was taking a long shower within bathroom. Just as she finished her showering, she dried herself up. She covered her body with a towel before leave the bathroom. She got herself dressed. As she approached to the sink, she looked at the mirror while brushing her hair gently and nicely in making hers straight.

As she was brushing and tying her hair in ponytail, she glanced at the mirror as she had some thoughts. As soon as she done with her hair, she looked at the mirror while showing sad and heartbroken looks. She sighed in shame as she looked down. Maybe she went too far for insulting Iris Crystal and hurt Shadow Dragon.

Twilight huffed in anger as she muttered, "What am I thinking about him or even about her? I'm just Iris Crystal's replacement for Shadow Dragon. He doesn't even love me..."

Twilight emerged the girls' locker room where she found Strikespell and her siblings waiting for her. Spike whined in concern. She approached and picked her dog up as she patted him gently and calmly like what owner do with his or her pet.

"You okay, Twilight?" Spike asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "Yes, Spike. I'm okay. Sorry for about that. I... I just can't stand it anymore... I just can't."

Lance sighed as he looked down in concern, "We know, Twi. We're sorry too for everything didn't go so well especially Shadow Dragon."

"Yeah... If only we have been focused and kept that stupid amulet from escaping, none of this could have happen," Nyx said in shame.

Twilight sighed as she shook her head in denial. She approached and gave both of her younger siblings a hug.

"It's not your fault. It's mine alone," Twilight insisted as she patted her siblings' heads gently, "Don't take the blame for me. I make the mess. I should deal and fix with it."

Both Nyx and Lance departed from hugging as they both looked at her.

"How?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked as well.

Lance nodded, "Yeah... Everyone is mad at you about the magic you didn't mean to steal. They're not easy to forgive us."

"I know... But I have to," Twilight said in shame and upset. She sighed, "As for Shadow Dragon, I won't say sorry after what happened."

"Twilight..." Lance, Nyx and Spike asked in concern.

Lance, Nyx and Spike remained silent as they knew mentioning Shadow Dragon or Iris Crystal will only make her angry and upset. After all, it was Shadow Dragon who make her upset and angry in the first place for mentioning his former girlfriend a lot. But why do they feel sorry for him so much as Twilight?

Strikespell sighed as he approached Twilight Sparkle and her siblings. They all looked at him as they wondered of what happen next.

"Come with me," Strikespell said firmly, "You and I have some discussion to make about you and Shadow Dragon..."

Twilight Sparkle and her siblings gulped in concern. They're now worried and scared. They wondered of what he's going to do next with them. They prayed Strikespell won't be upset and angry with them about the Friendship Games' Tricross Relay event...

* * *

Optimus Prime and his team were standing outside of Canterlot High School's Soccer Field as they all were chatting and discussing of what is their next move. After what happened to the second round, they have to be alert and prepared for the game's finale and strange events. They even have to keep their optics sharp on Decepticons as they feared their enemies may up to something.

Cade sighed, "Things has gotten worse lately."

"Tell me about it," Shane said in concern, "Things are out of control, man. I don't like it."

Tessa nodded, "Yeah. We need to bring those two back together. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle loved each other. And there is no way they stand mad at each other. They needed some time off."

Bumblebee whined in upset as he radioed, "What hurts the most... It's being so close..."

"Probably not a good idea now..." Cade said in concern.

"But we have to help them." Tessa insisted

Cade nodded in understanding, "For now, Tessa; let them calm down. The last thing we want is pissing them off."

Tessa sighed, "Fine..."

"Sensei, we should be prepared and be on guard, should the magic ever run wild again," Drift suggested in concern, "We cannot afford to let it happen to the Humans."

Sideswipe nodded, "Drift's right. Things are getting out of control especially the magic. This could attract the Decepticons for their use."

Crosshairs scoffed, "I know what you mean. They could be after kids' magic and blood again. They're gonna used them for supercharged."

"I do not want to know what they do with their prisoners," Prowl remarked in concern.

Hound grunted, "Not on my watch. No Cons or anyone could get away in getting our friends for their stupid experiment!"

"I'm with you, Hound!" Smokescreen cheered.

"Count on me too," Breakaway supported.

"Yeah..." Other Autobots exclaimed and nodded in agreement.

Optimus Prime hummed in concern, "Alright. Autobots, recon. And be ready for anything. Our enemies could be nearby, watching and waiting to strike us down."

"Like them?!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he pointed up.

The Autobots looked up as they spotted newest Decepticons - a dark bluish muscular Cybertronian Warrior with devilish wings and worn the Roman Helmet-like who has a mustache and beard and another was the purplish armored warrior with cone twin plate and wing blade.

"Blast! They spotted us! We must retreat, Cyclonus!" The blue Decepticon exclaimed in concern.

Cyclonus nodded, "Affirmative, Scourge! We shall leave at once!"

Both Cyclonus and Scourge transformed into their alienated yet metallic Cybertronian Jets. Cyclonus's was alien spaceship jet-like while Scourage transformed into demonically jet-like. They both flew straight up to the sky at once.

"Blast them!" Crosshairs exclaimed.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Crosshairs, Hound, Smokescreen and Breakaway armed and fired their blasters at two Decepticons at once. Their enemies dodged and avoided the attacks.

"Damn it! They're far away for us to shoot those punks down!" Hound exclaimed in concern.

Breakaway scoffed, "I can! No way they can beat me down so easily!"

Breakaway transformed into his jet and flew up. Autobots called him to come down but he was away to the sky. Breakaway fired his blasters and missiles. Both Cyclonus and Scourge dodged and avoided the blasts while going to the sky high. As Breakaway getting close to them, Cyclonus and Scourge stopped and transformed into their robot modes. They punched him hard for few times before firing him straight to the ground.

The Autobots came and helped Breakaway up as they checked on him now. Cyclonus and Scourge smirked and chuckled darkly as they transformed into their jets and flew off at once.

Smokescreen hissed, "I don't think we've seen the last of them."

Sideswipe nodded, "They'll be back soon. And when they do, we'll beat them back!"

Bumblebee radioed, "You've said it, man!"

* * *

At the cafeteria, Roadblock and his team have tied Storm Shadow to the chair in making sure he doesn't try to escape. It's time for them to interrogate him and learned the truth of why did he try to assassinate Twilight Sparkle.

"Why... Why the hell did you do it, Storm Shadow?" Roadblock demanded angrily. Storm Shadow remained silent for the moment. He slammed his fist on the table hard as he shouted in anger, "Answer me now!"

Flint nodded, "Better do it. We're not in mood with your silence treatment especially Roadblock."

Storm Shadow remained silent for the moment again. G.I. Joe groaned in annoyance and angry as they're getting irritated and annoyed by his silence.

Tunnel Rat whistled, "He's good..."

"I'm getting annoyed with the silent night, man!" Ripcord remarked angrily, "Spit it out, man!"

Scarlet shook her head, "I don't think he will. Ninjas are trained to be silence at all cost when it comes to mission. And no matter what interrogation and struggles they faced, they will not break or talk."

"Great..." Lady Jaye muttered in annoyance, "Isn't there anyway we can make him talk?"

Snake Eyes held his hand up in showing one finger. Jinx nodded in agreement. Both Snake Eyes and Jinx approached and looked at Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow looked up and glanced at Jinx, "Snake Eyes... Kimi..."

"Please tell us... Why? Why did you do it?" Kimi asked in concern, "Why did you become an assassin? Why hunt Twilight Sparkle? Why has ever she done to you or our clan?"

Snake Eyes clenched his fist in touching on his chest while shaking his head. He denied and refused to believe that Storm Shadow would lost his honor. He learned the truth behind Storm Shadow's reason and 'betrayal' to Arashikage Clan because of the murderer framed the white ninja. Storm Shadow disappeared after saving the leaders from Cobra.

Storm Shadow looked at Snake Eyes, "I have not lost my honor, Snake Eyes. But this is something I must do. This mission is my only way to find and kill my uncle's murderer."

"Tomisaburo..." Jinx said in concern.

Ripcord hissed, "Is he serious?"

"He came to me. He told me that Twilight Sparkle..." Storm Shadow looked down quietly while everyone looked at him in concern and suspicious. He sighed, "He told me that she will free the Great Evil from its prison. She will unleash the destruction upon our world. So, I must kill her before she achieve it."

G.I. Joe were in shock and worried of what they just heard. Was Storm Shadow telling the truth or being delusional and insane since disappearance?

Flint held Storm Shadow up while glaring at the latter, "Who the hell is he?! Cobra Commander?!"

Storm Shadow glared at Flint, "No... He did not show his face. Only his warning. You have stopped me from saving the world!"

Flint scoffed as he turned to his team, "I don't trust or believe in him."

"I'm with you, man..." Ripcord nodded, "That guy tried to chomp me to pieces!"

"But who is this mysterious client Storm Shadow was working with," Lady Jaye asked in concern, "And why the hell he thinks Twilight would do such a thing?"

Tunnel Rat shook his head in confusion, "I have no idea. But Twilight did drain six girls' magic in her amulet. Do you think it's related to what Storm Shadow's client had said?"

"I don't know... Things have gotten complicated than before. No way it's Cobra Commander, Decepticons or Dark Curse behind assassination," Roadblock said in concern. He turned to Spirit, Scarlet, Snake Eyes and Jinx. He asked, "Think Storm Shadow is telling the truth?"

"His action is... unacceptable. But his truth isn't..." Spirit said firmly, "I sense it. His spiritual is still pure yet humble. Someone wants her death. I have yet to know who and why..."

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. Jinx spoke, "Sensei's right. Tomisaburo's telling the truth. Sensei can tell by listening to both his heart and breathe."

"Something tells me this is no coincidence," Scarlet said in concern.

Tunnel Rat hissed, "Something I'm not gonna like this."

Flint glared at Storm Shadow, "And something tells me it's the trap. We should be on guard."

Lady Jaye nodded, "Flint's right. Whether Storm Shadow can be trusted or not, we should keep an eye on Twilight Sparkle and her amulet as well as him. We can't let anything bad happens to others."

"Your call, Roadblock," Ripcord said firmly, "We'll with you till the end."

Flint, Scarlet, Snake Eyes, Jinx, Tunnel Rat and Spirit nodded their heads as they stood besides with the other teammates. G.I. Joe looked at Roadblock as they waited for his answer. Roadblock sighed as he thought carefully of his decision.

"We'll deal with you later, Storm Shadow." Roadblock said firmly. He turned to the soldiers, "Keep your eyes sharp on him. Make sure he won't leave this place. Joes, move out! We've got VIP girl to look after."

G.I. Joe nodded firmly. Roadblock turned and exited the cafeteria, and his team followed him. Some soldiers approached and glared at him as they were on guard duty. Storm Shadow remained silent while looking down in anger and upset. He muttered:

"You have no idea what is coming..."

* * *

After the getting their usual clothes up; Main Six, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brains were inside at the music room. They should be happy and proud that they have won the second round of Friendship Games yet they were upset and saddened about it. They not only want to win the games, they wanted to befriend with Twilight Sparkle. It went well so far since yesterday and today.

But things became complicated and upsetting due to Twilight's strange yet mysterious amulet. It not only absorbing all six magic and portal's but also created some. It torn Twilight's friendship with Canterlot High and relationship with Shadow Dragon.

Fluttershy was sitting down on the steps as she sighed, "I don't feel like playing these games anymore."

Terrorcreep approached and sat down close to her. He hugged her in comfort and gentle. Fluttershy hugged him back. Both have been friends, family and couples since their childhood.

"Well, we have to play! This is going to be the last event!" Rainbow Dash insisted as she was leaned towards the wall.

"Really?!" Terrorcreep asked angrily, "Was the game so important to you?"

"Well Yeah! This is the perfect chance to win it! We want to prove everyone that we Canterlot High is going to be champion of this game!"

"Selfish brat!"

Rainbow Dash groaned in anger, "What did you call me?!"

As Rainbow Dash and Terrorcreep were about to attack, Aquastroke came in-between both, "Rainbow Dash! Terror! Enough! Both of you! This isn't good time to pick a fight!"

"Tell to that guy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger.

Fluttershy tried to pull her boyfriend away, but Terrorcreep huffed while standing, "I insulted you because you do not care of others. And you call yourself 'Wielder of Element of Loyalty'. You don't deserve it."

"I'm gonna break your fangs to pieces, you mother-!"

"Rainbow Dash! Enough! I don't care whether we win or not! We have more important things to deal with! Okay?!" Aquastroke exclaimed in annoyance. Both Rainbow Dash and Terrorcreep silenced. She continued, "Rainbow Dash, I know you want to win but you need to think about others as well. Terrorcreep, you don't have to be so cruel to her about others' feelings and opinions. It's not easy for everyone now. But this is not the time to think that way. Our friends need us now."

Rainbow Dash and Terrorcreep remained silent while looking at each other. They sighed in defeat and shame. Terrorcreep held Fluttershy on his left arms.

Blazefist sighed as he looked through the folded window, "Aqua's right. We need to help Twilight and Shadow Dragon now."

Rainbow Dash and Terrorcreep looked at each other again, "Sorry..."

Pinkie sniffed in despair and upset as she breakdown in tears, "They broke up now. It's so sad to see them apart."

Laxtinct sniffed, "I always thought they were perfect couples. But I didn't realize Twilight was jealous on Iris Crystal. I thought... I thought..."

"So did we..." Tailtech said in concern.

Icy sighed, "Things have gotten out of hand lately. The world forced to be united as one by Strikespell. Azure Phoenix almost died by the enemies. Twilight's amulet went wild in draining the magic and unleashing portals. And now... this..."

Everyone sighed in upset and despair again.

"Why is life so hard?" Sweetie Belle asked in upset.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah... Why things have become so big problem?"

"Do you think we can make things up?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Rarity sighed as she looked at her compact, "It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening."

"Yes... We can forgive them." Shorty added in concern as he looked through the computer. He sighed, "But can they forgive each other..."

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset Shimmer said in shame as she sat down, "Because of me, I've make both her and Shadow Dragon broke up..."

Flash sat down closed to Sunset, "It's not your fault, Sunset. Don't blame yourself."

Wheelie nodded as he patted Sunset's legs gently, "Come on, Sunny. Don't be hard on yourself. We hated it when you do that. No way you could have know about this. None of us do."

Brains nodded in concern, "Think that girl feels sorry about it?"

Fluttershy nodded firmly, "She obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice."

Upon hearing what Fluttershy had said, Sunset Shimmer placed her both hands on her face in guilty and shame. Everyone turned and glanced at Fluttershy. The shy girl yelped as she covered her mouth that she shouldn't have said that.

Applejack approached Sunset Shimmer as she sat close to the latter, "First thing first - let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters to Crystal Prep. Then you can go over and apologize to her. I'm pretty sure Twilight understands it."

"You think so," Sunset asked in concern.

Applejack nodded, "I know so. I looked at her eyes. She was so alone. It reminds of you. I know it when I see one. And I want to help her. Don't you want to?"

Sunset nodded, "Yeah, I do..."

"We also should look for Shadow Dragon." Saber Dragoon added in concern, "I haven't seen him since the Tricross Relay. He must have taken it very hard..."

Sunset sighed as she nodded, "Yeah, we should. You guys find Shadow Dragon while I go find Twilight Sparkle."

"Are you sure?" Flash asked.

Sunset nodded, "Yes. It's my fault. I have to make it up for Twilight."

Sunset and her friends immediately got up and leave the music room in search for Shadow Dragon. Sunset went and find Twilight Sparkle for amendments. They have to help him reunite and apologize to her as they hoped her forgive him. They prayed everything will be alright.

* * *

Strikespell was taking Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike across the school hallway. Strikespell hasn't say a word since the second event, other than at the locker room. The Sparkle Siblings were concerned and scared of him. They feared he would be angry and upset with them about the amulet absorbing the magic and caused dimensional rifts.

Strikespell stopped neat to the principal's office. He approached to it as he held his hand on the door gently. He sighed in upset yet calmly. Twilight and her friends noticed it.

"You miss your mother and your sister, don't you?" Twilight asked in concern. Strikespell turned and glared at her. She gulped as she and her siblings looked away. She apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It was stupid of me..."

"Yes... I do miss them..." Strikespell admitted. He sighed, "But at the same time, I was jealous of my own sister. She won my mother and father so much. No matter how much effort I tried, they chose her over me. She's better than me. She's better than anything else."

"Strikespell..."

"But when she died, I was broken and pained. I was ashamed of what I've done to her. I was her elder brother. I was supposed to look after her! I shouldn't have driven her away from me!"

"Then, why did you blame Principal Celestia and Shadow Dragon about this?"

"To vent my anger and frustration out at them. My mother left because of my father's neglecting on her and my family but I don't blame her. I was overprotective and not trusting much of Shadow Dragon about Iris Crystal. But I was too proud and shame to admit that it was my fault. You too feel me the same way, don't you?"

"Me?"

"I overheard what happened. You hated her, don't you?"

Twilight gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her hand. Lance, Nyx and Spike yelped in concern. Strikespell overheard of everything after the second event. What will they do now?!

"I'd never hate her. I'm actually admire her a lot. She's smart, brave, kind, gentle, friendly and best of all a best friend I'd never had in my life." Twilight smiled a bit. She sighed as she looked down in shame, "When Shadow Dragon came, I fell in love with him. I wanted to tell him that but... She took him away. And I... I..."

"You were jealous of her?"

"Yes... I hated it a lot. I terribly wished her go away for good. But I didn't mean it..." Twilight sniffed as tears coming out from her eyes. They all flowing down her cheeks. She continued, "She's gone because of me. I just want her not to be with Shadow Dragon, that's all! I was so selfish and stupid!"

"Twilight..." Lance, Nyx and Spike said in concern.

Strikespell sighed as he approached and hugged Twilight Sparkle, "It's okay, Twilight. It's okay. So, you'd never let anyone knows about your feeling, didn't you?"

Twilight sniffed unhappily as she hugged Strikespell, "No, I didn't. I'd never tell anyone or even Iris Crystal about it. I hid it so deeply and terribly because... I want to do it for her and him. But... But... But I..."

"I know... I know, Twilight."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything... I'm so sorry..."

Twilight continued crying while Strikespell hugging her like a big brother comforting his little sister. Lance, Nyx and Spike remained silent yet felt and shown concern and pity in seeing them both. Both of them were jealous of Iris Crystal yet they were ashamed and upset about her death. They blamed themselves for the incident. They couldn't admit it.

As he departed from hugging, Strikespell held her amulet up while glancing at it, "Tell me, Twilight. Do you want to go to Everton for your independence studies?" Twilight sniffed as she wiped her tears off. She remained silent. He sighed, "I asked you because I want to give what is best for you. Your family, your new friends and Shadow Dragon... They all need you now."

Twilight sighed, "To be honest, I don't know..."

Strikespell patted her head gently, "I understand, Twilight. Take some time. I'll be outside, then we continued our chat. The final game won't start until evening."

Twilight nodded in understanding. Strikespell turned and headed straight to the lobby at once, leaving her and her siblings behind. Twilight sighed as she wondered of her decision about Everton Independence Studies. Her siblings looked at her in concern yet wondered.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know about Principal Cinch's blackmail," Lance asked in concern.

Nyx hummed as she carried Spike up, "He doesn't look like he knows it. But... Twilight, do you really want to go to that place?"

"If you do, we won't see you again," Spike said in upset.

Twilight sighed, "I really don't know. After what happened today, there's something for me to realize my mistakes but also learn and understand it. There's more to this than meets the eye..."

Twilight turned and begin walking. Lance, Nyx and Spike followed her. She looked around of her surroundings. They saw how friendly and caring Canterlot High School students to each other are from her Crystal Prep Academy. They even saw one of classroom where Cheerilee was teaching some Elementary Students, and calmly encouraged them to learn. Compare to hers, the rivalry school is much more friendlier and encouragement.

Twilight Sparkle: _I've walked through all these halls before  
I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh  
There's nothin' in my school that I don't know_

Twilight and her siblings approached to the glassed cupboard of several trophies. They came across to the photo from last four years. Despite their defeat to Crystal Prep, they still were happy and proud that they're still together and enjoy the game.

Twilight Sparkle: _In every class, my grade's the best  
The highest score on every test  
But now I'm not sure that it's time for me to go_

Twilight sighed calmly as she began singing out loud of what she wanted and how she felt. She leaned against the wall for the moment. Lance, Nyx and Spike glanced at her for the moment. She smiled a bit in realizing of what she wanted - her counterpart she wanted to meet.

Twilight Sparkle: _I know there's more that's out there  
And I just haven't found it yet  
I know there's more that's out there  
Another me I haven't met_

Twilight then walked straight to the lobby. Her siblings followed her.

* * *

Shadow Dragon approached to the empty hill. It was where the Battle of the Band held. He took a deep breath while staring at the empty space.

Shadow Dragon: _Everything feels like yesterday  
And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh  
My friends look past the things I've struggled hard_

Dragoking raised his head up in nudging his master. Shadow Dragon turned and patted him for a while. He looked at the clouds in the shape of his friends and family. He smiled happily in seeing them. He then came across shape of Twilight Sparkle. He shown sad, shame and guilty. Shadow Dragon turned and walked away.

Shadow Dragon: _And I'm very grateful of  
Friendship, family, and my love  
All was great, but, why I make mistakes?_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle came across to the lobby where she and her siblings found Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep students at the place. They were chatting with each other about the second event and wondered about who will win the finale. Both sides were glaring at each other while talking to their own groups.

Twilight Sparkle sighed: _This school is full of people  
But still I don't belong  
They only dream of winning  
Look at each other like something's wrong_

Twilight and her siblings quickly passed through the students. They don't want to be involved in feud and rivalry. The Sparkle Siblings entered to the eastern hallway's staircase. They then climbed up the stairs to the top.

Twilight Sparkle: _Maybe I'm better off alone  
Will I find what I'm lookin' for  
If I just do it on my own?_

Shadow Dragon entered the lobby. Dragoking was coiling and wrapping around his body. Shadow Dragon was looking down in shame and upset. While ignoring everyone else and didn't notice Twilight and her siblings. He then entered the western hallway before climbing up the stairs.

Twilight and her siblings climbed all the way to the top as they took a glance on the window for the moment.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle: _I know there's more that's out there  
Something to fill this hole inside  
I know there's more that's out there  
And I'm gonna make it right._

Shadow Dragon continued walking the stairs to the rooftop of the school's building. Twilight and her siblings walked to the second floor. They arrived to the library as Twilight leaned against the door for the moment.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle: _There's only so much this world can offer  
And I'm not saying that it's wrong  
But I know there's more that's out there  
'Cause I've been searching all along  
_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle moved rotated herself while looking around of her surroundings. She sighed as she cried proudly of what and how she felt. Lance, Nyx and Spike looked concern and worry as they kept watching her expressing her emotions and struggles of what she wanted and needed.

Twilight Sparkle: _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls  
So much to learn, I can't see it all_

* * *

Shadow Dragon continued climbing the stairs to top while recalling his tragic past and last year's adventure. He even recalled about three days' event - witnessing the construction of Project: Avenging Ships, Azure Phoenix almost assassinated, Friendship Games and finally broke up with Twilight Sparkle. And at the same time, he shown very guilty and upset as well.

Shadow Dragon: _My past is over, my present is now  
But how can I be happy yet still feel guilty?_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her siblings walked down the stairs to the ground level. They all entered the lobby. It's now empty.

Twilight Sparkle: _Cause I know there's more that's out there  
Another world to explore_

* * *

Shadow Dragon opened the door. He has arrived at the rooftop of Canterlot High School. He then looked at the sky.

Shadow Dragon: _And I know there's more that's out there  
Am I wrong to be with her?_

* * *

The duet continued singing proudly and determinedly while looking at the top. They all wondered of what they can do...

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle: _And I'm gonna do what I have to  
But what it is I cannot say  
I just know there's more that's out there  
And it's calling out my name_

Shadow Dragon and Dragoking continued marching towards the rooftop's fenced barrier while Twilight and her siblings marched towards the entrance.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle: _And I'm searching for the answer  
'Cause I feel I've lost my way  
And I know there's more that's out there  
And I'll find out someday!_

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle sighed unhappily and upset upon looking at the front. They wondered if they can actually make the right decision for themselves and someone they cared so much...

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle: _I'll find out someday..._

* * *

As Twilight and her siblings exited the Canterlot High School, they spotted Strikespell talking with Sunset Shimmer near to the statue. The Sparkle Siblings approached to Strikespell and Sunset Shimmer.

"I'd take this is enough time for you to think?" Strikespell asked curiously.

Lance, Nyx and Spike remained silent as they wondered if Twilight Sparkle was willing to go to Everton for her studies or not. Sunset Shimmer was confused and concerned as well.

"Yes, I've made my decision," Twilight said firmly. She turned to Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset... I-!"

Sunset interrupted calmly, "Before you say anything, I want to say... I'm sorry for the things I've said to you. I didn't mean to make you and Shadow Dragon broke up. I'm really sorry."

Twilight was in shock and stunned, "Sunset..."

"Mr. Secretary! Ms Sparkle!" The voice called frantically. Everyone turned to the front where they spotted military soldier running towards them. He stopped as he breathed heavily, "I bring news! Azure Phoenix! He-! He-!"

As the messenger reported, everyone gasped in shock and worried. Something bad has happened to Azure Phoenix!

* * *

Shadow Dragon was staring at the town as he wondered of how he can make up with Twilight Sparkle for neglecting and not loving so much for her. He really did love her but didn't mean to start the argument and fight with her, or even make her jealous about Iris Crystal. He should have been there for her, just as he did for Iris Crystal. But what can he do? The damage is done...

Dragoking raised his head before his master. The black anaconda nuzzled his master's head gently for comfort. Shadow Dragon smiled a bit as he patted his pet gently.

"Thought you might be here," The firm yet calm voice called. Shadow Dragon turned and found both Flare Tiger and Shining Armor stood on his both sides. Shining Armor asked, "Wanna talk?"

"What's there to talk? I blew it. I'm being idiot." Shadow Dragon muttered in upset. Both Shining Armor and Flare Tiger were in silent. He continued, "Well? Aren't you gonna said? I knew it! You're not fit for her! I told you so! You should have listen! None of this could have happen!"

Flare Tiger sighed, "Cousin... I haven't say anything. In fact, you shouldn't talk like that."

"What am I suppose to do?" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

"Talk with her. Apologize to her. Tell her that you still love her."

"You're kidding me. The damage is done. There is no way she'll talk with me after what has happen before. She'll never forgive me."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure she forgive you. I foreseen the future. She really needs you. She really love and care you so much."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No, she doesn't."

Flare Tiger sighed in concern, despite being Shadow Dragon's closest cousin he ever has. Shining Armor hummed thoughtfully as he wondered if there was another way to snap him out. He gasped of the idea he has.

"So, that's it? You're gonna give up on her, just like you did with Iris Crystal?" Shining Armor asked angrily.

Dragoking hissed in anger.

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Shining Armor, "What did you just said?!"

"You heard me. And to think that you actually love my sister. I knew that you were not the right person for her to like. I knew that you will never like her."

"Now just wait a minute!"

"Twilight has been trying to prove me wrong that you really do loved her. But she's wrong while I was right. All the last four dates you have with her... They were fake. You'd never have feelings for her. You just used her."

"How dare you?!"

"I mean... like Twilight have just said..." Shining Armor glared at Shadow Dragon, "You loved her because she's just the replacement for Iris Crystal. You'd never have true feeling for her. You're a real fraud."

"SHUT UP!" Shadow Dragon rammed Shining Armor's chest off. He glared at the alumni while holding the latter's collar, "Don't you dare talk to me like that?! I'd never ever think of Twilight being replacement for Iris Crystal! Never! I love her with all my heart! I cared for her! And I will do everything to protect her! And don't you dare say that I don't have feelings for her. Because if you do, I'm gonna punch your pretty face!"

Shining Armor grunted a bit before smirked, "That's the spirit. Now that's what I want to hear."

"Wait... What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

Flare Tiger giggled, "Oldest trick of the book. And you fell for it, commander. We've set it to snap you out."

Shadow Dragon was stunned and surprised. Shining Armor grunted as he slowly stood up, "Yeah. Took some time to snap you out from your grieve about it. I thought you'd be stuck in there."

"Whoa... But why?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"I hate to admit it... You were the right guy for her. And she needed you now. After all, you and she loved each other. And you deserve it." Shining Armor admitted. Shadow Dragon hummed and nodded in understanding. Shining Armor held Shadow Dragon's collar up, "If you ever hurt Twiley again, I'll show you how angry I really get, mister! Do you hear me?!"

Shadow Dragon gulped while nodded firmly, "Got it."

Shining Armor smiled a bit, "Good. I'll see you downstairs. The final game is gonna start soon."

"Okay..." Shadow Dragon nodded. As soon as Shining Armor left, he turned and looked at the town, "As much as I wanted to go, I need some time alone first. I also need to think of how to apologize to her. I don't want to be awkward."

Flare Tiger smiled, "I have the feeling you'd say that. Mind letting your cousin keep you company?"

Dragoking hissed happily while showing his begging eyes at his master. Shadow Dragon smiled and nodded. He, Flare Tiger and Dragoking turned and looked at the sky.

"Hey, Flare Tiger?"

"Yeah, cous?"

"Thanks for comforting me and been there for me. You're really one crazy cousin to talk with, Flare Tiger but happy to have someone to comfort me."

"Always glad to help my family especially my stubborn one like you."

Shadow Dragon and Flare Tiger smiled and laughed happily before they turned and looked at the front. Everything should be fine now...

* * *

At the hospital; Twilight, Strikespell, Sunset Shimmer, Lance, Nyx and Spike were looking at the very aged and sick old Azure Phoenix. Schemetrick, One-Eyed Anger and Rhino Armor were there as well. They were all shocked, concerned and scared of what they were seeing.

Ever since they received the message from soldier, they were worried and concerned for Azure Phoenix. They make it all the way back to hospital.

Dr. Black Jack was checking on his paperclip on Azure Phoenix's health. Everyone looked at him as they wondered if Azure Phoenix was alright.

"He's stable for now. But there is no telling when he's gonna have stroke again. We have to be ready. Make it short. We'll operate on him soon." Black Jack said in concern. He turned and walked away, "Strangely, how did he get affected?"

Everyone did was watched and looked at Azure Phoenix sleeping on his patient bed. They all wondered if Azure Phoenix alright or not.

Twilight Sparkle stayed close to Azure Phoenix while looking at him, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Strikespell sighed, "I hope so... He's a strong and heroic soldier among the world. He'll make it. Have your last word with him, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she looked at Azure Phoenix, "Mr. Azure Phoenix, I'm sorry for everything. Not only I didn't come and save you, but Iris Crystal. I was jealous of her so much for taking Shadow Dragon because I really love him so much."

Twilight sobbed tearfully in despair, "But in truth, I really do love her because she was like a sister to me. And you were like a father to me. Strikespell was like a brother to me. All of you were great because you were there for me, teach me, help me and train me to be the best. I won't forget you for everything. And there's more, I think I like Canterlot High School."

Everyone but Strikespell looked surprise and shock of what they just heard.

"I saw everything. I learn everything from Sunset and her friends. I finally see why they're so special and magical. They're truly amazing. And I really want to learn from them." Twilight admitted. She looked down in shame and upset while glaring at amulet, "But I ruined everything because of this. I shouldn't have brought it. No one will forgive me now. What can I do?"

"Twilight..." Sunset said in shock yet pitiful.

Lance whistled, "Wow... She changed... A lot... Guess Sunset and her friends did some numbers on her alright."

Nyx nodded while patted Spike gently, "Yeah... She really want to have friends. Just like what Dean Cadance would have wanted."

Everyone remained silent as they all glanced at her. They all sighed calmly. They all feel pitiful and sympathy for her now. Azure Phoenix suddenly burst in coughing heavily.

"Do-do-do-do-do Do what is right!" Azure Phoenix coughed heavily and painfully. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw. He was alive and he's hurt! He continued, "Do... What is right! Make it right!"

Strikespell held his father down, "Father! Calm down! You're hurting yourself!"

"Mr. Azure Phoenix! Stop! Stop talking! You're hurting yourself!" Twilight exclaimed in concern.

Azure Phoenix held Twilight's hand as his hand slowly yet weakly fell down. Twilight gasped as she took something out from his hand. She gasped in surprise - a paper she was holding. He turned and looked at his oldest son.

"My son... Let go of everything... Forgive yourself. Don't let it consume you. For Iris..." Azure Phoenix said weakly. Strikespell sighed heavily. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Do for your friends... Make it right... At least, I get to see you... One last time..."

Before anyone could do anything, Azure Phoenix breathed out loud as he fell to his bed. His life-pulse machine beeped loudly as the beating turned into flat line. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

"Azure?" Twilight asked in concern as she shook Azure Phoenix gently. He didn't respond and move. She gasped, "No... Noooooo! You can't leave me! Please, don't go! I beg you! Azure Phoenix!"

Twilight broke down in tears as she covered her head on Azure Phoenix's blanket. Nyx cried and sobbed tearfully in despair while hugging whining Spike tightly and passionately. Lance hugged her in comfort. Strikespell sighed as he looked down in shame and despair. Rhino whined and cried painfully and tearfully. One-Eyed Anger grunted angrily as he dropped down and slammed his fist on the floor hard for few times. Schemetrick sighed in shame as he looked away. Sunset looked in shock and despair of what she saw.

Azure Phoenix is dead...

Someone standing near to the entrance, Dr. Mindbender smirked darkly as he held the walkie-talkie up, "Cobra Commander, mission accomplish."

 _"Excellent, Doctor..."_ Cobra Commander said darkly, _"I have taken care of mine. It is almost time..."_

Dr. Mindbender nodded, "Yes, sir. Project END will commenced as soon as we get what we wanted. The world will befall before us..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**

There you have it - **_What More is Out There? (Canon) & (Deleted Song)_** but with different lyrics to blend in the story is here. Sorry to put the music on hold for long but it fit here perfectly.


	10. Chapter 9: You Are Not Alone

**Chapter 9: You're Not Alone**

At the Canterlot High's Cafeteria, eight Imperial Phoenix Soldiers were keeping their eyes sharp on Storm Shadow in making sure he doesn't try to escape.

As Storm Shadow feinted, both soldiers went and checked on him. And just before they could do anything, he broke the ropes loose. He used his knife in cutting their throats. He then threw it at the third's chest. He charged in as he kicked the first soldier to counter table's edge hard. He turned to the second as he cracked the latter's arm. Four of them fired their guns but he dodged them accurately and quickly. He charged at them as he punched, kicked, cracked and broken their heads, necks, chests and legs.

The securities were all killed. Storm Shadow huffed as he approached to the table where his blades and gears were left. He put them on before his mask on.

"Time to finish the mission..."

* * *

In the evening, the limo has reached the Canterlot High. Strikespell, Twilight Sparkle and her siblings, and Sunset Shimmer emerged from the limo. They all returned to their place - Strikespell returned to the judges at the entrance where he spoke with his mother about his father, Twilight Sparkle and her siblings returned to Crystal Prep group at Canterlot High's right block, and Sunset returned to her group at building's left block.

Sunset took the glance at Twilight and her siblings. They were all upset, pained and despaired since the death of Azure Phoenix. He meant a lot to them since he is both mentor and father figure so much. She prayed that everything are alright with them.

Dean Cadance announced through her mike, "Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games."

"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins." Shining Armor announced as he held both the greenish flag with golden dragon symbol and the bluish flag with golden phoenix symbol.

Dean Cadance nodded, "And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin."

Sunset Shimmer approached to her team. All of her friends (Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Strike Force and Autobots) approached her at once. They all asked where Sunset has been while complimented and remarked of how much worry they really are for Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset, are you alright?" Flash asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Yeah. Sorry for making you all so worried. I was preoccupied with Twilight."

"Did you apologized to Twilight about the second event," Applejack asked in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded in concern, "I hope you both are okay with it."

"Maybe..." Sunset answered unhappily. Everyone looked confuse and concern of Sunset's answers. She sighed again as she said tearfully and upset, "Something bad has happen. It hurts Twilight a lot than my anger and concerns."

Everyone looked very concern and worry about Sunset Shimmer's answers.

"Dear God... What happen?" Rarity asked in concern while holding Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle gulped, "So, I hope nothing bad has happens."

"It is, Sweetie Belle. Azure Phoenix is dead." Sunset Shimmer explained. Everyone gasped in concern and shock. She continued tearfully, "The doctor said that he just removed something blocked his mutant powers. But it has side effects in making him grew old and takes long time to heal. Because of that, he died right in front of mine and her eyes. He's gone..."

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh my god... Poor Twilight... That's terrible..."

Fluttershy breakdown in tear. Terrorcreep approached her. She turned and hugged him for comfort. He hugged her back.

Drift sighed while shaking his head, "She must be heartbroken and despaired now."

Hound sighed, "If it were someone I care, I would feel the same way too, Samurai Old Bot."

"You know what?" Rainbow Dash asked in upset. Everyone looked at her. She sighed, "I don't think I can play anymore. If someone is upset to do it, it'll be unfair to anyone else! Terrorcreep's right. It's not worth it."

Scootaloo nodded, "Me too..."

Aquastroke approached and hugged both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo for comfort. Everyone all muttered and chatted in upset. Some hugged each other for comfort. Others remain quiet for needing some time out. It's very bad time for everyone.

"What are we gonna do?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah... We've gotta cheer Twilight up for Sunset to apologize to her."

Icy nodded in agreement, "I'm with you, Pinkie."

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed.

"Not only that, we should be concern with her amulet," Shorty Thinking said sternly. Everyone looked at him. He turned and shown his computer to them about the chart of magic, "According to my scanner and analysis since the morning, the magic Twilight has collected is becoming unstable and dangerous than before. This could mean one thing."

"Shit... Don't tell us," Crosshairs remarked in anger.

"We're so screwed!" Brains exclaimed in concern.

Wheelie screamed, "Don't say it, buddy! You're making me panicked and freaked out!"

Tailtech sighed, "Afraid so, guys. The magic could either create dangerous monstrous forms or destroy the world."

Everyone commented in concern about the amulet Twilight is wearing. They have to deal with it before it could cause the damages or even to Twilight Sparkle.

Prowl hissed as he turned to Optimus Prime, "If that is true, our world will be destroyed soon!"

"Then, we must prevent it at all cost," Optimus Prime said firmly as he turned to unhappy yet struggled Twilight Sparkle. He continued, "I feared that Principal Cinch may tried to force her to do it. We have to help Twilight Sparkle. We are her friends."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "Yeah. And I'll do it. I cause the troubles. I'll fix it and make it up for her."

Flash Sentry patted Sunset's shoulder, "Count on me. I'll help too."

"So are we," Sideswipe commented.

As Bumblebee whistled proudly and happily, everyone chatted and nodded in agreement that they wanted to help her and Twilight Sparkle because they're their friends too.

"Hey... Where're Shadow Dragon and Flare Tiger?" Sunset Shimmer asked in realization.

Everyone shrugged of the answers. They have no idea where both Shadow Dragon and Flare Tiger have gone or disappear to.

"We should tell Roadblock about it too," Tessa said in concern, "He has to be prepared for it."

Cade nodded, "Alright. I'll talk with Roadblock about it."

Cade headed off and talk with Roadblock about the situation. Roadblock nodded in agreement and understanding. Cade turned and returned to his group. Roadblock turned to his team.

"Keep your sharp eye on anything. Some serious fireworks about to happen," Roadblock said firmly.

G.I. Joe nodded, "Yes, sir."

G.I. Joe headed off towards the Crystal Prep's side for not only arming and readying their weapons and guns, but also to learn and overhearing of what's going on or planning from Principal Cinch and her students. They have the funny feelings something bad is about to happen.

Principal Cinch was discussing with the Shadowbolts about the strategy in winning the Friendship Games. Twilight was distracted as she was glancing and wondering about her amulet. Both Lance and Nyx were standing close to her as they wanted to make comfort for their sister. Spike still hidden behind the bushes.

Shining Armor noticed his sister being distracted yet sad and pained. He turned to Dean Cadance if she knows about it. She shook her head. Both of them wondered of what's really going on with Twilight Sparkle lately since the second event. Strikespell approached to the couples as he has something to tell them about her and recent events...

Principal Cinch grunted in upset, "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked.

"A fair question. But Minister Cunning Fury has informed me of what can be done," Principal Cinch said calmly as she turned to Twilight Sparkle and her siblings, "We can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

Arthur Warfate gasped in concern of what he just heard. Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest also worry about Principal Cinch's plans.

"Are you crazy?! Twilight's not well now!" Lance exclaimed in anger.

Nyx nodded in concern, " ** _Unleash the Magic_** is very dangerous! No telling what it can do to others!"

"They're right! And I don't even understand how it works." Twilight said in concern. She sighed, "It's best that I should return the magic to them. It's theirs, not mine."

"Absolutely not! It's yours, not theirs anymore," Principal Cinch exclaimed in denial. Twilight and her siblings yelped in concern. She continued, "And you'd like to understand. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same."

"No!" Indigo Zap snapped angrily. Everyone gasped as they turned to her. She continued, "I don't want to be part of this! I won't do it!"

"By the phoenix, you dare against the idea?! Would you rather lose than win with magic?!"

"What?! No! I want to win! More than anything else!"

"Then, why are you against it?!" Principal Cinch demanded. Indigo Zap hissed while remained silent. She hummed, "Isn't it because of your coach? Let me remind you of what he has done to us - he resigned from Crystal Prep Academy! He betrayed us, left us and ruined our reputation! And the worse, he did to you - he abandoned you. Tell me, are you satisfy with this, Indigo Zap?"

Indigo Zap looked down while showing the face of pain and upset like the words struck her heart. Principal Cinch was right. Blazefist did resign from Crystal Prep Academy to Canterlot High after the mission. It did pain and hurt her a lot. But he came back for her, trained and helped her, and cared and loved her like a family. Indigo Zap took a deep breathe as she knows the answers.

Indigo Zap looked up and glared at Principal Cinch, "I am. And I'll be there for him, just as he did for me!"

"What?! That's outrageous!" Principal Cinch exclaimed in anger, "Have you forgotten of what the Canterlot High has done to the Tricross Relay?! They used the magic to win especially the plant creatures! You saw what Rainbow Crash did. She transformed into some mutant with-!"

"Did you pay any attention?! The rift holes just came out of nowhere attacked all of us! And it's Rainbow Dash, not Crash! It's Sunset Shimmer who win that game, not her! I was there and helped her beat the white ninja!"

"But-!"

"No! I won't be part of it! I won't cheat the game!"

Principal Cinch scoffed a bit, "Very well. You're disqualified."

Everyone gasped in concern especially Indigo Zap. She was out of the games?! Being part of the game and winning it was her dream but gone!

"You can't do this! She's important to the team!" Twilight exclaimed in concern.

"Was important to the team," Principal Cinch corrected sternly while glaring at Indigo Zap, "You bring disappointment to the school and your family. You're just like him."

Just as Indigo Zap looked down, both familiar characters stood besides her - Lemon Zest on right side while Arthur Warfate stood on left side.

"If she disqualified, so do I!" Lemon Zest exclaimed proudly, "I maybe wild and crazy about music, I ain't stupid about the games. And my pops hates cheating. So do I!"

Arthur nodded in agreement, "I won't be part of it too. My father would never suggest that, and my brother won't agree it too."

"Guys..." Indigo Zap said in surprise yet relief. She turned and glared at Principal Cinch, "You're gonna be sorry for what you're gonna do. Everyone will hear about this!"

Principal Cinch smirked, "I highly doubtful. And trust me, all agree with this. Now leave..."

Jason Striker nodded, "She has the point. It's time to show them who's the boss."

None of Shadowbolts or even her friends - Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare would dare to defy Principal Cinch or even support Indigo Zap's opinion. Just before Indigo Zap left with her two members, she turned to Twilight Sparkle and her siblings.

"I know you and I aren't great friends. But don't do it, please. You know it ain't right," Indigo Zap pleaded in concern. Twilight Sparkle was surprise. She asked, "Ask yourself, Twi. What Azure Phoenix and Strikespell wanted for you to do?"

"Indigo..." Twilight said in surprise as this is the first time to have someone to give friendly advice for her.

Indigo Zap and her two members headed off at once. They have to tell their family members and staffs about Principal Cinch's plans in winning the games.

"Pay no attention to deserters," Principal Cinch said sternly as she approached Twilight Sparkle and her siblings, "Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer."

"Finally show your true colors..." Jason muttered, "Just as he expected..."

Twilight Sparkle and her siblings gulped in concern. They're not gonna like it...

* * *

At the Canterlot High's rooftop, both Shadow Dragon and Flare Tiger were still sitting on its edge while Dragoking was still sleeping on the floor. A sudden shaken and tingling on her body, Flare Tiger quivered and shivered in shock and concern. Dragoking hissed in surprise as he looked up and turned to her. Shadow Dragon noticed it as he knew one thing...

"Flare Tiger, what is it?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Flare Tiger looked down as she spotted Principal Cinch and students were chatting with Twilight Sparkle and her siblings. She gasped in concern.

"Something bad is gonna happen to Twilight! Principal Cinch is pressuring Twilight Sparkle to _**Unleash the Magic**_!"

"WHAT?! Is she crazy?!"

"Crazy or not, that mad principal want to win the game than caring for other students! We have to stop them now before it's too late!"

Before Shadow Dragon could say anything, he gasped as if he sensed something foul through air. He looked around in search of sources. As he looked down, he spotted the second level's windows opened below Crystal Prep. And popped the familiar white ninja's head.

"Yeah, we'd better," Shadow Dragon muttered in concern. He turned to Flare Tiger and Dragoking, "You and Dragoking save Twilight while I deal with Storm Shadow."

Flare Tiger gasped, "He escaped?!"

"No time! Go!"

As Dragoking coiled around her body, Flare Tiger rushed and entered the dome and walked all the way down the stairs. Shadow Dragon climbed down the pipe. They have to stop both chaos and assassination before it's too late!

* * *

Arthur and Lemon Zest went informed Scar Brilliance and Drillmap about Principal Cinch and her plans. Their family members were in shock yet angry as they quickly informed Strikespell who is now gritted his teeth in fury and anger.

Indigo Zap went all the way to Canterlot High's side where Mane Six were still discussing with their allies of what they can do. She stopped right in front of them as she was taking some breathe.

"Indigo?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

Blazefist approach and patted his protege's shoulder, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the team?"

"Coach! Principal Cinch went mad!" Indigo Zap exclaimed in fear, "She's forcing Twilight **_Unleash the Magic_** to win the game! I tried but she wouldn't listen!"

Everyone was in shock worried and scared of what they just heard. It's what they have feared now. Principal Cinch was willing to put everyone in danger.

"Son of a bitch..." Aqaustroke remarked in anger.

"You shouldn't have said that," Scootaloo said in concern.

"But she's right. Principal Cinch went mad," Apple Bloom said in fear.

Sweetie Belle gulped, "Twilight wouldn't do it, would she?"

Sunset panted a bit yet fearfully and worried, "No..."

On Crystal Prep's side, Principal Cinch approached and chatted with Twilight Sparkle and her siblings about the using magic from amulet for their advantage. She go around them before returned to the position. The students approached to the front of Sparkle Siblings.

Principal Cinch: _I realize that you've always been an outcast  
It's not everyone at school who likes to think  
To find a student that's like you  
I've had one or maybe two  
But the good ones disappear before I blink_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

As Twilight was adjusting her glasses, Principal Cinch went close to the former. The principal gave the student chin up with a flick of her finger. She moved back as she gave the snap of her fingers while gave the glare at Twilight Sparkle and her siblings. The Shadowbolts approached and glaring at Twilight Sparkle.

Principal Cinch: Now, _I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)  
It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
But if we don't win these games  
Well, I think I've made it plain  
What will happen if we have the losing scores!_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

Shadowbolts went around Twilight Sparkle and her siblings like pack of hungry wolves stalking a lone prey. As Twilight was being surrounded, distracted and pressured by them, both Sour Sweet and Royal Pin grabbed both Nyx and Lance by their shoulders hard and tightly

Shadowbolts: _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic  
If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)  
They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)  
So then why can't we do the same?_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

As Twilight was looking at her siblings held hostages in fear and worried, Principal Cinch approached and chatted with her about the magic again.

Principal _Cinch: Call it power, call it magic  
If we lose, it will be tragic  
More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_  
As Storm Shadow armed with his blowpipe and dart in ready to fire at Twilight Sparkle, something kicked and hit him to the ground. As the white ninja got up, he spotted Shadow Dragon armed with his Darkness Blade. Storm Shadow armed with his twin katanas. They both charged as they swung and clashed their blades at each other while dodging and avoiding the attacks.

Principal Cinch: _A chance like this won't come again  
You'll regret not giving in  
Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

As Principal Cinch was talking with Twilight Sparkle, the Shadowbolts approached from the latter's back as they continued demanding and pressuring about using the magic. Both Lance and Nyx grew worried and scared for their sister since the latter hasn't recovered from her depression of Azure Phoenix's death.

Shadowbolts: _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic  
We're not friends here after all  
Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)  
Is seeing Canterlot High School fall_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_  
 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)_

Inside the building's second level, both Shadow Dragon and Storm Shadow continued battled with each other. They both clashed their swords for the moment. The white ninja slammed and pushed his hand against the young hero's head but the latter nudged on the former's stomach hard. The young hero headbutted the white ninja before pushed the latter to the walls hard. Nudged by the elbow, Storm Shadow punched on Shadow Dragon's stomach before kicked the latter off.

Shadow Dragon swung his Darkness Blade over Storm Shadow's head but blocked as the latter swung his left one at the former. The young hero dodged down before slammed and rammed the white ninja hard to the wall. Shadow Dragon wielded his Darkness Blade in ready to strike but Storm Shadow blocked it with his twin katanas while standing up still. Both sides swung and clashed their blades at each other fierce and determinedly.

Principal Cinch: _What I'm suggesting's very simple  
And since it's win-win on all scores  
You only want to learn about the  
Magic that you have stored_

On the front lawn, Principal Cinch encouraged Twilight Sparkle darkly to open the amulet while showing her to her siblings held by Sour Sweet and Royal Pin from behind. The principal moved the the prized pupil all the way to the front. Principal Cinch pushed Twilight Sparkle to the front. It is time to Unleash the Magic!

Principal Cinch: _And as for me and all the others  
We only want what we deserve  
That our school will clinch the win  
And my legacy will endure_

Twilight was not only still in sad and pain but being worried, scared and feared. Not only her application to Everton Independence Studies pressured her, but also her siblings held hostage. She didn't want to open the amulet but she has no choice. As she held her amulet, she then marched to the front.

Indigo Zap spotted Twilight marching, she pointed her rivals and friends to the front. Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and Flash Sentry turned and found what Indigo Zap have saw. Twilight Sparkle was really want to go through?!

Shadowbolts: _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic  
If we lose, then it's a crime  
But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)  
It's up to you to not fail this time_

 _(Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now_  
 _Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now)_

Both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer were approaching to the front. Twilight took the amulet out from hanging around her neck while looking at it. They both stopped on the middle. From the judges' stage, Minister Cunning Fury smiled in please as if he was expecting the plan to come true.

Twilight Sparkle: _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free_

 _(Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now_  
 _Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now)_

Shining Armor took his mike, "If both teams are ready..."

Just before Sunset Shimmer could do anything, Twilight Sparkle placed the finger on amulet in turning it on. Sunset gasped in shock and concern. The others also gasped as they too noticed it. She's going to Unleash the Magic!

As Sour Sweet and Royal Pin were holding both Nyx and Lance tight, they all heard the snarling noise. They turned to their back as they found Spike snarling and growling in anger. He barked at them fiercely and ferociously. Both Sour Sweet and Royal Pin immediately abandoned holding hostages. Nyx and Lance held and hugged Spike for freeing them in time.

Twilight Sparkle: _And now winning these games depends on me_

 _(Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now_  
 _Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now)_

Lance, Nyx and Spike ran and passed through the Shadowbolts students hard. They have to stop Twilight Sparkle from unleashing the Magic!

Twilight Sparkle took the glance at the amulet as it glowed darkly and evilly. It shown the skull symbol with strange masked pattern-like and cobra on top of it. Her eyes sparkled darkly with cyanish glow.

Twilight Sparkle: _And what doors might open if I try to use it_

 _(Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now_  
 _Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now)_

Dean Cadance took the mike, "the last event of the Friendship Games begins..."

Both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy students cheered wildly and proudly that they want their schools win the school!

Twilight Sparkle began opening the amulet. Principal Cinch smiled in please. Sunset Shimmer gasped as she quickly trotted off at once. Sunset's friends, Autobots and G.I. Joe spotted too as they quickly charged in and ran quickly at once. Lance, Nyx and Spike just came out from the Shadowbolts students blockade. They have to stop her now!

Minister Cunning Fury smirked darkly. Everything is about to go wrong...

"Twilight, Noooooo!" Everyone screamed in fear.

Twilight Sparkle: _But the magic's what I really want to see_

Shadowbolts: _Unleash the magic, free the magic..._  
 _Unleash the magic, free the magic..._

Just before Shining Armor and Dean Cadance could do anything, Flare Tiger bumped and rammed through the judges out from the entrance. She held her right hand out in reaching. Dragoking slithered around her body to her right one out.

 ** _HISS! SCREECH!_** Everyone stopped especially Twilight Sparkle opening the amulet as they found Dragoking was flying straight at them. He snapped and closed the amulet down before landed on the ground. He screeched wildly but in triumph as he had the amulet in his fangs.

"YES! Good one, Dragoking!" Flare Tiger exclaimed happily.

Cunning Fury muttered and grunt in fury, "Curses! Curses that Anaconda!"

"Dragoking, give that back now!" Twilight demanded in anger. As Dragoking hissed in anger and fury, Twilight stopped as she knew Dragoking well because he wasn't happy about her doing or fulfilling his master's order. She gasped in realization, "Where's Shadow Dragon?!"

 ** _CRASH! BOOM!_** Everyone turned to their back as they found the school building's second level broke to pieces. Shadow Dragon was bringing Storm Shadow straight down while the white ninja punched and nudged on the young hero's back hard and ferociously. They both slammed on the ground hard.

Twilight, Sunset and all of their friends gasped in concern as they called and shouted his name. They quickly ran towards him. They all stopped as they found something shocking. Both Shadow Dragon and Storm Shadow held their sword at each other's throat though they both were wounded and injured. All of G.I. Joe armed and aimed their guns and machine guns at Storm Shadow.

"You shouldn't have interfere my duty!" Storm Shadow exclaimed in anger, "I could have prevent the catastrophe!"

Shadow Dragon hissed, "I can't let you kill her. Drop it!"

Knowing he's outnumbered and overwhelmed, Storm Shadow sheathed his twin katanas back. Both Snake Eyes and Jinx cuffed his hand on his back.

Shadow Dragon almost fall but grabbed by Flare Tiger in time. Shadow Dragon turned and found Dragoking slithered towards him. The snake passed the amulet to his master. Shadow Dragon patted his pet gently. He turned and faced at Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle shown relief and happy to see Shadow Dragon alive as she can feel her heartbeat very fast. But she remembered of what she did to him. She chose to look away while reaching her hand out in front of him. Everyone was in shock and concern as they know what it means.

"Shadow Dragon, please give it back to me," Twilight said sternly yet painfully.

"No," Shadow Dragon answered firmly. Twilight was in shock and upset as she was about to argue. He interrupted, "Before you could argue with me, I'm sorry about Azure Phoenix."

"Wh-What? How did you-?"

"Strikespell told me everything. He was a great hero."

Twilight turned and looked at Strikespell who nodded in confirmation. He hugged his tearfully mother for comfort and caring.

"Twilight, I'm sorry for neglecting you, hurting you and making you upset and pain," Shadow Dragon said in upset, "But I'd never ever think of you as replacement for Iris Crystal. I really and truly love you so much because of who you really are."

Twilight said in surprise, "Shadow Dragon..."

"Twilight, remembering Iris Crystal is not really curse, it's the reminder of how much time and moments we have for some years ago. Not only because she's my girlfriend, but she's my friend. I know she's important to you too. You'd never hate you. Am I right?"

"I... I..." Twilight sighed in defeat, "You're right. She is to me. She's like an older sister I'd never had. We were both so close until you came. I fell in love with you but she got to you. I was so jealous of it. I want her go away so badly, so I can have you. But she's gone because of me."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Twilight, don't blame yourself because of the past. It's not your fault. It's mine that cause you like this."

"It is! I lost Iris Crystal because of me! I lost my newly friendship with these girls because of me and my stupid research! I broke up with you because of me and my pride," Twilight Sparkle said tearfully and unhappily. She sighed unhappily, "I really want to make friends. I want to fulfill Iris's promise. But... I don't deserve this."

Everyone remained silent and concern as they were all sad, pained and pitiful to see her like this. She really want to make friends. Sunset sighed calmly as she approached Twilight Sparkle from her back. She patted the young scientist's shoulder gently. Twilight turned to Sunset Shimmer.

"You're wrong, Twilight. You deserve it," Sunset said calmly. Twilight turned to her as the former was surprised. She continued, "Twilight, I'm sorry for this. I'd never want to make you break up with Shadow Dragon. I was just pressured because of the magic. And I want to protect my friends from being blamed."

"Sunset..." Twilight said in shock.

Sunset smiled a bit, "You're not alone, Twilight. We still can be friends. I promised Azure Phoenix that some of us will be your friends. And we intend to do it. After all, Friendship is Magic."

"Friendship is Magic..." Twilight said in surprise.

All of Sunset Shimmer's friends and allies including Twilight's siblings nodded in agreement. Twilight gasped in realization. She took the small scroll out. It's the same one Azure Phoenix have gave to her. She read it carefully. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She took a deep breathe before released it.

"I know what I have to do now. Thank you, everyone," Twilight said firmly. She turned faced at the judges, "Secretary Strikespell, Minister Virtue, Principal Celestia and Dean Cadance; I wish to be disqualified from the final game. I don't deserve to be part of it. I'm sorry."

Everyone but Strikespell gasped in surprise and shock of what they just heard. Sunset, her friends and allies smiled in relief and proud to see Twilight chose not to be part of it. Others like Crystal Prep Academy were in shock yet upset and angry with her decision especially Principal Cinch. Strikespell smiled secretly like he's been expecting it while Cunning Fury grunted in anger and cursed in fury.

Shining Armor sighed as he climbed down the stairs. He approached Twilight Sparkle who looked away from him. Instead of scolding or arguing, the older brother hugged his younger sister for both comfort and siblings-love. But at the same time, he cried and sobbed tearfully.

"Shining Armor..." Twilight said in shock and surprise, "I don't understand. Why? I thought you're mad with me."

Shining Armor shook his head while looking at her, "I'd never been mad at you, Twiley. I was mad at myself for putting you into this mess. I just want you to have fun at this game and make some friends. I'd never should have forced you into this. And I'm sorry about Azure Phoenix too. Can forgive BBBFF for this mistake?"

Twilight giggled a bit, "Of course, silly. I'd never been mad at you. I wish I could tell you how I feel. I'm sorry too."

Both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle continued hugging. Everyone felt happy, relief and pleased to see brother and sister hugging together. Even Shadowbolts felt the same as well.

"You insolent and ungrateful brat! How dare you disobey me?!" Principal Cinch hissed in anger. Everyone turned and glared at her. The principal approached as she wanted to punish the student but stopped by Strikespell. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Secretary, your prized pupil have not only disobey my direct order but bring shame and disappointment to the school, you and your father. She should be punished."

"Actually, I'm proud of it. But there's punishment for someone else," Strikespell said sternly as he gave the glare at nervous Principal Cinch, "Not only you have disobeyed and defied my order for involving Twilight in the games, you dare blackmailed my pupil in denying her application?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. They all glared at Principal Cinch.

"How did you know this?!" Principal Cinch asked fearfully.

"Me..." Jason Strike said darkly as he stood besides with Strikespell, "I was his double agent and spy, not just school prefect."

"Oh dear..."

Strikespell approached and glared at Principal Cinch, "Oh dear, indeed! Who authorized this?! Or was it you think less of me?! Am I not worthy to my father's succession?"

"No, sir! It wasn't me! I'd never disobey you!" Principal Cinch bowed down while pleaded for mercy, "It was you who authorized me to ensure Twilight Sparkle be part of three event! Honest!"

Strikespell demanded in fury, "Don't test me! I'm in not very good mood now! I've lost my father because of assassination! And I nearly lost my pupil because of your selfishness! I won't ask again - who did this?!"

"Me..."

 ** _BANG!_** Strikespell yelped in pain as he fell to the front. Jason Striker and Principal Celestia immediately grabbed and saved him from falling to the ground. Who shot at the Secretary of United States?!

As everyone turned to their back, they found Minister Cunning Fury hold the gun?!

"FATHER?!" Arthur and Scar Brilliance demanded in shock.

Strikespell grunted painfully as he turned and glared at Cunning Fury, "You?! You're the traitor?! Why?!"

 ** _HISS!_** A sudden changes on Cunning Fury's body as he continued laughing hysterically and sinsiterly. He began configuring and transforming into a familiar dark character.

"Cobra Commander?!" Roadblock asked in shock as he, Autobots and Military Soldiers armed and aimed their guns at him. He demanded, "That was you?! You're the one who approved Principal Cinch's offer?! You're the one who ordered Azure Phoenix's assassination?! You're the one who controlled the amulet?!"

Cobra Commander smirked beneath his mask, "That is right, old friend. Everything has gone according to my plans."

Optimus Prime held his Shotgun Blaster at Cobra Commander, "That will never come. You're outnumbered and overwhelmed. Surrender now!"

Dragon Strike Force, Autobots, G.I. Joe, both Western Dragon and Imperial Phoenix Soldiers armed and aimed their personal weapons, machine guns, shot guns, pistol guns and sniper at him. Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders stayed close to Twilight Sparkle, along with others.

"We shall see..." Cobra Commander scoffed darkly as he climbed down the stairs. He then approached Twilight Sparkle formally yet calmly but everyone glared and aimed their weapons at him. He stopped as he spoke, "Now, Twilight Sparkle, finish what you have started. Open the amulet now."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "No. I'm done taking order."

"Perhaps this will change your mind," Cobra Commander said darkly as he took the gun and fired at Shadow Dragon's left chest twice. The young hero screamed in pain as he fell his back on the ground but grabbed by both Blazefist and Saber Dragoon. Everyone still aimed their guns at him.

"That is Anti-Power Bullet. Hit once - power shut down temporarily. Hit twice - power being blackout for good. Hit thrice - dead," Cobra Commander said darkly and ruthlessly. He turned and glared at his enemies, "That's not the only trick I have in my sleeves."

Just before they could do anything, the military soldiers suddenly screamed in pain. Some held their head tightly like trying to get a hold of themselves. Others dropped to the ground hard while screaming like mad men. As they were screaming, their pupils slowly faded away and replaced with blank only.

With that has been replace, they slowly armed and wielded their weapons. The soldier aimed at not only their military officers or politicians, but also at the civilians! What's happening to them?!

As Cobra Commander laughed darkly, five people approached and stood besides with their commander. Their bodies, like Cobra Commander's disguise, configured and transformed into the forms of Destro, Baroness, Dr. Minder, the older and younger twins with curly and long brown hair dressed in dark navy robes with crimson sashes - Tomax and Xamot.

"Excellent work, Tomax and Xamot," Cobra Commander complimented, "Your mind control work perfectly well. All are under our control."

Tomax and Xamot bowed, "Thank you, Commander. We are honored to serve you."

"Drop the weapons. All shall die at once," Cobra Commander demanded. The heroes and their allies wanted to kill the enemies but it's risky when the civilians or even themselves were at risk. They have no choice but put down their weapons. He approached Twilight Sparkle, "Now listen carefully, Twilight Sparkle. You either obey my command or your newly friendship, family and love will expire forever."

Twilight gasped, "No! You can't do that!"

"Then do as I said," Cobra Commander said darkly, "Unleash the Magic, Free the Magic Now!"

Cobra Commander approached as he has some chat with Twilight Sparkle for the moment. Everyone glared at him in anger and fury. They all wanted to kill for not only pointing the guns at them and innocents, but also forcing Twilight Sparkle to obey him and his order.

Cobra Commander: _If these people were so precious to you,  
Then it is wise that you obey me.  
And I can promise you that no harm  
Will come to any of them!_

Cobra Commander turned Twilight Sparkle to the front as he then guided and accompany her to the front. He then push her out.

Cobra Commander: _And as for me and all the others  
We only want what we needed  
That the power is within our grasp  
And my legacy will endure!_

 _(Cobra: Unleash the Magic. Free the Magic Now_  
 _Unleash the Magic, Free the Magic Now)_

Twilight Sparkle took the glance of her friends, family and even her loved one who were all shocked, feared and worried. She hissed in fear as she has no choice. She took the amulet out as she headed to the front. She then pressed the button of amulet.

Twilight: _Imagine all of my friends dead because of me  
Now saving their lives depends on Me..._

 _(Cobra: Unleash the Magic. Free the Magic Now_  
 _Unleash the Magic, Free the Magic Now)_

As everyone continued begging and pleading her of not to Unleash the Magic, Twilight sobbed and cried tearfully as she didn't want to do it but forced because of them in danger. The amulet grew and glowed darker and eerily than before. She began opening the amulet slowly.

Twilight: _If sacrifices required, it will be me to do it.  
The people I love will be saved from danger._

 _(Cobra: Unleash the Magic. Free the Magic Now_  
 _Unleash the Magic, Free the Magic Now)_

"Twilight, Noooooooooo!" Everyone shouted in concern and feared.

Cobra Commander screamed, "Do iiittttttt!"

As the amulet was opened in two, the orb within it grew bigger and exploded, causing it to disappeared and knocked everyone but Cobra Commander out. Twilight Sparkle have her glasses and hair rubber band dropped while her long hair blown very hard. The auras of darkness in the area reentered the amulet as it slowly and enlarging the sphere of darkness.

Everyone were in shocked, feared, scared, worried and horrified by the magic's power. Cobra Commander remained still and firm while looking at the event. As Twilight Sparkle was still holding the amulet and Sphere of Darkness, it slowly and magically lifted her up in midair.

The amulet dropped down. The sphere slowly enlarging than before while Twilight still holding it. Everyone but Cobra Commander gasped. As the Sphere of Darkness slowly consumed her, Twilight Sparkle struggled and grunted in getting out. She turned and held her hand out to reach her friends and Shadow Dragon.

Twilight Sparkle screamed, "Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"TWILIGHT!" Shadow Dragon screamed as he struggled in getting up while reaching his girlfriend's hand.

As they both tried to reach other's hands, the Sphere of Darkness immediately gobbled her up into it. Everyone gasped in shock. The Sphere of Darkness glowed and blinked darkly rapidly. Twilight Sparkle began to transform into another form - a dark lavender female with blazing dark hair and long tail dressed in her demonically dress, long sleeves gloves and boots-like, as well as wearing the cyan transparent glasses. She also has the raven wings-like and long torn horn. Her eyes are pure darker than the innocent one.

Everyone gasped in shock. Some were heartbroken, shocked and pained to see her into monstrous form. Others were feared, scared and worried of what will she do with the magic now. Cobra Commander smiled in please for the results.

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "Not again!"

"Twiley?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Applejack gulped in fear, "Are you alright, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled in please, "Never been better... But that weakling Twilight Sparkle is gone, but what stood before you is new improved Midnight Sparkle! It's amazing!"

Everyone was in shock and scared. This isn't Twilight Sparkle they know of.

"What happen to our sister?!" Shining Armor demanded in concern.

Applejack gulped, "Why is she a monster? She's a good person, not evil like the Dazzlings or anyone else."

Shorty Thinking hissed, "The unstable and dangerous magic Twilight collected has corrupt her into this. It is what I feared the most. She's beyond the person she once was."

"You mean - She's Midnight Sparkle now, and not Twilight we know and love?!" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

Tailtech gulped, "Afraid so. But why would they go through with such dramatic measure?"

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Cobra Commander said in please to Twilight Sparkle, "Capture and restrain her now!"

Before Midnight Sparkle could do anything, she felt dizziness yet lots of aches. She screamed in pain as she held hers tightly. Tomax and Xamot held their right and left hand out like they were trying to control her. Both Destro and Baroness used and shot their grappling hook blaster at her hands. They then pressed some buttons on theirs in bringing her down on the ground while pulling tightly in restraining her from escaping.

As Midnight Sparkle screamed and screeched in anger, Dr. Mindbender approached her with his suitcase. He put it down before opened it. He took the injector out as he began draining the blood out of her. Each time he drained and replace with new test tubes, Midnight Sparkle screamed in pain and anger.

"What are they doing with her?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Fluttershy gulped, "It doesn't look too good."

Shorty's eyes widened in concern and shock, "This was their plan from the start! They used your magic to create Rainbow Energon. And now they need Dark Magic by mixing the magic and the person with the lowest point of depression and pain. With them complete, they can create their new version of Rainbow Energon."

Saber Dragoon hissed, "And something tells me - it's way serious than before."

"For what purpose," Shadow Dragon asked, "What are they trying to achieve in using Twilight?"

Shorty hissed, "I wish I knew. But you need medical requirement. Your powers have been blackout by the Anti-Power Bullets now. It's not good either."

"He's right!" Blazefist agreed as he put Shadow Dragon down slowly, "We need to get them out now!"

"What about Twilight?" Sunset asked in concern, "We can't just leave her like this."

Aquastroke hissed, "She's on her own now. We have to wait until perfect opportunity comes. And I was hoping that some reinforcement or something knocked the twins out."

As the Cobra were working on progress in getting the blood samples, Cobra Commander approached Midnight Sparkle while smiling evilly beneath his mask.

"I must thank you, Twilight Sparkle. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have come to this. You poor weakling, pathetic and cowardly girl with such curious but stupid mind," Cobra Commander remarked darkly. Midnight Sparkle hissed in anger. He continued,

"For the person who wanted to make a better world and save the lives of thousands, you failed miserably and disappointingly. The only thing you have achieved is getting power for me to take. And you've done very well for us to achieve it. Azure Phoenix would be proud of you. Soon, you have no one to save. Friends, Family and Love One are nothing to you."

Midnight Sparkle growled and snarled before screamed in anger. As her eyes glowed darkly, she turned and glared at both Tomax and Xamot. The twins gasped as their eyes shrunk in shock and feared. They both screamed in pain as they got knocked to the ground. Thus, freeing the soldiers from their mind control. She then unleashed the powerful dark Shadow Spell Balls at both Destro and Baroness out, along with their grappling guns to the ground. Dr. Mindbender yelped in fear as he quickly took and hid the test tubes in his suitcase. She then fired her Darkness Strike Beam at him out to the ground straight to the stairs.

Midnight Sparkle turned to Cobra Commander as she grabbed and strangled his neck tightly. She then glared at him before showing her evil smirk.

"You want power? Take it!" Midnight Sparkle exclaimed darkly as she fired her Shadow Spell Ball at Cobra Commander straight to the horse statue. It broke to pieces. She smirked darkly before burst in evil laugh, "Such power... Such incredible power... I didn't understand it before but I do now!"

As her horn glowed in dark cyan, Twilight Sparkle fired her beam at the empty podium. It then created a portal that leads to... Ponyville! Suddenly, more cracks appeared on the floor, sky, building and everywhere. She then fired more beams at the cracks in creating the portals which leads to different locations across the Equestria.

Frightened and shocked by the attack of Midnight Sparkle, the students and staffs screamed anxiously and fearfully as they quickly ran and find the place to hide. The military soldiers were trying to calm them down and bring them to safety. The situation is out of control!

Shining Armor was stunned and shocked before snapped back to reality, "We've got to help her now! She's my sister!"

"Our sister," Lance corrected Shining Armor, "We'll help too."

Nyx nodded, "Family sticks together! We'll get her out!"

"Don't forget me, just because I'm a dog," Spike remarked in amusement.

Sparkle Siblings and Spike headed off at once. They have to save Twilight Sparkle from being corrupted in her Midnight Sparkle forever.

Mane Six and their allies quickly moved to the eastern block of Canterlot High for cover and rest. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech began operating on Shadow Dragon's wounds. They were in worry and concern now about it. Both Autobots and G.I. Joe armed and aimed their blasters and guns at Midnight Sparkle!

Optimus Prime held his right hand in front of them, "Autobos, do not engage! Hold your fire!"

"He's right. Stand down now!" Roadblock ordered firmly.

Both Autobots and G.I. Joe exclaimed in concern and anxious about not stopping Midnight Sparkle as well as saving the lives and putting them in danger!

"Twilight's not the enemy. She's the victim!" Optimus Prime reminded his team, "We cannot inflict the harm on her! We must tried to talk with her. It's the only way to stop her."

"Then, what are we supposed to do?!" Crosshairs demanded.

Ripcoard nodded in concern, "Yeah, man. This ain't getting us anywhere!"

"You worry about the kids and school!" Roadblock ordered firmly, "We worry about dealing and talking with Twilight. That's the priority!"

Optimus Prime nodded, "Not only that. Sunset Shimmer will have to help us get through to her."

Sunset Shimmer was in shock and surprise. As she thought for the moment, she nodded in agreement that she wanted to help and save Twilight. She doesn't want someone to end up like her being a monster for the rest of their lives.

"Let's do it," Sunset agreed.

"Let me come with you," Cade asked in concern, "I want to help as well."

Shadow Dragon grunted in getting up from the ground, "I'm coming too!"

Shorty Thinking and Tailtech held and put him down on the ground. Shorty spoke angrily, "Not until I get the bullets out while you're healed. You're in no condition to help our friends and engage the enemies."

"He's right. The bullet has taken a toll on you. Your healing powers isn't responding either to heal the wounds," Tailtech agreed, "So, lie still until we get the bullets out."

Shadow Dragon grunted in anger. Sunset approached and looked at him, "Don't worry. We'll get her back. I promised."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Alright. Please, save her."

"I will," Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"What about Storm Shadow?" Spirit asked in concern, "We can't just leave him here."

Jinx removed the cuffs off Storm Shadow's, "Let him help us. We need all the help to save the civilians."

"Are you certain? Aren't you worry that I'll betray you?" Storm Shadow asked curiously, "I'm still on the mission."

"You would have done it earlier when we were all distracted."

Storm Shadow sighed, "You have ways to know me, Kimi. I've gone soft." Snake Eyes passed the blades to him while showing 'watching you' gesture at him. He chuckled a bit, "Fair enough, brother. Keep in your mind."

Shane passed the Cybertronian Gun to Cade, "Here, you might need this, mate."

As Cade took it from Shane, Tessa came and hugged her father. She complimented, "Please, take care, dad. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Cade said as he hugged his daughter back. He departed and said, "Stick together and stay away from the rift holes."

"Got it," Shane and Tessa nodded.

Optimus Prime exclaimed, "Sideswipe, Bumblebee, cover us!"

Roadblock turned to Lady Jaye and Flint, "You two, cover me! Don't shoot until I gave the word. As Optimus Prime has said - Let's roll!"

"Yo, Joe, my friends!" Optimus Prime smiled.

The team headed off to not only save the civilians, students and staffs but also save Twilight Sparkle. While the rest of their team helped and saved the civilians; the small team of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Roadblock, Flint, Lady Jaye, Cade and Sunset have to deal with Midnight Sparkle and bring Twilight back. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech remained behind to treat Shadow Dragon's wounds while Flare Tiger is their bodyguard.

Flash Sentry held Sunset Shimmer's hand as she turned to him, "Sunset, whatever happens, stay alive. And I just want to say - I'm glad we're back together."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she kissed Flash Sentry's lips passionately and happily for the moment. They then departed at once.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare stared at Midnight Sparkle destroying everything. They'd never thought she could do such a thing for highly intelligent girl. Both Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest regrouped with their teammates.

"I hope you're happy, girls," Indigo Zap scolded angrily to her teammates, "Because this is your medal for winning being idiot in the world!"

"We didn't mean it! We didn't expect this to happen!" Sugarcoat admitted in shame.

Sour Sweet nodded, "We didn't want to turn her into this! Honest!"

"Well, too bad. This is the results of bad music, dude!" Lemon Zest exclaimed in anger, "Glad that Indigo and I aren't part of it!"

"I hate it when you're right..." Sunny Flare said in shame as she turned to her back. She spotted Principal Cinch sneakingly tiptoeing away. She grunted in anger, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Anywhere to avoid that... monster!" Principal Cinch answered angrily, making Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat shock. She huffed, "And I suggest you do the same!"

Just as Principal Cinch was about to walk away, Scarlet punched her face hard. The Principal of Crystal Prep fell back on the ground. Scarlet shook her hand gently. Ripcord whistled a bit in shock while Tunnel Rat nodded in agreement.

"That's for forcing and blackmailing children to do your bidding," Scarlet remarked in anger. She turned to the students, "Get out of here now! Get to the main road now!"

Shadowbolts Five nodded in agreement as they headed off to the safe zone. Ripcord and Scarlet dragged Principal Cinch to the location. Tunnel Rat covered their escapes.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Ripcord commented.

Scarlet sighed, "I have to vent it out because I lost someone I loved."

As Midnight Sparkle continued watching the event, Shining Armor and his siblings came before her.

"Twiley! Stop this!" Shining Armor pleaded. Midnight Sparkle looked down and found her siblings were standing before her. He continued, "Twilight, I'm sorry for everything I did! All I want is make you happy. I didn't mean this to happen!"

Lance called, "Twilight! He's telling you the truth!"

Nyx nodded, "You have to stop it, please! Come back to us, sister! Please!"

Spike whined, "We need you back. We still love you!"

"I believe in you all," Midnight Sparkle said calmly, "But that won't stop me from what I really after! And I will get them!"

"Stand down, Twilight!" Optimus Prime demanded as he and his rescue team have arrived before her. He continued, "Don't do this, Twilight. You know this is wrong!"

"Please, Twilight, don't let the magic go inside your head!" Cade pleaded.

"Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" Midnight Sparkle denied, "And not only that, I want to meet her! I want to see my counterpart! I want to know why is she so special and able to change Canterlot High so much!"

"All this just to get magic and meet her?!" Roadblock ask in shock, "And you think she'll meet you like this? And you'd think she'll approve of it?!"

Sunset hissed, "Roadblock's right! You're destroying this world to get it!"

Cade nodded, "Stop it! Stop this for your family. They can't lose you! You're too important for them! Just stop now!"

"Please, Twilight. Don't let magic corrupt you! Don't let it control you," Optimus Prime pleaded, "Don't become Megatron or Galvatron!"

Midnight Sparkle scoffed, "So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all! And I have her on grasp! I will learn everything I need for knowledge and understanding! And you will not stop me!"

Sideswipe hissed, "So much for diplomacy."

Flint grunted, "Just great..."

"I was afraid of that," Lady Jaye said in concern.

Bumblebee radioed and screamed wildly, **_"INCOMING!"_**

Midnight Sparkle's horn glowed darkly as she unleashed the beam straight at Sunset and her team. They all quickly jumped and moved away before it hit the ground hard. Both Cade and Sunset fell to the ground hard. To the surprise, they found a familiar amulet in front of them.

As it created some cracks across the lawn, it exploded into a small hole-like. It then cracking and expanding into a bigger hole. Some students and staffs fell into it but luckily Mane Five and their allies came and rescued them in time. Other than just them; Strikespell, Virtue Dragon and their military officers, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Simmons and even Storm Shadow came and helped them as well.

Shorty Thinking just removed the last bullet out from Shadow Dragon's left torso. He sighed in relief, "That's the last of them."

Shadow Dragon grunted, "Gotta help Twilight Sparkle now."

"Your power just coming back," Tailtech held Shadow Dragon tight, "It takes time to heal. You have to let Sunset do it. Just as you let Pony Twilight to do it."

Flare Tiger nodded in agreement, "He's right. LDon't give up! You've gotta to have a leap of faith now, cous!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Fine..."

From the main road, the rescued students and staffs witnessed the event including public were watching the event. Shadowbolts Five also watched the event as they all felt like they want to help.

Indigo Zap turned to her team, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Sugarcoat gasped, "After what we have done to Twilight, you want us to do this? You forgive us?"

"Well, yeah." Indigo Zap shrugged, "Besides, we're the team. We stick together till the end. What best way to show me that you're no cheaters or cowards."

Sunny Flare hummed, "She's right, dearie. We're no Cinch! We are nothing like her. We won't abandoned others or even our own teammates."

"Right," Sour Sweet smiled, "It's time to we make it right! Let's show them that Shadowbolts can help as well!"

Lemon Zest cheered wildly, "YEAH! Rock and Roll!"

"Let's roll!" Indigo Zap cried.

Indigo Zap and her team charged in. Five of them helped Mane Five and their allies in getting the students and staffs out from the hole as well as guiding them to safe zone.

Cade picked the amulet up while glaring at it, "This thing is nothing but troubles. Time to put it down for good!"

Sunset noticed the faint light from the amulet. She gasped as she quickly took it away from Cade. She looked at it closely. It was pointing at Mane Five. As soon as Mane Five and their allies have rescued and guided the students and staffs to safe zone, their bodies glowed brightly and magically. Both Sunset and Cade gasped in surprise and shock.

"No way. I thought their magic is gone," Cade said in shock and surprise.

Sunset was surprised at Mane Five's magic restored. She then looked at the amulet and then her friends. She then thought carefully before something surprising and shocking for her to realize. She knows what she can do now. Sunset Shimmer turned to Midnight Sparkle as the former shown her firm looks.

"This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"

Midnight Sparkle scoffed, "Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want!"

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from-" Sunset Shimmer said firmly as she held the amulet high. Mane Five's magical auras flown out and entered it by peacefully, instead of forcefully. She exclaimed firmly, "-Honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness!"

Everyone gasped in concern of what they were witnessing. Sunset Shimmer has taken her friends' magical powers into her amulet. She then magically lifted up in midair while holding the amulet. They all realized of what she was going to do!

"Is she serious?!" Brains asked in concern.

Wheelie looked scared and worried, "No, she wouldn't! Would she?!"

Flash Sentry gasped in shock and concern as he screamed, "Suuuuuunseeeeeet! Noooooooo!"

Sunset Shimmer ignored as she looked at Midnight Sparkle, "I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all..."

Just before anyone could do anything, Sunset quickly threw the amulet straight to the ground hard. It exploded and created the Sphere of Light. It then consumed her into it. She then transformed into another form - a lighter orange girl with gentleness yet calm blazing hair dressed in her angelic white-pink dress with long sleeve gloves and boots, and has a long horn and angelic wings.

"The Magic of Friendship!" Sunset Shimmer said firmly. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock of what they just saw. She then fired her angelic light beams in sealing the rift holes. She then turned and looked at Midnight Sparkle, "I am Daydream Shimmer - Guardian of Canterlot High! I will protect my friends and save them. That includes you, Twilight."

Everyone smiled and awed in happiness and relief. Sunset Shimmer of Daydream Shimmer had save their skin and lives from danger.

Wheelie whistled, "I'm so in love with her now. Goddess of Sun got goddesses power now."

Flash clenched his fists and cheered, "Go, Sunset Shimmer!"

Midnight Sparkle grunted in anger. Both her and Daydream Shimmer charged in as they unleashed their Dark and Light Spheres at each other fierce and determinedly for few times before they had their powers clashed. They got departed by the blasts as they all launched their powerful Daydream and Midnight Beam Force at each other. They both got clashed as they tried to push each other hard and fierce.

As Midnight Sparkle grunted angrily, she unleashed the powerful push on her beam straight back at Daydream Shimmer's Daydream Beam Force back. Midnight Sparkle laughed evilly and darkly. Everyone looked worry and scared. Could this be the end for Daydream Shimmer?!

Tunnel Rat hissed, "This isn't good! She's losing!"

"It's still not enough to push the dark force out!" Spirit exclaimed in concern.

Breakaway hissed, "That's gotta be something we can help her."

Smokescreen gasped as he turned to Optimus Prime, "Optimus! Your Matrix of Leadership! You can help them! It's the only way!"

Roadblock nodded in agreement, "It's now or never! Clock is ticking!"

"To unleash such power could risk the life of a Human, but..." Optimus Prime looked up and glanced at Midnight Sparkle. His chest opened as he took the Cybertronian Artifact with bluish Spark Power, "For this, I have to do it. Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you! Let your power light our Darkest Hour! Free Twilight Sparkle!"

As the Matrix of Leadership glowed brightly, Optimus Prime fired its power straight at Daydream Shimmer's Daydream Beam Force back against the Midnight Beam Force. Midnight Sparkle grunted as she struggled in pushing her powers back!

Applejack quickly ran towards the front. Shining Armor, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike weren't able to stand for it. They quickly moved to the front. Shadow Dragon grunted as he struggled in getting up. Flare Tiger helped him up. They all then approached to the front as they all shouted together.

"TWILIGHT, STOP!"

Midnight Sparkle stopped as she looked down and found her loved ones and a friend looking at her with their shocked, scared and worried eyes. Her darker eyes snapped into her innocent eyes.

Twilight Sparkler gasped, "A.J.? Spike? Nyx? Lance? Shining Armor? Shadow Dragon?"

Optimus Prime noticed it, "Sunset! NOW!"

Both Daydream Shimmer and Optimus Prime fired full power of Matrix's Light and Daydream Beam Force straight at Midnight Beam Force back in knocking the surprise return of Midnight Sparkle. She got evaporated by the power of light!

"Noooo!"

* * *

In the Realm of In-Between, Midnight Sparkle was in shock yet feared and worried as she covered herself for protection. Both Optimus Prime and Daydream Shimmer approached the frightened Midnight Sparkle.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way..." Daydream Shimmer pleaded as she reached her hand out for Midnight Sparkle, "just like someone once did for me.

Midnight Sparkle was doubtful yet worried until Optimus Prime approached, "It's okay, Twilight. Don't be afraid of us. You can trust us. We are your friends. You Are Not Alone..."

Midnight Sparkle remained doubtful yet frightened and worried as she's still unsure that she can trust them. She took a deep breathe for the moment. She turned and looked at them again. Tears came out and flown down her face as she reached her hand out. Midnight Sparkle touched and held Daydream Shimmer's hand.

Both the light from Optimus Prime's Matrix of Leadership and Daydream Shimmer's flown out and entered Midnight Sparkle's chest. They spread across her body as it slowly not removed the darkness and terrifying form, but also healed her mental and heart...

* * *

As the full powerful beam of light slowly died and dispersed, everyone was still watching the event. They all spotted Optimus Prime holding the returned forms of both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle emerging out from the light. He slowly put the girls down gently.

Twilight Sparkle sniffed tearfully, "I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

"I know. And going by my own experiences," Sunset Shimmer said calmly and gently as she slowly held Twilight's hands, "they'll forgive you."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Indeed. You have nothing to fear. We know it's not your fault from the start. You were victim. We all forgive you."

Twilight Sparkle was shock as she found everyone looking at her with noble, gentle and caring expression. They all forgive her. She smiled tearfully yet happily to see everyone has given her a chance.

Spike barked happily as he trotted and jumped on Twilight to the ground. He licked her face happily. She giggled happily while hugging him. Shining Armor, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Applejack and Shadow Dragon approached her at once. They helped her up as they hugged her passionately and gently. They were all grateful to see her safe from harm.

Principal Cinch moaned, "What happen? How did-?!"

Scarlet knocked Principal Cinch off. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. Was it necessary?

Strikespell sighed, "It's over now."

Principal Cinch nodded, "I agree. The battle is finally over. Cobra Commander finally got captured."

Roadblock, Flint, Snake Eyes, Lade Jaye and Ripcord turned and approached unconscious Cobra Commander. The latter slowly regain his conscious while moaning.

Roadblock took his handcuff out, "Cobra Commander, you are under arrest for not only deception but against the United States of America and the world! Come with me quietly before-!"

 _ **BOOM!**_ Roadblock and his team got blasted and knocked to the ground hard. Everyone gasped as they all spotted Cobra Commander slowly getting up. And he was laughing evilly and darkly. As he turned to the front, he continued laughing evilly and darkly as his body was somehow supercharged with pure blackness aura. Something bad is happening!

"So much power... It's incredible," Cobra Commander commented darkly, "With both powerful energized magic of light and darkness within our grasp, Our **_Project END_** can finally begin! This world will be ours now!"

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. There was gonna be a tragic event for Shadow Dragon get stabbed by Midnight Sparkle when defending Sunset Shimmer. It made her nuts and crazy than before, proving her dangerous and powerful in almost destroying the world. Shorty Thinking will do whatever it takes to save his best friend before Shadow Dragon slowly awakened from his unconscious to snap her back to reality. This gives Sunset Shimmer and Optimus Prime to unleash the power to free her from corruption. But found it difficult to fit in.

2\. **_Unleash the Magic (Reprise)_** performed by Cobra Commander and his Cobra was based on the last lyrics of music - suspense and drama. And it is also where Cobra Commander forced Twilight Sparkle to obey her to unleash the magic when her friends, family, loved one and everyone were held hostages. This was very important but someone removed it from **_JusSonic's Friendship Games Remake_**!

3\. The event where Twilight Sparkle defied Principal Cinch, wanted to make friends and proved herself that she will not take orders from someone who thinks of winning and risking the lives for one self was removed from **_JusSonic's Friendship Games Remake_** by none other than VISION-KING. It was so important and essential to story. It create and build up for Twilight Sparkle's not-only characteristic and personality but also her already-friendship with Main Five and Sunset Shimmer from both **_'The Real McCoy'_** and **_'Messing with the Mob'_**.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fugitive of War

**Chapter 10: The Fugitive of War**

Cobra Commander laughed darkly and sinisterly as he slowly lifted on midair while raising his hands high proudly. Cobra - Baroness, Destro, Dr. Mindbender, Tomax and Xamot regained their conscious as they quickly returned to their leader. They were all armed and ready to fight.

The civilians and students screamed and panicked in fear as they moved to safety zone - school and residence zone. The Military Soldiers armed and readied with their various guns as they all aimed at Cobra Commander. Strikespell, Virtue Dragon and their military officers armed with their weapons in helping and defending their allies.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends stayed close to Twilight Sparkle and her siblings while the Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe were armed and aimed their blasters at Cobra as well. Shorty Thinking quickly took the broken parts of Twilight Sparkle's old amulet into his coat.

As Cobra Commander chuckled evilly and darkly, he grunted in pain as he felt something funny about his body. As his glow dispersed and disappeared, he dropped to the ground. He was in shock as he looked at his palm before thrust his to the front. Nothing happens. He tried and tried as he refused to believe what he sees it.

Everyone was in shock and surprised by it. Cobra Commander lost his power?! That was short...

Cobra Commander quivered in shock and concern as he looked ta his hands, "What happen?!"

"The power you have had worn off, Commander. Since Midnight Sparkle was defeated, therefore your connection to her were destroyed," Dr. Mindbender explained in concern. Cobra Commander groaned in anger. The doctor yelped as he quickly explained, "Do not worry, sir; with all the blood and the girls under our grasps, we can find the way to have them in your grasp permanent and use for our weapons."

"I know what this mean, do you brother?" Tomax asked curiously.

Xamot smirked, "Indeed, I do. Cobra Commander wanted to make sure that these fools are to be secured. And they will not escape from our grasp."

Baroness set and armed her gun, "I shall take care of it."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in concern and worry as she moved back. Shining Armor and Dean Cadance held and hugged her tightly. Lance, Nyx and Spike came to the front while widened their arms wide. Sunset and her friends stayed close to Twilight Sparkle as well. Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe aimed their weapons at Cobra. The Military Army joined as well.

"I will not let you do as you please, Cobra Commander!" Strikespell said darkly.

"If you're thinking about taking Twilight Sparkle or any of the girls away," Shadow Dragon said darkly and angrily, "You'd better think twice!"

Optimus Prime held his Star Saber at Cobra Commander, "The chaos ends today, Cobra Commander. We will not allow you to achieve your objective!"

Roadblock held his Gatling Gunner up, "Yeah. Trust me on this. You're not gonna get the girls from us."

Everyone but the girls commented angrily and determinedly in protecting the girls from danger.

Sunset Shimmer nodded as she held Twilight Sparkle, "Haven't you people learn anything?! Using magic could not only corrupt you or anyone else but also destroying this world as well!"

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Stop it now before you hurt yourself or destroying this too!"

"Besides, you guys are just six while we got many! So give it up!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed proudly.

Cobra Commander smirked darkly, making everyone confuse and worried. A large shadow loomed over the whole area. They all looked up and found the familiar giant ship above them. They all gasped in shock. The crowds screamed in fear and panicked while the heroes and their allies were in shock and worried.

"What's it doing here?!" Principal Celestia asked in concern.

Strikespell hissed in anger, "I didn't authorized this!"

"I did..." Cobra Commander explained darkly, "Who else gave this idea and get approved by you? And that's not all..."

Within the Phoenix Carrier, Scrap-Iron the scarred African Man dressed in his scientist's suit was commanding the army, along with MechaStahl, Kishin Akuma and Crimson Skull commanding and ordering their army to engage the enemies.

The Phoenix Carrier opened several hangers and lifting several jets up. Jet fighters flew out and descended to the ground. Gunships descended with carrying Cobra Troops and Dark Terrorists inside. attaching with HISS Tanks, several weaponized tanks and transports also descending. Some familiar Cybertronians were also descending as well. Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus were among them as well. Dark Curse entered his personal shuttle as well, accompanied by cybernetic Swipestrike, Longblade, muscular warrior in his blue pants Warstrike, giant skeletal warrior in his samurai armor - Skullcursher, Houndkiller, the hooded reaper Grimdark and a masked Russian Lieutenant Cobar.

On the ground, various transports transformed into Decepticon Army while Cobra Troopers emerged from their hiding or charging into the battlefield. They were all led by Major Blud, a black-red mixed armored ninja - Shadow Strike, Shockwave, an armored Stinger 3.0 and armored wing demonic warrior - Dreadwing. All of the gunships and shuttle have landed on the ground while emerging out as well.

Everyone gasped in shock and worry as the army of Decepticons, Cobra and Dark Terrorists Army. The heroes armed themselves with their own weapons as they covered and surrounded Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brain. They were all surrounded by their enemies!

Shadow Dragon stayed close to Twilight Sparkle who was sheltered and protected by Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. Fluttershy shivered as Terrorcreep came and held her tightly. Rarity and Pinkie hid behind of Shorty Thinking, Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct as the warriors armed and readied to fight. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Wheelie and Brains screamed in fear and panicked as they hugged each other tightly and passionately. Both Lance and Flash Sentry stayed close to the kids and Minicons. Blazefist, Aquastroke, Tailtech and Icy stayed close with the Shadowbolts. Autobots and G.I. Joe armed their guns and bladed weapons in defense.

"Shit..." Flint commented in shock.

Crosshairs nodded, "You just took the words out of my mouth."

Cobra Commander chuckled evilly and sinisterly, "It looks we turn the tide. So, who's got many now, little brat?"

Rainbow Dash yelped in fear. As she giggled uneasily, everyone turned and glared at her for opening her big mouth.

"You just have to say," Pinkie asked Rainbow Dash in annoyance. She then giggled happily, "Second time since the 'Party Popped' Episode!"

Indigo Zap turned and looked at Blazefist, "Is this always happen, coach?"

Blazefist sighed in annoyance, "You have no idea. Ten times worse than dealing with Lax."

"It appears you all have been surrounded and outnumbered now. But do not worry," Dark Curse said darkly. Everyone looked worry and scared of what the Dark Lord is going to think and say. He smirked darkly, "Surrender now, and the lives of billions across the world will be spare. That is your only option."

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "Is this your Project End, Dark Curse?! Is this what you have been waiting for?! Letting Strikespell deal and conquer the world, so you can control them from the shadows?!"

"No. This is not Project End." Dark Curse denied calmly before smirked, "Though I admit it, I did let Strikespell conquer the world, all for the sake of his late sister's wish. This will not only allow our Alliance of Darkness to spare from wasting the resources and army from battles, but gathering and trapping my enemies in one place to give a blow. A perfect Operation: World Domination. It is complete..."

"Then, what about Twilight becoming a She-Demon?! Was that part of your plan?!" Sunset Shimmer demanded in anger.

Rainbow Dash grunted as she demanded, "Yeah! And not to mention, you drained and collected her blood! What the heck was that for?!"

"Yeah! This is like what you did to us before! What the heck was that for?!" Pinkie demanded.

"No... That is part of Project End," Dark Curse answered darkly. Everyone gasped in shock. He smirked, "While I have the blood of wielders of pure light magic, I need one more item for my project. And that will be the Dark Magic."

"So... To do that, you have to-!" Fluttershy gasped in shock. She was in shock and feared of what she might ask, "That means... Making Twilight more pain, sad and unhappy to create the Dark Magic because she was the one who collected the magic?!"

Rarity grunted, "You are very twisted and disturbing mutant we ever encountered!"

"You Big Meanie!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in anger.

Applejack grunted as she held Twilight back to her siblings, "Damn you! I won't forgive of what you did to her! You hurt her a lot!"

Dark Curse chuckled in amusement, "Me? Hurt Twilight a lot? You're mistaken. I have nothing to do with this, my was all of your fault. You've cause Twilight Sparkle to become She-Demon from the day she has lost her beloved mentor."

Flash shook his head in denial, "No..."

Lance grunted in anger, "Damn it."

Everyone gasped as they all grunted and muttered in anger and upset about the recent event has happened especially Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset Shimmer and Mane Five looked at each other as they wondered in concern - they did cause Twilight to be upset, even though they wanted to befriend her. Shadowbolts looked down in shame of what they had done to her. Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe remained silent as they have nothing to say. Strikespell was even angered by Dark Curse for not only being manipulated, but also blinded by his desire of fulfilling his late sister's wish for world united in peace. Principal Celestia approached and hugged Strikespell from back. He held her hands tightly and passionately while looking down in shame.

"Damn it!" Roadblock exclaimed in anger as he turned and glared at Cobra Commander, "You were part of this from the start, weren't you?!"

Cobra Commander nodded, "You Joes have ruined my perfect plan. So, I have no choice but to hide until the right time to strike. Then, he came and recruit me into his Alliance. Three of us shared the same ideals and desires. And therefore, we worked together too achieve it."

"And you start manipulating everyone to turn against each other, even the Autobots?!"

"That is Galvatron's plan to make the government against the Autobots. My plan was to manipulate the government and people against each other while allowing Strikespell to conquer them all as one. And thus, the world is in our grasp now."

Optimus Prime turned and glared at Galvatron, "You were part of this?! Since when?!"

"Since the day I was defeated by you at Egypt," Galvatron chuckled in amusement, "Guilty's in charge, Prime. I truly wanted to have my rematch. But this plan is perfect. For not only you to witness your failures, but also to be betrayed by the very kind you tried to protect. Who knew manipulating the Humans was so much fun?"

"So, all of my friends were killed... Not because of humans' fear and greed but your deception?!"

"Indeed. What a pity, isn't it? The strong survive, the weak perish. And who knew it would be your kind to be perished?"

Optimus Prime clenched his fists, "I will not let you get away with this!"

"On the other hand," Dark Curse smirked darkly, "We already have. Surrender now, before I ordered the 'execution'. All will be yours to blame."

As three army from Alliance of Darkness armed and aimed their blasters and blades at the civilians, the unarmed people screamed, panicked and chatted in fear, worry and scared. The heroes and their allies grunted and muttered in fear and worry as they wondered if they do accept the surrender, what will happen to them next.

"Shit, we're surrounded." Cade said in concern.

Strikespell approached to the front. They wondered in concern, feared and scared if Mr. Secretary was willing to surrender for the civilians' and heroes' protection?!

"We have no choice but to surrender. I don't want my sister's dream to die now, I've come too far for this." Strikespell said firmly. The heroes and civilians looked worry and scared about it while the enemies smiled in please. Is this the end?! He grunted as he held his right hand with a watch up. He shown his determined angry eyes, "But you will not get the girls for your world domination! This is not what she wanted for the world!"

Dark Curse gasped, "STOP HIM!"

"GET DOWN! NOW!"

Everyone but the enemies quickly squad down at once. Strikespell pushed a button his watch, Canterlot High's building launched the smokescreen in covering the whole area. The Alliance of Darkness army panicked as they began shooting their guns while shouting and screaming in anger and concern. The heroes remained still and waited for the right moment to move.

Strikespell, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna squatted down and crawled towards the allies.

"Shadow Dragon, Optimus Prime and Roadblock; escape now!" Strikespell ordered firmly. The heroes looked shock and concern of what they just heard. He continued, "The drive my father gave to you. Learn more about Project End. Defeat Dark Curse and his Alliance."

Vice Principal Luna added, "If you need help, find Han, Rexstrike and Lightningblade. They will help you to fight back."

"What about you?!" Twilight asked in concern.

"Don't worry about us," Principal Celestia said calmly, "We'll distract them as long as we can. You all must go now! You are our only hope!"

"I'm staying here to help others!" Shining Armor said firmly.

Dean Cadance nodded, "Me too. I'll try to get everyone to safety and away from the fight too."

Twilight gasped in concern and worry, "But-!"

Shining Armor held and hugged Twilight's head tight and passionately. He then kissed on her forehead. He departed while looking at her with his sad looks with a smile.

"I love you, sis. Be strong for me, mom, dad, Lance, Nyx and Spike." Shining Armor said in comfort and kindness. Twilight gasped as she began crying and sobbing tearfully. He turned to Shadow Dragon, "Look after her, pal. I'm counting on you."

Shadow Dragon nodded as he held Twilight Sparkle to him tightly, "I will."

Strikespell nodded as he took his attached Dual Blade up, "GO! RUN! All unit attack!"

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus Prime ordered firmly.

Roadblock held his Gatling Gunner up and fired as she screamed, "Yooooo Joooooeeeee!"

"Everyone move!" Shadow Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle screamed.

Strikespell, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna regrouped with both Imperial Phoenix Army and Western Dragon Army into the battle against Dark Terrorists, Decepticons and Cobra who fought and engaged the enemies. Shining Armor and Dean Cadance helped and guided the students and staffs inside the school from the battles.

Autobots transformed into their vehicular modes. G.I. Joe fired their guns, punching and kicking at the enemies. Dragon Strike Force helped and covered Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash, Wheelie and Brains to the vehicles.

Shadow Dragon, Twilight and her siblings entered Optimus Prime's. Cade, Simmons and his family entered Bumblebee's. Flash, Sunset, Minicons and Cutie Mark Crusaders entered Sideswipe's. Flare Tiger, Shorty Thinking, Rarity, Terrorcreep and Fluttershy entered Drift's. Pinkie Pie, Laxtinct, Spirit and Tunnel Rat entered Crosshairs's. Tailtech, Icy, Roadblock, Flint and Ripcord got into Hound's. Snake Eyes and Jinx rode on Prowl's. Scarlet and Lady Jaye entered Breakaway's. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Saber Dragoon entered Smokescreen's. Blazefist and Aquastroke were about to enter until...

"LET ME GO!" Indigo Zap shouted in anger. Blazefist turned and found her and her team surrounded by Major Bludd, Shadow Strike and the Cobra Troopers. She groaned in anger as she was grabbed by Shadow Strike, "You're gonna be sorry for this!"

"Indigo! No!" Blazefist exclaimed in concern as he turned and armed with Fire Fists, "Hang on!"

Indigo Zap gasped as she called him, "Coach! Don't! Get out of here now! I'll hold this jerk off!"

"But I can't leave you!"

"Hey, don't worry about me!" Indigo Zap exclaimed proudly, "I'll survive! I'm the Blaze Protege!"

"Indigo Zap..." Blazefist hissed in anger while clenching his fists. He sighed firmly before looked at her while letting a single teardrop out, "Stay alive! I'll come back for you!"

Indigo Zap smirked, "I know you will, coach!"

"Come on! We have to go!" Aquastroke exclaimed as she held and dragged Blazefist to Smokescreen's Car Mode, "I promised."

Blazefist nodded, "I know..."

As soon as everyone gotten into their vehicles, the Autobots started their engines as they all drove off at once. Cobra Commander and Galvatron turned and found the Autobots and their allies are fleeing the battlefield.

Dark Curse groaned in anger, "Stop them! Bring them back alive! Kill all but the girls!"

Galvatron and Cobra Commander nodded firmly, "COBRA/DECEPTICONS! Our enemies are escaping! After them! Do not let them escape!"

Galvatron transformed into his truck mode while allowing Cobra Commander to get in at once. They both headed off at once. Scourge and Cyclonus transformed into their Cybertronian Jets while both Destro and Baroness got into them. Shockwave transformed into his tank mode which Major Bludd entered it. Dreadwing transformed into his jet mode which both Tomax and Xamot entered as well. Stinger 3.0 transformed into his car mode, allowed Shadow Strike to get in. Cobras got into their ride after Decepticons transformed into their vehicular modes. They all drove off and chased after the heroes now!

Swipestrike, Longblade, Skullcrusher, Houndkiller and Lieutenant Cobar gotten into their vehicles - motorcycles, military jeeps, tanks and jets. They were all joined with both Decepticons and Cobra at once.

Dark Curse turned and glared at Imperial Phoenix Army and Western Dragon Army battling against the Alliance of Darkness while defending and keeping the civilians safe inside the building from danger.

Dark Curse huffed, "Just as I wanted. These Humans are perfect bait for the fools to come and rescue them..."

* * *

Autobots continued driving across the main road from small town to forest highway. And at the same time, both G.I. Joe and Dragon Strike Force members armed with their own guns and mutant powers They have to keep Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash, Lance and Minicons saved from the enemies at all cost.

The Alliance of Darkness's army have arrived as they're coming close to the heroes now. Both Cobra and the Decepticons were armed with their blasters and missile launchers. Cobra Commander held pistol while coming out from Galvatron's truck mode which armed with blasters and missile launchers. Both Destro and Baroness armed within Scourge and Cyclonus's jet modes in preparing to shoot their enemies down. Major Bludd armed with Shockwave's Tank Mode. Tomax and Xamot held their heads tight in ready to use their psychic abilities while flying with Dreadwing. Shadow Strike held his Black Katana in ready from Stinger 3.0.

Dark Terrorists joined in the battle as they were all armed with their guns and armed vehicles. Swipestrike rode his motorcycle. Skullcrusher was driving the jeep while Longblade armed with his samurai swords. Houndkiller was driving another jeep while Lieutenant Cobar armed with the Gatling turret. They have their targets in their sights.

The heroes noticed the enemies are coming close to them. They quickly armed and readied themselves for battle.

Blazefist and Aquastroke armed with their Blazing Fire Shots and Water Claws. Flare Tiger, Laxtinct and Icy formed with their Tiger Berserk Mode, Earthen Armor Mode and Ice Sage Mode. Terrorcreep activated his Berserk Mode while wielding his axes. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech armed with their Flame Volley Blaster and Typhoon Blaster. Flash Sentry armed with Assault Machine Gun. Shadow Dragon armed with his Darkness Blade.

G.I. Joes armed with their armed rifles - Roadblock armed with his Gatling Gunner, Flint, Spirit, Ripcord and Tunnel Rat armed with their Assault Machines Guns, both Snake Eyes and Jinx armed with their katana blades while riding Prowl, and both Scarlet and Lady Jaye drove while arming Breakaway's weapon system for battles. Mane Six, Yeager Family, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains quickly squatted down for cover from the shootings. Autobots continued rolling and driving as fast as they can.

As both Cobra and Decepticons armored vehicles were getting close to the Autobots, both G.I. Joe and Dragon Strike Force attacked the enemies by force. G.I Joe troopers continued firing their gun in shooting at the enemy soldiers and their shielded armored vehicles while punching and knocking the latter off when the Cobra Troopers tried to climb on vehicles. Snake Eyes and Jinx swung their katanas in defeating the enemies hard when they climbed on the vehicles or coming close to them.

Dragon Strike Force battled against the enemies as well - Blazefist fired his Fire Shots, Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Flash Sentry fired their blasters at them off. Shadow Dragon, Aquastroke, Terrorcreep, Flare Tiger, Laxtinct and Icy battled the enemies with punches, kicks, weapons and their Mutant Powers. Cade and his family took their Cybertronian Guans as they fired at their enemies. Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains helped by pushing, knocking and throwing garbage at the enemies off.

Autobots dodged and avoided the collision attacks from Decepticons swiftly and agilely. Both Smokescreen and Crosshairs knocked and pushed the enemies hard, making the latter knocked and rammed on the trees, big rocks and blocks, or flipped to the ground by big rocks and slides. Prowl dodged and avoided the attacks while firing his blasters at the enemies off. Breakaway flew down in covering his team by firing his guns and missiles at the enemies. Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Drift drove and dodged the attacks quickly while firing their blasters and missiles at them off. Optimus Prime and Hound drove very fast in ramming gates and bricks to pieces, allowing their allies to get across.

Galvatron and his army of Decepticons continued pursuing and chasing after their enemies while firing at them off. Galvatron, Stinger 3.0, Shockwave 2.0, Scourge, Cyclonus and Dreadwing fired their blasters and missiles at the Autobots while trying to knock and attacked them. Both Cobra and Dark Terrorists joined the battle as well by firing their blasters at Twilight and her friends. But the heroes managed to avoid and dodge the attacks as well as escaped them.

Swipestrike groaned in anger, "We're not getting to any of them!"

Major Bludd grunted in annoyance, "Aie! He's right! They're feisty and cunning?! How are we gonna catch them now?!"

"If we don't catch them in time," Cyclonus said in concern, "We will not have the chance in making more of Rainbow Energon!"

Galvatron chuckled withing his truck mode, "Oh, do not worry... Everything is going exactly as our plans."

"Indeed," Cobra Commander agreed, "Those fools will not get away from us so easily. And I can assure you of that."

As the heroes continued driving away from their enemies, they spotted the bridge ahead of them - a perfect chance to escape! As they were out of the woods, they stopped at once. They all encountered another group of Alliance of Darkness standing on the end of the bridge's edge. The bridge was blocked! They spotted new group of Decepticons as well as some familiar faces.

Onslaught - the armored yet muscular grayish General Decepticon with missile launchers on his back, Vortex - the air armored demonic crimson-black Decepticon Officer with wing blades behind of him while wielded both Sniper and Katana-like, Blast-Off - an armored silver Decepticon Warrior armed with his Flamethrower and claws, Swindle - the slick and slimmed brownish Decepticon Strategist armed with his Fusion Canon and Brawl 2.0 the new armored greenish muscular tank warrior from his previous incarnation were standing on the bridge's edge, beside with the army of Decepticons and their allied Cobra. Zartan and scarred Firefly were there as well, along with both Cobra Troopers and Dreadnocks.

Vortex smirked, "We've got them right where we wanted, boss! This is gonna be piece of cake!"

Blast Off chuckled, "Yeah! This is gonna be fun! I can't wait to burn them all!"

Zartan smirked, "About time they got here, I'm almost out of my whistling."

"Tell me something I don't know," Firefly said in annoyance as he touched his right side of cheek, "That bold headed Joe owed me lots of punches and gun blazing for burning and scaring my face with my stupid firefly drone!"

Brawl clenched his fists tightly, "I can't wait to give them some punches especially that scout. He owed me lots of my broken parts!"

Swindle scoffed, "Please... That was nothing. All I gotta do is find some junks, Cybertronian Metals and weapons. I'll make them into some strong Cybertronian for you."

"Cut the chit-chat," Onslaught said in annoyance as he turned and glared at his enemies, "Surrender now, Autobots! You have nowhere to go!"

The heroes immediately stopped at once. Everyone got off from the Autobots' vehicle modes. The Autobots transformed into their robotic modes. Autobots, G.I. Joe and Dragon Strike Force surrounded Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash, Spike and two Minicons as they all armed and readied themselves for the next battle.

Alliance of Darkness Main Force has arrived as they and the ambush army surrounded and trapped the heroes in the middle. There is no escape now...

Galvatron chuckled evilly and darkly, "There is no escaping now, Optimus Prime. We have you where we wanted now!"

"Yes... With you under our grasp, we can finally begin the Project End now," Cobra Commander said in amusement, "The world will be under our control complete."

Swipestrike chuckled evilly and darkly, "Yeah... Better surrender now, buddy. Coz it's game over now."

Everyone grunted in anger and upset as they all were surrounded and trapped by the enemies. There's nothing that they can do now. Optimus Prime remained calm and firm like nothing has scared or worried him off. This made the heroes worry and concern.

"Hmm... Optimus Prime is up to something but what?!" Galvatron asked suspiciously and worried, "he must have expected this..."

Scourge looked up as he gasped in shock and concern, "Incoming!"

"It can't be!" Cyclonus said in shock and concern.

Everyone looked up as they found a familiar ship flying above them. The fully functional and repaired Legendary Knight's Ship descending down at once while firing both machine guns and missiles at the Alliance of Darkness. Most of them got injured and killed by the attacks while some managed to avoid and escaped the blasts.

The Ark landed on the ground while opening the entrance landing pad where both Grimlock and Slug were waiting at.

"Good timing, old friends," Optimus Prime commented in relief.

"Prime, hurry!" Grimlock exclaimed in concern, "We go now! More enemies coming!"

Optimus Prime nodded, "Everyone! Into the Ark now! There's no time to lose!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all quickly entered the Ark at once. Autobots, G.I. Joe and Dragon Strike Force helped and covered the unarmed civilians into the ship at once. As soon as they all got into it, the flying spaceship quickly ascended to the sky.

The Alliance of Darkness noticed the Legendary Knight's Ship fleeing the battlefield. All of them quickly fired their guns, RPG launchers and tanks at the ship. But its armor was strong for the bullets to penetrate while dodging and avoiding the missiles and powerful blasts from Decepticons. It turned and boosted the engines as it flew and escaped the battlefield.

The Alliance of Darkness weren't please with the results now especially when it involved three leaders of the organization...

* * *

During the Legendary Knight's voyage, everyone sighed in relief as they were all taking a break from crazy Friendship Games. It was tiresome and crazy for all of them to go through.

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash took some nap with the Cutie Mark Crusaders neared to the wall, same goes to Lance, Nyx and Spike who slept together as one. Fluttershy whimpered in concern as she was hugged in comfort by Terrorcreep. Pinkie looked at her family photo in wondering about her family. Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy were checking the area via the map scanner while fixing and repairing the weapon's damages. Lady Jaye, Jinx, Scorn, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Drift watched over the children in making sure they're relaxed.

Smokescreen, Spirit and Tunnel Rat were at the first turret while Crosshairs, Ripcord and Scarlet were at the second turret as they all have to be ready to fire back at the enemies. Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct were at third turret's chamber while Aquastroke and Blazefist were at fourth turret's chamber as they needed some time off.

Hound and Prowl were at the pilot's cockpit, along with Strafe and Slug riding them. Wheelie and Brains sighed in relief as they were panting slowly. Both Shane and Tessa were sleeping on the metallic bed.

Optimus Prime, Roadblock, Cade, Shadow Dragon, Grimlock, Seymour Simmons, Flint, Snake Eyes, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were at the command center as they were discussing and planning of what to do next since the enemies were chasing after them now.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Flint asked curiously, "You knew something bad is about to happen?"

Optimus Prime sighed, "Yes. I'm sorry that I kept it under dark. I cannot be certain if some humans can be trusted. No offense."

Snake Eyes placed his fist on his chest while nodded in understanding.

Roadblock nodded, "Snake Eyes understands what you have been through. They became the fugitive when Zartan acted as the President sent the units attacked us about Iran's leader being killed. And I can't blame you about being angry of what CIS or Cemetery Wind did to you and other Autobots. They were assholes."

"But still..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "Galvatron said that he, Cobra Commander and Dark Curse have manipulated everyone to turn against all of us."

Flash scoffed a bit, "That doesn't gave excuse of what the government have done to Autobots."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "Just like what happen to Friendship Games, they and Cinch manipulated you, pressured you and forced you to Unleash the Magic while becoming the She-Demon. It's unacceptable."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "It's true. But never mind of what happen, we should focus on what we should do now."

"He's right. We need to find and hide from the enemies until we figured something out to deal with those guys," Roadblock said in concern.

"Where?" Grimlock asked in concern.

Optimus Prime sighed, "We need to find a safe haven. Somewhere the enemies cannot learn of our location or even get the information from the government."

Agent Simmons sighed in annoyance, "Easy to say than done. The last time I tried on Hoover Dam's S7 Hidden Base, those Cemetery Wind were onto me and Wreckers. They almost blow the joint up. Topspin got us out from explosives but he didn't make it..."

Everyone thought for the moment as they brainstorm of how they can solve the problem until...

"I may have the idea," Cade said firmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled confidently, "It's the perfect location to hide from the enemies."

* * *

At Canterlot High School, everyone were all captured and held hostages outside of the school. Dark Curse and the remaining of Alliance of Darkness army have secured the area while keeping their sharp eyes on their prisoners. A lot of them were in despaired and scared while others were injured and wounded badly as they were bleeding to death, Shining Armor was injured and wounded badly as Dean Cadance was treating his wounds carefully and gently. Both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna remained silent. Both Strikespell and Virtue Dragon remained firm and strong.

A sudden engine roared in everyone's ears as they all turned to the front. They found Galvatron, Cobra Commander, Swipestrike and their main force have returned to Dark Curse and others. As soon as Cobra Commander and his army came off from the transports, the vehicles transformed into their robotic forms of Decepticons. While their army remained behind, three leaders - Galvatron, Cobra Commander and Swipestrike approached to Dark Curse.

"You did not capture them?" Dark Curse asked darkly and bit of angrily. Galvatron, Cobra Commander and Swipestrike remained quiet while looking at him. He huffed, "It doesn't matter. They can run, but they cannot hide for long. They will be captured very soon by us or by their own allies."

While the Alliance of Darkness Army were confused and concerned about Dark Curse's answers, both Galvatron and Cobra Commander smiled. They understand what Dark Curse was thinking since they did the same thing before.

"How will you do that?! They could be anywhere," Swipestrike asked in concern.

Cyclonus squatted down and bowed, "Swipestrike is right. Autobots have shielded themselves and even their Human Allies from being found by us."

"It might be difficult for us to find," Scourge said in concern.

Galvatron scoffed a bit as he turned and glared at his new generals, "Why do we need to find them when we have their families, friends and guardians to do it for us?"

Cobra Commander nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Since we controlled the government now, they will do our bidding. The enemies have nowhere to run or to hide from us that long."

Baroness smiled in pleasant, "That is most interesting plan, Commander."

Destro nodded in agreement, "And I know who will help us since the world and even the president were under him, isn't it?"

The Alliance of Darkness Army smiled in pleasant and agreement. They all understand what their leaders were planning now. They turned and looked at Strikespell since he is the Secretary of United States and the Phoenix Conqueror for conquering and uniting the world as one.

Dark Curse approached Strikespell, who remained firm, still and calm yet angered and raged as he glared at the Dark Lord.

"I won't do it," Strikespell said firmly, "I will not let you manipulated me anymore..."

Instead of disappointment or upset, Dark Curse smiled in pleasant. He held his hand before formed the choking gestures. Strikespell looked surprise as he felt fine and okay. He heard someone choking. He gasped in concern as he turned to his back. He found both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were choking.

"That's not the only one," Swipestrike said darkly.

Strikespell turned and found Swipestrike holding Ipad Tablet in showing the security camera footage of his pale-colored wife with brown hair in ponytail dressed in her white suit with skirt and 8-years-old cyanish-colored son dressed in his blue shirt and brown shorts were both prisoners held by an armored Japanese Black Robed-Blood Eye and a golden armored warrior Terrorspike with brown spiky hair. Strikespell groaned in anger as he witnessing his family were leverage against him!

"Do the right thing, Mr. Secretary," Swipestrike said darkly, "You don't want them to share the same fate as Iris Crystal, now do you?"

Strikespell grunted in anger for the moment before sighed in defeat. He nodded in defeat. Dark Curse relaxed his gesture, thus letting both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna freed from being choked. Both coughed heavily as they were breathing for more air. Swipestrike contacted the securities of keeping their eyes on Mr. Secretary's family.

Strikespell approached and helped his mother up at once. Principal Celestia turned and looked at him with upset and pitiful looks.

"You shouldn't have done that for me or others," Principal Celestisa said in painfully, "I don't want others to be used for Dark Curse's plot."

Strikespell hugged Principal Celestia passionately, "I can't lose you now, mother. I've lost Iris Crystal and my father now. I don't want you to die. I'm sorry for everything, mother. I just want to protect you and others."

Principal Celestia sobbed tearfully as she hugged her son back, "Oh, son. I forgive you..."

Both Principal Celestia and Strikespell continued hugging each other passionately and gently. The civilians and military officers sighed happily to see mother and son reconcile together.

Dark Curse cleared his throat in getting Strikespell's attention. Secretary of United States sighed as he stood up and turned to Dark Lord. He's ready for difficult and heartache decision for his family now.

"Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

Nighttime...

The Legendary Knight Ship arrived at the Yeager Family's old home. It descended and landed on the ground. Everyone emerged and looked around of the surroundings.

"It's perfect," Optimus Prime commented, "We should rest here. We must discuss and plan our next move. We must find a way to defeat Alliance of Darkness and their Project End."

Everyone but Yeager Family and Autobots were concerned, unconvinced and worried that the home is good place to stay and hidden from the enemies. They all chatted and muttered in concern about it.

"Don't worry," Cade Yeager said calmly. Everyone turned to him, his family and Autobots. He continued, "Autobots used this ship's cloaking device on us, making Decepticons and their friends hard to find us. Now the only problem we need to worry is ID, Passport, Bank Account Cards and you named them."

Agent Simmons nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I know what you mean, Yeager. They will track our personnel items to track and hunt us down. We need to disable them invisibility for our bad guys from finding us."

"Leave that to me. I've got ways to disabled the tracking device." Shorty said calmly. He turned to Mane Seven as he held the broken parts of amulet, "In fact, I have found the ways to help you transformed to your Pony Form. "

"But won't that thing drained and damaged them?" Flash asked in concern as he glanced at the broken amulet.

Wheelie nodded, "Yeah! That thing's busted trouble!"

Shorty Thinking smiled, "Not if I reverse the engineering and create new program for it. With its new upgrade, I can insert it for my latest device. It will help you for your transformation as well as controlled it. You'll need them because the enemies'll be coming for us now."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "He's right. After what happen today, we need all the help we can get to not only discover the enemies' Project End but to defeat them as well."

Everyone chatted and thought for the moment about what Shadow Dragon and Shorty Thinking have suggested. Mane Seven too thought of it. They all but Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement as they all shouted proudly and heartily.

"[Applejack] Count me in. I'll do whatever it takes to save our hometown and protect Apple Bloom too. [Rarity] Agreed. I may not enjoy the violence, but Sweetie Belle needs me. [Fluttershy] Okay, I'll try to help. [Pinkie Pie] I'm in too! Nobody mess with my friends or family especially my party! [Rainbow Dash] Yeah! Awesomeness is back to action! No one hurts my friends or Scootaloo!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "Go, Rainbooms GO!"

Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe chatted and commented in relief that the girls are willing to help them win the war.

"I might able to help you with that. I know how we can do that." Sunset Shimmer said calmly. Flash and Wheelie looked at her. She continued, "And it will work too. Also, I need Twilight for this too."

"Me?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. Everyone thought for the moment as they nodded in agreement with Sunset Shimmer. Twilight is the key to help them make a device to help Mane Seven to transformed into their Pony Forms. She shuddered in fear while tears were formed, "I-I-I-I-I can't! I just can't!"

Twilight Sparkle turned and ran inside Yeager's House at once. Everyone was in concern and worry for her now as they remembered that Twilight was still traumatized and upset by her action and transformation into She-Demon.

"What's with her?" Wheelie asked.

Brains shrugged, "Beats me. Girls got lots of issues now."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "I know how that feels. Shamed, regretted, upset and disappointed of what monsters you have become. I've been there before in my life."

"She needs comfort," Flash Sentry said in concern.

Optimus Prime nodded, "I needed she does. After what happen today and yesterday, she's in great despair and pain. She needs someone close to help her."

"Hopefully, she's willing to help us win the fight," Roadblock said in concern, "Because we're on our own now. No one can help us now."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern as he sighed. He headed off at once, followed by Twilight's two siblings and Spike. They have to help and cheered Twilight Sparkle up now...

* * *

At the guest's bedroom, Twilight Sparkle was sulking and crying on the bed while covering her face with the pillow. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicesstrike, Nyx and Spike opened the door as they all entered it. They then approached her before sat close to her. They sighed in concern as they looked at her in concern and worry. She's still ashamed and upset about today's event.

"Please, just leave me alone..." Twilight Sparkle pleaded in upset while sobbing tearfully, "I don't want to be part of this again."

Spike sighed as he approached and nuzzled Twilight's head gently, "Twilight, you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know what's really happen."

"Yeah, Twilight. It's not your fault," Lance insisted in concern.

Twilight sighed as she slowly get up while looking away from her friends, "But still..."

Nyx approached and hugged Twilight from her back, "Please, Twilight! Don't say it! Stop talking bad about yourself. Everyone, and even us forgive you! Please, just stop!"

"Nyx's right. We all forgave you." The familiar girl's voice said calmly yet firmly.

Twilight was in shock and surprise of what she just heard. She turned to the back as she saw Nyx, Lance and Spike looking at her with pure upset. Not only them, she saw Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brains stood before her. They all chatted that they have forgiven Twilight Sparkle for the mistakes as well as reminding of the enemies' and Principal Cinch's fault for the incident.

Despite she constantly blaming herself for the incident, her siblings and even others still forgive her. Touched and comforted by everyone's forgiveness, Twilight Sparkle let the tears out emotionally and despaired. She then hugged Nyx, Lance and Spike passionately. They hugged back while crying tearfully in joy and relief. Everyone sighed in relief.

Shadow Dragon approached and patted Twilight, "It's okay, Twilight. It's okay. Everything's alright now." She looked at him. He continued, "Having friends is something special, isn't it? Isn't it better than being alone?"

Twilight sniffed, "Yes, this is better. Thank you, Shadow Dragon. Thank you, everyone."

Applejack approached Twilight Sparkle before held her right hand to the latter, "I know it's not the time to ask but we need you. We're the team and friends. Please, help us, Twi. Just like before you helped me when we were kids."

"Applejack..." Twilight said in surprise. She thought for the moment while looking at her own family, friends and even Shadow Dragon. She recalled what Azure Phoenix's message has said. She knows what must be done now. She looked at her friends while smiling, "Let's do it together, friends?"

"Friends!" Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

"Wait a minute! How did you know this Twilight," Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. It's like you two have known each other for a long time."

Scootaloo hummed, "Okay, wanna tell us what's going on?"

Applejack giggled in amusement, "Okay, I'll tell. This Twilight Sparkle used to live here too. We met when we were kids. It happens during the heavy rainstorm, I was hurt and couldn't ride home. I was so alone until she came."

"I couldn't just left her alone out there. So I asked my parents to help and taken her all the way home," Twilight Sparkle explained before smiled, "Surprisingly, Applejack came to my home for a visit. She said she wanted to return a favor to me."

"Well, if someone did something good for you, ya returned the favor to them. That's what I did for her. And of course, I even helped her clean and do the chores together. Heck, we even go to the very same school too."

"That's right. We both became best friend for a long time. Applejack helped and looked after me from the bullies while I helped and taught her about subjects she struggled. We became very close like the sisters. But until..."

"Until you and your family transferred to the city. It's something about your pops getting new job."

"Yes... So, we said goodbye to each other. But we'd never get to see each other again," Twilight said in concern.

Applejack sighed, "But then last year, I heard about the new girl and her description. I thought it was her but it wasn't. I wasn't sure if it's her because One - She doesn't wear glasses, Two - she didn't seem to remember of our time or even call my name and finally Three - she avoided the answer. I knew that wasn't Twilight I know of."

Sunset Shimmer giggled a bit, "Even so, you still helped her win the crown, beat me to crap and win the Battle of the Band. But today, you knew it but you kept quiet until this Twilight is the friend you used to befriend. And that makes you help her win the archery while she trusted you but can't because of someone insulted you."

Applejack gulped, "That sums it up."

Everyone and even Shadow Dragon and Sparkle Family were surprised and shock about Applejack and Twilight Sparkle being friends since their childhood. Who knew?

"That's enough of it," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "We've got the job to do. We need to deal with it now before it's too late. We need to stop the enemy before something worse is about to happen."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Time is wasting...

* * *

 _"We have learned the truth behind Azure Phoenix's death and traitors among us. As difficult to say; Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe are the traitors. They are responsible of former Mr. Secretary's death; causing chaos, incident and destruction of Canterlot High School and New York; and kidnapped of innocent students. This is to show us that they refused the New World Order and Peace Treaty. I assure you that we will find them. We will hunt them down. We will bring them to justice. Unless they surrender to us, their punishment will not be minimize. I hope they do what they believed is right for us and the world as well as keeping the girls unharmed. If you find them, then do what you must for your country. Thank you..."_

Everyone, at the Yeager's home, have watched the news from television and radio. Autobots from outside heard it as well. They muttered and chatted in anger and upset about them being traitors and fugitives again. Deep in their hearts and minds that Strikespell was forced to obey Cobra Commander, Galvatron and even Dark Curse's commands for something or some group important to him.

Snake Eyes turned the radio and television off since he knew and understand that everyone will be upset and angry as they all felt betrayed by the government and the world they tried to save. Snake Eyes headed exit to find Storm Shadow near to outside.

"Can you believe it?!" Ripcord exclaimed in anger.

"Here we go again," Flint complained in upset, "We've been framed again. We're now branded as traitors."

Lady Jaye patted Flint gently, "I know, Flint. I know. But you know there's nothing Mr. Secretary or President can do now when the enemies held families hostages."

"Probably nothing but to obey the enemies now," Scarlet sighed.

"Unless we can show the world that the government were controlled and manipulated by our enemies, no one believed we're innocent." Jinx said in concern.

Tunnel Rat sighed, "Yeah... Looks like no one can help us now."

"Cobra Commander has played us all," Roadblock nodded in agreement, "We're on our own now. There's no one else can help us now. I hope General Joe, General Hawk, Breaker, Cover Girl and the rest of Joes are safe."

At the Yeager Family Barn, Storm Shadow leaned against the barn. Snake Eyes approached to him as the former leaned against it. Snake Eyes looked at the window before turned on him.

"No, Snake Eyes," Storm Shadow answered, "I will not hunt her yet. Should she turned to Demon, you know what I must do, brother."

Snake Eyes wielded his katana at Storm Shadow.

"So, you refused to believe she would turn." Storm Shadow scoffed as he took the mask off. She smirked a bit, "Very well. Let's see right you really are. You may believe heart lead you on right path, but none can be true such as me. You knew I will kill you for the glory and to become the strongest ninja among Arashikage Clan."

Snake Eyes nodded before sheathed his sword. He held his hand before Storm Shadow. The White Ninja hummed thoughtfully before shook the Black Ninja's hand.

"Very well. Together, we shall stop Cobra Commander's plan and find the uncle's true murderer. We shall bring him to justice."

* * *

At outside, Autobots were chatting and talking in upset about branded as traitors to the government and the world after everything they have done for the Humans. Shane, Tessa and Simmons were sitting on the swinging chair.

Shane sighed in upset, "Back to square one again. We just turned to be heroes from last year. And now, we're criminals..."

"Put the sock on it, kid," Agent Simmons remarked, making Shane angered and glared at him. He huffed, "So what?! This isn't the first time the world turned on me, just because I became hero turned to low live joker. I moved on and do what I have to survive and win for myself and others."

"Well, guess what, old timer?! We're not winning! And how are we gonna handle the world?! They're onto us because they think we kill Azure Phoenix! How?!"

"Hey! Why are you asking me, joker?! I'm not superhero! I don't know why Yeager's kid chose you to be her boyfriend. But as far as I'm concern, you're worse than the kid I used to know from the Egypt!"

Both Shane and Agent Simmons were about to fight but pushed aside by Tessa.

"Stop it! Both of you! This is not the time to fight! We have to do something now!" Tessa exclaimed in annoyance. Both Shane and Agent Simmons turned and looked at her. She sighed, "I may not have the answers now. But I do know that we have to help our friends, let the world knows about the enemies and save it too. So, don't argue of what we can't do but think we have to do!"

Both Agent Simmons and Shane thought of it before nodded in understanding. They were beaten by the girl of words?!

"I can't believe this is happening," Breakaway said in disappointment.

Smokescreen nodded, "I know! How could Strikespell did to us?! We helped him but betrayed us!"

"Welcome to our world, kid," Crosshairs commented sarcastically, "Coz the world don't care who saved them! They only care for themselves! Everyone is for themselves! Jerks!"

"This is different. We left civilians and brave soldiers behind to buy us time to escape from the battlefield and take the precious cargo to safe haven." Prowl reminded Crosshairs.

Drift nodded while sharpened his blades, "Prowl's right. Even if we remained there and helped our allies, the enemies will use the leverage of innocents against us. And at the end, Decepticons will still gain control of the world."

"He's right. And the only way to save them and prove the world we ain't the bad guys is that show who is the real one," Hound said in concern as he loaded his guns, "Problem is how we do it."

Sideswipe nodded as he looked at Optimus Prime glaring at the stars, "Think Optimus Prime's okay, Bee? It looks like the saving the world but betrayed must have given him a heavy toll of spark-aches."

Bumblebee sighed, "I hope so. I just hope so. He'd been through a lot especially many of our comrades and brothers, including Sam and Mikaela. We've lost so many of them."

"I know, Bee." Sideswipe patted Bumblebee's shoulder, "I know. We all do miss them so much. We sure could use lots of help from them now..."

Cade Yeager approached Optimus Prime from behind as the latter was looking at the stars in concern yet upset and angered due to the world have turned on him and his Autobots again.

"I can tell you're angry again, Optimus." Cade said in concern.

Optimus Prime sighed, "It's as I feared, Cade. This world believe we are the traitors, despite our past action and deeds for this world. They have betrayed us. They're on the hunt of us now. We're on our own."

"You can't blame them, Optimus. You know what happen."

"I know. I was blinded by my rage, just as Humans were blinded by their own greed and fears. Megatron and Galvatron has used deception well, even death cannot stop him from using deception on them against us. I wish we could ease struggles and pain as well as ending the never-ending corruption and war. Can our action or even our sacrifice ever touch their souls? Or will they understand nothing?"

"Some can't. Others do. There's one thing you should know." Cade said calmly.

Optimus Prime turned and looked at Cade Yeager who remained calm and firm, despite having doubts and concerns. He continued,

"You once told me and Sam before - 'You may lose faith on us, but never on yourself'. And I'll say - Don't give up. Some may change for the better. All we can do is help them. That's what you always do."

"Cade..." Optimue Prime said in surprise before looking a blur vision of Sam's form on Cade Yeager's place. He sighed, "You remind me of Sam Witwicky so much. Despite his reckless and stubborn youth, he has not lost his faith on me and others. I will try, my friend."

"Count Dinobots too, Prime," The firm voice spoke. Both Optimus Prime and Cade Yeager turned and found Grimlock, Strafe, Slug and Scorn stood before them. Grimlock continued, "You give us freedom. You won the fight well. Me Grimlock will return the favor for you."

"Grimlock, you don't have to be involved of this. You're not an Autobot."

"Me Grimlock or Dinobots no cares. We are one and same. We friends. We team. We family."

Optimus Prime smiled a bit before bowed to Grimlock, and so does the latter and his comrades. Cade smiled a bit to see them happy and okay.

* * *

Within the house's living room, Dragon Strike Force were working some projects as they need to make some preparation yet they struggled.

Blazefist was sitting on the sofa as he felt guilty and shame for leaving Indigo Zap behind. She believed in him yet he left her behind for Twilight and others to be kept safe from harm.

Aquastroke approached and sat close to him, "It's not your fault. Indigo did what she have to."

"I should have been there for. I should have," Blazefist said in shame, "She's my protege and a sister I'd never had. I left her behind! Damn it!"

Aquastroke hugged Blazefist, "Don't worry. We'll get her back. I promised."

"Aqua..." Blazefist said calmly as he hugged Aquastroke, "Thanks for being my wife."

"You're welcome, buddy..."

Laxtinct was eating his chips as he was chatting with Saber Dragoon and Terrorcreep about the Dazzlings if they were involved of Project End.

"Do you'd think Sonata and her friends were involved of this," Laxtinct asked in concern as he continued eating and chewing his chips, "Because if it is, my heart is broken! I thought she changed for the better and for me! She can't do this to me! She knows how my fragile is!"

"We don't know yet!" Saber Dragoon said in concern as he looked at the map of Phoenix Fortress, "All we know so far is that they're at classified location. And I can guess that the enemies have some use of them."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Yes, I agreed. They could use them to control the world obey them since they're the magical Sirens."

"True... But their gems have been destroyed. And it will take time to restore them."

"And if it does, the Siren will not only grow stronger and powerful. It will also increase the Alliance of Darkness's influence and power greater and more threatening than before."

"True. That's why we can't let that happen. We need to find and rescue them. If they have information, we could use it. And I hope their controlling the world by singing isn't part of Project End."

"I doubt of it. They won't use the same trick for second time. It must be something else."

Laxtinct gulped, "Whatever it is, I just hope nothing bad happen to Sonata Dusk! It would be horrified!"

Saber Dragoon and Terrorcreep sighed in annoyance to hear that. Laxtinct is getting love sick for Sonata Dusk too much.

Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy were making some gauntlets-like, along copying and making similar functional programmed device from Twilight's broken amulet.

"Wha'cha you doing?" Flare Tiger asked curiously.

Shorty Thinking put his goggles on as he began welded the torch on the gauntlet, "Making the device for the girls' transformation. Because we can't be there for them all the time. They have to fend themselves against the enemies."

"He's right. The enemies could distract us while sending some units to catch our friends," Tailtech added, "They have to ready for it."

Icy nodded, "Agreed. And besides, we should also do some research about the enemy's plan. They did succeed infiltrating and controlling the government across the world. But they're now working on Project End, which we still don't know. We need to find it before it could happen."

"We could help," The gentle voice said. Everyone turned and found Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry, Wheelie, Brains, G.I. Joe, Yeager Family and Agent Simmons standing before them. Twilight continued as she held the drive, "I believe this is the key to Project End. If we can unlock it, we can learn its source and problem."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "We might have the chance to stop the enemies before they could do real damages on this world. We won't let that happen."

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement about it.

Shirty Thinking nodded, "Then, let's get started. Time is wasting now. We can't afford to lose it."

"Let's do it, everyone." Shadow Dragon ordered.

Everyone began working to find and learn more about Project End as well as stopping the enemies from achieving it and even save the world from the enemies. They cannot let the enemies succeed it.

Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Breakaway and Dinobots were on patrols in keeping eyes out for the enemies. Spirit, Snake Eyes, Jinx and Storm Shadow joined as well. Scarlet, Drift, Bumblebee and Sideswipe worked on shielding the internet detected from the enemies. Crosshairs, Hound, Prowl, Ripcord and Tunnel Rat were working on the Legendary Knight's ship.

Terrorcreep, Blazefist, Aquastroke and Laxtinct were outside to help them as the patrol units. Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie kept them in company by providing some food and drinks for their friends.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were working and building the Mane Seven's Transformation Device for battle and protection. Applejack volunteered herself for the project. Rarity, Flare Tiger, Icy, Tessa and Shane were working on various kind of clothes for disguises. Lady Jaye, Flint, Wheelie and Brains worked on all of personnel cards and items from being detected and found by the enemies. Lance, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Spike helped their friends by giving some food and drinks for them.

Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon and Roadblock were discussing about the enemies' strengths and weakness as well as strategy against them. Both Agent Simmons and Cade Yeager worked on hacking and analyzing on Azure Phoenix's drive as they wondered why it's very high protected and learned its data's origin.

Everyone spent for nearly whole night till late morning of dealing with the problems. Some were resting and sleeping while others were awake after a long work for whole night. Everyone have done their own parts - clothing disguises, shielded personnel cards and items, Pony-Up Morphers and no sign of the enemies so far. Everything looks fine so far...

Cade Yeager and Agent Simmons were working on hacking and analyzing the drive as they have yet to find answers until...

Cade gasped, "We found it!"

"Unbelievable! I can't believe we did it!" Agent Simmons exclaimed in shock, "Come on!"

Cade and Agent Simmons quickly headed to the front. They woke everyone up from their sleeps before exited the house. Everyone gathered and surrounded both Cade and Agent Simmons, wondering of what's going on now.

Cade smiled, "You won't believe of what we just found! This drive isn't just high protective data but made of artificial intelligent being!"

"And that's not all," Agent Simmons snickered a bit as he shown the laptop's monitor to the front. Drift and Bumblebee projected it for enlarging the screen of map. He then point on the red dot on San Diego. He smirked, "We found this."

Everyone awed in surprise and relief about the location while Autobots were shock about it. That location has the answer they have been looking for now about Alliance of Darkness, purpose and the Project End.

"N.E.S.T. Base..." Optimus Prime said in concern and suspiciously.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. I create the childhood friendship between Twilight Sparkle and Applejack because I like their friendship very much and also how close they both are.

2\. This was original part of JusSonic's Story but rejected again but I believe it's a crucial development for Twilight Sparkle's journey to handle the magic and realizing how important and magical the friendship is.


	12. Chapter 11: Darkest Secrets

**Chapter 11: Darkest Secret**

The Alliance of Darkness have kidnapped and taken both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy captives for not only as their prisoners, but also their guinea pigs and slaves for Rainbow Energon and new kind of power source.

At the factory, Cobra were in-charge of not only manufacturing Rainbow Energon and creating new Dark Rainbow Energon, but also weaponized their new blasters, guns and armored vehicles. They used the machine that has three canisters of Rainbow Magic, Dark Magic and Energon in producing the effective and unlimited powerful energy supplies - Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon. They used school staff, students, military officers and soldiers working and manufacturing their important works as their slaves. Destro and Scrap Iron are in-charge of manufacturing progress while Baroness is the warden in making sure the prisoners and slaves work and kept in-charge.

Dark Terrorists and Decepticons also helped them as well. Shockwave and MechaStahl were making sure the Rainbow Energon were in good shape before weaponize the vehicles and weapons. Dreadwing make sure that the enemies are kept in check.

Kishin Akuma and Crimson Skull were at the command center as they were in-charge of finding and capturing the fugitives while leading the army across the world to find them. Kishin Akuma's army (Longblade, Skullcrusher and Warstrike) were at the Asia. Crimson Skull's army (Houndkiller, Grimdark and Lieutenant Cobar were at Europe. Firefly's squadron was at Russia. Zartan and his Dreadnoks were at Australia. Combaticons were at Africa. Scourge and Cyclonus were flying across around the world, along with the Decepticon Jets. Tomax and Xamot were at Middle East. Swipestrike, Stinger and Shadow Strike were at United States and South America.

* * *

In his dark secret lab, Dr. Mindbender was looking at five Shadowbolts strapping on the patient beds, along with some scientific equipment, Dark Magic Canisters and computers like he was experimenting them. They all struggled in getting out from the bed. He was holding his injector of Dark Magic Aura-like while flipped it for three times in making sure it's working.

"It's almost time," Dr Mindbender said darkly as he turned and faced at Shadowbolts Five, "We're honored to have you five volunteered for my project."

Sugarcoat groaned as she bluntly answered, "We did not agree nor volunteered for your insane science project because you're evil, twisted, insane and lunatic scientist we ever met. And therefore, using magic on us could result us in becoming monsters. And in conclusion, you will not have the power to control us! So, I suggest that you let us go and return to the work!"

"Seriously?" Sunny Flare asked in annoyance. Sugarcoat gave her a glare while shook her in pointing at Dr Mindbender and the canister of Dark Magic. She yelped before cleared her throat, "Never mind! I rather die than becoming a monster!"

"Well, she has the point," Sour Sweet commented happily before growled in anger, "Who wants to be your science pet, you crazy moron?!"

Lemon Zest nodded in agreement, "Eeyup! She got you there, punk!"

"You'd think the world is yours and bosses' especially everyone is scared of you," Indigo Zap said calmly before shouted firmly, "But my coach and others will be back. And when they do, they gonna kick your freaking ass, you son of the bitch!"

Dr Mindbender smirked proudly, "We shall see. If they do returned here, they will have some worthy opponents to fight."

Indigo Zap gulped, "Who?"

"You will soon find out. Let the experimentation and mutation begin, Shadowbolts," Dr Mindbender said darkly.

Shadowbolts Five gasped in shock. As Dr Mindbender approached Indigo Zap, he injected his Dark Magic Injector on her shoulder. She gasped before screamed in pain and agony. Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest gasped in fear as they witnessed Indigo Zap struggling and screaming in pain.

As the young protege to Blazefist continued screamed in pain and agony, she opened her eyes as she revealed the crimson eyes with purple mists. She growled like a hungry wolf.

* * *

At the Prison Ward, several important people were trapped inside the prison cells such as Strikespell and his family including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance and Virtue Dragon. Both Blood Eye and Terrorspike were their warden as they have to make sure their enemies weren't trying to escape from their prison.

Shining Armor took a glance at the window as he wondered if Twilight and her friends have made it out or not. Dean Cadance patted Shining Armor gently and calmly.

"Don't worry. She, Nyx, Lance and Spike will be fine. They're with Dragon Strike Force, Autobots and G.I. Joe now. They'll come and save us. I'm sure of it," Dean Cadance comforted Shining Armor.

Shining Armor sighed, "I hope so. Because if they don't, I have no one but myself to blame."

Principal Cinch screamed as she shaken the bars very hard, "Let me out! Let me out! Do you have any idea of who I am?! I demand to speak with the President now! I demand that Canterlot High are to be imprisoned, not me or my precious Crystal Prep! I will not be prisoner!"

Vice Principal Luna sighed in annoyance, "Can't she just shut up for once? She's getting on my nerve."

"Just ignore it," Principal Celestia said calmly. She turned and looked at Strikespell, "Are you alright?"

Strikespell nodded as he held and hugged his wife and son passionately, "I'll be fine. But I'm much more concern and worry of what the enemies are planning especially Project End."

Virtue Dragon patted Strikespell gently, "Don't worry, our friends will get the answer soon. They have overcome the obstacles"

"Oh please. Spare me of putting the faith on children," Principal Cinch remarked in annoyance while rolling her eyes, "In case you have forgotten, it was Canterlot High School's fault for this mess. If they hadn't use the magic in the first, we wouldn't be-!"

"SILENCE!" Strikespell exclaimed in annoyance. Principal Cinch yelped in shock and feared. He glared at her, "Say one more time about this nonsense, I will show you how angry I can be. You know too well about the phoenix."

Principal Cinch gulped before closing her mouth, "Yes, sir."

Strikespell sighed, "Honestly. She needs to shut up for once."

"I'm glad you did," Principal Celestia smiled, "But Virtue Dragon's right. Sunset and her friends, and even both Autobots and G.I. Joe have overcome the obstacles. They can do it. We just have to be patient."

"I hope so, mother. I hope you're right about this."

* * *

At the Phoenix Carrier Garage, Dark Curse was discussing with both Galvatron and Cobra Commander.

"All has gone according to our plan," Cobra Commander remarked proudly, "The world is under our control. And there is nothing our nemesis and their accomplices can do now."

Galvatron growled, "Do not underestimate them, Commander. Sooner or later, they will find and learn the truth behind our reasons and Project End. And when they do, they will unite as one. They will formulate the plan to defeat us and destroy our plans."

"Surely, you jest. We have billions of army, weapons and weaponized vehicles. It is impossible for our enemies to achieve."

"No. I've seen what they're capable of. We must find and captured them. And not only that, we must defeat and kill our nemesis for good! We have to ensure that we do not suffered heavy causalities and defeat! We will not repeat the mistakes."

"You exaggerated it, Galvatron. What could these mere children, a few Autobots and one squadron do?"

"You arrogant, incompetent and useless coward! It's no wonder you're easily defeated by G.I. Joe! You take no precautions at all! That is why you failed!"

"You incompetent and disrespectful Decepticon Lord! You will pay for your insolent!"

"Enough!" Dark Curse silenced both Cobra Commander and Galvatron. He continued, "You both are right. And therefore, we make use of our resources and army to find and destroy them for good. But above all, we need those girls alive if we were to reproduce more of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon for Project End. We must not suffered another defeat and causalities. Is that understood?"

Cobra Commander and Galvatron nodded, "Yes. We shall ensure our army will find them."

"Good enough..." Dark Curse said darkly. He slowly turned and looked at his southern direction where the shadowy figure stood before him. He continued, "Now I have a mission for you, Dragoclaw. Find and kill them for good, but spare the girls. I have some use of them. Do not show mercy."

"If you find them, signal the rest. They will assist you in the battle," Cobra Commander added.

Galvatron nodded, "And take a few special units as well. They will serve you well."

Galvatron turned and pointed on his western gate where it opened and revealed a group of huamnoid armored Cybertronian Soldiers, armed with their blasters and blades.

Dragoclaw growled darkly as he bowed down, "As you wish, my lord..."

* * *

In the afternoon, Mane Six and their allies have discussed and planned of what they have to do. They were packing their stuffs as well as preparing themselves for an important mission - to stop the enemies' Project End, defeat the enemies, clear their names and save their homes. They all quickly boarded up to the Legendary Knight's ship. They were now heading to one of Autobots' former base - N.E.S.T. Team from San Diego.

Mane Six and their allies have prepared necessary preparation for their mission. Thanks to both Cybertronian Technologies and the help of inventors and spymasters, their personal IDs, Driving License, cellphones, Ipods, and even jammed the satellites from searching, tracking and locating them. With Rarity's outfits and clothes, all of her friends were able to blend in with the crowds while not being recognized by their enemies or police enforcers. Autobots used their vehicular modes for cover from the enemies as well.

And so far so good, the enemies hasn't spotted or found Mane Six and their allies yet. They were heading straight to the location for answers now.

* * *

Around in the late evening, the Legendary Knight's ship was in invisible mode. It then slowly landed on the hill which is near to the large military garage base-like. Mane Six and their allies quickly emerged and marched down from the ship. They all sneaked and walked down the hill quietly and swiftly as they're heading straight to the former base.

Rarity noticed Twilight dressed in her gift dress, "Twilight, are you wearing one of my clothes?"

Twilight turned and nodded, "Yes, Rarity. I hate to admit it. I feel comfortable and relax with this on. But that wasn't it. I wore it because of you and others. You're all my friends."

"Oh, thank you, darling. It looks better on you than the ridiculous Crystal Prep's uniform. It doesn't suit you well. No offense, darling."

"None taken. And besides, I hate it anyway."

As they arrived to their destination, they stopped at once while hiding behind some rocks and trees. They were taking a peek if there were a sign of enemies or not. As they feared and worried, there were some of their enemies patrolling the area. Both Decepticons and Cobra Troopers were defending and protecting the former base from the intruders or fugitives.

Shane hissed, "I was hoping that no one knows about it."

"Well, no one said it's gonna be very easy," Tessa remarked, "they knew we would come and learn behind the truth about Project End."

Cade nodded, "Tessa's right. Just because they're busy in hunting us down, doesn't mean they're gonna let someone snopping around about their plans. And this is it."

"So, what's the plan? Go down and kick some asses?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously as she held her the cyan colored Pony Transformer Gauntlet up with her Cutie Mark, "Coz I really want to try my transformation without my guitar. It'd be so awesome!"

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "Me too! I wanna play with my Party Canon!"

"Going in blaze?" Aquastroke asked curiously before smirked, "Sounds like my style. I'm in."

Laxtinct scoffed, "Count on me too."

Applejack grunted as she nudged Rainbow Dash's stomach, "Or sure... Let the bad guys know about us to get caught! That's a great plan!"

Rarity nodded, "Applejack's right. This is very reckless. We have to be very cautious! The enemies are one step ahead of us. So, we need to do the same thing as well."

"I agree with them about this," Fluttershy added, "It's too dangerous."

"This could be the problem," Flash said in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Anyone got any ideas about this, without attracting attention from enemies?"

Storm Shadow unsheathed his swords, "I suggest a sneak attack. Snake Eyes, Jinx, Tunnel Rat, Scarlet and I are fit for this mission, with their own abilities. Drift, Prowl and Breakaway can take care of their enemies. With this act, we can end the fight at ease and without attracting unwanted attention."

Drift hummed as he nodded, "It is wise tactic to defeat our enemies."

Snake Eyes nodded in agreement as he unsheathed his sword. Jinx, Tunnel Rat, Scarlet, Prowl and Breakaway joined as well.

"Forget it, I rather blast and blown them to pieces," Hound exclaimed proudly as he held his Gatling Gunner up, "Stealth is not my style."

Flint nodded, "Yeah, Tell me about it. I'm in it too. Who's with us?"

Lady Jaye, Spirit, Ripcord, Crosshairs, Smokescreen and four Dinobots raised their hands as they wanted to fight the enemies head on.

"Both are indeed effective tactics," Optimus Prime admitted, "But our objective is to get inside, without letting our enemies know our presence. They could set some ambush for us."

Roadblock nodded, "Yeah. The best way to ensure no one knows we're here is that we make them come to us or lessened the numbers as well."

Sideswipe cleared his throat, "But we should also look after our friends especially the girls. They may have their Gauntlets for transformation, but doesn't mean they can handle the fight."

"Hey, what's that supposed to be mean?" Four Cutie Mark Crusaders demanded in annoyance.

Lance sighed, "It means someone have to babysit you before you wandered off for some troubles. That would be us as usual."

Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in annoyance as they gave Lance a kick on his knee, "That wasn't funny!"

"The only logic we can do is to lure the enemies to trap. We can finish them off for good," Shorty Thinking said calmly.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah. But we need something to attract them. Something they need to hunt it. We need a bait."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Once they taken the bait, we set both our plans on the attack."

Bumblebee radioed, "What are your orders, Prime?"

Everyone thought carefully. They wondered of how they can lured and defeated the enemies without letting the latter alerted the reinforcement. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle took a glance at Spike, Agent Simmons, Wheelie and Brains. The girls looked at each other before smiling in please as they have the same thoughts.

Twilight and Sunset cleared their throats as they moved their heads up a bit in pointing at Agent Simmons, Wheelie, Brains and Spike.

Spike gulped, "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Is there something on my face?" Wheelie asked in concern.

Agent Simmons hummed in concern yet pleasant, "I have the feeling we're gonna part of your plan. Am I right?"

Sunset nodded in agreement, "Guys! Keep them distracted!"

"What?!" Wheelie exclaimed in shock, along with Spike and Brains, "What are we supposed to do?! Do the Hula dance and make the dog as the bait?"

"Hey! I'm not a roasted chicken, mouse bot!" Spike exclaimed in annoyance.

Brains chuckled, "Like that's gonna happen."

For the moment later,

As Alliance of Darkness small units continued patrolling the area, they then heard the drums from being banged. They looked around in search of the source. They turned to the front and found three people standing before them. Agent Simmons, Wheelie and Brains dressed in their hula dresses while spike was biting and holding the apple on his mouth. They were all singing and dancing gracefully and happily in hula style.

 ** _BANG!_** Agent Simmons's guitar blown to smithereens. He and his teammates looked up as they found Cobra Soldiers, Dark Terrorist Troopers and Vehicons armed and aimed guns, weaponized vehicles, blasters and bladed weapons at four of them.

Agent Simmons gulped, "I think they take the bait."

Agent Simmons and his three friends screamed wildly and panicked. He quickly ran off while both Wheelie and Brains got on Spike's back as they were all running away from the enemies. Most of the troops chased after them. A few remained guarding the N.E.S.T. Base's gate.

As the troops were guarding the gate, two to four Vehicons and Cobra Troopers got shot by their heads and shoulders. It alerted them as they armed and readied with their weapons. Just before any of them could do anything, three ninjas charged in and gave the troops some slashes and cuts. Drift and Prowl joined in defeating their enemies as well. Rainbow Dash, in her Pony Form, charged down while swinging her Mystical Magic Spear in defeating them. Aquastroke and Laxtinct swung their Water Claws and Iron Fists in defeating them.

Shorty Thinking, Tailtech, Rarity, Scarlet, Tunnel Rat and Breakaway used their Flame Volley Blaster, Typhoon Blaster, Diamond Gatling Blaster bracelets and Snipers at the enemies.

The main army continued chasing after the baits. They too have fallen the traps as well. Pinkie Pie, Blazefist, Icy, Flint, Lady Jaye, Hound, Crosshairs and Smokescreen fired their Party Canon, Fire Shots, Ice Beam and blasters from some woods. A few got themselves trapped into holes where Dinobots charged and attacked them with their bare hands and mouths. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Roadblock, Spirit, Shadow Dragon, Terrorcreep, Saber Dragoon, Lance Justicestrike, Flash Sentry charged and battled against their enemies head on.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Fluttershy used their Star Sparkle Sword, Shimmer Fan, Mind Whiplash and Animal Ruby battling the surviving enemies from escaping as well as protecting Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and two Minibots. As soon as Agent Simmons ran towards his hiding place; Cade Yeager, Shane and Tessa helped and fired their Cybertronian Blasters at the upcoming enemies to death.

As soon as the battle ended, everyone met up at the N.E.S.T.'s Base at once. Everyone is safe from harm and danger. Wheelie and Brains removed the hulas out.

Agent Simmons groaned in annoyance as he hid behind the rocks for changing, "We'd never talk about this! And don't even try, Rainbow Dash or another detention for you again!"

Everyone laughed in amusement while Rainbow Dash grunted in disappointment and annoyance. Agent Simmons has a way to ruin her fun.

"Thank you, Wheels. Nice use of him." Rainbow Dash thanked happily.

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "He's buddy of mine. Glad to have him with me."

Wheelie groaned, "We'd never go through that again. So, what's next?"

Everyone turned and looked at the N.E.S.T.'s Base. Shorty Thinking, Cade Yeager, Scarlet, Lady Jaye and Agent Simmons approached to the gate's control panel.

Cade hummed, "It's a very tight security system, no doubt."

Shorty Thinking nodded in agreement, "It could take some times to crack and hack it."

"Can't afford to risk the alarm as well," Agent Simmons added, "We don't want some unwanted guests."

Everyone groaned in upset and annoyance. They all hated waiting especially when they have the mission to perform.

Roadblock sighed in annoyance. He pushed everyone aside while approaching to the control panel. He tore it apart before pulling the wires out hard. Thus, shutting the base's door from opening or even alarming the siren. Grimlock approached to the gate as he kicked it very hard to open. Everyone yelped in concern. But they were surprise and shock as they were all looking at Grimlock.

Grimlock turned and looked at his allies, "What?"

"Or we can do that," Agent Simmons remarked.

"Let us go in and find the answers now," Optimus Prime ordered firmly, "Time is of the essence now. We must make haste. Dinobots remained here. Be alert of the enemies. They could be here soon."

Everyone nodded in agreement as most of the team entered the base while Dinobots remained outside as the guards in protecting and guarding the door against the enemies...

* * *

Mane Six and all of their friends journeyed through the long hallway of N.E.S.T.'s Base. They were looking at statues, trophies, medals, guns, Cybertronian Artifacts knockoffs and more from the Autobots' old times.

Most of Mane Six and their allies were amazed by the photos of how friendly and bonded the N.E.S.T. Team were with the Autobots especially Sam, Mikaela, Leo, their family and even Agent Simmons. The Autobots were touched and heartbroken upon looking at the photos as they all missed their time and trusted allies, friends and brothers. Some wished they preferred to spend with theirs during that times while others ignored it to forget the past. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe missed that a lot.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer noticed it.

"You miss them, don't you?" Sunset Shimmer asked, "All of your friends and family?"

Sideswipe sighed, "Yeah, we all do. These people were the first and only Humans we ever trusted. And they trusted us too. But after The Battle of Chicago, things changed a lot. And... Well, you saw what has happened to me and my friends."

 _"They slaughtered RATCHET!"_ Bumblebee radioed in Optimus Prime's voice. He turned to Optimus Prime, _"No offense."_

Optimus Prime patted Bumblebee's shoulder, "It's alright. I tried to be calm and firm at all times. But my patience wears off when the corrupted officials turned against us while the Humans who believed in us as friends and innocents - executed, along with our comrades. I let my anger bested me. It makes me wanted to destroy them all. I'm becoming Megatron as I feared..."

"You're not Megatron! You aren't!" Twilight Sparkle protested. Optimus Prime turned to her as she continued, "You are who you really are, not the person you feared to become. Optimus Prime, when I read and heard your stories, I was inspired and amazed by it. Others may criticized you and others, but some believed and supported you. You shown how much you cared and worry for others especially your own friends and family. You will do whatever it takes to ensure their safety and win the war. You're an amazing and incredible leader and hero. I wish I could be like you."

Optimus Prime was surprised as he was silent while looking at Twilight Sparkle for the moment. He lowered to the ground while raising her chin up.

"Twilight, you are not me," Optimus Prime said firmly. Twilight sighed in defeat as she knew the answer well. He continued, "Do not misunderstand me, my friend. You can have faith in me as your iconic hero but you must have faith in yourself the most. And that way, you can be an amazing and incredible as me and others. You can help and ensure their safety as well."

"Optimus Prime..."

"Do not doubt yourself, Twilight Sparkle. Alone, it's impossible to achieve your goal and defeat the obstacle. But together and united with your friends, you can make it possible. You can even grow stronger to protect them as they did for you. Do not bear the burden alone, share it with your friends and family. I learned that from your counterpart. Remember this well, Friendship is Magic."

"Friendship is Magic..." Twilight said in surprise before gave in some thoughts while looking at Lance holding Nyx on his shoulders while chatting with Shadow Dragon. She smiled in understanding, "I understand. I will try."

Optimus Prime smiled, "I know you can. Let us go. We have a mission to accomplish."

Twilight nodded in understanding as she and Optimus Prime headed off.

"You know something," Sideswipe said as he turned to Sunset Shimmer. He continued, "You, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime and even Roadblock shared same in common - bear the burden alone so much."

Bumblebee whistled, _"He's got the point! **ZAP!** All of us do share the same common! **ZAP!** We're meant to be together."_

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "I guess you're right. Humans, Transformers and even Ponies do share some common together. I guess we're meant to be together as friends. I finally know what's going on with me and my friends now..."

"You do?" Sideswipe and Bumblebee asked in surprise.

Sunset Shimmer turned and smiled, "I'll explain later. Come on. Let's get going."

Sunset, Bumblebee and Sideswipe headed off at once as they all meet up with the rest of their friends now...

* * *

Mane Six and their allies went through the door. They witnessed lots of computers, database container, book shelves and more of military stuffs. They have entered the military command center.

"What are we looking for?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Look for anything that is related to Project End and the enemies," Optimus Prime ordered, "There must be a clue and answer to the cause."

Roadblock nodded, "Guys with brains hack the computer. The guys with guns, guts, swords and speed look out for anything. The rest look for the clues, and of course watch your backs."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they split up. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Shorty Thinking, Tailtech, Icy, Cade, Agent Simmons, Drift, Prowl, Scarlet and Lady Jaye were hacking the computers in search for clues. Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry, Flare Tiger, Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Roadblock, Flint and Tunnel Rat were watching over the hackers.

Hound, Crosshairs, Smokescreen and Breakaway were guarding the large gate. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Blazefist, Aquastroke, Laxtinct, Ripcord and Spirit were guarding the door for their size. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Saber Dragoon, Terrorcreep, Snake Eyes, Jinx and Storm Shadow were searching for some answers about Project End. Shane, Tessa and Lance looked after Spike, Wheelie, Brains and four Cutie Mark Crusaders who were playing rock-paper-scissors or chatting.

Everyone spent for an hour in search for clues and answers about Project End but found nothing, so far...

Apple Bloom sighed in annoyance, "I'm bored."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Me too! There's gotta be something we can do."

"But what can we do?" Scootaloo asked in concern, "It's not like we can put the drive on the computer and turned it on by itself."

Nyx gasped, "Scootaloo, you're genius! I know what we can do!"

Nyx took the drive Twilight entrusted her to keep. She approached it as she placed on the computer's USB. The command enter suddenly turned itself on like magic, making everyone yelped in surprise and concern. They all turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Nyx, what did you do?" Lance asked in concern.

Nyx answered, "Finding the answer. And we did it. Cade and Agent Simmons said that the drive originated from here, right?"

"We can activated the command center with it," Tessa answered, "And we can find the answer now."

Wheelie whistled as he approached and patted Nyx's hair, "For a little girl, you're smart."

"Hopefully, you don't mind our intrusion to your little privacy?" Brains asked in amusement.

Knowing what Brains was thinking, Nyx gave him a big slap, "Don't even think about it! I maybe 8-years-old but I'm smarter than I looked!"

Spike yelped as he pointed out, "I hate to ruin your parade. But look at that!"

"Enemy..." Dragoking hissed in anger.

Everyone turned to the front where several computer screens buzzed statically and loudly. They all slowly formed the digitalized form of skull monster-like with dark crimson eyes.

"Yikes! What the heck?" Ripcord asked.

"You see what I'm seeing?" Smokescreen asked in shock and feared.

Prowl hummed in concern, "I do now. I do not like this."

"What? The skull thingy came out from the blue screen," Crosshairs asked in annoyance. He snorted, "Yeah. Now, I'm afraid."

Spirit hissed in concern, "I sense... Pure foul and darkness with this one. It's not ordinary."

"Really? Coz it looks like a guy in the computer," Tunnel Rat remarked, "I'm pretty sure it's just recording film or something."

"I don't know. But something tells me otherwise," Scarlet commented.

Everyone chatted and remarked in agreement about the mysterious figure within thousands of computer screens. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and even their teammates - Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force found it oddly familiar.

"Wait a minute," Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "Did we see him-?"

Twilight gasped, "I think we did. But that's not possible too!"

 _"It is, Twilight Sparkle..."_ The mysterious figure said darkly and sinisterly. He chuckled a bit before continued, _"I am who you suspected correctly. You recall that encounter from the 'Incident at Willis Island'? Then you should know me well."_

"What the..." Laxtinct said in shock.

Blazefist gasped, "No way. He couldn't be..."

Aquastroke nodded in shock, "That's impossible. This can't be him."

"Uh... What's he talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Fluttershy gulped, "I don't like where this is going..."

"No, you're not, Fluttershy," Icy said in concern.

"I know. But this is him, everyone. This is Guildenstern," Sunset Shimmer said firmly, "The very same mad scientist who tried to sucked our blood out for his insanely experiment and cyberforming our home."

Everyone gasped in surprise and concern of what they just heard. They commented with each other that the computer before them is actually Guildenstern inside of it?!

"That's Guildenstern?" Jinx asked in surprise and concern. Snake Eyes clenched his eyes while glaring at Guildenstern from computer's screen. She noticed, "You've seen him before, Sensei?"

Storm Shadow nodded, "Your sensei did when he and his team investigate at Baroness's home. It is him. I've seen him speaking with Destro, Zartan, her and me and even Cobra Commander from the shadows during the Nanotechnology Invasion."

Applejack nodded, "But how does he get inside the computer? The last we saw him is that he's alive."

Flare Tiger hissed, "I don't think it's the same person either. I sensed something different about him from the other one."

"I have the feeling we're about to get some answers," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Guildenstern chuckled darkly, _"You are correct, maggot. The one you met and encountered from Willis Island wasn't me but my counterpart from the realm of magic - Equestria."_

Everyone was in confuse and concern of what he just said. They couldn't believe it.

"That's impossible," Fluttershy said in concern, "It can't be right!"

Applejack nodded in concern, "How could the ghoul of yours is alive? Our pony Twilight told us he was killed during the Third Mystic War."

Sunset Shimmer hummed, "If that is true, then what happen to you? Why are you like this?"

"And how did you get inside the computer? I wanna be inside too!" Pinkie complained in annoyance.

Everyone turned and glared at Pinkie Pie. Was she being random of something else than the important mission?!

Guildenstern chuckled in amusement, _"That is very simple question. Twilight and her friends did defeat him and his master but that was just his body. In truth, he is a Dark Mystic Ghoul. And therefore, he cannot be killed. As for me, it's another story..."_

Mane Six and their allies chatted in concern and worry about condition of Guildenstern's Mutant Counterpart. Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon looked at each other as they wondered if they should tell others about it.

Fluttershy gulped, "A ghost!"

Terrorcreep nodded in confirmation as he held Fluttershy with him, "He's telling the truth. Ghoul cannot be killed by physical sheer force but something they're scared and terrified can defeat them."

Breakaway hummed while looking at Guildenstern, "And something tells me that you're no ordinary human."

"We can explain," Saber Dragoon said calmly as he approached to the computer, "Guildenstern was one of the renowned mad scientist among the German Empire during Second World War. As soon as it ended, he and the survivors surrendered and cooperated with the Allied Force in making a better world against the threats and rebellion for decades. That happens during Operation: Paperclip."

"But during the Cold War, the United States learned Guildenstern's true intention. And so, they assault their labs to capture them," Shorty Thinking sighed, "Unfortunately, he disappeared. We assumed he's dead until last year and today. Our theory is correct."

"You're telling me that Guildenstern was actually an old geezer from the World War 2?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"By my calculation, yes, he is," Tailtech confirmed.

Bumblebee radioed in shock, _"Uh-oh..."_

Hound hummed as he scratched his head, "I'm kinda surprised that he survived it for century. It's impossible. Only Autobots can since they have lived up to millions of years."

Drift nodded, "Hai. It is true. Humans can only live up to 100 years old only."

"And not to mention, download his own mind into computer," Crosshairs snorted, "That's so wreck."

"No, it isn't," Sideswipe remarked, "Lots of Humans do something reckless and stupid when it comes to survival or live for a long time."

Guildenstern chuckled, _"Allow me to explain. In 1979, I received terminal diagnoses. Science could not save my body but my mind, however worth saving for 200,000 feet of Databank. And therefore, you all are standing in my brain."_

Rarity, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains felt disgusted as they groaned, "Eew!"

"Yikes. I don't want to think about it," Ripcord commented.

"That's figurative speech, guys. He meant he's inside the computer," Rainbow Dash corrected her friends. She turned and glared at her enemy, "So, what's exactly your real goal, buddy?!"

Twilight nodded in concern, "Was it helping Dark Curse to achieve his goal?!"

 _"I've been helping Dark Curse since the Second World War when he approached the infamous Fuhrer of German Empire for weapons and control of the world."_ Guildenstern explained darkly. Everyone was in shock and surprise. He chuckled darkly, _"And therefore, I've been serving to my true master and lord for many years till now. And I even assist Decepticons and Cobra to their cause as they assist us for ours."  
_  
Roadblock hissed, "I can't believe it. Let me guess you saved Cobra Commander's ass when he and Dr Mindbender almost got blown to bits from the captured M.A.R.S Base at Africa. You saved him but twisted his mind to against not only his comrades but the world. Cobra Commander told me that the freedom is the cause of the war since the begging, and he wants to destroy it."

"And not only that," Optimus Prime said suspiciously while glaring at Guildenstern, "You helped Megatron and the rest of his Decepticons for not only sending all Humans to become their slaves at Cybertron for restore and rebuilt but making them to against us from their fear and concerns. Was this yours and Megatron's plan after the death of The Fallen?!"

 _"Correct and Wrong, Corporal Roadblock and Optimus Prime,"_ Guildenstern said darkly, _"As I said before, I assist them of what they required and needed for their objective. And therefore, they accomplished it very much. The most interesting of all, they assist us because we aimed the same goal - creating World's New Order for all the kinds as well as rule them with iron fist."_

Shadow Dragon clenched his fists, "So, three of you worked together to achieve it? How?"

 _"Accessing the archives,"_ Guildenstern ordered.

His face disappeared while videos and files appeared. They slowly shown from one to another like going through the history's or novel's chapters of its story from beginning till the end. Everything were old with black and white colored film. It shown not only Guildenstern talking with the Fuhrer Adolf Hitler and young Dark Curse about their plans of humanity and freedom before showing their citizens about freedom and

 _"During the rise of Adolf Hitler, a stranger named Dark Curse approached both me and Fuhrer about the proposal which involved not only humanity and the world but also its freedom. He claimed that the humanity cannot be entrusted with it. And therefore, it needs to be destroyed. My Fuhrer agreed with him. And thus, it begins the Second World War."_

The second video shown the Allied Force across the Europe and even America invaded, battled and attacked German Army at their homeland in both fierce and determined. And at the end of it, it shown German Army defeated and they have lost their leader after a powerful impact on them and their homeland by American's First Nuclear Bomb.

 _"However, we have underestimated them and their will in protecting their freedom at all cost. Despite the defeat by the hands of mere humanity, the war taught us much and even given Lord Dark Curse make a new plan. Instead of attacking head on, we make them lose their freedom."_

During Operation: Paperclip video and old pictures, Guildenstern, some German Scientists and Soldiers signed the treaty about cooperating and working together with the world in making better world and defending it against the common threat. But during that time, he and others bribed, negotiated and manipulated politicians, military officers, civilians and even some war heroes to against their own country for glory, riches and power.

 _"In order to ensure his plan come to realize, all the surrendered Dark Curse's loyalists including myself submitted to United Nation willingly. While we willingly work with them for peace and protection, we secretly create the chaos, wars and crisis from the shadows for over 70 years. Our plan is becoming fruition."_

The video revealed the files of war heroes, politicians, leaders, scientists and more. Some were claimed 'Killed in Action', 'Missing in Action', 'Deceased', 'Accident', 'Fugitive', 'Traitor' and more such as Azure Phoenix. Others were kept watched such as Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, and even both Autobots and G.I. Joe.

 _"However, there are some suspect our motives. And in order to ensure our plans are kept in secret, we have to take a necessary precaution and risk to ensure none can stand in our way, including the former Secretary - Azure Phoenix. Our most feared and concern to deal with is finally dealt with. No one can stand in our way. Our plan continue as we speak."_

Twilight was in shock and pained as she realized and understand why Azure Phoenix or even other have assassinated, accident or even went missing because of the enemies. She wept in tears of pain and despair. Shadow Dragon approached held and hugged Twilight Sparkle passionately as she hugged him back.

Guildenstern revealed videos of daily crisis and chaos from the whole world, Strikespell's Project: Avenging Ship, its details and the master plan of Project End.  
 _  
"As the chaos and war rise, the freedom falls. The humanity is losing their faith and hope. Now they are willingly to surrender its freedom for security. We've won, my dear friends. All the effort, all the struggles and all the sacrifices you have made, all for nothing. We've won. You have lost. All you can is watch and let everyone you love to go in hell..."_

"SHUT UP!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger as he thrown his Dragon Shadow Strike at the screen to pieces. Everyone yelped in concern and worry of what they just saw but understand what he has been through. He panted, "I don't believe it. I won't! It's not over."

Agent Simmons nodded, "I'm with you. This fight just started..."

Suddenly, a computer's screen on the desk turned on as Guildenstern's skull head appeared before them.

 _"Was the violent necessary? I cannot be killed,"_ Guildenstern mocked darkly.

Everyone glared at him as they all wanted to punch and kill him for not only insults to them, but also destroying the ones they loved so much.

Cade looked at the drive, "What's on the drive?!"  
 _  
"Ordered by Dark Curse himself, Project Avenging Ship required special energy source to complete Project End. It initiated; not only the freedom and resistance will reduce to dust, the New Order we have envisioned will be fruition."_ Guildenstern answered, _"And so, I wrote the code. And he give the items we required."_

"Who give what?! What does it do?! What's the code?! What is Project End?!" Twilight demanded angrily.

Shadow Dragon nodded while holding Twilight's hand, "Better do it. I can't control my girlfriend anymore."

Guildenstern chuckled evilly and darkly, _"As much as I want to have a great conversation, it has to end. Your lives ends today."_

Everyone was confused and feared of what Guildenstern had said. Just before any of them could do anything, the doors behind the vanguards suddenly and quickly closed down. The vanguards tried to stop it from closing down.

"What the heck?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"Aw Shit! It's a goddamn trap!" Agent Simmons exclaimed in anger.

Guildenstern chuckled, _"It's true. I knew you will do whatever it takes to hack my system, so I lure you here. While you did get some information, you were distracted by it such as why do I appeared before? For information? Wrong..."_

"He's here to stall us!" Scarlet exclaimed in shock and concern.

"Not just that," Prowl said in concern as he looked at his schematic map which shown crimson dot approached to the base where icons of most Autobots, G.I. Joe, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. He hissed in concern, "We've got incoming missile!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Crosshairs asked in shock.

Ripcord hissed in anger, "Son of the-! Damn him! We've been set up!"

"I hate cheats and tricks now!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance.

 _"Pitiful. No one would care or share with nobility or honor,"_ Guildenstern remarked in amusement, _"Because in the end, it's all for nothing. We shall meet again if you survive..."_

"What now?!" Laxctint exclaimed in shock.

Everyone but Optimus Prime, Roadblock and Shadow Dragon screamed and panicked in fear as they wondered of what they can do now. They're trapped inside the base!

Smokescreen hissed, "We've gotta open the gate now!"

"There's no time! Everyone take cover from the bottom! It's our only option!" Optimus Prime exclaimed firmly, "Autobots, cover them at all cost!"

"You heard him! Quickly!" Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement.

All of the Autobots used their fists and guns in blowing the ground as they were creating a giant hole-like. They and their Human Allies quickly jumped into it. Dragon Strike Force quickly held and hugged Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance, Spike and two Minicons. G.I. Joe held themselves against the wall or even squatted down for cover. Autobots covered them by holding each other's shoulders and hands for sheltering them.

As everyone hold tightly within the basement's large hole, Guildenstern continued laughed darkly and sinsiterly. The base exploded and engulfed with explosion of flames and destruction while walls began collapsing while dropping pile of bricks to the ground hard especially the group. Everyone screamed loudly and wildly while holding tight together.

For the moment has passed, the collapsing finally stopped. But Mane Six and their allies were trapped beneath the pile of rocks and bricks. They have no way out...

Suddenly, the pile of rocks and bricks moved and lifted up by someone. As soon as the pile of rocks were removed, the light shined upon them. Everyone found four familiar warriors standing before them. Dinobots held their hands out in helping and getting Mane Six and their allies out from the hole. They were relieved and saved from danger now.

Optimus Prime sighed in relief, "Thank you, my friend. You saved us."

"We go now!" Grimlock said in concern. Everyone was confused and worry. He turned and pointed at his back where the army of vehicles and soldiers shinning their lights across the darkness. He growled, "They're coming!"

"What now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack nodded, "We've got to find some hiding place to hide. Can't go back now."

Everyone hummed in concern as they were thinking of where to hide from the enemies and plan the next attacks.

"I think I know where and who we can find," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "And they can help us."

* * *

Somewhere in peaceful town but away from Chicago...

Within the Japanese Small House-like, Lightningblade was cutting the grasses. The photographer Han Zane was taking a photo of insects and animals at their own garden. The retired navy marine officer Captain Rexstrike - bald navy man in his age 35 dressed in his white singlet and short brown pants was sleeping on his beach chair.

"Well, any news lately?" Lightningblade asked.

Captain Rexstrike sighed, "Not much, Inspector. As much as I'm worry about the latest news, I don't believe it. Ir's gotta be a fake."

"How can you tell, captain?"

"For instance, Mr. Secretary never asked for right thing because when he targeted on criminal or fugitive. It means something bad happen to him and General."

Han sighed, "I just hope Luna is safe. If we can get the answer, it's to find the kids and learn of what really happens."

"Good for you, General Han Zane and Lightningblade," The voice said firmly and calmly. Three of former military officers yelped as they turned and found Mane Six and their allies standing before them. Shadow Dragon continued, "You'll have the answers, and we need some help also. We need to lay low now."

Han Zane, Lightningblade and Captain Rexstrike looked at each other as they wondered of what they should do with Mane Six and their allies.

* * *

At the barnyard...

Autobots remained in their vehicular forms and Dinobots assumed their Dinosaurs Mode while Mane Six and their Human allies worn different outfits.

"Everyone, you all know about my sensei," Shadow Dragon said calmly before turned to Han and Captain Rexstrike, "These two are once military officers. General Han Zane is Vice Principal Luna's boyfriend and the Vice Commander of Wild Tiger Army. Captain Rexstrike is Principal Celestia's former Second-in-Command. They're the best commanding and loyal officers to the United States."

"Thanks for the introduction, Shadow Dragon," Han said calmly, "But I have the feeling this isn't just some social visits."

Mane Six and their allies all explained of what really happen from Friendship Games at Canterlot High especially to military officers, school staffs and students. Han Zane, Captain Rexstrike and Lightningblade were in shock and concern of it.

"Damn it. Luna..." Han said in concern while clenching his fists.

"This isn't good," Captain Rexstrike remarked, "All this time, the enemies we've been looking for were right under our nose."

Lightningblade hummed in concern, "If what you say is true, then our world is in danger. We have to do something about it."

"Exactly," Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Will you help us?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Please. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna told us that you three can help us."

"We need all the help we can get to beat Dark Curse and his gain," Flash Sentry added.

Han, Lightningblade and Rexstrike hummed in concern as they weren't sure if they should get involved of the battles or not. Everyone pleaded and begged the three officers to help them. But no answers from retired officers.

Twilight Sparkle approached and squatted down in bowing, "Please. Help us. My brother and Dean Cadance are captured! And we don't even know if they're alright or not! If we can't save them or anyone else from high school, then the world will be destroyed. I know you all retired but we need you now. The world need you. Please, help us."

Han, Lightningblade and Rexstrike hummed calmly before looked at each other. They nodded in agreement as they have same idea now.

"Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle, you should know that I will always be there to help you because I'm you sensei," Lightningblade said calmly, "And therefore, we all agreed."

Han nodded, "Yeah. Luna entrusted and asked me to help her and you. And I'm gonna honor it. I have to save her."

"Yeah. If we're gonna pull this out, we need not only the army," Rexstrike explained firmly, "We need some intel from the inside."

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you. We don't have one because everyone is chasing after us!" Wheelie exclaimed in shock.

Sunset sighed, "Wheelie's right. Everyone we know are captured while others don't even know the enemies are within controlling them. Even we did tell them, they won't believe in us."

Flash Sentry nodded, "It's impossible."

"Don't think so," Lightningblade said calmly while smiling. Everyone was in confuse and shock of what they just heard. He continued, "We already have an intel."

Han nodded, "Not just him, his loyal colleagues are willing to help and support us to against our enemies. If something bad happen to his company, he's not gonna be happy for it."

"And best of all, he's just here. He heard it all," Rexstrike said calmly.

Everyone was confused as they wondered what were three retired military officers were talking about. They then pointed to their back. As they turned, they found Joshua Joyce holding the paper bags of grocery stuffs. He was filled with fear and worries like something bad happens to him. They were in shock and surprise.

"Joshua Joyce?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"You're the intel?" Cade asked in surprise.

Joshua Joyce nodded firmly, "And I know who's the right guy I can bring him to you. Just give the word, guys."

* * *

 ** _SCREAM!_** Tech was thrown straight on the ground hard. He was brought by Darcy, Su YueMing and Humphrey to Mane Six and their allies at the old and abandoned building's rooftop. It was directed by Joshua Joyce.

Captain Rexstrike smiled, "I told you we have lots of intel from inside."

Han nodded, "Yup, we do. We're taking advantage of battlefield now."

"Is this him?" Joshua asked with a bit of angry tone.

Darcy nodded, "Yeah, that's him. He keeps on babbling about how great the Project End is, and also believing that his bosses ruling the world with an iron fists."

"He's very arrogant and egotistical fool," Su said calmly, "The enemies have made a mistake to entrust secrets to him."

Joshua smiled a bit as he turned to Humphrey, who shook his head sadly, "Sorry. I tried to hack and learn more about Project End or anything related to both Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon. They're almost on me."

"He'll be enough," Joshua said calmly before turned to Mane Six and their allies, "He's yours. And please give me some punches. He owe me a company's big repair reputation."

Shadow Dragon approached Tech while holding his collar, "I'm gonna nice for once, Tech. Tell us everything you know about Project End."

"Like hell you can make me. Besides, you're the hero. There's no way you can-!" Tech was interrupted by Shadow Dragon's headbutt. He screamed in pain, "Mother-! That hurts!"

"Gimme a break. That was nothing. Now tell us!"

"No can do! Really! My dad and uncle are gonna kill me if I tell you!"

"Too bad. I just lost my patient, you little bug head."

Shadow Dragon dragged the whinny Tech all the way to the rooftop's edge. The hero held the whinny scientist over the edge, which is 400 feet above the ground. It scared Tech a lot.

"You know that's not gonna change my mind." Tech insisted nervously.

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "I wasn't planning to drop you. Strafe haven't had his own breakfast."

Tech gulped as he slowly turned his head back. He found Strafe in his Pteranadon Mode. The Pteranadon screeched wildly while Tech screamed in fear. Everyone was in shock and surprised by it.

Agent Simmons whistled, "And I thought that Leo and you are whiner."

"Hey! I resent that, man!" Shane exclaimed in annoyance.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side," Rainbow Dash commented.

Pinkie nodded, "Glad that didn't happen from last year."

"OKAY! OKAY! Just don't drop me into that bird's mouth, please!" Tech screamed. Shadow Dragon thrown him back to others hard. Both Tunnel Rat and Ripcord grabbed and held him tightly. As Shadow Dragon approached, Tech screamed in explaining,

"Project End is the program to end everyone and everything that is threat to Alliance of Darkness! End the humanity! End the government! End the resistance! You named them! To do that, you required both Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon in mixing and blown the Earth's core for not destruction but recreation for New Order! That works on Project: Avenging Ships! You only got one more day before it initiate!"

"So, that's why Dark Curse wanted the magic," Shorty Thinking said in fear and concern, "it's not just use for energy resources, but the cycle of life - creation and destruction."

Saber Dragoon gasped, "Oh my god... Dark Curse wants to recreate the world under his, Galvatron and Cobra Commander's image."

"Oh no..." Fluttershy gasped in shock and concern. She turned and leaned against Terrorcreep's chest. She whined in fear, "I don't want that. I don't want the animals died for the New Order."

"I agreed. Yes, Humans aren't perfect but that doesn't mean we're aren't learning anything," Rarity remarked.

Applejack nodded, "You've said it. And there's no way we're gonna let your bosses do what he pleases with our home!"

Tech scoffed, "Good luck with that. Bosses of mine aren't gonna let you in so easily."

"Who say we have to be nice?" Sunset asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "We'll have to bust through everything they have. And we're gonna stop your Project End!"

"I'm in!" Lance exclaimed firmly.

Flash nodded, "No one's gonna mess with our home without the fight!"

"YEAH!" Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Minicons cheered wildly and happily.

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement that they will do whatever they have to defeat their enemies and stop Project End.

"Let's put that aside first, just in case if the first plan doesn't work," Shorty Thinking said, "Since Tech here, we'll use him all the way to the command center. Not one of them would care or aware of it. We'll shut all of Phoenix Cruisers down from there."

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "Good plan."

"Bad plan! Please! There's no way you're gonna get there with meeee!" Tech was interrupted before screamed in fear, "Oh no! Don't shoot me! Don't shoot!"

Everyone turned to their back. They found a giant blackish ball-like was heading straight to them. They all quickly dodged and rolled aside. The rooftop got blown off while Tech screamed and fell. He quickly flew off by using his helicopter-pack. They turned and found Dragoclaw flew in midair as he was armed with his Dragon Claws.

Nyx gasped, "Is that-?!"

"It is! Dragoclaw!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in shock and worry.

Spike whined, "That can't be good!"

"We've got some contacts!" Lady Jaye exclaimed in concern while looking at her tracker, "Multiple of them!"

Crosshairs groaned, "Just what we need!"

"Move down now! Prepare for battles!" Optimus Prime, Roadblock and Shadow Dragon ordered firmly.

Optimus Prime turned to Autobots and Dinobots, "Autobots, engage the Decepticons! Defend your lives and others. Do not inflict the human casualties!"

"Same here! Do your best," Roadblock ordered firmly.

Shadow Dragon turned to his team, "Protect the civilians at all cost! Do not let the enemies to our friends! Get ready!"

Everyone climbed down the building at once. Autobots carried their Human Allies down at once while Dragoclaw flew and chased after them. He rammed them straight to the ground hard.

Mane Six and their allies got up at once as they prepared themselves for the battle against their enemies.

Optimus Prime and his Autobots charged and battled against Dreadwing, mysterious slim black female Decepticon and the Decepticon Troopers. Drift swung his katana at them. Prowl threw his kunai stars at them off. Hound, Crosshairs and Smokescreen hid behind the building while firing their guns at the enemies. Breakaway remained on rooftop while sniping the Decepticon out one-by-one.

Bumblebee swung his leg on Dreadwing's legs in falling down. Sideswipe jumped while slammed his swords on Decepticon General, who rolled to his left before kicked the Autobot Commander off. Bumblebee fired his Buster Canon at Dreadwing for few times but the latter's armor was thick as he fired his Dread Gatling Blaster back at the former. Both of them continued firing their blast at each other while dodging and taking cover behind the building for ten times.

As Dreadwing armed and ready with his blasters, Sideswipe transformed into his car while charged and rammed on the latter off. Bumblebee fired his Buster Canon at the Decepticon General off for three times. Dreadwing responded the attacks by his right-armed missile launchers at Autobot Scout off. He then turned and swung his fist back on Autobot Commander's face. Dreadwing stomped his feet on Sideswipe for few times. Bumblebee jumped and rammed Dreadwing out. Both Autobots charged and punched at Decepticon General, who got hurt but fought back. As Dreadwing make his final punch, both Bumblebee and Sideswipe dodged down while slammed their fists against his face hard.

Optimus Prime tried to slammed his sword on the mysterious female Decepticon who dodged it and the swinging sword thrice. After jumped undercut, she then jumped and kicked him off for few times. As he tried to swung and struck at her, she continued dodging the attacks while striking back on his body. As she continued attacking, he managed to wreck his shield against her head hard. She slammed to the ground hard. He tried to slam his sword on her but she kicked his face before his chest off. They both charged and struck their own weapons at each other hard and fierce for few times. As the mysterious warrior jumped and swiped her attack on his head, he dodged down before swung his sword at her mask in cutting to two and slammed her to the ground.

As the mysterious female warrior slowly get up, she turned and faced at him. She revealed herself a familiar face that he hasn't seen for a long time.

"Arcee?!" Optimus Prime exclaimed in shock.

"Who the hell is Arcee? I am Slipstream - Decepticon General for Lord Galvatron," Arcee or Slipstream said darkly as she armed with her blades, "Prepare to die, Optimus Prime!"

Optimus Prime gasped as he quickly used his shield in ready to block. But instead she got snipped by her shoulder. She quickly hid behind the building as Breakaway continued sniped and cornered her to her hiding place. Optimus Prime hissed as he quickly speak with her.

"Arcee! It's me - Optimus Prime - your friend and your sister's mate! Do you remember Elita-One? Do you recall Chromia?! Can you not remember any of your family?!" Optimus Prime pleaded.

Arcee/Slipstream hissed, "I told you! I recall nothing! So, shut up and fight with me, coward!"

G.I. Joe took the fight against the enemies. Lady Jaye and Flint fired their guns at their enemies. Destro and Spirit battled with each other by fists and weapons. Tunnel Rat and Ripcord snipped Cobra Troopers from rooftop.

Scarlet and Baroness battled with each other fierce and determinedly. They both fired their guns at each other but dodged and avoided the blasts. And at the same time, they tried to punch and kick at each other but dodged the attacks as well. After some blasts and battles, Baroness jumped and swiped her kick on Scarlet but the latter dodged and kicked the former off.

Spirit wielded his long sword while Destro armed with his Mecha Lightning Punches. They both charged as they swung their attacks at each other while blocking and avoiding the attacks. As Spirit swung his blade at Destro, the Cobra Muscle Man dodged down and punched on the hunter for few times. Spirit gave Destro a headbutt and then thrown him to the walls hard.

Snake Eyes, Jinx and Storm Shadow armed with their katanas in ready to attack the armed Shadow Strike. Shadow Strike charged at once as he jumped and swung his swinging sword at them. They dodged it. Jinx charged at once as she swung her sword on top while Snake Eyes swung bottom. Shadow Strike stomped the sword while deflect the top blade before kicked Snake Eyes off and then kicked Jinx off. Storm Shadow and Shadow Strike charged in as they both attacked and blocked each other fierce and determinedly for few time. They then clashed at each other for the moment.

Jinx charged in at once. Shadow Strike pushed his blade against Storm Shadow off before turned and swung his blade at her off. Storm Shadow returned to the battle again as both him and Shadow Strike fought fiercely and wildly for few times. As Storm Shadow swung his twin katanas on Shadow Strike, the latter down and kicked off the former's chest. Shadow Strike jumped and kicked Storm Shadow off. Snake Eyes kicked Shadow Strike off from his back. Both of them swung their blades against each other hard and fierce for few times. As Shadow Strike thrust his swords at Snake Eyes, he leaned down at once while swiping the latter's leg off. Both Storm Shadow and Jinx jumped and kicked him off.

Roadblock and Dragoclaw attacked at each other fierce and wild. Each time Dragoclaw strike his dragon claws, Roadblock dodged and punched back at the former frequently. Cybertronian Dragon Warrior growled in anger as he slammed his claws on Commanding Officer of Joe hard to the ground. Dragoclaw was about to stomp on Roadblock, who quickly rolled away from his repeatedly attacks. The Joe quickly punched the dragon warrior hard. Roadblock then attacked Dragoclaw fiercely while the latter fight back more fierce while dodging the attacks.

As they both continued punching and attacking at each other, Dragoclaw swung at Roadblock hard to the ground. As Dragoclaw was about to finish Roadblock, the latter charged up with his powerful energy-like punches. He turned and punched at the black Cybertronian Dragon Warrior's mask very hard. As Dragoclaw growled a bit in recovery, Roadblock got up and ready to attack but stopped as he found something fishy about him.

"Duke?" Roadblock asked in shock.

Duke/Dragoclaw armed his claws, "Who the hell is Duke?"

"Shit! Duke, No!" Roadblock exclaimed in shock as Dragoclaw charged and attacked him. He held the attack off, "Duke, stop! Come on, man! Knock it off!"

Joshua and his KSI Executives hid behind the pillars while firing their guns at the Cobra and Dark Terrorist Troopers off. Su combated them through her fists and kicks at them off.

"Can't believe I'm becoming a fugitive again!" Joshua exclaimed in anger, "Why do I always get involved of this mess?!"

"Do you always complain, Joyce? You're so annoying!" Su said in annoyance.

"Can we talk later?!" Darcy asked in annoyance, "We've got some enemies to deal with!"

Han Zane swung his pole at the enemies for few times while dodging and deflecting the shots at them. Lightningblade unleashed his Lightning Speed Blade while charging and attacking his enemies. Captain Rexstrike fired his twin minor machine pistols at them off while dodging the attacks as well as fighting back.

"Go to be back on the game," Han exclaimed proudly, "I miss this a lot."

Captain Rexstrike chuckled, "You know what I missed the most? Working together with Commander Celestia. The best of the best."

"Agreed. We shall rescue them together!" Lightningblade said proudly.

Cade Yeager and Agent Simmons were firing their Cybertronian Blasters at some of Cobra Troopers while dodging and avoiding the blasts. They managed to hit them. They turned and found a crimson armored warrior with masks while armed with spears. Both Cade and Agent Simmons were about to fire but instead got whacked by their heads. Thus, both sides fought through fists and bladed weapon for few times. Just before the Crimson Guard were about to attack, both Cade and Agent Simmons swing their swords against the masks off.

Tessa and Shane encountered the same Crimson Guards as well. Luckily for them both, they were well prepared by Su YueMing. Both battled against two Crimson Guards. Thought not strong and fast as the adults, they're still able to handle it but Crimson Guards proved otherwise. At the very end, both sides gave a powerful punches on each other's faces hard. They both fell to the ground very hard as well as Crimson Guards and their masks.

As Cade and Agent Simmons reunited with Tessa and Shane, they turned and ready to face with Crimson Guards. As the enemies slowly stood up, they turned and faced at Cade and his friends. It shocked them even more.

"What the-?!" Shane asked in shock.

Tessa shook her head in concern, "That's impossible. You can't be them!"

"I don't believe it..." Cade said in surprise.

Agent Simmons was speechless in looking at four Human Allies. As Bumblebee and Sideswipe arrived to aid their new Human Allies. They stopped as they have same reaction as Agent Simmons. Joshua and his KSI Executives have that as well.

"Is that-?!" Darcy asked in concern.

Joshua shook his head in denial, "It can't be. The reports. Something's not right."

"Lennox? Epps? Mikaela? Sam?" Bumblebee asked in shock.

Instead of friendly replied, four former Human Allies gave the blank yet glaring looks at Bumblebee, Sideswipe and their Human Allies. The Crimson Guards approached while armed with their pole in ready to attack.

"Oh my god, what have Galvatron done to you?" Agent Simmons asked in shock and concern, "Watch out!"

Sam, Mikaela, Lennox and Epps as the Crimson Guards charged straight at Cade Yeager and his friends. The heroes armed and readied with their weapons in against the enemies.

Mane Seven transformed into their pony forms as they readied to fight together with Dragon Strike Force. Rainbow Dash flew and charged straight while swinging her Mystic Magical Spear against them. Rarity fired her wrists - Diamond Gatling Blaster at the enemies from top. Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby to attack them. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon at the vehicles and building from letting enemy shooting. Lance Justicestrike, Wheelie and Brains used their guns in firing the enemies while defending the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike.

Dragon Strike Force helped as well. Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy sniped from rooftop at the Dark Terrorist Troopers. Blazefist and Aquastroke used Fire Fists and Water Blades as they both charged and battled against Warstrike and Skullcrusher fierce and determined. Terrorcreep used his axes, Laxtinct armed with his Earthen Armor and Flare Tiger wielded his Tiger Claws in helping four of Mane Seven against the enemies.

Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon and Flash Sentry worked with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer against Grimdark and Lieutenant Cobar.

Grimdark charged as he swung his scythe at Applejack but blocked by Saber Dragoon. Applejack jumped over and kicked him off before giving a powerful whip on him for few times. Grimdark grabbed the rope while pulling her towards him. He gave her a hard punch. Saber Dragoon charged in as he and Grimdark swung their blades at each other for few times. Saber Dragoon swiped at Grimdark's legs before Applejack charged and kicked him off. Grimdark grabbed and thrown Applejack to the ground hard. He stomped her off for five times. As he turned, Saber Dragoon charged in before giving a powerful punch on Grimdark hard while Applejack swiped at the grim reaper-like to the ground hard.

Flash Sentry fired his Cybertronian Blaster at Lieutenant Cobar, who fired back at him. Sunset Shimmer used her Blazing Fan in deflecting herself and her boyfriend from the attacks. He then used his Shotgun in firing back at them. Flash Sentry jumped and grabbed Sunset Shimmer to the ground while rolling away from the attacks. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle jumped in punching and kicking at Lieutenant Cobar quickly and swiftly for few times. Lieutenant Cobar unleashed his lightning Mecha Punches in knocking both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle out. Flash Sentry fired his Shotgun at Lieutenant Cobar's shoulder. Dark Terrorist Liuutnant fired his gun but Sunset Shimmer deflect back at him. Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon charged before kicked him off.

"It's over now!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed.

"For you..." Swipestrike said darkly. Mane Six and their allies stopped at once as they encountered Swipestrike and the army of Alliance of Darkness surrounded and aimed the weapons at them. He smirked darkly, "We've got you now. And don't try to fight."

Onslaught nodded while turned to his troops, "Don't shoot at them now. We're in the public. They're the public enemies now."

"Got it, boss," Vortex nodded.

"Stand down now," Swipestrike ordered, "You're fugitives."

Mane Six and their allies looked at each other in fear, shock and concern. They then looked at Duke/Dragoclaw, Arcee/Slipstream, Sam, Mikaela, Lennox and Epps as the Crimson Guards who took and worn their masks on at once. Their former friends unable to recognize them well like they actually never met before. Not much of choices, Mane Seven and their allies dropped their weapons to the ground now.

Swipestrike waved his fingers at Mane Seven and their allies. Alliance of Darkness approached and arrested all of the heroes now. The battle was lost. Mission failed now...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. The idea was also supposed to appear on **_JusSonic's MLP Friendship Games Remake_** , but usual - didn't make it. And of course, adding twists about Arcee and four main Human Allies never meant to appear in here except Duke because he's part of it.


	13. Chapter 12: Return to Fight

**Chapter 12: Return to Fight**

After Mane Six and all of their allies have been captured and caught by the Alliance of Darkness, the heroes have been cuffed with electrical energy handcuffs-like while moved into the large metallic armored powerful Prisoner Tank-like Transport. Mane Six and their allies were boxed in separated electrical force-field prison block-like while Autobots trapped in their vehicle modes within the garage prison-like.

Houndkiller, Lieutenant Cobar, Major Bludd, Dreadwing, Destro and Baroness acted as the Head of Security in making sure their prisoners won't escaped. Accompanying them were Arcee or Slipstream and two Crimson Guards - Colonel William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps.

With all of prisoners inside the transport, Alliance of Darkness marched out at once. The enemies are now transporting the prisoners to Phoenix Fortress.

Within the transport, Mane Six and their allies were all down. Not only because they were defeated by the enemies, but found out some of their friends were alive and controlled by Alliance of Darkness.

"So, this is where it ends?" Captain Rexstrike asked in amusement. He scoffed, "And I thought I was looking forward to work with commander again."

Lightningblade nodded, "So do I, old friend. If only my master was here, we could have end the fight for good."

Han sighed as he buried himself together, "Luna, I'm so sorry for this."

Pinkie hummed in concern upon looking everyone looked upset and pain. She smiled a bit as she thought an idea.

"Hey, is everyone on for the joke?" Pinkie asked. Everyone remained silent and frowned entire day. She hummed in upset as her hair deflated and straightened down, "What do I even ask?"

Rarity sighed while hugging Sweetie Belle, "It's quite optimistic, Pinkie. But I don't think a joke help them now."

"Yeah... It's so uncool for everyone to be happy now," Rainbow Dash commented while patted Scootaloo's head gently.

"Yeah. Seeing your friends attack you makes you upset and pain," Applejack said painfully while hugging Apple Bloom. She turned and placed her hand on the wall, "Just like what happen from Friendship Games."

Twilight Sparkle sighed while hugging Nyx close. She placed her hand on Applejack's force-field, "I know, Applejack. It's very painful for any of us to handle."

"This is so uncool," Lance remarked.

Spike nodded, "You could say that again, Lance. This is the worse day we ever had."

Optimus Prime remained silent for the whole voyage while Autobots were in concern and worry for him. Ever since he saw Human Allies and Arcee alive, he was heartbroken and shocked of it.

"Prime, you're okay?" Sideswipe asked in concern.

"No, I'm not," Optimus Prime admitted as he turned and looked at Arcee, "I can't believe... I just can't. Arcee was alive, and yet she couldn't remember me, any of us or even the fallen ones."

Agent Simmons turned and looked at Lennox and Epps, "She wasn't the only one. The other two, Sam and Criminal Girl - none of them remember us. It sucks now..."

"Really sucks. But why and how?!" Crosshairs asked in concern.

Prowl hummed in concern while glaring at his enemies, "I have the feeling that they have something to do with our allies. To win the war, Galvatron is known to use deceptive and devious tactics, war biology and using terrifying weapons including driving our allies against us."

"Did you know this, Drift?" Hound asked in concern, "You were Decepticon once?"

Drift sighed, "No. There's one possibility - Allspark Shard. But the last one was used by Galvatron for power and immortality."

Breakaway hissed, "That's sucks. I mean it, man..."

"Bumblebee? You're okay, man?" Cade asked in concern. Bumblebee remained silent for the moment as he struggled to believe his best friends were alive. Everyone sighed in defeat and concern. He shook his head in concern, "I guess not. The very best friend or close brother you have is long gone. I'm sorry."

Bumblebee sighed, "Nothing can be done now. My friends... Gone..."

Roadblock told his team about what happen to his encounter with Dragoclaw, as well as learning the truth behind the enemy's identity. G.I. Joe was in shock and concern of it. They all can't believe that Duke was alive but turned as enemy now.

Scarlet sobbed tearfully, "I can't believe it. He's alive. He was alive now."

"No way. It can't be right!" Flint protested in concern, "We saw him killed for saving us!"

Lady Jaye nodded in concern, "Flint's right. It can't be him!"

"Too bad because our best buddy's Dragoclaw - the monster that tried to kill us!" Ripcord exclaimed in shock and concern, "What has happen to him?!"

Spirit sighed as he was meditating, "I sense his aura is fading away. And replacing that body is the soul of Dragoclaw - the Beast of Fury. I do not think he's alive."

"What are you? A Spirit Guidance?!" Tunnel Rat asked skeptically. He huffed, "Terrific. I don't suppose that Cobra is behind of this."

Snake Eyes clenched his fists before turned and glared at Storm Shadow. The white ninja shook his head of unsure about Cobra and their involvement about Duke's condition. Jinx sighed in concern while looking away. Three of them had difficulties to know what was on Cobra's mind or what they had done to their friend.

"Whatever Cobra Commander or Cobra especially Dr. Mindbender did to Duke," Roadblock said darkly while clenched his fists, "They will pay for this. I'll make these moron feels my pain and anger!"

Scarlet sighed, "Roadblock..."

"Is there any way we can help our friends?" Tailtech asked in concern.

Icy nodded in agreement,

Shorty Thinking hummed in concern while looking at the mind-controlled heroes, "If only we have them in our grasps, I can figure something out of how to free them from the control."

"Well, too bad, we're stuck," Wheelie commented in annoyance.

Brains nodded, "Eeyup. Game over."

"It is. We're so close to stop the enemies from using Project End especially the Rainbow Energon and its Dark Energon," Sunset Shimmer said in upset, "But only to lose now..."

"Sunset," Flash Sentry approached and touched the force-field with his two palms while Sunset did the same thing. They both looked down in shame and defeated. He continued, "I'm sorry for this."

Fluttershy cried tearfully, "I'm scared now. And I can't believe we're gonna die..."

"Don't, Fluttershy," Terrorcreep said calmly. Fluttershy turned and looked at him. He continued, "You mustn't lose your hope. We can still overcome this."

"We've gotta do something!" Laxtinct asked in concern.

Blazefist hissed while clenched his fists, "Lax's right. We have to! Indigo Zap needs me! I have to save her! I won't forgive myself if anything bad happen to her."

"Blaze, we will save her. Promise," Aquastroke comforted her husband.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Saber Dragoon asked in concern, "We have to get out of here!"

Flare Tiger nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We have to stop our enemies and save our home as well as others. We're their last hope."

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and her siblings being in pain and despair. He then looked at others as he found them too feel the same way. He sighed in defeat.

"I don't know. And I don't think we can win now. We've lost. It's hopeless."

Everyone were in silent and upset of what Shadow Dragon had said. The Alliance of Darkness smiled in please to see the enemies are giving up the fight.

"To think the enemies we fought have lost their hope," Dreadwing commented in surprise, "I truly wish we wouldn't have end the battle early..."

"It doesn't matter. Everything's going according to our plan now," Baroness commented.

Destro nodded, "Our leaders will be pleased of it. No one can help them, save the world or even stop us."

 ** _BOOM!_** The smoke emerged from the ground as it covered everything. The securities yelped in surprise and shock, and even the Mane Six and their allies as well. Everyone prepared and armed themselves for the worse. Before anyone could respond, Decepticons got their backs and limbs exploded by the small bombs in knocking them out while the rest of Cobra and Dark Terrorists got punched, kicked and knocked out cold.

As soon as the smoke dispersed, only one Cobra Trooper standing. Mane Six and their allies were in shock and concern, upon looking at one warrior and unconscious warriors. As he unmasked his mask, he revealed himself familiar to others.

"Ugh! I really hate this suit!"

"JASON?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Jason Striker sighed as he removed his uniform. He worn the metallic knight's armor-like before putting the bat helmet-like on.

"You losers sure need some help. Luckily, I'm here. And it's Mystic Knight."

"How did you-?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

Mystic Knight interrupted, "Later! We're getting out of here now! We're dropping these morons out now! We don't want them follow us!"

"Wait! Don't drop Lennox, Epps and Arcee! We need to know about the mind control!" Shorty Thinking pleaded, "We need more help."

"Whatever. You'd better hope you know what you're doing!" Mystic Knight groaned before activating his com-link, "Alright! Hey, Old Anger! We've got them! Clear! Get rid of the enemies! And Spare three mind-controlled freaks! We've got use of them!"

"Got it! And quit calling me old man!" Anger exclaimed in annoyance.

Mane Six and their allies were amazed and surprise. Jason Striker or Mystic Knight had more allies or troops to help him now. They might have the chance to win the war.

"You might wanna buckle up," Mystic Knight commented.

* * *

As the Alliance of Darkness continued rolling and marching back to Phoenix Fortress, the Prison Transport Tank immediately turned to right-turn road at once. Swipestrike noticed it

"What the?! Who ordered the prison transport to turn?!" Swipestrike demanded in anger. He groaned, "Don't you stand there! Get them! I'm gonna get that rival of mine!"

The Alliance of Darkness Army quickly made to right-turn road at once. Onslaught and his Combaticons immediately transformed into their robotic modes and armed with their weapons at once, along with the Decepticons Troopers. Scourge and Cyclonus transformed into their Cybertronian Jets. Cobra armed with their weaponized armed HISS Tank, Cobra STINGER, Cobra Black Dragon and Cobra WOLF in firing as well. Swipestrike and the Dark Terrorist Army armed as well.

During the heroes' escape from the enemies, the Alliance of Darkness securities thrown out from the prison transport.

The Alliance of Darkness Army fired their armed blasting guns and missiles at the Prison Transport while chasing after it. It managed to dodge and avoid the attacks while small artillery turrets of both guns and missiles firing back at the missiles and enemies back. Some enemy troops tried to climb but instead they fell off of it or knocked by it. Decepticon Troopers tried to stop but got rammed and knocked out.

As they came across the highway tunnels, Prison Transport immediately entered the hole. The tunnel's entrance got exploded. Its debris fell to the ground hard in blocking the enemies from entering it. The Alliance of Darkness immediately stopped at once. The enemies quickly moved the debris before they could continue their pursuit.

Scourge and Cyclonus led their Decepticon Armada over the long tunnels-like. As they arrived at the end, they waited for their enemies to come out. A minute has passed, no one has emerged.

"Blast them!" Cyclonus exclaimed in anger, "They didn't come out!"

Scourge groaned, "This means one thing for sure!"

After removing all of debris, Swipestrike and his main army entered in search for their prisoners while armed and cautious for their enemies. They then came across the Prison Transport. They then entered and searched for the prisoners and invaders. But it's empty.

Swipestrike screamed in anger, "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

On the sewerage...

Mystic Knight, One-Eyed Anger and small numbers of Imperial Phoenix Army led Mane Six and their allies down while walking across the sewer's hallway. Autobots remained in their vehicle modes to travel since the sewerage was too large for them to transform. Rarity wasn't very fond of it a lot.

"Do we have to go through it? It reeks," Rarity complained.

"It's better than sticking inside the prison transport," Sweetie Belle reminded, "You hate prison suits because it makes you... Fat?"

Rarity sighed, "Fine. I hate it when you're right."

Applejack groaned a bit, "She really needs to stop complaining. Otherwise, she's getting us into troubles."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Applejack.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Never mind that. I just need to know one thing. How?"

Everyone commented in agreement about what Shadow Dragon had asked. How did Mystic Knight escaped from being captured and able to find more allies while finding Mane Six and their allies.

Mystic Knight scoffed, "After Strikespell set smokes out from school, he ordered me to find the rest of his old man's old guards before finding you. And by the way, I owe that party freak a lot for saving me lots of trouble."

Everyone looked confuse and surprise of what Mystic Knight had said. They turned and looked at Pinkie Pie, who shrugged in concern and confusion as others.

Wheelie and Brains jumped and entered Pinkie's funky and messy hair in searching for something while throwing lots of strange items and heavy stuffs out. They both came out as they both held a small square tracking device. Everyone awed in surprise and shock of it.

Pinkie whistled, "So, that's how. Cool! Do it again!"

"You're truly resourceful," Optimus Prime complimented.

Roadblock scoffed, "Hate to admit it. Nice work."

"Keep moving!" One-Eyed Anger ordered, "We don't have much time! We can't let the enemies catch up to us!"

Mystic Knight nodded, "He's right. We're running out of time."

"But where are we going?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "Where are we gonna hide? What are we gonna do?! How do we win the war? Do we have tracking device on our body or somewhere?! And what happen if Dark Curse and his army figured out where we're going?!"

Sunset Shimmer stopped and calmed Twilight Sparkle down, "Calm down, Twilight. You're not gonna get the straight answers if you're in panic mode."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement as he held her shoulders, "Sunset's right. You need to relax and ask one question, and another. Okay?"

Twilight sighed calmly, "Okay."

"For where we're going? There's someone you all have to see and meet," Mystic Knight answered calmly, "You'd best prepared for it."

* * *

At the Command Center...

Swipestrike and his main units returned to the Phoenix Fortress after they have failed to recaptured the prisoners back. Swipestrike, Houndkiller, Scourge, Cyclonus, Baroness and Destro reported to their leaders about their failures. Dark Curse, Cobra Commander and Galvatron weren't please with it.

"Damn it..." Cobra Commander muttered in anger, "I've underestimate Strikespell's plan and resourcefulness."

"Indeed. The enemies have learned our plans and especially their former comrades," Galvatron said in concern.

"It doesn't matter. It's already too late for them to do anything. What could these fools possibly do?" Dark Curse asked darkly, "They're outnumbered and outmatched against us. We have the army. We have the arsenal. We have the weapons. We have the world under our control. And above all, we will remake this world perfect in order."

"Yes..." Cobra Commander and Galvatron smirked darkly.

Galvatron turned to both Cyclonus and Scourge, "Check with the boy and the girl. Make sure they're intact with Soundwave's control and be forgotten of their allies. We must not let them freed from the control!"

Cobra Commander turned to Baroness and Destro, "You as well. I don't want my former comrade-in-arms to turn against us! I need him to distract and deal with Joe for long, so Project End could proceed without interference."

Scourge, Cyclonus, Baroness and Destro saluted and nodded, "At once!"

Swipestrike cleared his throat, "Should I prepare the Project End?"

"Yes... Begin the final preparation, Swipestrike," Dark Curse ordered darkly before chuckled calmly, "New Order is upon us..."

* * *

Mane Six and their allies continued following Mystic Knight, One-Eyed Anger and their small units across the sewerage hallway for two hours. Upon seeing the light ahead, they all exited the tunnel. They came across the large area, which was filled with military camps and small numbers of Imperial Phoenix Army.

Instead of stopping, Mystic Knight and One-Eyed Anger continued walking ahead, making Mane Six and their friends to follow him at once. Autobots sent their Holobots to follow and see everything as they suspected something is about to happen. They spent 15 minutes in walking. They came across the hallway of patient bedroom. They entered the first bedroom at once. They came across a familiar character sleeping on the bed.

Azure Phoenix groaned a bit, "About damn time. Late as usual, Sparkle?"

"Azure Phoenix?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. She approached Azure Phoenix, who held his hand in holding hers. She sobbed tearfully as she cried and hugged him, "You're alive! You're really alive! I can't believe it!"

Azure Phoenix grunted a bit of pain before had his right hand hugging her, "Sorry to scare you, Twilight. I'm just glad you're alive and with the right people."

Everyone awed in relieved and happiness to see Azure Phoenix and Twilight Sparkle being together again.

Nyx sighed happily while scratching Spike's head, "Glad to see sister happy again."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. It's awesome."

"Uh... Is it me or does any of you get bothered by how the heck Azure Phoenix survive?!" Rainbow Dash asked in concern and surprise.

Everyone chatted in agreement about what Rainbow Dash had said.

"How? How did you survive?" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern, "Twilight and her siblings, me and even Strikespell saw you died on the bed."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Dr. Black Jack told me that you have lost your Phoenix Ability after the operation!"

Han scoffed, "I have the feeling you expected this, didn't you?"

"True. That's very true. My Phoenix Ability was never lost. It was shut down temporary. I ordered Dr. Black Jack to do it." Azure Phoenix grunted as he slowly sat up straight. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard. He continued, "Our enemies were still keeping an eye on me, waiting to hunt and assassinate me. Dr. Mindbender was sent to finish me off. Therefore, I tricked Dr. Mindbender by believing that he injected some poison into me and witnessed me dead."

"How did you do that?" Flash asked in surprise, "Faking death won't be easily."

"I told Black Jack of what's going on. And so, he prepared three serums - Power Down Temporary Serum, Vacuum Serum and finally Coma Serum." Azure Phoenix explained. Everyone gasped in surprise and concern. He continued, "It's the only way to fool the enemies."

"Did Strikespell know about this?" Applejack asked.

"My son knows it. I already warned him earlier about the enemy's conspiracy. So he made one step earlier and arranged you to escape." Azure Phoenix nodded, "At the same time, I need to heal from my injuries. Therefore, it gives me some time to recruit and train both veteran and rookies. And of course, I'm planning some strategies with Schemetrick and Anger."

"What would that be?" Cade asked curiously.

"If this is about saving our home from danger, we should help you as well," Optimus Prime said, "We must defend our home at all cost."

Roadblock nodded, "Yeah. Our enemies won't underestimate us so easily. They're gonna make sure that we won't interfere them. They're gonna give everything they have to stop us."

"Yeah. Project End is gonna start soon. Both of good and evil magic are with the enemies," Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "Dark Curse is going to convert all of our magic into powerful and dangerous Energon source to destroy and recreate our world!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "We have to stop them! We can't let them do this!"

Everyone nodded and commented in unison, "YEAH! I want to help too! I want to protect my friend!"

"So, what are your thoughts, Mr. Secretary?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix gave the firm and fierce eyes, "Bring down Dark Curse and his Alliance of Darkness, as well as destroying his Project End. Save the world."

Everyone gasped and looked in surprise and shock while looking at each other. It looks like they're gonna be involved of a battle against their enemies...

* * *

At the science lab; MechaStahl, Dr Mindbender and Shockwave were checking out on Sam, Mikaela and Dragoclaw or Duke. The mind-controlled trio were sitting and lying down on their chairs as the headgear-like machines were on their heads blinking repeatedly like draining their energy or removing something in their heads. They want to make sure that their former enemies are under mind-controlled. Cyclonus, Scourge, Baroness and Destro entered the scene in checking for the results.

"Shockwave, report," Cyclonus demanded.

Shockwave turned to Cyclonus, "The result's are perfect, Commander. The mind-controlled over the Humans are stabilized and secured. No resistance from them, as well as they learned the truth behind their memories."

Baroness turned to Duke, "What about this one?"

"Did he give you some problem, doctor?" Destro asked in amusement.

Dr. Mindbender smirked as he gave Dragocloaw an injection of Dark Rainbow Energon. Dragoclaw growled in anger and pain.

"He's perfect and fine. As long it is on his head and my perfect serum," Dr. Mindbender explained, "he will obey us only."

MechaStahl smirked darkly, "In fact, with Soundwave's powerful technology, Cobra's Nanotechnology and Dark Rainbow Energon, these soldiers are our perfect soldiers. We'll make sure that they remember nothing. And none of them have resisted our control. We'll soon have"

Scourge smirked, "Excellent. Lord Galvatron will be pleased of it. We'll be ready for the enemies, should they returned."

Destro nodded, "Yes. We'll finish them for good."

"And once they're out," Baroness said calmly, "We can finally begin and end the Project End for good."

"Yes. Our conquest will be complete..." Cyclonus commented in amusement.

As MechaStahl and their scientists continued their works on mind-control, Crimson Guard Sam Witwicky groaned and struggled a bit of pain like he was being distracted. He saw the flashback of him and Bumblebee throughout their hangout, journey and struggles of their life. One word make him said it.

"Bee..."

* * *

Everyone gathered at the meeting room including Autobots in their robotic modes. They're discussing about dealing and defeating both Alliance of Darkness and their Project End.

Twilight hummed in concern as she asked her mentor, "Azure Phoenix, did you know about Cunning Fury is actually Cobra Commander?"

"No, I didn't until his behavior recently stranger and different since a year ago," Azure Phoenix answered. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "For one thing, I'm sure he's not Cunning Fury - my strategist always said 'Imbecile' when someone or enemies did something stupid or annoyed him."

"So, what happen to him?" Lance asked in concern.

Schemetrick took over and explained, "Before it was built as NEST's Base, it used to be old military base. No one has used it since the war until we received the news."

"So, I sent Cunning Fury and his squadron to investigate three years ago. It went radio silent for five days. We went to search for him. But he was there, alone," Azure Phoenix continued, "And he told me that it was a computer glitch and nothing to worry. However, I wasn't convinced."

One-Eyed Anger added, "We've been keeping an eye on him since that day while wondering of what he's doing. And my cousin was right, that really wasn't Cunning Fury."

Saber Dragoon hummed in concern, "Not only him, he managed to bring his other allies into Imperial Phoenix Army, planning their conspiracy against the world while waiting to strike. And Project End is the one they were waiting."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Correct, detective."

"We've gotta stop that Project!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Aquastroke nodded, "Otherwise, our world can go bye-bye forever."

"Yes, I agreed. That is why I prepared these," Schemetrick brought the case out. He opened it and revealed eight microchip. Everyone looked at it as they wondered of what's going on. He continued with his laptop showing animation of what Phoenix Cruisers can do, along with satellites,

"Once these ships reached its destination approximately at 3,000 feet high, they will triangulate with the Phoenix Satellites together ro become fully weaponized. And thus, it gave the enemies the chance to launch powerful destruction of the world by combining both Rainbow and Dark Rainbow Energon. And according to this notes from MechaStahl's; if they both clashed together as one fiercely, it could destroy anything and even the core itself."

One Eyed Anger scoffed, "We can't let that happen. So, we have to destroy the ships by detonating on command bridge or engines."

"Or we let them destroy each other," Mystic Knight added as he pointed at below deck's schematic area. He continued while holding the chip, "We have to replaced the targeting chips with these. It will be remotely controlled by Schemetrick, Joyce and Simmons to get the job done. If they reached their destination, well, too bad - game over for all of us."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "We have to assumed that all the crew from Project: Avenging Ship are indeed the enemies. So, you all must be very careful and prepared for them. They will not underestimate you again. Once the enemies are dealt with, we're gonna salvage, and maybe some of-!"

"No! We're not gonna salvage anything!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "We're not just taking Project End down, we're not taking everything down, even it is Imperial Phoenix Army!"

"Imperial Phoenix Army has nothing to do with this. Neither does my son has!"

"You gave me and my team the mission. And we're gonna complete it. You told me and others that your military has been compromised. Dark Terrorists has been hidden from you while growing in numbers from within. And none have noticed it."

"I noticed it since that day Cunning Fury went missing three years ago!"

"And how many have paid the price for this before you could react?! How many more of our friends turned to enemies?!"

Everyone turned and looked at Azure Phoenix as they have their thoughts of what Shadow Dragon had said. He was right as more of innocents and friends will die if they don't do something about the enemies.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "Look. I didn't know Witwicky, Banes, Lennox, Epps, Arcee or even Duke turned out to be enemies. Honest."

"Either way, he's right. We're not gonna let more of our friends and innocents died because of the mistakes. And believe me, sir, I ain't gonna let that happen," Roadblock said firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded, "I agreed. To save this world, we must defeat and destroy the enemies once and for all. If Dark Curse is defeated, the Alliance of Darkness will be destroyed, forcing the enemies to retreat and go separate ways. It will be easy for us to deal with them."

"Imperial Phoenix Army... Cobra... Decepticons... And Dark Terrorists. They're all go!" Shadow Dragon added.

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "He's right. If they did succeed it, they could come and invade my home or any world they want."

"It's hard but the lives are more important than just a military force," Twilight Sparkle added before sighed, "I'm sorry, sir. I have to side with Shadow Dragon on this one."

Azure Phoenix was surprise and shocked by it before turned to others. Mane Six and their allies, and even his own Elite Guards agreed with Shadow Dragon about it.

Mystic Knight scoffed, "It looks like he's taking over the command."

Azure Phoenix smirked, "I know when I'm defeated. I hope you and your team know what you're doing. This is not some kind of game, my friends."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I know, sir."

* * *

Both Dragon Strike Force and Mane Five were training themselves in ready to fight against the enemies as well as saving the rest of captives from Alliance of Darkness. Cutie Mark Crusaders watched the events only. G.I. Joe and Autobots did the same thing as well. And at the same time, they armed and equipped themselves with their weapons, gears and suits for the battle.

Azure Phoenix and Schemetrick approached Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and Jinx as the former Imperial Phoenix Army Officers have something important to tell them about. It surprised and shocked the ninjas.

"Are you certain?" Jinx asked for confirmation.

Azure Phoenix nodded firmly. Storm Shadow clenched his fists, "Finally. We found him at last. He's mine to kill."

Snake Eyes nodded in understanding what Storm Shadow wanted to do.

Blazefist was silent and sitting down on chair. He was thinking about Indigo Zap. He recalled the happy times they both went through. He prayed that she's alright and safe from danger. Aquastroke approached and patted him while Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo came from other side.

"Don't worry, Blazefist. We'll get her. We promised," Aquastroke comforted.

Blazefist sighed, "I hope so. I hope that she is not experimented and turned into some kind of monster. I would never forgive myself."

Rainbow Dash punched Blazefist's shoulder, "Not gonna happen. We're gonna make Indigo Zap is still Indigo Zap. Got it?"

Blazefist thought calmly before sighed while smiled a bit, "Yeah. You're right. We're gonna get her back. That's promise I made with her."

Scootaloo squealed, "Yeah! We can do this!"

Aquastroke smiled as she hugged her husband while he hugged back. Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo smiled in relief.

* * *

At the science lab; Shorty Thinking, Tailtech, Icy, Prowl, Drift, Cade Yeager, Joshua Joyce and Agent Simmons were working together in dealing with freeing Lennox, Epps and Arcee from mind-control.

"Do you think we can save them?" Cade asked in concern.

Shorty Thinking sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. But I'm gonna do my best to solve the problem. And hopefully, we can save Sam, Mikaela and Duke. We promised the others about it."

Shorty Thinking checked through the computer in scanning and searching anything that is controlling three of them. Tailtech and Icy checked through life signs. Autobots and their allies checked on Arcee, Lennox and Epps. And hopefully, he can find a way to destroy it before it make them kill the rest of their friends and allies.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were at forest. Three of them were still worried yet scared of what has happening. They may have saved Arcee, Lennox and Eppes but they need to deal with Sam and Mikaela.

"You guys okay?" Sideswipe asked in concern.

Bumblebee spoke without using his radio, "Worry... About them..."

"I know. But I'm not sure if it's the same people we used to know, Bee. They could be brainwashed by the enemies. And you know, they're not gonna give you a chance to back down."

"I know. But I've gotta try. They're my friends. Always be..."

Optimus Prime nodded in understanding, "Your valor and compassion for your friends is commendable, Bumblebee. But you must remember what is important." Bumblebee hummed in concern. He patted on Bumblebee's left shoulder, "Do not be grim, my friend. We will rescue them. We will bring them home. And we will not lose them again. I promised."

Bumblebee hummed before nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Optimus Prime."

Sideswipe sighed, "I hope Shorty Thinking has the answer of what we needed."

"So do I, Sideswipe," Optimus Prime admitted, "So do I."

* * *

At command center, Roadblock was looking at the miniature of Phoenix Fortress. He was concerned and worried about Duke being Dragoclaw while wondering if he can stop his old friend while destroying Project End in time. He feared that he won't able to do it.

"Still worry about Duke?" Flint asked in concern. Roadblock remained silent. He sighed, "Sorry, boss. Duke is my friend. I want nothing more to bring him back home."

Lady Jaye nodded, "Me too. He's not just our commander, he's our brother too."

"And my boyfriend too," Scarlet added, "We'll gonna bring him back. We're gonna beat Cobra and their game. That's the promise."

"I hope so. But what happen if we meet again? No doubt he'll attack and finish us off," Roadblock said in concern, "I don't know if I have the guts to stop him."

Ripcord patted Roadblock's back, "No worry, man. You won't be alone to do it. We're gonna do it together. You know that?"

Roadblock turned and looked at his friends who gave the same firm and calm looks. He knew and understand that they're willing do whatever it takes to save their friend. He sighed.

"You're right. Thanks, guys. I owe you a lot..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was on the building's rooftop as she was looking at the city, forest and town. She smiled a bit of seeing how beautiful it is. She frowned as she knew it will never be when Alliance of Darkness began Project End to recreate it into New Order. She doesn't like it.

"Twilight?" Shadow Dragon called. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at him. He approached and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't want to be part of it."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "You know the answer. You know I have to do this. It's because of me."

"Twilight, we've been through this for 10 times. We all forgive you. And it's never been your fault."

"But if I hadn't built that stupid compact in the first place, none of this would have happen."

"Even if you didn't, they would have succeeded the Project End with or without you. Besides, we learned of it. We're ready for the fight now. But I'm just worried that I won't be there for you. They may separate us to beat us down for good."

"I know. But I have to. It's just I'm scared..."

"Don't be..." The calm and firm voice called. Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon turned and found Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Lance and Spike entered the scene. Sunset Shimmer continued, "You have us. We're your friends. We're not gonna let anything bad happen to you. It's a promise."

Flash Sentry nodded, "You betcha. We're gonna knock those bad guys out!"

Everyone cheered wildly and proudly, "[Rainbow Dash] You bet, guys! We're gonna give it all! [Pinkie Pie] Yeah! Party time! [Rarity] Just don't be afraid of it, darling. [Fluttershy] We'll be there with you till the end. [Cutie Mark Crusaders] All for One, and One for All. [Applejack] You can count on us, sugarcube. We're with you till the end."

Nyx hugged Twilight Sparkle, "Did you see it, sis? You're lucky to have them as your friends."

Lance nodded, "You betcha, Nyx. We're not go down without the fight! We're gonna do it together!"

Spike nuzzled Twilight Sparkle's legs, "No matter what happens, Twilight, we'll help you. We're gonna make sure you'll never be alone."

"Everyone, thank you so much," Twilight Sparkle thanked happily while sobbing tearfully, "I'm lucky to meet you all. You girls are my first friends I ever had."

Everyone hugged her passionately and happily. Dragoking came as he wrapped and coiled around them tightly as he hugged them. Everyone yelped a bit of pain while laughing happily yet amusement.

* * *

Shorty Thinking and his team spent whole night till morning as they came in close of finding the source and destroying it. They have managed to find it. Through the injector, they extracted some out for testing in destroying them. They came across a powerful EMP Electrical Energy Pads as they gave a shocking test on some Nanotechnology. When they did the same thing to Arcee, Lennox and Epps; the trio got shocked and electrocuted while destroying Nanotechnology within their skull.

The moment Arcee, Lennox and Epps went in silent. It gave Shorty Thinking and his team worry and feared. When the Arcee and her friends opened their eyes, they were shocked and surprise of what happened and how did they end up here. It makes Shorty Thinking and his team a hopefully looks.

"I found the solution!"

Shorty Thinking and his team summoned Autobots and their allies into their lab. He, Icy and Tailtech decided to leave the heroic Cybertronians and the Humans alone to have their moments. They but Yeager Family were all relived an happy to see Lennox, Epps and even Arcee alive. And at the same time, they asked trio survivors of how it happened. Unfortunately...

"You don't remember anything, gentlemen?" Agent Simmons asked in concern.

Crosshairs groaned in annoyance, "Great... Just great..."

Lennox sighed in concern, "Sorry. I really am. All we remember is that after Chicago Incident, we're just resting and calming down from that battle. The next day, that jerk Savoy and his black ops came to our base, claimed ours are off the hook with Autobots."

"And then, Optimus Prime contacted us about Lockdown and them. It was the shit." Epps remarked in anger, "And the next thing you know, they attacks us."

"The last thing we remembered is we got our guys out. But we got shot. We thought we were dead until today. That was bullshit..."

"Yeah. No kidding. We've attacked our own guys. So uncool!"

"What? Like Star Wars' Order 66?" Shane asked in amusement. He hissed, "Damn. That sucks."

"Yeah, welcome to our hell," Hound remarked in amusement.

Cade hissed in anger, "Damn it! No thanks to that doctor. Dr. Mindbender is gonna pay for this!"

Bumblebee clenched his fists before slammed to the ground hard. Smokescreen and Breakaway helped and get him up. They gave him a comfort as they all feel sorry for Bumblebee unable to save and free his friends from danger, in time.

Optimus Prime approached Arcee, "Arcee, are you alright?"

"Just my pride..." Arcee commented. She sighed unhappily as she looked down in shame and upset, "Please, forgive me, Optimus Prime for turning against you and others."

"It is not your fault. You were being controlled. You have no choice!"

"If any of us had not been killed, we would have joined you in the battle. We could have prevent this disaster, sir!"

"It's okay. It's okay, Arcee." Optimus Prime patted Arcee's shoulder gently. He asked, "Were there any survivors?"

Arcee shook her head, "No, sir. It's just me alone. I'm sorry, sir."

Optimus Prime sighed in upset and disappointed, along with Autobots as well. They were hoping and expecting others to be alive and survived.

Prowl clenched his fists tightly, "Damn those Decepticons! They may tried to bring our allies back to live and to be controlled! We cannot let that happen!"

"What's next, sensei?" Drift asked in concern.

Optimus Prime clenched his fists as he turned and exited the entrance. Autobots and their Human Allies stood up from the ground while looking at him.

Optimus Prime turned to his allies, "To finish the mission. It's time to end this. Once and for all..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	14. Chapter 13: Friendship Prevail Part I

**Chapter 13: Friendship Prevail Part I - YO, JOE!**

 _"Once you entered the battlefield, there will be no turning back. Good luck for your mission. And beware of the danger, the enemies will be expecting us. God luck, my friends..."_

Mane Six and their allies took different detours in reaching to Phoenix Fortress. Autobots disguised themselves as Decepticons Vehicular Mode while their close and trusted Human Allies acted as the Cobra Troopers as they were all on Cobra Battleship Convoy, which shipped both troops and their supplies back to Phoenix Fortress. G.I. Joe used the stolen Cobra Gunships as they were following the rest of their enemies' planes to the fortress. Dragon Strike Force and Mane Six used the small stealth freighter in sneaking behind the enemies' back, though they have some stowaways to follow them. Mystic Knight had another way to enter the base.

But nevertheless, the heroes were almost there. Autobots have arrived at the garage area as they transformed into their robotic modes while heading off to different location while taking down the Decepticons one-by-one. Cade and his team headed off to find Sam and Mikaela. Arriving at the aircraft platform, G.I. Joe climbed down the stairs to garage while taking down some troops down as they were searching for hostages. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force landed and hidden beneath the bushes before they emerged and headed straight to the Fortress's Communication Center together while defeating the enemies.

Azure Phoenix, his remaining officers and some small units remained behind for the signal. Their final battle has come...

* * *

Within his personal office of Phoenix Fortress's top floor, Strikespell and his guests (Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor and Cobra Commander in disguise of Cunning Fury) welcomed the world leaders for Project: Avenging Ships. It is time...

Everyone held their own glasses of champagne as they drank it slowly while chatted happily. Strikespell and his allies remained silent as they have no way to inform the leaders about the enemies as well as their plans. Cunning Fury cleared his throat, signaling Strikespell to do it. He sighed in defeat before cleared his throat in getting everyone turned to him.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Strikespell said calmly yet firmly, "I would like to thank you all for coming here, as well as witnessing the New Age for our world. Today, our project will rise to the sky for protection on land, sea and sky. By tomorrow, we shall have safe and secured society. Peace will come at last."

World Leaders gave the applause for Secretary of United States. Some were pleased and willingly supportive while others weren't please and annoyed since he had invaded and forced their countries to unite under his banner.

Strikespell sighed, "I know it's not an easy cooperation between all of us to be united. But it is necessary sacrifice for our home to against our greatest threat. And I promise you, everything will be fine. The world will be in safe hand..."

Strikespell gave a toast while everyone did the same. They all then drank their champagnes.

 _ **"Attention, all Imperial Phoenix Soldiers! This is Shadow Dragon."**_ The familiar voice called.

Everyone stopped as they were surprised and shock of it, including the Alliance of Darkness, soldiers, civilians, workers and others across the building and even Phoenix Cruisers garage area. They recognized the voice very well. They wondered of what's going on.

 _ **"Some of you have heard about the incident from Canterlot High School few days ago. You were all ordered to hunt me and my friends down. But it's time you know the truth.**_

Imperial Phoenix Army is not what we thought it was. It's taken and controlled by Cobra. Cunning Fury or his true identity - Cobra Commander is their leader. But they weren't alone of this. Both Decepticons and Dark Terrorists were here as well. We don't know how many of them. They could be standing next to you. They almost had what they want - absolute control. They killed Azure Phoenix. It won't end there.

If you launch their Phoenix Cruisers, Alliance of Darkness will kill anyone that stands in their way and even destroy the Earth for their New Order. That is their Project End. We must stop them. I know I'm asking you all a lot. The price of freedom is high, it always has been. It's the price I'm willing to pay. If alone, then so be it. But I know you won't let this happen. Do what is right..."

The speaker turned off. Strikespell and World Leaders turned and glared at Cunning Fury, who is growling and snarling in anger and disappointment. He removed his disguise and revealed himself before them.

"You planned this..." Cobra Commander snarled at Strikespell, "I should have known..."

Strikespell smirked, "Yes, you should. Cunning Fury taught me too well. He told me to know your enemy, you must understand them. You set the trap for me, I sprung them back at you. The world turned against you."

World Leaders exclaimed in anger and rage while glaring at Cobra Commander. Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor smirked in please. Dark Curse's plan has failed.

"So, you'd think?" Cobra Commander asked darkly before chuckled in amusement. Firefly and Shadow Strike entered the room, along with their Cobra Troopers. They surrounded and aimed their guns at World Leaders for hostages. He continued, "It doesn't matter. Because Project End has already begun as soon as Dark Rainbow Energon created. The End is near..."

"Where are Dark Curse and Galvatron?!" Principal Celestia demanded in anger.

Cobra Commander smirked, "They're on board of Phoenix Cruisers now. Witness the end of this world, and the rebirth of New Order!"

* * *

After hearing latest news and updates from Shadow Dragon, loyal and brave Imperial Phoenix Army including attacked the impostors or known as Dark Terrorist Troopers and Cobra Troopers, with everything they have while preventing their enemies from launching Phoenix Cruisers. Decepticons transformed into their robotic modes to help assist their allies against them.

Most used guns and fists in battling against the enemies. Other used machine guns and blasters at each other. Some used military ground and flight vehicles, and even Transformer Drones to attack. The battle was fought ferocity.

G.I. Joe have arrived at the 30th Floor's Security Section where they witnessed the battlefield between Imperial Phoenix Army and Alliance of Darkness. They also witnessed their allies are losing the fight.

"We're gonna need lots of help," Roadblock said in concern. He turned to his teammates, "We split up to cover the tracks. Ripcord, Flint and Lady Jaye, find and free the prisoners and get them safety. If there're some fighters, get them to join the fight. Tunnel Rat and Spirit, go to garage and destroy their Phoenix Cruisers. Blow the bridge or engines should halt them for good. The rest of you, with me. We've got some World Leaders to save."

"Yes, sir!" G.I. Joe exclaimed and saluted.

Roadblock screamed, "YO JOE!"

G.I. Joe cheered as well. They then split up and headed to different areas at once. Ripcord, Flint and Lady Jaye headed to prison blocks. Tunnel Rat and Spirit headed to garage to destroy Phoenix Cruisers. Roadblock, Scarlet, Snake Eyes, Jinx and Storm Shadow headed to top floor to defeat Cobra Commander and saved World Leaders.

* * *

Ripcord, Flint and Lady Jaye have arrived at prison block where they found group of military soldiers, civilians, students and staffs from Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy, even Principal Cinch was there as she was screaming and panicking frantically.

"There you are?! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea of how long I have stuck in this filthy prison place?!" Principal Cinch demanded angrily and annoyingly. Three G.I. Joe approached her first cell at once while looking at her. She continued, "Honestly! Does anyone know who I am?! I am the most important person among Imperial Phoenix Army! I am the Principal for Crystal Prep Academy! Without me and the reputation I build, the school would be nothing but laughingstock! When I'm out, I will-!"

Lady Jaye groaned in annoyance as she grabbed Principal Cinch's collar. She pulled the principal as the latter got knocked out by the bars. Everyone hissed in concern and worry of what they just watch.

Lady Jaye huffed, "Scarlet's right. She's annoying."

"Yeah. I get it," Ripcord nodded in understanding. He turned and looked at the prisoners, "Come on. Let's get them out!"

"Not so fast!" The female voice exclaimed fiercely.

G.I. Joe quickly moved and hid behind the cornered walls at once while the bullets fast and shot on the ground and walls hard. Civilians screamed and ducked down at once for cover. They took a peek and found Baroness, Destro and Scrap-Iron armed with their guns. They're ready to fight.

Baroness smirked while armed with her twin guns, "You will need to go through us before you could do anything else."

"Or better; surrender to us, then civilians will not be harm." Destro said in amusement while holding his Heavy Machine Gun readied, "If not, we will have to force one out."

Scrap Iron nodded, "He's right. Surrender now! We don't need to go through with these."

"Go through this!" Flint exclaimed as he threw the smoke bomb out at three Cobra Troopers. They got blinded by the smoke. He cried, "Yo JOE! Take them down now!"

Flint, Lady Jaye and Ripcord charged in at once while firing their guns at Baroness, Destro and Scarp-Iron. Forcing them to hid and run for cover, Cobra also shoot back at G.I. Joe as well.

As soon as Cobra were away from the area, G.I. Joe quickly destroyed the locks by firing the guns. The hostages are freed now!

Flint turned to Blade Dragoon and Bladestrike, "Listen up! You've gotta get these people to safety! Me and my team will hold the Cobra off! If you have some soldiers to fight, go and help the rest to fight those jerks off."

Blade Dragoon and Bladestrike bowed, "Will do. Thank you!"

Blade Dragoon and Bladestrike quickly led the hostages out from prison block at once including taking Fluteheart and her son Reed and the unconscious Principal Cinch. Three G.I. Joe headed off to deal with Cobra at once. As the heroes came to the end of road, the villains emerged from the office as they fired their guns at the former. G.I. Joe dodged and hid behind the walls while firing back. They done the routine for five times.

Ripcord came out as he threw a grenade at Cobra's area. Three of the Cobra emerged at once before it exploded, causing them to knock on the walls hard. G.I. Joe charged in and attacked Cobra at once. Baroness battled with Lady Jaye, Flint fought against Destro, and Ripcord attacked Scrap Iron.

Baroness and Lady Jaye punched at each other, but blocked each other's fists and deflected them for ten times. Baroness gave the nudged kick on Lady Jaye's stomach for three times before rammed the latter on both walls hard. The Cobra Spy slammed G.I. Joe Sergeant to the ground hard. As Baroness grabbed Lady Jaye's head, the latter gave the former a nudge. She got up and gave triple punch on Baroness before kicked her off. Baroness stopped at once as she took her guns and fired at Lady Jaye, who charged while rolling for duck and cover from the attacks. Lady Jaye fired her pistol at Baroness's leg. Lady Jaye charged before jumped and kicked Baroness's chest off. Baroness grabbed Lady Jaye's leg before knocked and whammed her on the wall hard. Baroness grabbed and chocked Lady Jaye's throat hard, making the latter struggled and hit the former's off.

"It's over now, Joe." Baroness said in amusement, "Any last word?"

Struggled in finding something to hit her, Lady Jaye choked heavily, "Yeah! Eat this!"

Lady Jaye quickly swung her machine gun's holder in knocking Baroness's head off before kicked the latter off. Lady Jaye gave Baroness a hard punch on her face. Baroness knocked out while Lady Jaye breathed heavily.

Flint screamed wildly and angrily as he punched on Destro's face but instead screamed in pain. Cobra Muscle Tactician grabbed G.I. Joe Coproal's neck up before giving him some punches for few times. Flint groaned painfully as he struggled to withstand the attacks. He then gave the clasps on Destro's head hard. Destro screamed in pain upon receiving the attack. Flint quickly kicked Destro off. The G.I. Joe grabbed and fired his gun at Destro's body, which only deflected the bullets and also made him angry. Destro approached slowly as he tried to land some punches on Flint. The soldier moved away from the attacks swiftly while firing his gun at the titanium warrior, who got annoyed by the shooting. With his right foot, Destro then stomped Flint to the ground as he was slowly crushed the hero to the ground. Destro armed with his fist in ready to crush him.

"This is going to hurt a lot, little man," Destro remarked.

Flint grunted painfully before took a pistol and aimed on Destro's foot, "Yeah! For both of us!"

 ** _BANG!_** Destro screamed in pain as he got his foot shot. Flint then kicked on the Cobra Muscle Tactician's bottom, which make the latter screamed in pain. Flint quickly took a sledgehammer near to tool box as he swung it right at Destro's head hard. Destro moaned before fell to the ground hard. Flint sighed in relief.

Scrap Iron and Ripcord battled with each other. As G.I. Joe Private tried to hit, punch and kick at Cobra Scientist, but the latter dodged while insulting the former a lot. They have been through for few times. It tired and exhausting Ripcord a lot. The scientist took advantage as he punched on the soldier for few times while avoided the attack from the latter. Just before Ripcord could do anything, Scrap Iron kicked the former off.

Scrap Iron held his pistol in aiming at Ripcord, "Pathetic! You call yourself 'a soldier'? You can't even gave a hit on scientist. It's no wonder you're weakest link. And not to mention, why you failed Roadblock and Duke miserably. It's thanks to you. He's under our control. And there's nothing you or your friends can-!"

"You talk too much!" Ripcord exclaimed as he gave the kick on Scrap Iron's face hard. He then gave the scientist's face a hard punch. He snorted while rubbed his nose gently, "I'm not the weakest link. I just hate talk too much."

Baroness, Destro and Scrap Iron were defeated. Flint, Lady Jaye and Ripcord regrouped at once as they have defeated their enemies for good.

* * *

Upon reaching to the ground level; Scar Brilliance, Arthur Warfate, Bladestrike, Strict Stalker, Snaptrap, Swordstruck, Drillmap Blade Dragoon, Warpath Temper, Dragonspear, Justice Tackle, Veteran Shot, Skysoar and Old Pang also engaged the enemies.

Scar Brilliance charged in as he swung his rapier in defeating his enemies while summoning his Earth Power attacks. Arthur Warfate unleashed his Sphere of Lion on them while swing his Scimitar at them as well. Bladestrike swung his Tiger Axes with power of ferocity while Strict Stalker swung his Dragon Trident at them as they both unleashed their Fiery Flamethrower at them. Drillmap punched at his enemies, and even thugs themselves with his might while Swordstruck summoned his five Flying Swords in blockade of blasts while attacking the enemies as well.

Blade Dragoon and Warpath Temper swung their Blue Dragon Blade and Serpent Forked Spear at the enemies fiercely and determinedly. Dragonspear charged in with powerful speed while swinging his spear in knocking and killing them off. Justice Tackle rode his horse as he rammed and charged them through with speed while ferociously swinging his spear at them off. Veteran Shot fired his arrows in killing them one-by-one while dodging and avoiding the attacks.

Snaptrap led all of civilians to safety while punching and kicking the enemies off, and even used his Scythe Chain to fight them. Skysoar and Old Pang joined the battlefield as well. Skysoar magically summoned his Wind Storm Blow at them while Old Pang gave them a terrible whack and punches as well.

* * *

At Military Garage...

Tunnel Rat and Spirit have arrived at the area. They witnessed both Imperial Phoenix-Western Dragon Army engaging the Alliance of Darkness at the area. Autobots were there battling and attacking Decepticons. And at the same time, they also saw the eight gateways above them slowly opened in two, eight Phoenix Cruisers began firing up their engines.

"Phoenix Cruisers are firing their engines! We've gotta stop them!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed in concern.

Spirit nodded, "Yes, we must! Let's go! I hope your martial arts are ready."

"As if. I'm always ready!"

"Then, let us taste our greatest battle of all time, my friend! To battle!"

Spirit took his sword out as he roared wildly. He charged straight to the bridge across to the first Phoenix Cruiser Hanger Bay. Tunnel Rat followed him at once. Cobra Troopers got distracted of battling with their enemies, they spotted Spirit and Tunnel Rat coming towards them. Cobra Troopers were about to fire but instead got beaten hard. Spirit swung his sword in defeating and killing them off while Tunnel Rat punched and kicked them one-by-one.

Spirit and Tunnel Rat have arrived at the first Phoenix Cruiser. They quickly entered the ship at once as they headed straight to the command bridge, where they killed and defeated the crew one-by-one. And just before they could do anything, a man came out from the ground as he swung his sword at them both but missed at once. They both encountered Major Bludd.

"Didn't think that easy, did ya, mate?" Major Bludd asked in amusement.

Tunnel Rat groaned, "Just what we need - a psychopath."

"On my mark. Do what you have to!" Spirit exclaimed while holding his sword, "I'll stall him."

"You will stall no one! Fools! Major Bludd cried.

Major Bludd charged in at once as he swung his sword at both Tunnel Rat and Spirit. Spirit blocked and deflected the sword out. Tunnel Rat kicked and jumped off him before landed on the ground. Underground soldier quickly set the charges on the command bridge but at the same time, he kicked and punched some of Cobra Troopers off.

Major Bludd was about to attack but Spirit grabbed and thrown him back. Both of them swung their swords at each other ferociously and determinedly while dodging and avoiding the attacks for five times. Major Bludd thrust his sword at Spirit who deflected it before gave the uppercut strike. Cobra Major blocked it before kicked G.I. Joe Hunter off but got punched and kicked off by the latter. Both Major Bludd and Spirit continued swinging their blades at each other while blocking and deflecting the attacks. They then clashed their swords at each other hard for the moment.

Tunnel Rat set his last charge on the last pilot's seat.

"All set!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed as he punched Cobra Trooper. He turned as he charged and kicked Major Bludd's back off. He glanced at Spirit, "30 sec! Time to run!"

Both Tunnel Rat and Spirit turned and escaped at once by breaking through the glass window. Major Bludd slowly get up as he saw the charges have been set around the command bridge. It gave Major Bludd a shock.

"Bloody Hell!"  
 ** _  
BOOM!_** The first Phoenix Cruiser blown to pieces while Major Bludd screamed in fear as he was thrown out from command bridge's window. He fell straight to the ground hard. Cobra Major moaned and groaned painfully. Tunnel Rat and Spirit continued running to main hanger as fast as they can. They then turned to the rest. Seven more were slowly ascending to the sky.

"Damn it! We won't able to set the charges!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed in concern.

Spirit hissed, "We have to stop them somehow!"

"Let's worry about these guys first!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed as he and Spirit armed with their guns as they were surrounded by Cobra Troopers who armed and aimed the guns at them. Even the security turrets from ceilings aimed at them. He gulped, "Do you have the plan, buddy?"

Before any of them could do anything, Cobra Troopers got shot and killed by turrets. Both Tunnel Rat and Spirit were surprise and shocked by it. They then spotted two familiar characters climbing up the stairs.

"Glad to see you alive," Breaker commented as he turned and looked up, "Now we have to help others. With turrets under my control, taking these morons will be easy."

"Are those-?!" Tunnel Rat asked in surprise.

Spirit nodded, "It is. Lieutenant Heavy Duty! Private Breaker! It's an honored to see you here!"

"We have to cut the chat short now!" Heavy Duty exclaimed as he passed other two cases to Tunnel Rat and Spirit. He continued as he took his rocket launcher, "Mr. Sec told us what happens. We've got some cruiser to deal with! Lock and Loaded, Joes!"

Tunnel Rat and Spirit smirked as they both armed with their rocket launchers as well. They and Heavy Duty turned and aimed their rocket launchers at second Phoenix Cruiser. They fired the rockets at the engine. The ship's blown to pieces as it descended and fell to the ground. It blown to pieces.

Heavy Duty, Tunnel Rat and Spirit prepared the next rockets. They then fired theirs at the Third Phoenix Cruisers. Its engine blown to pieces. It descended to the ground before exploded to pieces.

"Guys, we have five more! We need to destroy them!" Breaker exclaimed in concern as he pointed at five more Phoenix Cruisers ascending to the sky. He hissed, "They're getting away!"

Tunnel Rat groaned, "They're out of range for us to shoot! And not to mention, we've got only three more rockets for us to use!"

Spirit nodded, "Then, we shall use them at the Decepticons! Let's not make them waste for nothing!"

"Like your style! Breaker, contact and alert the Autobots! They have to destroy the ships now!" Heavy Duty ordered. Breaker nodded firmly. He turned to his teammates, "Time for us to kill the rest of these morons! Don't want my baby cousin outshine me! Move out!"

Heavy Duty and his team headed off at once as they joined into the battle while helping their allied troops against their nemesis and enemy troops.

* * *

At the office level; Cobra Commander, Firefly, Shadow Strike and Cobra Troopers still holding World Leaders including Strikespell and his family hostages. Dr. Mindbender, Zartan and his Dreadnoks entered the scene. Cobra Head Scientist was carrying the case of familiar energy source.

Dr. Mindbender saluted, "The package are ready, sir! We're ready to leave, sir."

"Good. Time to go now." Cobra Commander said darkly as he turned to the World Leaders, "I'm taking all of you with me. I will need some leaders to lead their nation but orders come from Emperors only. And that would be us."

"You're not going anywhere, Lewis!" Familiar voice protested.

Cobra Commander turned and witnessed the arrival of Roadblock, Scarlet and three Ninjas. G.I. Joe have arrived.

"So, you finally come, old friend. I thought you'd have give up now," Cobra Commander mocked darkly, "But I was wrong. You're too stubborn as Duke to do it."

"You bet I am, Lewis." Roadblock remarked in anger while aimed his pistol at Cobra Commander, "Now give up, Cobra Commander, or I will shoot you this time for everything and even turned Duke against us!"

"Look around, Roadblock. You have lost, just before Project End started. I have the army. I have the hostages! And now, Phoenix Cruisers will reached its destination to finish its purpose for good! New Order is upon us!"

"And you'd think Galvatron and Dark Curse would care about letting you to rule on his side? Think again."

"I am. And I know my answer. And you will not win. It's over now."

"Over for you, Rex Lewis!" The firm voice exclaimed.

Before anyone could do anything, both Cobra Troopers and Red Ninjas got shot and killed by unknown entity. Everyone was in shock and surprise while screaming and panicking. Three figures emerged from the World Leaders while aiming their guns at Cobra Commander. Their disguise slowly re-configuring and transformed into three familiar allies.

"General Colton! General Hawk! Sergeant Stone!" Roadblock exclaimed in surprise.

Joe smirked, "Thought you actually had the leaders, didn't you? We've got words to take replacement of World Leader's place."

World Leaders transformed into G.I. Joe Troopers as they all armed and aimed their guns at Cobra Commander and his Cobra Officers. Cobra Organization were confused and surprised of the event. Strikespell smirked in please while Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were surprise and shocked as well.

"How?!" Cobra Commander demanded in shock, "How could I realize of this?!"

Joe smirked as he continued, "The real ones stay at their home, waiting for their liberation and freedom."

"What do you mean?!"

"Ask the former and current Secretaries of United States. They have the special plans for you."

Cobra Commander and Cobra were surprised and shocked of what they just heard. They turned and glanced at Strikespell smirking. Everyone was surprise and confuse of what Joe had just said.

Before anyone could respond, they heard the swirling blades. They turned and found Imperial Phoenix Helicopter flying and arriving to the area. It slowly landed on platform. Some familiar figures emerged from the transport as they headed straight to the office. They entered it as they revealed themselves before anyone.

"Azure Phoenix?! Captain?" Principal Celestia asked in shock.

"Han?!" Vice-Principal Luna gasped as she charged and hugged Han.

Captain Rexstrike smiled, "It's great to see you too, Commander."

Han smiled, "Miss me?"

Vice-Principal Luna quickly leaned and kissed Han's lips for the moment,

Cobra Commander quivered and shivered in fear, "Impossible! Mindbender told me that you were dead!"

"I fake my own death to fool you and your allies," Azure Phoenix commented in amusement as he approached Cobra Commander while glaring at him. He continued, "It works very well. And you and your allies have foolishly to reveal everything to us."

Strikespell smirked and nodded, "Indeed, it is. Thank you for saving our effort and resources in finding you all. We can end the threat once and for all!"

"But what about uniting the world?! What about safe and security of this world against the threat?! What about building Phoenix Cruisers?! You agree to my plan!" Cobra Commander demanded in annoyance. He hissed in concern, "How could the leaders actually agree and cooperate with you for this?!"

"I faked it," Strikespell explained. Everyone but Imperial Phoenix Officers and Joe were surprise and shock. turned to him. He continued,

"When you told me about uniting the world, I actually disagree about it. The world would have been in chaos and destroying each other. Cunning Fury would think of it as 'imbecile's idea' And I knew you are not him. So, I secretly told the world's leaders to make the fight looked good and surrender us unwillingly. So, I can exploit your true master plan and ideas for my father and the world to see."

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Attempting an assassination on me was your biggest mistake all because of your mission. It alerts my son and Imperial Phoenix loyalists when you used the military vehicles. In fact, security cameras and a pin recorder on Twilight Sparkle's for recording everything. Time to exploit the truth. And now, it's over."

Cobra Commander shook his head in amusement, "You do realize that your military are too involved of this, even if it means to end your military force for good."

Everyone but Imperial Phoenix Officers, Cobra and G.I. Joe were concern and shocked of it. If they revealed the truth to the world about Alliance of Darkness's plan, they may also exploit Imperial Phoenix Army's involvement as well. Azure Phoenix and Strikespell remained calm and firm.

"Then, so be it!" Azure Phoenix and Strikespell exclaimed.

"Azure? Son? No..." Principal Celestia said in concern.

Strikespell hugged Principal Celestia, "It will be fine. I promised."

"It is time, my son," Azure Phoenix called. Strikespell departed as he turned and approached to his table. The holographic information security appeared before them. He turned to his wife, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry about us."

Returning to the holographic security screen, both Azure Phoenix and Strikespell placed their right hands on it while gave two eyes on them for scan. They then shouted 'The Phoenix Fall'. The security confirmed the scanning and password. The sign shown 'Accept' of 'Decline' about 'Declassified the Military Information'. They exclaimed for agreement. With that concluded, the security spread and sent the information across the world and its media.

Everyone but Azure Phoenix and Strikespell were in shock and concern about it as well. Two Secretaries of United States remained firm and calm. It's the price they paid for world's protection and peace.

Cobra Commander secretly pressed the black remote's buttons. Crimson siren lighted up. He then whispered to Dr. Mindbender and others about his next plan. They nodded in agreement.

"It looks like you've lost, Commander," Shining Armor remarked in amusement.

"For this battle, yes," Cobra Commander admitted, "But war must go on until one must fall, another must stand for the fate of world."

Dean Cadance hissed, "What do you mean?"

 ** _CRASH!_** Roadblock and Scarlet turned and found Dragoclaw crashed through the window glass as he rammed and slammed them throughout. Shadow Strike charged and rammed Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Jinx into the stairs. Firefly sent his firefly drones on four civilians. G.I. Joe Troopers screamed in pain as Tomax and Xamot emerged from the storeroom. The Cobra Twin Generals were controlling the military soldiers. Zartan and his Dreadnoks surrounded and covered Cobra Commander and Dr. Mindbender for defense.

Everyone gasped in concern and shock of what they just saw. They've been sprung the trap by Cobra Commander and his troops.

"No!" Azure Phoenix and Strikespell exclaimed in anger as they took their Phoenix Lord Sword and Royal Long Sword out. They groaned, "Let them go!"

"You let me go first. They will be safe," Cobra Commander said darkly. He huffed, "If not, I hate to see another family fallen apart. Just like your daughter..."

Azure Phoenix and Strikespell groaned in anger as they twitched their eyes in wanting to kill their enemies. But they have no choice but to let their enemies go. Cobra Commander smirked in please as he headed off at once. Cobra Officers and their troopers moved out as well while bringing their hostages as well. Everyone just watched their enemies getting away. Cobra Commander and Dr. Mindbender are closed to Imperial Phoenix Helicopter.

And just before anyone could do anything, Principal Celestia quickly gave a nudged on Tomax's stomach before thrown straight at Xamot, freeing G.I. Joe Troopers from being controlled. Firefly fired his gun at Principal Celestia's shoulder. He was about to activated his bombs.

Firefly got kicked by Vice-Principal Luna on his chest. But he activated the bomb as they were about to explode. Vice-Principal Luna got her shoulder wounded by explosion. Shining Armor quickly took and thrown all of them at Zartan's Dreadnocks as the bombs exploded in knocking the gangster off. Zartan thrust his knife at Shining Armor's shoulder. Dean Cadance jumped as he punched on Zartan for few times before kicked him off.

Cobra Troopers were about to fire but Joe, Hawk and Stone quickly fired their guns at them back. Zartan and Firefly were about to throw their grenades. Both Azure Phoenix and Strikespell launched their Phoenix Flame Blades at the enemies, forcing them to drop the grenades. It exploded, making Zartan, Firefly, Tomax, Xamot and their troops out. The Cobra Officers moaned and groaned painfully.

"Forget them! We're leaving!" Cobra Commander ordered angrily, "This battle is lost!"

Dr. Mindbender nodded, "He's right! We have what we need! I've alert the troops already! Destro, Baroness, Scrap Iron and Major Bludd are waiting for us now! Fall back!"

Cobra Officers groaned as they quickly got up and headed to Imperial Phoenix Helicopter at once. Captain Rexstrike and Lightningblade gave the chase while leading Hawk, Stone and other G.I. Joe Troopers as they fired their machine guns at the helicopter. But it was out of range and escaped from them.

Azure Phoenix and Strikespell approached and checked on Principal Celestia while Han checked on Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance checked on Shining Armor. Joe and Rhino Armor were on the guard to protect both secretaries.

Azure, Strikespell, Han and Cadance cried and called their loved ones if they were alright or not. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Shining Armor opened their eyes and found their love-interest holding them. They all hugged each other happily and passionately for safe and alive.

Azure Phoenix carried Principal Celestia up, "Let us go! We must escape! Our fight is almost finish!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all got up and quickly escaped to lift at once.

* * *

At the dojo arena, three G.I. Joe Ninjas battled against Cobra's Black Ninja.

Jinx screamed in pain as she had her left shoulder thrust by Shadow Strike's katana before slammed against the lift's window for few times. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow grabbed and thrown Shadow Strike out. They charged and swung their katana at Shadow Strike, who blocked and deflected the attacks quickly and swiftly while

Jinx joined into the battle as she thrust her blade at Shadow Strike, who jumped and kicked her off. She threw her kunais at him. He blocked and deflected them off. Both of them charged as once as they both swung theirs at each other while deflecting and dodging the attacks for few times. As she thrust her blade at Shadow Strike's chest, he moved aside before jumped and kicked her face.

Storm Shadow swung his right katana at Shadow Strike, who deflected it while swinging his knife at the white ninja for few times. The white ninja who dodged and avoided the attacks before throwing stars at the crimson ninja. Shadow Strike jumped and threw his kunais at them. Snake Eyes charged at once before slammed his sword from Shadow Strike's back but deflected it before kicked him off.

Both Shadow Strike and Snake Eyes swung their katana at each other for few times while blocking and deflecting them off. As Snake Eyes swung his from top, Shadow Strike dodged down and kicked the former off. Snake Eyes threw his throwing star at Shadow Strike's chest hard. The crimson ninja dodged and jumped back quickly before throwing his throwing stars at black ninja, wounded his shoulders.

"Pathetic..." Shadow Strike snarled, "Just like their master. Pitiful that you have failed him miserably..."

Storm Shadow grunted as he and his two allied ninjas glared at Shadow Strike.

"What has Hard Master done to you?! We'd never heard of you before," Storm Shadow demanded, "Our master has been fair to us, even thought I was too pride to admit that Snake Eyes is my equal and brother..."

Shadow Strike clenched his fists, "A lot. Your uncle ruined me! I was his top and best student. You and me were close brothers. We were best team! Until this outsider came, your master favored him a lot more than me and you. He even bested me and you! Even though you were jealous, yet you chose to ignore it. You chose him over me!"

"And now you want revenge..." Storm Shadow said darkly and angrily, "By planting an evidence that I was responsible for killing my uncle, making me and Snake Eyes to fight among ourselves. The Arashikage Clan will execute for that crime. I was forced to exile."

"Damn you!" Jinx exclaimed in anger.

Snake Eyes clenched his sword in ready to fight. Storm Shadow and Jinx joined as well. Shadow Strike smirked in please.

"I can't wait to end your life for good. I will burn Arashikage Clan for good."

"Over... My... Dead... Body!" Snake Eyes struggled painfully.

Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Jinx and Shadow Strike unleashed their battle cries. Three G.I. Joe Ninjas and a Cobra Ninja charged at once while screaming wildly. They jumped and gave a slashes! As they all landed on the ground hard, they stood still for the moment until...

"Hard Master... Trained you well..."

Shadow Strike fell to the ground hard. Snake Eyes also fell since he received lots of injuries and even his throat and mask torn off but grabbed by Jinx and Storm Shadow.

"Rest, brother. Uncle's death has been avenged," Storm Shadow said calmly in Japanese while helping Snake Eyes up, "Thank you for trusting me, brother."

Jinx nodded as she commented in Japanese, "Indeed. Snake Eyes, you're the true warrior."

Snake Eyes sighed in relief while coughing heavily in blood. He smiled gently.

* * *

Arriving at the receptionist's ground level, Dragoclaw thrown and landed both Roadblock and Scarlet to the ground hard. Three of them moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly got up. Both of them glared at Dragoclaw, who lost his dragoon helmet-like. Two of them who were so close with Duke, forced to battle with him.

"Duke, don't make us do this," Roadblock pleaded as he armed with Mecha Fists, "I don't want to fight you, buddy."

Scarlet held her hand up before Duke, "Stop it. Please. Don't do this. You're Joe!"

"I am not..." Duke or Dragoclaw snarled in anger, "Duke. He's dead. I. AM. DRAGOCLAW!"

"He's really become Cobra's Demon," Roadblock said in heartbroken.

Scarlet sighed, "Forgive us, honey! Tried to hold him down, so I can take an aim!"

Dragoclaw roared in anger as he charged straight at Scarlet and Roadblock. Roadblock charged in as well. Both of them swung their fists at each other fierce and determinedly while blocking and deflecting the attacks off for few times. Roadblock gave the uppercut on Dragoclaw's head but got swung hard by the latter before thrust his claws at the soldier for few times. As Roadblock blocked and deflected the attacks, he landed some punches on Dragoclaw for few times. Dragoclaw roared in anger as he rammed Roadblock off. Both of them continued battling with each other.

Scarlet armed with her Crossbow Modern Blaster while uploading the strange blue energy tube-like as she took the aim at Duke. But each time she tried to aim; Dragoclaw managed to move, blocked the attacks or attack Roadblock, who struggled in fighting back.

"Damn it! Roadblock, try to get him still!" Scarlet exclaimed in concern.

Roadblock groaned as he struggled in punching back, "I'm trying! Damn, he's strong and fast!"

Dragoclaw roared in anger as he tried to swing and thrust his Dragon Claws in striking and attacking Roadblock, who blocked and deflected them for few times while trying to grab or know him out. As Dragoclaw thrust his right claw, Roadblock dodged before he grabbed and thrown the former down hard. As Dragoclaw struggled, Roadblock held the former soldier down hard.

"NOW!"

Scarlet took her aim at Dragoclaw, "Sorry, Duke!"

As Dragoclaw almost breaking free, Scarlet fired her beam blast as it hit straight at the dragon warrior's neck. It made him screamed in pain and agony as he broke himself freed from Roadblock's grip. Dragoclaw screamed in pain as he swung his dragon claws from his surroundings. Roadblock and Scarlet looked concern and worry about him.

"Is that how it supposed to be?" Roadblock asked in concern.

"Shorty said it takes some time for the antidote get to his head," Scarlet hissed, "It's now working! But we have to help him now!"

As Dragoclaw went wild and crazy, Scarlet and Roadblock charged in as they tried to hold and calm the demonic dragon warrior down. But each time they approached him, he swinging his dragon claws. It made them both to retreat and move away from him. They have been at it for ten times.

"We can't get him calm down!" Roadblock exclaimed in concern.

Scarlet thought for the moment before gasped in realization, "There is one. He reasoned me with his emotion and love after my brother's death. I will do the same for him!"

"Scarlet?" Roadblock was interrupted as Scarlet charged straight at Duke. He gasped, "Scarlet! Look out!"

Just before anything goes wrong, Scarlet grabbed Duke and gave him a long passionate kiss. Duke grunted as he struggled and resisted the kiss. But instead, he gave it in. They both kissed passionately and happily. Roadblock was in shock and surprise of it.

As Duke and Scarlet departed, he opened his eyes and revealed his greenish eyes - same one that Scarlet had missed.

"Duke?" Scarlet asked hopefully.

Duke moaned, "Scarlet... It's really you..."

Duke groaned as he fell to the ground hard. Scarlet checked on his pulse as she found them functioning well. She cried and sobbed happily as she hugged Duke. Roadblock approached and checked on them.

"Duke? Is he-?" Roadblock asked in concern.

Scarlet sniffed happily as she turned and looked at him, "He'll be fine. My husband is back."

Roadblock sighed, "Thank god. Now it's up to others to stop Dark Curse and his madness."

"Agreed. Let's get out of here now," Scarlet said.

Scarlet and Roadblock helped and carried Dragoclaw up. They all headed straight to door and exited it. G.I. Joe won the battle...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Both the first and second movies are the most disappointing but some events will be connected such as Duke, Ripcord and Roadblock joined the G.I. Joe, nanotechnology invasion and attacks, using Zeus Satellites and retaliation against Cobra and the Impostor. But most will be change such as;

a) Duke, Ripcord, Roadblock and Cobra Commander (Scarlet's half-brother, instead of Ana Lewis) are best friends. Three joined G.I. Joe while Cobra Commander secretly made several plans and build organization, along with his trusted allies behind Destro's back.

b) Destro's purpose was to deliver the goods to his client as well as accomplish it to him that warheads was perfect to use. Unaware that G.I. Joe targeting Destro as the enemy. It's where the climax Cobra Commander revealed, overthrew and wounded Destro, rather than got injured by Duke. Cobra Commander than have his confrontation and revenge on Duke.

c) Duke and Scarlet have the relation rather than Baroness. Seriously, that was wrong and disgusting.

d) Rather than the confusing plot of two movies, I make my own to make sense that Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes are close brothers, even though they're rivals as well as who is the real killer of Hard Master. Zartan? Not really...

e) Zartan and Firefly were injured, instead of death from 'Retaliation'. Zartan will not have nanomites but camouflage as disguise, and still own Dreadbocks Gang.

f) Scarlet as Vypra betrayed them and helped Duke. Scarlet is Cobra Commander's half-sister but they were closed. After he turned into made Cobra Commander, he used and experimented Scarlet as his first experiment for super and obedient soldier. Thus, she was known as Vypra.


	15. Chapter 14: Friendship Prevail Part II

**Chapter 14: Friendship Prevails Part II - AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!**

At the Communication Center, Shadow Dragon just finished his speech to the Imperial Phoenix about Cobra and their darkest plans. He turned and looked at his friends.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Alright, this is it. There's no turning back."

Everyone looked at each other as they wondered if they have any second thoughts or not. They smiled proudly and firmly before they turned and faced Shadow Dragon.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Mystic Knight asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "He's right. We know what we're doing. We're gonna do what we're good at. Saving this world from danger."

"You bet on it. Who's in?!" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Everyone cheered wildly and proudly as they held their hands up high. They're not gonna turn back or retreat. They're gonna finish the fight till the end. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike also wanted to join the fight as well.

And just before the young ones could do anything, they were stopped by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"What's up?" Nyx asked in amusement.

"You're not going with us," Twilight Sparkle ordered firmly.

"Aw! Why?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in annoyance.

Applejack answered dryly, "Because the fight is gonna be dangerous than before."

Rarity nodded, "Because the bad guys will find and bring us down for good."

"And even though you guys did was so awesome and cool," Rainbow Dash commented happily before cleared her throat, "But I rather you guys stay here than get caught into a fight."

"But don't worry; Lance, Spike and Minicons will keep you company," Shadow Dragon said firmly. Lance, Spike and Minicons were in shock and upset. He continued, "This is not a negotiation. This is the order. Everyone, move out!"

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their team quickly left the communication center at once while leaving Lance Justicestrike to look after Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Minicons.

"Leaving me to babysit as usual," Lance remarked in annoyance.

Spike groaned in annoyance, "What's next?"

"We're going to do it," Nyx insisted. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued while smiled in amusement, "I don't care what my sister said. We need to help them!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Me too! I'm going to!"

"Yeah! We've been through some scary places. We can do it again." Sweetie Belle said confidently.

Scootaloo smiled, "Yeah! Time to show them that Cutie Mark Crusaders aren't some kids! We handle some tough stuffs!"

Spike hummed before smirked slyly, "Well, our friends did say that we have to keep an eye on you, but not where."

"I like your thinking, Spike. If I have to guess correctly, they're probably at one of Phoenix Cruisers." Lance said in amusement and thoughtfully before smirked, "Come on. Let's go!"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Wheelie exclaimed in annoyance.

Brains nodded, "Yeah! We'd always get left behind!"

Lance took the bag as both Minicons and Spike jumped into it. He then carried it up. He and Cutie Mark Crusaders exited out of Communication Center's Eastern Door. On Western Door; Joshua Joyce, Darcy, Humphrey and Su Yue Ming entered the center as they found no one here.

"Seriously?! No one?!" Joshua asked in annoyance.

* * *

At the ground floor, Imperial Phoenix-Western Dragon Soldiers were engaging and battling with the Alliance of Darkness Troopers fiercely and determinedly since the speech and truth Shadow Dragon and his team has given. Autobots and their Human Allies were ready to move out and defeat their enemies.

"This is it, Autobots. We must destroy their Project End before they could achieve it," Optimus Prime said firmly as he clenched both of his fists, "It is an honor to work together as one. Autobots, prepare to engage the enemies."

The Autobots raised their hands up while cried for battles. Optimus Prime received the call as he responded to it.

"Prime, it's Tunnel Rat! We've taken three ships down for now. You have to take it down before they reached its destination!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed in concern, "Think you can take them down in a sec?"

"Over there!" Smokescreen called.

Smokescreen pointed at platforms opened in two. Five Phoenix Cruisers slowly exiting and ascending from the garage bay.

"Understood, we will take care of them," Optimus Prime said firmly. He then received another call. He then put it on loudspeaker, "This is Optimus Prime. Identify yourself."

"Prime, it's Joyce! We've got major situation! The kids - you know the little one - they're gone! Not at the communication center," Joshua Joyce exclaimed in concern.

"WHAT?!" Autobots asked in shock.

Cade sighed, "What am I not surprise? They're just like Tessa - never listen, never."

"Hey!" Tessa exclaimed in annoyance, "At least, they have some good reason to ignore it. For family and friends."

"What's next?!" Bumblebee asked in concern.

Optimus Prime turned to his allies as he firmly ordered, "Cade, find the children and keep them safe. If you find Sam and Mikaela, bring them home. Autobots, destroy the ships! If Decepticons stand in our duty, defeat them!"

"That can be arrange, Autobots," The firm voice said darkly. Autobots turned to the front as they spotted five Combaticons standing before them. Onslaught smirked darkly, "You and your crusade won't be going anyway! Lord Galvatron wanted it to be assured."

"Boss's got the big point," Vortex said in amusement, "This is where you say goodbye, Autobots. It's gonna be your last!"

"This is going to be interesting fight," Swindle remarked in amusement.

Brawl clenched and cracked his knuckles, "Yeah! Can't wait to start smashing around."

Blast-Off chuckled in amusement, "Get ready for some blazing guns coz you're about to get one!"

Optimus Prime aimed his Blaster at Combaticons, "Stand down, Decepticons! Now!"

"I don't think so, Autobot," Onslaught said firmly, "Combaticons, combine into Bruticus! Time to teach these Autobots some lessons!"

Five Combaticons transformed into their vehicle modes - Onslaught turned into Military Missile Tank, Vortex transformed into Military Black Hawk Helicopter, Blast-Off the Spaceship, Brawl became a Military Tank and Swindle shifted into his Military Hummer. They then began forming together as one - both Swindle's and Brawl's configured their vehicles into the large and bulky legs, Vortex and Blast-Off turned into large and muscular arms, and finally Onslaught's tank formed a large torso-like and formed the Cybertronian Armored Gladiator's warrior with twin horns and crimson big triangle eyes. Bruticus roared wildly as he's in his complete form.

Autobots armed and readied to fight, and even their Human Allies, who were quivering and shivering in fear and shock upon looking at the size of Bruticus.

Bruticus roared, "Bruticus's on rumble!"

"I thought you said there's only one," Sergeant Epps said in shock.

Agent Simmons gulped, "It was."

Colonel Lennox hissed, "Just how many of these kind of guys we're dealing with."

"Including Devastator and Bruticus," Crosshairs asked in concern while armed his twin blasters, "Probably I think about three of them."

Optimus Prime clenched his fists tightly, "We cannot delay too long! Autobots, split up now!"

"We Dinobots handle Bruticus!" Grimlock declared as he transformed into his Tyrannosaurus Rex, "We rumble!"

The rest of Dinobots transformed into their dinosaurs modes. Optimus Prime nodded firmly as he turned and gave them a firm nod.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!"

Autobots nodded back. They all split into three team. Optimus Prime led Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Arcee and Hound climbing on the first Phoenix Cruiser of five. Drift teamed up with Prowl, Breakaway, Crosshairs and Smokescreen as they jumped on second of third. Cade's Team quickly headed straight into the Phoenix Fortress, in search of the children and even their two former friends.

Four Dinobots roared wildly and angrily as they were ready to battle with Bruticus - Decepticons' powerful Combiner, other than Devastator.

"Four stupid dinosaurs? Easy..." Bruticus commented in amusement.

Strafe screeched, "Stupid Combiner! He's gonna be sorry!"

Slug growled, "Me Slug agreed! Slug wants smash!"

"Smash! Blown! Destroy!" Scorn exclaimed wildly.

Grimlock roared wildly, "DINOBOTS CHARGE!"

Dinobots charged into the battle. Bruticus used and threw Vortex's wing blade at them, like a boomerang. They dodged the attacks. He quickly kicked Grimlock's stomach hard. He then whammed his right hand on Scorn's face before slammed the Dinobots down, with his combined fists. He grabbed Scorn's tail as Bruticus spun the Dinobot around and around five times. The Combaticon Combiner threw Scorn straight to the HISS Tanks. Slug charged and rammed Bruticus down hard. Strafe came and fired his metallic arrows at Bruticus for few times.

Bruticus roared in anger before beating on his chest hard for few times. As Strafe closed to attack, Bruticus fired Blast-Off's Flamethrower at the Pteradon, making the latter screeched and fell to the ground hard. He turned and glared at three Dinobots, who were charging at him. He has his back armed with missiles. He fired them straight at three of them in knocking them out.

Strafe recovered and charged in as he tried to swung and stroke his wing blades at Bruticus's legs and hands for few times. Combaticon Combiner got annoyed as he tried to strike his punches at the Ptrenadon for few times but missed. Both Scorn and Slug recovered from their unconscious. They then charged and rammed Decepticon Combiner's legs while Strafe threw his multiple knives at his chest for few times. Grimlock charged and kicked Bruticus chest off to his back on ground hard. The Tyrannosaurus Rex breathed his Flamethrower on Bruticus's face, causing the latter screamed in pain and agony.

Bruticus land a punch on Grimlock's face as he slowly get up and roared in anger. Grimlock and his Dinobots roared as they transformed into their robotic modes. Grimlock roared as he charged ahread at once while his fellow Dinobots followed. As Bruticus tried to hit and attack them, they dodged and fought back fiercely and determinedly.

As Bruticus slammed his punches at Grimlock, but blocked and deflected by Slug's shield. Scorn used his whip in grabbing the Combiner's left leg, making the latter tripped to the ground. Strafe jumped and thrust his twin blades on the Decepticon Combiner's back for few times, causing the latter to nudged his elbow in knocking the former off. Grimlock charged in as both him and Bruticus battled with each other. Bruticus swung his wind blade and firing his flamethrower as Grimlock, who dodged and avoid the attacks while landing his powerful whack of his maces and punching at the former hard.

As Grimlock gave a powerful swing of his mace, Bruticus almost tripped and fell.

"Nice try! You're gonna have to do better than that, Dinobots!" Bruticus exclaimed, "No one beats Bruticus!"

Grimlock scoffed, "There is! Us! CHARGE!"

Dinobots transformed into their dinosaur modes. They all charged straight at Bruticus. And just before the Decepticon Combiner could use his weapons, the Dinobots rammed the Combiner off the platform. Bruticus fell upon the last Phoenix Cruiser's command bridge to pieces. With it destroyed, the flying cruiser went out of control as it descended and struck to the ground hard, causing it explode.

Bruticus got blow and separated into five components. Onslaught and his Combaticons dropped to the ground hard. They all moaned and groaned painfully. Onslaught slowly got up as he wake his teammates up. They all immediately escaped.

"That takes care of it," Grimlock remarked as he turned to his allies. He roared proudly, "WE WON!"

Dinobots cheered wildly and happily of their victory.

* * *

Drift and his team (Prowl, Crosshairs, Smokescreen and Breakaway) were at the fifth Phoenix Cruisers. They were battling and attacking both Vehicons and their evil Human Allies.

Drift swiftly charged in as he both blocked and deflected the blasts back while striking and swinging his twin katanas at Vehicons. As Prowl punched and kicked them through his martial art skills, he also threw his Throwing Stars at the enemies from firing their blasters. Smokescreen and Crosshairs covered each other's backs while firing at the enemies. Breakaway, in his jet mode, fired both blasters and missiles at the enemies while covering his allies from danger.

Drift gave a jab of his sword on Vehicon Captain's chest, "Autobots! We must destroy the Command Bridge of the Engines! We cannot let the enemies succeed their mission!"

"Easy to say than done! These guys won't quit!" Smokescreen exclaimed in concern as he fired his blaster at his enemies.

Crosshairs spotted three Cybertronian Jets flying straight down from north, "He's got the point! Decepticon Generals at twelve o'clock!"

Scourge, Cyclonus and Dreadwing transformed into their robotic modes as they landed on the ground hard. They were all armed and ready to fight.

"The Autobots must not reach the command bridge! Prevent them at all cost!" Scourge exclaimed angrily, "Our Project End must be accomplished at all cost!"

Dreadwing headed straight to the command bridge, "I'll defend the bridge! Take care of them!"

Cyclonus held his sword out, "Decepticons! Attack!"

Scourge and Cyclonus led the army of Decepticons in engaging the Autobots while Dreadwing and his Seekers stayed close to the command bridge. They have to defend it.

"Breakaway and Prowl, with me! Crosshairs and Smokescreen, take care of the ship!" Drift ordered firmly, "Autobots, attack!"

Drift and his team charged at once. Both Autobots and Decepticons engaged and battled with each other. Drift, Breakaway and Prowl engaged with both Scourge and Cyclonus. Crosshairs and Smokescreen battled with Dreadwing.

As Scourge and Cyclonus swung their blades by top and bottom, Drift dodged by hovered up and slide through in-between blades. Both Prowl and Breakaway charged and kicked at both of Decepticons off. Drift engaged with Cyclonus while Prowl and Breakaway battled with Scourge.

Scourge fired his heavy machine gun at both Breakaway and Prowl who dodged and avoided the attacks. Prowl threw his Throwing Star at Scourge's machine gun off. Breakaway flew and rammed straight at Scourge's chest hard, making the latter held the former tight and firm. As Prowl charged into the battle, Scourge held and threw Breakaway at the former hard. Scourge took another heavy machine gun and fired at them both again. Both of them forced to run back at once while Scourge chased after them. As they both closed to the edge, Decepticon General armed and aimed his heavy machine gun at them.

"It's over now, Autobots." Scourge remarked.

"For you," Prowl remarked in amusement.

Both Breakaway and Prowl fell to their back. Scourge quickly charged in as he readied to fire his gun. But instead he got knocked out by Breakaway's jet mode while Prowl kicked Scourge to the ground hard. Breakaway landed on the ground as he approached to Prowl. They then gave Scourge a hard punch.

Drift and Cyclonus swung their swords at each other fiercely and determinedly while dodging and evading the attacks swiftly for few times. They both clashed as they glared at each other for the moment. They departed and begin their battles. Cylconus swung his sword on Drift's head but the latter dodged down and thrust his sword at the former. Cyclonus deflected it before he gave the uppercut strike on Drift who deflected it with his second katana. Cyclonus gave a swipe kick on Drift's chest hard before the former gave the latter some slashes. Drift blocked it and thrust his blade at Cyclonus's left shoulder before kicking the Decepticon off.

Cyclonus groaned, "Time to end this!"

Drift nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

Both of them continued swinging their own swords against each other fiercely and determinedly while dodging and blocking the attacks quick and swift. As Cyclonus screamed while jumping and readied to slam his sword, Drift roared as he jumped and readied to strike.

 ** _SLASH!_** Cyclonus fell to the ground hard while Drift landed on the ground safely, even though he received a scar on his left cheek.

Both Crosshairs and Smokescreen fired their blasters at the Decepticons, who were firing back at them. Dreadwing assisted his troops by firing his Gatling Gunner, causing both Crosshairs and Smokescreen hid behind the metallic turrets.

"Got brilliant ideas, Cross? I'm all ears!" Smokescreen said in concern.

Crosshairs groaned as he glared at his enemies, "Yeah. I need some distraction to get them off my back!"

"That wouldn't be problem! But Dreadwing is!"

"Leave everything to me, kid. Let's go now! Cover fire!"

Smokescreen and Crosshairs came out from their hiding as they charged straight out while firing their blasters at the Decepticons. Dreadwing and his troops fried back at them. As the Autobots are closed to their enemies; they both punched, kick and shot the enemies to pieces. As Dreadwing was ready to fire his Gatling Gunner at his enemies, Smokescreen slide and kicked the Decepticon's leg while Crosshairs kicked him off. As both were ready to attack, Dreadwing swiped his legs on them both to fell. He aimed and fired his Gatling Gunner at them. They both quickly rolled away from him.

Smokescreen and Crosshairs charged while firing their blasters at Dreadwing, who dodged and avoided while firing his Gatling Gunner at them. They both dodged and avoided the attacks. As they near to him, they climbed and jumped off him. As Crosshairs continued running, Smokescreen fired his blasters at Dreadwing. Dreadwing quickly transformed into his jet as he avoided the attacks. As Smokescreen continued firing his blasters while Crosshairs was preparing his charges on command bridge, Dreadwing fired his missiles at both Smokescreen and Crosshairs. They both got their legs wounded and injured.

Dreadwing landed on the ground as he aimed his Gatling Gunner at Smokescreen and Crosshairs.

"You have lost. This world will be rebuild into better world - our home," Dreadwing commented.

Crosshairs smirked, "Then, welcome to Pits of Kaon, bob!"

With Crosshair pressed the detonator remote's button, the command bridge exploded to pieces. Everyone on it were yelping and screaming in concern. The Phoenix Cruiser faced it front angle down. It's going straight down to the ocean.

"Damn those Autobots! They ruined everything!" Scourge scowled in anger.

Cyclonus hissed, "All we can do is escape! This battle maybe a lost but we're defeated!"

"Indeed! Decepticons, escape! Find and protect Lord Galvatron!" Dreadwing ordered darkly.

Scourge, Cyclonus and Dreadwing quickly transformed into their jet modes as they flew off at once. The Vehicons did the same thing as well. Autobots remained on the ship.

"I think we'd better leave!" Crosshairs exclaimed in concern.

Drift nodded, "Indeed. Autobots, jump!"

Drift and his team charged as they all jumped off the Phoenix Cruiser while it continued descending straight to the ocean. As it impacted on the sea, the cruiser exploded to pieces. Drift and his team were using parachutes as they slowly descending to the ground except Breakaway who used his booster to fly.

Crosshairs scoffed, "And you think my parachutes are useless."

"Shut up..." Autobots commented in annoyance.

Drift and his team reached to the ground safely.

* * *

Cade and his team were battling with some of the Alliance of Darkness army. Both Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps fired their machine guns from the distance while covering Cade and his family. Cade's team were hiding behind the walls and pillars while firing at the enemies. When they're closed to the enemies, they gave the enemies some punches and kicks. Agent Simmons helped as well by firing his pistol while giving his enemies some electrical shock from his device.

Cade and his team reached to the lift as they headed up.

"That's some move you and your family got there," Sergeant Epps remarked in amazement.

Colonel Lennox nodded, "We've gotta get those weapons. They're pretty bad ass."

Cade scoffed, "Try learn some boxing. And besides, I got these stolen from Lockdown."

"For me and Shane, we learned some Kung Fu from Su," Tessa said proudly, "It comes quite in handy to be honest."

Shane chuckled, "Kung Fu Shane. Like it."

Agent Simmons groaned, "Why do I always stuck with funny guy?"

* * *

Optimus Prime and his team (Arcee, Sideswipe, Hound and Bumblebee) were battling with Galvatron, Shockwave, Stinger 3.0 and the army of Decepticon Troopers on the sixth Phoenix Cruiser. Both sides fought fiercely and determinedly.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee were battling with Stinger 3.0 with their own blades. Stinger 3.0 dodged and avoid swiftly while quickly striking them both down with his pincer blade. Hound and Shockwave were held each other's hands as they both were pushing very hard against their adversaries aside. Arcee was heading straight to the command bridge, planning to destroy it but often attacked and blocked by the Vehicons. It forced her to fight back. Optimus Prime and Galvatron fought each other fierce and determined by punching, kicking and swinging their blades against each other.

"You're going down, one-eyed freak!" Hound exclaimed as he gave a body slam on Shockwave, "Beat ya once. I can do it again!"

"Illogical decision, Hound! I shall be the one to beat you!" Shockwave exclaimed.

Shockwave used his right canon as he fired at Hound off his body. As both got up, they charged and attacked each other for few times. Shockwave thrust his canon on Hound before firing it straight into the latter's. Hound fell to the ground hard. Shockwave charged and readied to attack but Hound shot his shotgun at the former's shoulder. Hound continued firing it at Shockwave, who quickly grabbed and used the broken turret as his shield for defense. Shockwave charged while rammed his turret at Hound's face hard to the ground hard. Shockwave then stomped his foot on Hound's chest hard for few times. Hound was about to use his cigarette to fire but thrown aside by Shockwave before aimed his canon at Hound.

"A last word?" Shockwave asked in amusement, "Autobot?"

Hound grunted, "Yeah. This!"

Just before Shockwave could do anything, Hound jabbed and thrust his knife on the former's left gut hard. Autobot Weapon Specialist quickly took his shotgun and fired at Mad Scientist's wounded part. Shockwave screamed in pain while holding his injury part. Hound used his Gatling Gunner in firing at Shockwave, who got hit and pushed back before fell off the edge of Phoenix Cruiser.

Hound put his cigarette on his mouth, "And that too."

Arcee continued dodging while firing her guns at Vehicons while battling and defeating them through the use of her martial art skills. She was heading straight to the command bridge. And just before she could do anything, a missile hit on the ground beneath her feet. She screamed in pain as she landed on the ground hard. Vehicons fired their blasters at her while she held and covered herself to the ground hard from the blasts.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe were battling with Stinger 3.0. They both noticed it.

"Bee, think you can handle with cheap knockoff?" Sideswipe asked. Bumblebee nodded. He smirked, "I'll help Arcee!"

And just before Stinger 3.0 could do anything, Bumblebee jumped and slammed on him to the ground as both punched at each other hard and furiously. Sideswipe charged straight to Arcee's aid. Arcee was trapped by Vehicons. Sideswipe charged in and gave them a quick slash of his twin blades. The Vehicons fell to the ground hard. He turned and helped her up.

"You set the charges. I'll cover you," Sideswipe said.

Arcee nodded, "Let's do it."

Sideswipe and Arcee turned as they armed with their guns. They both charged straight into the battlefield. Vehicons charged while firing their guns and even swinging their swords at the Autobots. Both Autobots fired their guns, and even swinging their punches and blades at the enemies while heading straight to command bridge. As they reached their targets, Arcee set the charges while Sideswipe attacked and battled against the Vehicons.

Both Bumblebee and Stinger 3.0 battled with each other fierce and determined. They both punched and kicked at each other while dodging them. Stinger punched on Bumblebee's face but the latter dodged down while swipe his kick on the former's. Stinger jumped before he land a hard punch on Bumblebee to the ground. Decepticon Scout held Autobot Scout's head as he slammed the latter to the ground for few times. Bumblebee quickly nudged on Stinger's head hard before turned and punched the latter very hard and kicked him off. Bumblebee got up and punched Stinger 3.0 for three times before kicked him off.

Bumblebee charged in as he readied to fire his canon at Stinger 3.0, who armed and readied with his canon. Both sides fired their canons at each other fiercely but missed, though they got injured a bit. As Bumblebee got close to Stinger 3.0, the latter thrust his punch but the former dodged down before thrust a punch at Decepticon. Stinger 3.0 received a hard knock, causing him to be dizzy. And just before Stinger could do anything, Bumblebee tripped him. Stinger fell.

"I hate you, Bumblebot!" Stinger exclaimed in anger.

Bumblebee huffed, "I hate cheap knockoffs. And I really want them died for once!"

As Optimus Prime and Galvatron made the clash, they both gave each other a glare.

"A duel again?" Galvatron asked in amusement, "This is most certainly interesting event of all the time, my old friend. Now question remains - do you think you can save them again?"

Optimus Prime grunted in anger as he gave the glare at Galvatron, "I don't think. I must! I will not let you destroy this world!"

"Compassion for the weak? You'd never change. But either way, your anger will return and blind you to betray your allies again."

"Not today! Galvatron, Be gone!"

Optimus Prime gave a powerful punch at Galvatron's face hard, making the latter grunted painfully. Galvatron responded it by swiping a kick on Prime's face hard in turning around. Galvatron quickly jabbed his gauntlet's blade on Optimus Prime's back shoulder before giving the latter a kick on the former's head. As Optimus Prime fell to the ground hard, Galvatron jumped and gave the former a body slam before giving some punches on him for few times. Optimus Prime quickly gave a nudge on Galvatron's head. Optimus Prime got up as he armed with his Star Saber and Prime Canon while Galvatron armed with his gauntlet blade and Fusion Canon.

For a few clashes, both Optimus Prime and Galvatron roared wildly and determinedly. They swung their blades at each other by clashing and striking while blocking and avoiding the attacks, and even trying to shoot their guns. Optimus Prime punched on Galvatron's face while the latter punched the former's guts. Autobot Leader gave the Decepticon Leader a nudge of his knee while the latter punched on the former hard. Galvatron then punched on Optimus Prime's face and chest for five times Optimus Prime kicked Galvatron off before punched him back for six times.

Both Optimus Prime and Galvatron have been clashing at each other for few times. As Optimus Prime swung his sword over Galvatron, the latter fired his Missile Canon at the former off. Optimus Prime grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. Galvatron approached as he armed and aimed his Fusion Canon at his former comrade-in-arms.

"I've waiting for a long time, Prime. It ends now," Galvatron growled.

Optimus Prime snarled in pain, "Not as long as I have the spark, I will not stop..."

"Then, it's over..."

 ** _BOOM!_** The Phoenix Cruiser got shaken, making everyone on it shaken and surprise. They turned and found the command bridge had been destroyed. The ship slowly lowered down as it descended down.

Optimus Prime unmasked while smiled, "Yes, it's over."

Galvatron snarled, "We will meet again, Prime. And trust me. Our fight is not over! Decepticons, retreat!"

Galvatron and his Decepticon Troopers turned and headed straight to the Phoenix Cruiser's side. They then jumped off. Optimus Prime and his Autobots went and checked of whether their enemies survived or not. But instead, they found Galvatron and his surviving Decepticons including Shockwave and Stinger 3.0 were on Lockdown's Old Knight Ship. Both Optimus Prime and Galvatron did was giving a glare.

As Galvatron and his minions entered the ship, it turned and blasted off at once. Optimus Prime and his team did was giving a glare at their nemeses. They will meet again.

"Hate to ask but how are we gonna get out of here?" Hound asked in concern.

Optimus Prime and his team yelped in concern as they're still on Phoenix Cruisers, and it's about to get air crash...

* * *

Lance, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and two Minicons continued running across the hallway of Phoenix Fortress's 35 level. But they got stopped by two familiar Crimson Guards.

"Oh no..." Wheelie said in concern, "Sam! Mikaela!"

Lance hissed as he held his sister and her friends, "I don't think they can hear you, Wheelie."

"The kid's got the point!" Brains exclaimed in concern.

Nyx hissed, "We've gotta do something! But how?!"

The mind-controlled Sam and Mikaela approached as they both armed and readied with their pole. And just before they could do anything, they were grabbed and held by both Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps. Two of them struggled in getting out from their escape.

"Sorry, kid. This is for your own good!" Colonel Lennox exclaimed in concern.

Sergeant Epps nodded, "Just hold on minute, you'll be free! Simmons, anytime now!"

Agent Simmons armed with his two blue-serum injectors, "This is for your own good, kid. Hang on!"

Just before Crimson Guards could do anything, Agent Simmons injected the blue serum into both Sam and Mikaela. They both screamed in pain while holding their minds tight. Cade and his team arrived as well.

"Think it work?" Cade asked in concern.

"DAD! We've got company!" Tessa called.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sergeant Epps and Shane exclaimed in annoyance.

"Everyone, take cover and take aim!" Colonel Lennox ordered firmly.

As both Cobra and Dark Terrorist Troopers charged into the battle, they fired their machine guns at the enemies. Colonel Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Cade, Tessa nd Shane fired their guns at the enemies. Agent Simmons and the children helped and dragged unconscious Sam and Mikaela to safety. Cobra Trooper threw a grenade near to Agent Simmons' side, causing his team gasped in shock. And it exploded before they could do anything.

Wheelie and Brains screamed in fear as they were thrown straight out of window. Nyx gasped as she quickly grabbed them tight on her arms, yet not realized that she was thrown out as well. Spike grabbed her shoes as he tried to pull her back but fell as well. Lance quickly jumped and caught them both before grabbed the floor's edge. As he was about to fall, Cutie Mark Crusaders came and help them. Unfortunately, they weren't strong enough. Sam and Mikaela came and help them as well.

"We've got you!" Mikaela exclaimed.

Sam nodded, "Don't let go! Hang on!"

As Cade's team continued battling with the Alliance of Darkness, Cobra Trooper threw another grenade at the floor. It exploded; causing Sam, Mikaela and Cutie Mark Crusaders to fell out from the level. They, Lance, Nyx, Wheelie and Brains screamed in fear and agony as all of them were falling down in midair.

Lance, Nyx, Spike, Cutie Mark Crusaders and two Minicons fell onto the familiar red robot while Sam and Mikaela fell on yellow robot. Hound, Arcee and Sideswipe were there as well. Autobots have escaped and survived the crash by jumping and holding on the building.

"I got you. Is everyone alright?" Optimus Prime said calmly as he held the children near to him. They nodded happily especially Nyx, who sighed in relieved and happy as well. Wheelie and Brains held and hugged her tightly while crying in fear. He smiled happily, "It seems you finally overcome your trauma, young one."

Nyx smiled, "I sure did. That was very long..."

"Bumblebee... You're alright," Sam asked happily before he sniffled, "I knew it. I knew you were alright."

Mikalea smiled, "Yeah. You're our favorite car anyway..."

Bumblebee moaned in guilty, "I'm sorry... For everything..."

"Bee, it's not your fault. We did it to keep you safe," Sam reassured his best friend. He smiled, "Seeing you alive is enough. Thanks for coming back, buddy."

Mikaela smiled, "Besides, you've always come back home."

Bumblebee smiled, "Thanks..."

"You guys alright?" Cade asked in concern as he and his team have arrived after they have dealt with the enemies. Everyone nodded. He sighed, "Thank goodness."

Optimus Prime smiled, "Let's roll."

Lance, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains held on Optimus Prime. Mikaela and Sam held on Bumblebee. Cade and his family climbed onto Hound. Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps held on Sideswipe. Agent Simmons was held by Arcee. Autobots began climbing down the building as they have all won the battle.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	16. Chapter 15: Friendship Prevail Part III

**Chapter 15: Friendship Prevail Part III - FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC**

Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven made all the way to rooftop of Phoenix Fortress. They were standing on its edge where they witnessed two more Phoenix Cruisers slowly ascending to the sky. Mane Seven activated their Pony Transformation Gauntlet or Pony-Up Morphers, transforming them into their Pony Forms. Dragon Strike Force armed with their weapons and mutant powers.

Shadow Dragon received the call from Optimus Prime.  
 _  
"Shadow Dragon, this is Optimus Prime,"_ Optimus Prime called, _"G.I. Joe and my team have destroyed most of the ships. It's up to you and your team now. The fate of the worlds are in your hands."_

"Understood. We will take care of them once and for all." Shadow Dragon replied. He turned to his team and his girlfriend's, "Let's hope we can get out of here. We have to take down the command bridge and engines. If not enough, set the fail-safe chip on their system. Blazefist and Aquastroke take Terrorcreep, Shorty Thinking, Icy, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity to the second Phoenix Cruiser. The rest of us with me to the last one. Let's finish this."

"You heard him! Let's finish this!" Mystic Knight exclaimed proudly, "Don't expect me to go soft, boss."

"After all the times you have hated me a lot, you still call me 'boss'. Aw, you still care about me."

"Don't get pushy. It's an old habit for me to get rid, boss."

"I hope you're ready for this, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said calmly, "This is gonna be very pain."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I've been a lot of worse than dealing with Principal Cinch. And to be honest, I really hate that woman a lot."

"For blackmailing you about denying your application to Everton Independence Studies?"

"For threatening my family and especially my decision of what I really wanted - friendship."

Sunset Shimmer smirked, "You've got spirit."

"Let's do this! Everyone, go!" Shadow Dragon ordered firmly.

Shadow Dragon and his team charged off at once. Shadow Dragon led his team of Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Mystic Knight, Flare Tiger, Flash Sentry, Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct on the first last Phoenix Cruisers. Blazefist and Aquastroke led their group of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Shorty Thinking, Terrorcreep, Tailtech and Icy to the second last Phoenix Cruiser. They all quickly jumped on two ships.

Two separated teams immediately engaged and battled against the enemies at once. Dragon Strike Force charged and attacked the Alliance of Darkness Troopers. Mane Seven covered them from their allies' back by firing and striking their magic powers and bladed weapons at the enemies.

* * *

Within the first Phoenix Cruiser's command bridge, Dark Curse was overseeing the Project End progressing. He wasn't alone. He has Crimson Skull, Swipestrike, Houndkiller, Grimdark and Lieutenant Cobar. He was smiling proudly and darkly. His darkest dream is coming true. Nothing can stop him now. Nothing will.

Suddenly, Dark Curse received a call. He activated it from his computer. An image of Dark Terrorist Trooper breathed heavily.

"What is it?" Dark Curse demanded.

 _"Lord Dark Curse, Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven are on both of our ships! They're heading to the bridge!"_ Dark Terrorist Trooper exclaimed in concern, _"What are your orders?!"_

"Block them! Defend engines, command bridge and lower deck. Do not let them destroyed!"

"Yes, sir! We won't let them get near to them!"

With the image disappeared, Crimson Skull approached Dark Curse as he wondered what his leader is planning next.

"What is your next order, my liege?" Crimson Skull asked in concern.

Dark Curse huffed as he looked up while typed on holographic keyboards, "Are the Demonbolts ready, Crimson Skull?"

Crimson Skull nodded, "They are, my liege. Awaiting for your command."

Holographic screens appeared with five shadowy figures standing still on dark screens. Their eyes opened and revealed the dark crimson. MechaStahl and Kishin Akuma appeared in the screen as well.

"Go forth. Take care of them at once." Dark Curse said darkly, "Their usefulness has been used up. No mercy. No sparing alive. Project End must continue!"

"Yes, Lord Dark Curse," Dark Terrorist said darkly.

As the holographic screens disappeared; Crimson Skull turned and ordered his soldiers headed off at once. Swipestrike, Houndkiller, Grimdark and Lieutenant Cobar headed off at once to deal with the Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven at once. Dark Curse continued overseeing the event.

* * *

On the second Phoenix Cruiser; MechaStahl, Kishin Akuma, Longblade, Warstrike, Skullcrusher, Blood-Eye Warlord and Terrorspike saw everything. Blazefist's team was heading straight to the bridge while battling with the enemies fiercely and determinedly. MechaStahl turned to Kishin Akuma.

"Do what you must! Prevent the enemies reach their targets! They must not succeed!" MechaStahl exclaimed in anger.

Kishin Akuma nodded, "It will be done. Move out!"

Kishin Akuma and his own personal army headed out at once to deal with Blazefist's team at once. They even brought three familiar guests to deal with the enemies.

* * *

Blazefist's team continued battling against the Dark Terrorist Troopers fiercely and determinedly on the second Phoenix Cruisers.

Rainbow Dash swung her Mystical Magic Spear at them hard while flying around in beating the flying Dark Terrorist Troopers. Rarity fired her Diamond Gatling Blaster from her wrists at her enemies. Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby in defeating the enemies. Terrorcreep protected her by swinging his twin axes. Shorty Thinking used his Flame Volley Blaster. Icy used her Ice Powers for defense and protection on her friends. Blazefist fired his Fire Fists and Phoenix Blaze while Aquastroke launched her Water Torpedo Blast.

Blazefist noticed heavy numbers of enemy troops guarding the engines. He groaned in concern of seeing the situation.

"We don't have time for this," Blazefist exclaimed in concern before turned to his friends, "We're gonna have to go to either command bridge or lower deck."

"He's right. Let's go now!" Shorty Thinking ordered firmly.

"Stay close with us!" Terrorcreep said firmly.

"Okay," Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy nodded firmly.

Blazefist's team continued running towards the Phoenix Cruiser's upper deck entrance. The ground got blasted, making them halted from moving. What was that?!

"Going somewhere?" The dark voice asked in amusement.

Blazefist's team looked up as they found a familiar character, along with Terrorspike and Blood Eye armed with their weapons. Demonic Unicorn-Anthro Sunny Flare dressed in her dark purple sleeveless spandex suit-like with demonic skull symbol and mini skirt, black heeled-jet boosters and electrical wrist as well as wearing transparent and advanced glasses.

"Hello, Canterlot High Snorts," Sunny Flare said darkly, "Remember me, dearie?"

"Oh my goodness! Sunny Flare?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock, "What have they done to you?!"

"Power. That's what! And you know what I'm gonna do next? I'm gonna blow you to bits! Crystal Prep Academy will be the winner!"

"Sunny Flare, don't! This isn't you!"

"Watch me, mule!" Sunny Flare hissed, "Feel my taser! Thunderstroke!"

Sunny Flare armed and fired her electrical wrist straight at Rarity. Icy summoned the Frozen Walls for the protection.

"Time is running out! Rarity, me and Icy will hold her and her cohorts off," Shorty Thinking exclaimed in concern as he armed his Flame Volley Blaster, "Stop this ship!"

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. We have to rescue her! But how?!"

"The magic," Fluttershy answered in concern. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, "I don't know I sense the dark magic in Sunny Flare. And she's scared and trapped by it."

"Yeah. I felt that too." Rainbow Dash said in agreement.

Rarity hummed, "If she's like our world's Twilight, we can use our magic to free Sunny Flare."

Aqaustroke gasped, "That's a great idea! I hope the rest don't get that problem!"

"Well, that settles it. We'd better get going now!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in concern, "We've got a world to save."

Blazefist nodded, "Alright. Let's move!"

"If you're done talking, I'm expecting some fighting, loser!" Sunny Flare demanded in annoyance.

Rarity grunted, "Just the moment, darling! You're about to get one!"

As Sunny Flare continued firing her Thunderstroke at the Ice Wall, she and her two generals approached as they ready to attack. But instead, the block of ice exploded and knocked them off hard. Rarity, Shorty Thinking and Icy engaged Sunny Flare and her generals (Blood Eye Warlord and Terrorspike). Blazefist and his team make a run towards the ship's upper deck entrance.

As Shorty Thinking continued firing his Flame Volley Blaster, Blood Eye deflected and blocked the attacks while shooting his **_Demon Crimson Shots_** at him for few times. As Shorty Thinking tried to fire, Blood Eye launched his **_Demon Claw_** on Shorty Thinking's neck tight to the walls. Blood Eye continued strangling Shorty Thinking to death, causing the latter struggled in getting his gun up. As his close to death, Shorty Thinking fired his gun at Blood Eye's chest once making the latter stopped strangling the former. Shorty Thinking quickly fired his gun at Blood Eye who struggled blocked and deflected, though received injuries. As Blood Eye readied to fire his **_Demon Crimson Shots_** , Shorty Thinking dodged the attack while rolled to the front. He fired his gun at Blood Eye's chest hard.

Terrorspike charged as he swung and thrust his twin spears at Icy. She dodged and avoided the attacks as quickly and slippery as she can while firing her **_Ice Beam_** in immobilizing and trapping him. As she was ready to defeat him, he broke free and thrust his spear at her. She quickly dodged and avoided the attack since she's not the fight, thought she got injured and wounded by the attacks he gave. As she was about to immobilize, he quickly gave a powerful swing on her chest hard. As Terrorspike readied to kill her, Icy dodged down before fired her ** _Ice Shard Blast_** in killing him.

Rarity and Sunny Flare glared at each other while armed with their own wrist weapons. As the wind blew their hair, both fired their guns at each other while hiding on debris and dodging the attacks for few times. As Rarity took a peek, Sunny Flare appeared before her. Sunny Flare grabbed Rarity's neck, slowly strangling her while tasered her from the former's right hand.

"Seriously?" Sunny Flare asked in amusement. She giggled darkly, "I was expecting more. This should be very easy. Twilight Sparkle make a big mistake for sparing you and your friends!"

Rarity grunted as she powered herself and weapons up, "Sorry to disappoint you, darling. I disagree!"

With Element of Generosity powered on her weapons, Rarity tasered and shocked on Sunny Flare's head. It gave the Shadowbolt quite a painful magically yet electrically shock as Dark Magic slowly destroyed. Sunny Flare screamed in pain. As Rarity stopped, Sunny Flare stopped strangling and tasering before fell to the ground. Sunny Flare's Demon Form slowly transformed into her normal form.

Rarity approached Sunny Flare, "Darling? Are you alright?"

"Rarity..." Sunny Flare asked in surprise as she slowly get up while looking at Rarity. She sniffled tearfully in realization, "What have I done? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Rarity hushed calmly as she hugged Sunny Flare, "It's okay, Sunny Flare. It's not your fault. It's okay. You're safe..."

Sunny Flare sniffled as she hugged Rarity, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing," Rarity remarked calmly, "Can't believe that I actually hug a Shadowbolt..."

Shorty Thinking approached Rarity and Sunny Flare, "Come on! We'd better go and help others!"

Rarity nodded in agreement as she helped Sunny Flare up and running. She and her friends quickly entered the Phoenix Cruiser at once.

* * *

After they entered the ship while defeated the troopers, Blazefist's team ran have arrived at the forked hallway's road.

"We have to split up now!" Blazefist ordered firmly, "Aqua and Rainbow with me. We'll go to the bridge. Terrorcreep, you and Fluttershy handle with the chip."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Understood."

"Be careful," Fluttershy said, "I've got bad feeling about this."

"We will. You can count on us," Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash said confidently.

Blazefist, Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash took on left route while Fluttershy and Terrorcreep took on right one.

* * *

As Fluttershy and Terrorcreep arrived at the lower deck, they spotted up ahead was the sphere filled with several microchips. They found it. As they quickly make haste towards their objective, Terrorcreep spotted something in making him push her ahead. He wield and held his twin axes tightly against both sides of attacks from Warstrike and Skullcrusher.

Fluttershy gasped, "Terrorcreep!"

"Go! Go! Finish the mission!" Terrorcreep ordered firmly, "I'll be fine!"

Fluttershy hated to leave him behind but she has to stop the enemy's ship. Terrorcreep quickly engaged both Skullcrusher and Warstrike at once by deflecting and pushing their weapons off. Terrorcreep quickly gave a slash on Warstrike's left leg and Skullcrusher's right hand. They both roared in anger as they quickly attacked while he responded by blocking and deflecting the attacks for few times. As Terrorcreep quickly blocked and attacked two generals back, both Skullcrusher and Warstrike grabbed both his arms as they gave him some punches on chest and stomach for few times. As they continued punching him, he quickly bite on Skullcrusher's hand before slammed the skull general at Warstrike. Terrorcreep quickly kicked them both off. He quickly thew his boomerang axes in multiple slashes on both Skullcusher and Warstrike. They both were defeated.

As Fluttershy was close to the sphere, someone kicked her off on the stairs hard. She looked up and found demonic Anthro Sour Sweet dressed in her archery dark pinikish Shadowbolt uniform while armed with her bow and arrows.

"Ooh. Are you lost, little girl?" Sour Sweet asked innocently. She chuckled evilly and darkly, "Too bad for you! Prepare to die!"

Fluttershy squeaked fearfully, "Oh no! Not you too!"

Fluttershy quickly used her Cheetah Spirit in running and dodging the first wave of arrows by Sour Sweet. Shadowbolt Archer tried to aim and fired her arrows at Fluttershy, who managed to dodged and avoided them for few times. Sour Sweet fired the slippery oil on the floor as Fluttershy got slipped and fell on the ground. Sour Sweet charged and attacked Fluttershy by punching for few times. Using Bear Spirit, she pushed Sour Sweet up before knocked her to the ground. Sour Sweet kicked Fluttershy up hard before firing more arrows at her. Fluttershy summoned Elephant Spirit for protection from the attacks. And just before Fluttershy could do anything, Sour Sweet charged and punched on her for few times. Fluttershy summoned Bat Spirit as she screeched loudly in injuring Sour Sweet's ears.

At the same time, Fluttershy used her Porcupine Spirit while maximizing and powered up her Element of Kindness power. She jabbed Sour Sweet's body while destroying and removing her Dark Magic power. With it gone, Sour Sweet returned to normal.

"Wh-What?! What have I done?!" Sour Sweet asked in shock yet innocently. She screamed in pain and sour, "Curse me!"

Fluttershy hushed as she helped Sour Sweet up, "It's okay. There was nothing you could have done. But you're safe now."

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy! You're really kind. No one has ever shown that to me before," Sour Sweet thanks happily as she hugged Fluttershy.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy smiled before used her com-link, "This is Flutteshy! I'm done with mine!"

"You're done?" Terrorcreep asked upon meeting up with Fluttershy and Sour Sweet. He sighed, "Come! We must help others now!"

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy helped and carried Sour Sweet as they all exited the lower deck to find and meet up with others.

* * *

Blazefist, Aqaustroke and Rainbow Dash entered the bridge. And just before the Dark Terrorist Troopers could do anything, the married couple launched their **_Phoenix Blaze_** and ** _Water Torpedo Blast_** at the troops off. MechaStahl groaned in anger as he armed with a pistol.

"We've got you now, MechaStahl!" Aquastroke said firmly.

Blazefist nodded, "Shut it down now!"

"I can't! Project End must continue! I'd never thought that you make this far," MechaStahl snarled, "How is it possible?!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Clearly, you don't know the meaning of awesomeness!"

"And clearly, you don't know when to quit," The dark voice said darkly, making trio turned and found Kishin Akuma and Longblade stood before them. He continued, "It is time to end you once and for all."

"Akuma!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger.

"I have someone who is dying to see you. Step forth, Indigo Zap!" Kishin Akuma said darkly.

Indigo Zap emerged from Kishin Akuma's side. She is now a demonic Pegasus Anthro worn dark navy sportswoman sleeveless top tank with demonic skull behind the lightning shaped, shorts and boots with demonic armor while armed with axe. She smirked darkly with her dark crimson eyes. Rainbow Dash, Blazefist and Aquastroke gasped in shock of what they just saw.

"Indigo! Noooooo!" Blazefist exclaimed in shock. He turned to Kishin Akuma, "What have you done to her?!"

Rainbow Dash clenched her fists tightly, "You're all gonna be sorry for this! You hear me?!

"You won't get away with this!" Aquastroke exclaimed in anger.

Kishin Akuma smirked, "We shall see. Finish them off!"

"With pleasure," Indigo Zap said in amusement, "You're going down, Rainbow Crash!"

Just before Blazefist's team could do anything, Kishin Akuma's team charged and attacked them at once.

Longblade swung his blades at Aquastroke, who dodged and avoided the attacks for five times. She then quickly her ** _Ice Punch_** in knocking him out. She charged in. As he swung his blades at her, she dodged and punched on him for five times on both cheeks. As Longblade was about to attack, Aquastroke gave a hard punch on him to the ground. As MechaStahl tried to escape, Aquastroke grabbed and threw Longblade at the mad scientist out of command bridge's window. Both of them screamed in fear as they struck out from window and fell straight down on midair. She then quickly helped Blazefist fight with Kishin Akuma.

Blazefist charged in as he was armed with Fire Fists while Kishin Akuma armed with his Long Demon Sword. Blazefist launched some punches on Kishin Akuma but missed it when the Demon General dodged and blocked the attacks for few times. As Blazefist was about to launch his attacks, Kishin Akuma swiftly swung his sword at the former off. Kishin Akuma was about to finish Blazefist but blocked by Aqaustroke's **_Water Claw_**. Both of them attacked at each other while blocked and dodged the attacks fiercely and swiftly for few times. As Aquastroke thrust her claws at Kishin Akuma, he grabbed her neck as he slowly chocked her to death. Blazefist charged and gave a kick on Kishin Akuma's stomach. Both of them attacked him fiercely and determinedly at once while dodging and avoiding the attacks accurately and swiftly.

Both Blazefist and Aquastroke launched their punches right at Kishin Akuma's face but blocked and grabbed by him. He then fired his **_Black Demon Shots_** in shooting them to the ground. Kishin Akuma armed and readied to unleash his powerful attack. Aquastroke quickly fired her **_Water Torpedo Blast_** at him off to the walls hard while Blazefist helped by unleashing Phoenix Flame for the moment. Kishin Akuma was burnt badly by the attacks. He growled in anger and fury.

"You will not defeat me so easily," Kishin Akuma said darkly.

Blazefist charged as he launched his **_Burning Blade_** straight into Kishin Akuma's chest, "Think again! This is for Indigo Zap, jerk!"

Kishin Akuma grunted and gasped in shock as he's dying. As Blazefist departed, Kishin Akuma fell to the ground hard. He was killed.

"Indigo Zap..." Rainbow Dash said in shock, "No way I'm gonna beat you. You're Blazefist's protege."

"Not anymore! I'm on my own! Die!" Indigo Zap exclaimed in anger.

Indigo Zap charged in as she swung her axe at Rainbow Dash, who quickly deflected the attacks. Both of them attacked and blocked each other's attacks fiercely and determinedly for few times. As they both clashed their weapons at each other, Indigo Zap punched on Rainbow Dash's stomach before kicked her off. Indigo Zap charged in as she swung her axe at Rainbow Dash, who quickly dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. As Indigo Zap slammed her axe to the ground, Rainbow Dash jumped and kicked her rival off. Rainbow Dash charged as she was about to kick Indigo Zap. But instead Rainbow Dash got caught, Indigo Zap slammed her to the ground. Indigo Zap aimed her axe at Rainbow Dash's throat as she was ready to finish her off.

"It's over..." Indigo Zap said darkly. Just before Indigo Zap could do anything, both Blazefist and Aquastroke grabbed and held her tightly. She screamed, "Damn you! Let me go! I demand you to let me go!"

"Rainbow Dash, now!" Blazefist and Aquastroke called.

Rainbow Dash powered her Element of Loyalty up through her Mystical Magic Spear. She charged straight at Indigo Zap while thrust her spear at her rival's chest. Indigo Zap screamed in pain as Dark Magic within her slowly destroyed. Indigo Zap returned to normal state while moaned in pain.

Blazefist grabbed and held Indigo Zap up, "Indigo? Indigo! Said something!"

Indigo Zap moaned, "Coach? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me! I'm here. I'm back!"

"Coach... I'm sorry! I really am!" Indigo Zap cried tearfully, "I didn't want this power! They forced me to do it! I'm so sorry!"

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Hey. Forget it. It's not you fault. Besides, you're back and with Blazefist. That's good enough."

Blazefist nodded, "That's right. You'r back with me, my little sister."

"Big brother..." Indigo Zap said emotionally. She turned and held a grip on Rainbow Dash's hand, "Dash, thanks a lot. I owe you big time."

"Nah... You don't. Don't make me so emotional. You just owe me a race," Rainbow Dash joked.

Blazefist stood up while carrying Indigo Zap, "Come on, kid. Let's go home."

"Yeah. I alerted others where to meet," Aquastroke reported, "We should meet up at the hanger bay. After that, we're gonna head to the last and help the rest. Time to finish this mission."

"Let's move out," Blazefist said firmly.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah! We're so awesome!"

Blazefist's team exited the command bridge. They and the other two separated team have to meet up at the hanger bay. They have to assist their friends from the last Phoenix Cruiser...

* * *

On the last Phoenix Cruiser, the army of Dark Terrorist Troopers were engaging Shadow Dragon's team. Thus, they responded to fight back.

Using his Earthen Armor and summoning Earth Big Wall, Laxtinct pushed it towards the entrance for covering his friends from the attack. Mystic Knight and Flash Sentry fired the guns from left side while Pinkie and Tailtech fired theirs from right, and at the same time covered behind the walls. Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon and Flare Tiger used their Darkness Blade, Twin Dragon Sabers and Tiger Claws at the enemies. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer helped them as well. Dragoking slithered while struck his tail at them, and sometimes poisoned and bitten on the enemies' to wounded and death.

As Shadow Dragon and his team were closed to the entrance, a powerful blast destroyed Laxtinct's wall to pieces. The team fell to the ground. They grunted painfully as they slowly got up. They then found demonic Anthro Lemon Zest in her dark greenish sleeveless blouse with black jacket and black shorts and long black boots-like as she was riding a giant robot with boom boxes and guns-like. Lieutenant Cobar there as well to assist her.

"Lemon Zest?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock.

Lemon Zest chuckled darkly and evilly, "Yeah! Rock on! Rock on! Rock on, dude! You're going down!"

Lemon Zest fired her Sonic Wave Attack on Shadow Dragon's team. Laxtinct summoned the walls for cover up. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon in knocking Lemon Zest down.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Laxtinct exclaimed firmly.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "I'll help Lemon Zest out!"

"Saber, take Applejack to lower deck! The rest with me, we're gonna destroy the command bridge for good!" Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Sunset Shimmer turned to Pinkie Pie, "Watch yourself! With Dark Magic, Shadowbolts are now more powerful and dangerous."

"And not only that, they're not themselves," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Okie Dookie Lookie!"

As Lemon Zest and Lieutenant Cobar slowly recovered from their injuries, Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct attacked the enemies at once. Shadow Dragon and his team quickly headed off to the entrance at once.

Lieutenant Cobar continued firing his heavy machine gun at Laxtinct, who blocked and deflected the attacks for the moment. As Laxtint got close to Lieutenant Cobar, the latter attacked and punched on the former's face. The Earth Mutant punched back but the Dark Terrorist fought back as well. Both of them continued punching at each other fiercely and determinedly for few times. As they punched their fists at each other very hard, Lieutenant Cobar gave a headbutt on Laxtinct before the latter kicked him back. As Lieutenant Cobar armed and aimed his gun at Laxtinct, the hero shown his enemy of his grip - a grenade's holder. Lieutenant Cobar yelped in shock and fear as he was about to remove the grenade that Laxtinct had open. But instead, he got exploded by grenade.

Pinkie Pie keep running and bouncing as fast as she can from Lemon Zest's Sonic Wave Attacks foe few times. As Lemon Zest recharging and rebooting her attacks, Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon while go around and around on the former. Lemon Zest struggled in catching and knocking Pinkie Pie down, but the random girl was too fast for the rocker to do it. As Pinkie Pie was about to launch her Party Canon blast, Lemon Zest grabbed and thrown her straight to the edge. Lemon Zest approached and aimed her gunner at Pinkie Pie.

Lemon Zest laughed in amusement, "Time for an encore! Gonna miss partnering and messing with you! You were pretty awesome rocker!"

Someone jumped on her suit's back, Lemon Zest took a peek on hers. She found Laxtinct was opening her suit's container. She screamed in anger as she tried to reach and get him off. As Lemon Zest struggled, Laxtinct opened the container's back opener. He found three weakened familiar girls wired up to the suit.

Laxtinct gasped, "Sonata! You're alive! How?!"

"Get off my battery container!" Lemon Zest exclaimed in anger, "I need them to power up my music, dude! Get off!"

"No one call my Sonata Dusk battery!" Laxtinct exclaimed in anger.

Laxtinct gave a few punches on Lemon Zest's face for ten times, but grabbed instead. She slammed him on the ground hard while aimed her Sound Blaster at him. As Lemon Zest was about to fire at Laxtinct, Pinkie Pie was in front of her while armed and aimed her Element of Laughter powered on her Party Canon. Pinkie Pie managed to get up on

"Sorry, LZ! Can't let you used my buddy's girl!" Pinkie Pie apologized.

Just before Lemon Zest could do, Pinkie Pie fired her canon in full powered beam-like. It caused her a lot of pain but also freed her from Dark Magic. The rocker moaned as she returned to normal while falling down. Party girl held and helped her down while Laxtinct helped and get former enemy - The Dazzlings down.

Lemon Zest moaned, "Pinkie Pie? Is that you? What happen? I had a nightmare. Dude, that was mess up..."

"You could say something like that..." Pinkie Pie said uneasily, "Most important of all - you're with us."

"So as others," Laxtinct said while looking at Sonata Dusk. She slowly opened her eyes. He gasped, "Sonata?! You're alright! Please, say 'yes, I love you'!"

"Laxtinct... It is you." Sonata Dusk said weakly yet surprised, "You-You saved me and my sisters..."

"You bet I am. I always come and visit you. Sorry for that long, babe."

"Laxtinct... Yes, I love you!"

Sonata Dusk sobbed and cried tearfully as she jumped and hugged while kissing Laxtinct's lips. he kissed her back. Both Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze groaned in annoyance and disgust while Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest awed happily to see that.

"Honestly..." Adagio groaned in annoyance.

Aria sighed in annoyance, "I'd never understand why she likes that dummy."

* * *

Applejack and Saber Dragoon have arrived at the lower deck. They were heading straight to the sphere. They both got attacked and knocked out. As they slowly got up, they found the mysterious warrior in her silver motorcycle suit with demonic helmet-like and Grimdark. She opened her visor and revealed her face.

"Sugarcoat?! What the hay are you doing here?!" Applejack asked in shock.

Sugarcoat armed with her bladed gauntlets, "It's pretty obvious when one has gained power of Dark Magic will do anything to gain more. In order to do, I must defeat you once and for all!"

"I have to ask..." Applejack remarked bitterly.

Saber Dragoon armed with his Twin Dragon Sabers, "Applejack, go! I'll cover you!"

"I don't think so!" Sugarcoat exclaimed.

Applejack headed off at once while Saber Dragoon helped and protecting her from being attacked by both Sugarcoat and Grimdark. Both of them tried to bring her down but blocked and deflected by Saber Dragoon's attacks for few times. As the heroes almost reached to the sphere, Sugarcoat jumped on Applejack to the ground hard while Grimdark swung his scythe on Saber Dragoon's back.

Grimdark stomped Saber Dragoon to the ground as he prepared to attack. Saber Dragoon nudged the grim reaper off by his hand. Both Saber Dragoon and Grimdark swung their bladed weapons at each other fiercely while dodging and blocking the attacks accurately and swiftly for few times. Grimdark gave a kick on Saber Dragoon off, causing him to push back. Grimdark charged in as he swung his scythe at Saber Dragoon who deflected the attack while thrust his left sword at the reaper but missed. Grimdark grabbed Saber Dragoon before he swung his scythe at the latter. Saber Dragoon dodged down before thrust his right blade through his chest. Grimdark was defeated.

Applejack kicked Sugarcoat off while trying to reach the sphere but instead punched back hard. Applejack got up while charged straight at Sugarcoat. The cowgirl swung his Mind Whiplash at the prefect, who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly and accurately while struck and injured Applejack for few times. As Sugarcoat tried to stab on Applejack's back, the former grabbed and thrown the latter at the sphere hard. Applejack used her Mind Whiplash in grabbing Sugarcoat tight before electrocuted and shocked the latter for the moment. Sugarcoat grabbed the rope tight before pulling it hard, bring Applejack towards her. Sugarcoat jabbed and thrust her blade on Applejack's left guts while strangling the cowgirl's neck.

"It's over now, Applejack," Sugarcoat smirked.

Saber Dragoon grabbed and held Sugarcoat tight, "For you! Applejack, now!"

Applejack grunted as she powered her Mind Whiplash with her powered Element of Honest. She screamed wildly while wrapped and tightened on Sugarcoat's head. Her weapon gave a powerful magical shock on Sugarcoat to scream in pain and wild. The Dark Magic within her destroyed as Sugarcoat returned to normal. Applejack helped and checked on her while Saber Dragoon took the chip while headed to the sphere for installing it into the system.

"Sugarcoat? Are you alright?" Applejack asked.

Sugarcoat moaned, "Applejack... What happen? I had a terrible and worst dream ever. And remind me again - never 'Unleash the Magic'. That was bad attempt to win the Friendship Games."

"Sure... Not a problem."

Saber Dragoon regrouped with Applejack and Sugarcoat whole contacted Joshua Joyce, "It's done!"

 _"Alright! Get out of here now!"_ Joshua Joyce ordered firmly, " _I'll start the attack soon. What the-?!"_

"Joyce?!"

 _"Damn it! I've been blocked! Dark Curse must have use some kind of firewall to prevent me activating the attack."_

"Do you know where it comes from?"

 _"The firewall is mostly located from command bridge! You have to shut it down manually!"_

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Alert the rest. Time to finish this once and for all! Let's go!"

Saber Dragoon and Applejack helped and carried Sugarcoat to meet up with others at command bridge. They have to defeat Dark Curse and his remote control for firewall in blocking Joshua Joyce activating the Phoenix Cruisers to fire at each other...

* * *

After receiving the report, Shadow Dragon and his remaining team made a rush hour in reaching the command bridge while battling with the enemies fiercely and determinedly. As they were almost reached to their destination, Swipestrike charged and attacked the team. Mystic Knight fired his gun at the assassin, who blocked and deflected the attacks. Houndkiller appeared as well form his invisible mode.

Shadow Dragon and his team were about to engage but blocked by Mystic Knight.

"No! You've gotta get Dark Curse and shut down the fire wall! I'll handle this clown by myself. Tailtech can stay with me if he wants."

"Are you sure?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Mystic Knight chuckled, "You're kidding me? I've been through lots of worse than this."

"Don't worry. I'll keep him off from getting killed," Tailtech said firmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. Both Swipestrike and Houndkiller were about to attack, Mystic Knight threw smoke bombs down. As the smoke emerged and blinded the enemies, Shadow Dragon and his team sneaked pass them and headed straight to the command bridge. As the smoke dispersed, Mystic Knight and Tailtech remained while armed with their guns.

"So, prefer to die?" Swipestrike asked in amusement.

Mystic Knight huffed while armed his twin pistols, "I'd prefer you die, psychopath moron."

"Watch yourself, these guys are not jokers," Tailtech warned Mystic Knight.

Mystic Knight smirked beneath his mask, "That's what make things interesting."

Just before Swipestrike and Houndkiller could do anything, Mystic Knight fired his twin pistols at the enemies. The enemies quickly hid behind the left pillar while Houndkiller fired his gun back at Mystic Knight and Tailtech. The heroes quickly moved back to the crates for cover.

"You just have to do that, didn't you," Tailtech asked in annoyance.

Mystic Knight smirked, "Hey, they're the bad guys. Shoot first, ask later. Besides, fate of the world is in our hand, remember?"

Tailtech groaned in annoyance as why he bothered to ask. Tailtech deal with Houndkiller while Mystic Knight deals with Swipestrike.

Tailtech fired his Typhoon Blaster at Houndkiller, who dodged and avoided the blasts while firing his heavy machine gun at the hero fiercely. As Houndkiller responded to attack, Tailtech ducked down while firing back at him. They both had been this for the moment. As Tailtech was reloading his gun and readied to attack, but instead Houndkiller appeared before him. The Dark Terrorist Colonel punched on fox mutant for 12 times before thrown to the ground. Houndkiller jabbed his knife on Tailtech's stomach hard. As the Dark Terrorist continued thrusting his knife on fox mutant's stomach, Tailtech struggled before fired at Houndkiller's chest for ten times. The colonel was defeated.

Swipestrike charged in as he blocked and deflected the blasts and shots from Mystic Knight, who relied his twin pistols in firing at him. As he closed by, Swipestrike gave a kick on Mystic Knight. The vigilante jumped over the assassin, who later nudged on face by the latter's shoulder. Swipestrike continued punching on Mystic Knight, who struggled in blocking and avoiding the attacks. And just before Mystic Knight could do anything, Swipestrike thrust his twin blades on stomach hard before kicked him off while taking his swords back. The assassin charged in while swinging his swords at the vigilante, who kept moving and dodging the attacks while firing his blasters back at him. As Swipestrike continued charging, though he received some small wounds on his shoulder. And as Swipestrike swung his swords over Mystic Knight's head, the vigilante thrust a punch on the assassin's stomach.

Swipestrike armed with his swords while Mystic Knight armed with his twin pistol. Both charged in while ready to make a strike. As they came close, they swiftly attacked while passing each other by. They stopped and stood still. Swipestrike fell to the ground while Mystic Knight stood still with one leg as he breathed heavily.

Tailtech approached and helped Mystic Knight, who brushed him off.

"I don't need your help," Mystic Knight snapped in annoyance.

Tailtech nudged on Mystic Knight's stomach, "Put a sock to it! You're wounded. And need help. Besides, we've gotta stay alive. We've got the mission to finish."

Mystic Knight sighed, "Fine..."

Tailtech continued helping and moved injured Mystic Knight to command center. Swipestrike still laid on the ground like he was killed before he made his left hand move...

* * *

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Flare Tiger and Dragoking entered the command bridge, where Dark Curse standing still and looking at the sky. Crimson Skull had his troops armed and readied to attack the intruders.

"It's over, Dark Curse! You've lost!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed.

Dark Curse chuckled in amusement, "And prey to tell me why would you think that?"

"Your Project End is coming to its end," Twilight Sparkle explained, "Both Decepticons and Cobra have left and abandoned you after our friends beaten them. All of your army have fallen to their death. You lost most of the ships. These last two will be next."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. There is no way you can win this. It's over."

"You are right, Humans. It is over..." Dark Curse said in amusement as he slowly turned to his back, "FOR YOU!"

Just before Shadow Dragon and his team could do anything, Dark Curse repelled them off by his powerful dark psychic power. He chuckled darkly as he slowly transformed into the demonic version of himself with large demonic wings and long torn horn while worn dark black coat and ancient rove-like with deadly and demonic armor and gauntlets on him. Crimson Skull and his remaining troops armed and readied their guns at the team.

"What the heck?! He can do that?!" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer groaned in concern, "Dark Curse must have combined with both Light and Dark Magic into his body! This makes him more dangerous, powerful and deadly than before."

"Thus, he's named as Dark Apocalypse!" Flare Tiger exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged in amusement, "Well, he has to have a name since you two already have when you got into your higher forms."

"He's insane! That kind of magic could have kill and destroy him," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

"I'd prefer to call it - improvising and improving, my dears. I couldn't succeeded it without you. All of you are the perfect pawns," Dark Curse said in amusement, "Even if you did set the chips to my two ships' system, it won't change anything about accomplishing my mission. I'm always ten steps ahead of everything. Project End has reached its final destination. The Humanity will be destroyed. The New Order for me and my loyalists will be born."

Shadow Dragon clenched his fists, "It doesn't matter. We're gonna stop it!"

"We shall see. Commence the Light and Darkness Canon Beam," Dark Curse ordered darkly, "As well as destroying the rest of humanity and its cities."

As if the ships understood him, both Phoenix Cruisers began preparing and energizing Light and Darkness Canon Beam as well as their tanks, turrets, guns and antiaircraft. The ships are ready to attack.

"Guys! You have to stop ships! It's starting!" Joshua Joyce exclaimed in concern through com-link.

"You're not gonna win!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Apocalypse Dark smirked, "I already am. Finish them off!"

Dark Terrorist Troopers armed and readied to fire their guns. And just before any of them, Flare Tiger disappeared from everyone's sights. Dark Terrorist Troopers got slashed and clawed as they screamed to death. She appeared behind of Crimson Skull while making funny face.

"Peek-a-Boo!" Flare Tiger exclaimed before lunged her headbutt on Crimson Skull. She turned to her friends, "Time to finish this, guys! Flash and Sunset, deactivate the firewall! We'll hold this guys for long!"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Flare Tiger's right. Go now!"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle engaged with Dark Curse or Dark Apocalypse in his powerful form while Flare Tiger and Dragoking engaged with Crimson Skull. Sunset Shimmer headed to the computer in finding a way to shut down the firewall while Flash Sentry covered her back.

Dragoking pounced and lunged at Crimson Skull, who grabbed and thrown to the ground. Flare Tiger punched on his face very hard, causing the General punched her back. She summoned her Tiger Claws as she tried to land them on him but missed as he continued dodging and avoiding the attacks quickly and swiftly. As she thrust her claws on his head, he dodged down and kicked her off. He grabbed and slammed her to the ground hard before stomped her head very hard for five times. As he gave another stomp, she dodged and rolled to left side before kick on his back hard. Dragoking pounced from the front as he wrapped tightly on Crimson Skull while trying to bite or poison the General. Flare Tiger got up as she charged and kicked him off. Dragoking slithered and jumped on Flare Tiger as he wrapped around her body. Flare Tiger and Crimson Skull continued attacking at each other fiercely and determinedly.

Apocalypse Dark armed with his **_Shadow Dark Balls_** while Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle armed with their Darkness Blade and Star Sparkle Sword.

"Are you prepared to meet the end?" Apocalypse Dark asked in amusement.

"Over my dead body," Shadow Dragon remarked firmly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "We won't let you destroy our home!"

Apocalypse Dark chuckled in amusement, "We shall see... BEGONE!"

Apocalypse Dark fired his **_Shadow Dark Balls_** at Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle, who quickly blocked and deflected the shots. He appeared before them as he gave them a hard slap before fell to the ground hard. As he slowly approached to his victims, Shadow Dragon got up and attacked Apocalypse Dark, who blocked and deflected them at ease for few times. As Shadow Dragon launched the black aura dragon-like **_Dark Dragoon_** straight at Apocalypse Dark, the insane warlord responded by summoning the force field before fired his **_Black Thunder_** on the hero. Twilight Sparkle got up and ready to attack but instead Apocalypse Dark blew her off by using **_Storm Tornado_**. Apocalypse Dark summoned his Demon Warlord Blade as he charged and attacked Shadow Dragon who blocked and deflected before he fought back for few times. As Shadow Dragon gave a swung of his blade on left, Apocalypse Dark grabbed and strangled him tightly.

Twilight Sparkle got up as she fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at Apocalypse Dark's hand in freeing Shadow Dragon. She helped her boyfriend as they both charged and engaged the Apocalypse Dark for few times.

Sunset Shimmer struggled in getting the ship's firewall down while Flash Sentry continued firing his gun at the enemies to cover her. All of the enemies were defeated and killed. But Sunset Shimmer unable to shut the firewall down.

"Damn it! I can't shut both firewall or the firepower down!" Sunset exclaimed in frustration, "I can't find it! I'm useless!"

Flash groaned in concern, "That can't be right! It has to be there!"

"Maybe..." Sunset Shimmer gasped in realization. She turned and found both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle were battling with Apocalypse Dark for few rounds. She noticed a reddish light on the enemy leader's chest, "It's with him. Flash, help Flare Tiger. I'll help Twilight and Shadow Dragon."

Flash Sentry hissed in concern about letting her go and fight monster. He sighed, "Be careful."

Sunset Shimmer headed to help her friends against Apocalypse Dark while Flash Sentry helped Flare Tiger and Dragoking to defeat Crimson Skull.

As Dragoking and Flare Tiger attacked their enemy, Crimson Skull defeated by stomping Dragoking to the ground while strangling Flare Tiger. Flash went to the Dark Terrorist's back as he used the gun of slamming him hard. Crimson Skull turned and gave some punches on Flash Sentry, who struggled in blocking and deflecting the punches for few times. And just before he could do anything, Crimson Skull fired his pistol on Flash's left shoulder. And just before Dark Terrorist could do anything, Dragoking pounced and wrapped the former up before poisoned by neck. Flash Sentry quickly gave a hard punch on face. Crimson Skull screamed in pain before punched Flash Sentry while pulled Dragoking out. Flare Tiger jabbed her Tiger Claw on Crimson Skull to death by back.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon struggled in defeating Apocalypse Dark, who managed to deflect the blasts and even blocked the attacks while punching, kicking, knocking and ramming them very hard. Twilight Sparkle thrust her Star Sparkle Sword at Apocalypse Dark but instead dodged down before gave a slash on her belly. Twilight Sparkle got injured. Apocalypse Dark approached her as he was ready to finish her off. Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed his archenemy to the ground before start punching on Apocalypse Dark for few times. As Shadow Dragon thrust both punches, he was stopped by Apocalypse Dark.

Apocalypse Dark opened his mouth in ready to unleash his **_Dark Terror Beam_**. Instead, his chest got struck by a powerful sunshine blast. His chest blinked for few times while in red. Shadow Dragon quickly kicked at his very hard. Apocalypse Dark looked up and found Sunset Shimmer healing Twilight Sparkle's wounds. Both girls got up while regrouped with the rest of the team.

Sunset Shimmer contacted Joshua Joyce, "The Firewall is down. Take them down now!"

 _"But what about-?!"_ Joshua Joyce asked in concern.

"No, Mr. Joyce! Sunset's right! The Phoenix Cruisers have to be destroyed! We can't let them destroy the world," Twilight Sparkle insisted.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Don't worry about us. We'll find the way out. Blow the ships out!"

Joshua Joyce sighed through com-link, _"Good luck! Commence the backfire attack!"_

 ** _BOOM!_** Both Phoenix Cruisers fired their weaponry turrets at each other fiercely and determinedly. The ship even shaken both heroes and villain hard since they're inside. Apocalypse Dark hissed in anger upon looking at the event. Twilight and her friends did it. They have stopped Project End.

"So, you found my weak spot? How?" Apocalypse Dark asked in amusement.

Sunset Shimmer narrowed her anger eyes, "You're always ten steps ahead of everyone. And what better way to ensure nothing goes wrong, you absorbed Machine Dragoon's ability to connect everything including these ships. And that way, you can initiate both firewall and the attacks."

Twilight Sparkle smiled in understanding, "Now with your firewall is down, Joshua can used the ship to fire at each other. Without them, Project End is a failure."

"It's over now," Shadow Dragon snarled.

"For you all!" Apocalypse Dark shouted as he summoned **_Death Claws_** in grabbing and holding Shadow Dragon's team against the wall hard. He snarled as he slowly squeezed tightly on his hands on the heroes, making them screamed in pain. He chuckled evilly, "I've underestimated you. You, Humans, have proven yourself worthy adversary for me to challenge. I thankful of that. But it has to come to the end. Goodbye..."

And just before Apocalypse Dark could do anything, his Death Claws got exploded by Mystic Knight's sniper. Shadow Dragon and his team are freed from their prison. And just before he could do anything; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Dragon Strike Force charged in and attacked him fiercely. Rarity and Fluttershy helped and healed Shadow Dragon's team to healthy state. Shadowbolts and the Dazzlings were there to look after wounded ones. They then joined and helped their team in defeating the enemy at once.

Both Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force fought fiercely and determinedly at Apocalypse Dark. He roared in anger as he unleashed Ghostly Terror Wave in knocking both team out.

"It doesn't matter how many you have added. You cannot win the battle!" Apocalypse Dark said darkly, "With both Light and Dark Magic under my grasp, I am invincible and powerful that the world has ever seen! I cannot be defeated!"

"You're wrong," Sunset Shimmer protested firmly, "You may have our magic of Light and Dark, but we carry something more valuable and powerful magic of all."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "To defeat you alone is impossible. But when you have friends like these girls, nothing can be impossible! I know that now! Magic doesn't come from power, it comes from within and everyone we loved and befriend!"

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle smiled, "We'll show you why!"

"[Applejack] Honesty! [Fluttershy] Kindness! [Pinkie Pie] Laughter! [Rarity] Generosity! [Rainbow Dash] Loyalty! [Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer] Magic!"

Mane Seven glowed brightly and colorfully in colored rainbow lights. They all entered their Rainbow Form. They were all holding each other's hands tightly and passionately. Dragon Strike Force armed themselves in defense position for the girls against Apocalypse Dark's attacks and power. The Dazzlings and Shadowbolts stayed behind of the girls for support.

Phoenix Cruiser continued shaken like it's breaking to pieces and falling down. It got hit badly as it fired at the second damaged one. Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force need to defeat Apocalypse Dark at once.

Apocalypse Dark snarled, "Was that suppose to scare me?! It is still not enough to defeat me!"

"Maybe to you, but not to me," Twilight Sparkle admitted proudly, "After so many years of studying and not even having some friends, I finally realize what I really needed the most - friends. I've seen it. I've experienced it. And I'm proud to have them!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "You can threaten or scare us if you want. But we won't back down without the fight. We're gonna show you why! Feel our power! Our unity! Our determination Our faith! Our Hope! Our heart!"

Mane Seven held tightly as they magically glowed brightly and colorfully in rainbow colors. They were levitated in midair as they're ready to attack. Apocalypse Dark roared in anger as he immediately launched **_Death Claws_** and **_Shadow Dark Balls_** at once but all blocked and deflected by Dragon Strike Force.

"The Magic of Friendship! **_United Friendship Rainbow Power!_** "

Mane Seven fired their powerful attack **_United Friendship Rainbow Power_** out. Apocalypse Dark responded by firing his **_Dark Terror Beam_**. Both power beam clashed and pushed each other fiercely as both sides struggled in winning the fight. Apocalypse Dark gave maximum power push on his **_Dark Terror Beam_** against Mane Seven's **_United Friendship Rainbow Power_**.

Dragon Strike Force, Shadowbolts and the Dazzlings cried and cheered wildly and determinedly. But they weren't alone. Everyone at Phoenix Fortress cheered and cried for Mane Seven to win as well.

With powerful support and cheers, Mane Seven cried as they put a maximum power on their ** _United Friendship Rainbow Power_** in pushing **_Dark Terror Beam_** straight back at Apocalypse Dark. Feeling a great impact, Apocalypse Dark felt some cracks on his body as he screamed in pain and agony. He got exploded.

With the explosion dispersed, Mane Seven and their allies stood still as they looked and found Apocalypse Dark returned to his normal state - Dark Curse, wounded and injured, lying on the ground. He's dying.

Mystic Knight whistled, "Wow... That's something..."

"That's my girl," Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry said proudly.

"You've lost, Dark Curse," Sunset Shimmer said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "The New Order you desired is gone. Project End is a failure."

Dark Curse coughed heavily, "Perhaps... But do you think it's over... This is just the beginning... The humanity will fall..."

"If it does," Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly, "We will be there to stop it."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Dark Curse chuckled painfully, "So be it... This battle is yours... But I have achieved my true objective... Project End is a success..."

Dark Curse gave a last breathe before fell to the ground hard. Shorty Thinking checked on Dark Curse's pulse for the moment. He turned to his team and nodded his head. Everyone sighed in relief. Dark Curse is defeated and dead.

Twilight Sparkle was in concern, "What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know..." Sunset Shimmer admitted. She yelped as she felt the ship lowered itself down and even heard some explosion. She realized something, "But we've gotta get out of here now!"

"HOW?!" Everyone asked in concern.

"HOLD ON!" Shadow Dragon ordered.

Everyone screamed wildly as they all fell their backs on the ground. As the Phoenix Cruiser diving down, it was heading straight to the ocean...

* * *

Both Phoenix Cruisers dived and made a great impact on the ocean hard. It then exploded. Everyone on Phoenix Fortress land gasped in shock and fear. They were all in great pain and despair as they all mourned of heroes' death and sacrifice. Some cried and sobbed tearfully. Others looked down in sorrow and pain. A few looked away and remained silent.

Suddenly, a light shined upon everyone. They looked up and found Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force, Shadowbolts and even Daazlings were inside of Rainbow Sphere. It slowly descending to the ground. Everyone cheered wildly and happily to see the heroes safe from harm.

"Twilight, please don't do that again," Shadow Dragon remarked.

Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement, "No promises..."

Sunset Shimmer sighed in relief, "At least, it's over now..."

Dark Curse is defeated. The Alliance of Darkness is disbanded, with most of Dark Terrorists were killed while Decepticons and Cobra escaped and disappeared. But the world is saved once again...  
 _  
Prepare for the Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	17. Epilogue: A New Life to Begin

**Epilogue: A New Life to Begin**

Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force, Shadowbolts Five and even Dazzlings within the Rainbow Sphere slowly descended to the ground. Imperial Phoenix-Western Dragon Army of Officers and Politicians, Autobots, G.I. Joe, several school staffs and students, and even their own family gathered and surrounded the heroes' arrival.

As soon as the Rainbow Sphere landed on the ground, it popped like bubbles or balloon. Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Lance, Nyx, Spike and even Cutie Mark Crusaders charged straight at Mane Seven at once.

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, causing the older sisters swung the little ones around before hugged them back. Wheelie and Brains joined in by jumping and hugging Sunset Shimmer before she hugged them back. Flash Sentry approached Sunset Shimmer before patter her. Spike jumped on Twilight Sparkle before Nyx, Lance, Dean Cadance and even Shining Armor come and hugged her tightly and passionately.

"That's some nice dress you have, Twilight," Dean Cadance commented before giggled, "With long hair down and without glasses, you would have been pretty."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thanks. I'd appreciate a lot. This is my best friend's work."

Shadow Dragon, Flare Tiger and Dragoking approached the Sparkle Family. Shining Armor departed from hugging his family. He turned and gave a thumbs up to Shadow Dragon, the latter smiled and replied the gesture back.

"Thanks for watching my sister, you knucklehead," Shining Armor thanked happily.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "And thank you for trusting me to be her boyfriend, Mr. Overprotective."

Shining Armor chuckled in amusement, "Very funny, genius. Just don't push me there especially that very part I hate the most."

Flare Tiger giggled in amusement before giving a nudge on Shadow Dragon's chest, "Nice one, slick."

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "I've got many ways to impress everybody. But it's over."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Yes, Shadow Dragon. It is over."

"We saved the world again," Roadblock commented in amazement, "All the bad guys are gone for good."

Everyone chatted and cheered happily about their victory and survival against the Alliance of Darkness and their Project End. Awakened from her unconsciousness, Principal Cinch slowly got up and looked around of her surroundings especially Strikespell, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna approached the heroes. It not only scared her but also angered her about the event.

Principal Cinch groaned as she approached two Principals of Canterlot High School.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit! And not only that, you have put most of us at danger due to your irresponsibility action."

Everyone looked and gave Principal Cinch an annoying glare especially Shining Armor, who wanted to punch his former teacher's face for everything she had done. Twilight Sparkle stopped him before she shook her head and smiled. It made her brother concern and confuse about it.

"Really? That's it? That's all she can say?" Sam asked in shock. He whistled, "I must have miss out a lot..."

Mikaela groaned, "Sometimes, I don't even want to know what really happen."

Cade nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Lots of crap happen after you guys were gone."

"Lady... Either you're stupid or disillusion, appreciate the people saving your goddamn life," Joshua Joyce exclaimed in annoyance, "I mean seriously! What were you thinking about?! Blackmailing the kid for your game?! Unleashing deadly and dangerous unstable magic to win it?! Blame CHS for this mess?! Did you even do something about it than just playing stupid game while these guys risked theirs for us?! What kind of life I'm having?!"

Agent Simmons rolled his eyes in amusement while patted Joshua Joyce's shoulder, "Welcome to our world, Mr. CEO."

Principal Cinch groaned, "Gentlemen, I'd appreciate if you do not interfere the school affairs because all of this are CHS's fault."

Instead of anger, Principal Celestia gave a sly smirk, "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all."

Strikespell moved close to his mother, "You'd better watch your language, Cinch, you're talking to my mother. No one insults her."

Sugarcoat nodded as she explained bluntly, "At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game. And above all; it was them, the Autobots and G.I. Joe who saved our lives and the world from those monsters."

Everyone turned and looked at Sugarcoat in surprise and shock. Sugarcoat defended the Canterlot High School?

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Pinkie Pie remarked in amusement.

Principal Cinch groaned, "That's ridiculous!"

Spike huffed, "Nope, that's pretty much what happened."

"Actually, we're all to blame," Sour Sweet approached while admitted in shame yet sweetly. She glared at Principal Cinch while sourly remarked, "Mostly it was her."

Sunny Flare nodded in agreement, "Well, yeah. If Principal Cinch hadn't make all of us pressure on Twilight Sparkle to open that stupid amulet, we wouldn't be at this mess!"

Principal Cinch groaned, "Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"

"Wow... She's really dumber than we thought," Lemon Zest remarked in amusement.

Indigo Zap huffed, "No surprises. No one gets infected, Principal C. You're just a lousy principal who wants to win and worry about your stupid reputation. And above all, you did nothing about helping and saving people, even if it's your own student. Nothing is important than the team. Right, coach?"

Blazefist smirked as he held Indigo Zap close to her while patter her head, "That's right, little sis. That's the way."

Principal Celestia smiled, "It looks like you're out. I'm sure the school board would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Vice Principal Luna added.

Dean Cadance giggled, "And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog."

"Because that would never ruin your reputation." Shining Armor said in amusement, "Don't want to risk it, now do you?"

Principal Cinch groaned in anger, "I'm not out! Mr. Secretary! Robots! Soldiers! Do something about it! You saw what they did especially they put all of us in danger!"

The Autobots and their Human Allies, and even G.I. Joe groaned in anger as they all wanted to punch Principal Cinch's face for her irresponsibility and immoral action especially put a blame on their allies. But instead, their leaders smiled calmly as they know how to respond it.

"Actually, you're just the craziest woman I ever met," Roadblock commented. Principal Cinch was in shock. He scoffed, "Magic? Seriously? The only magic I know is some cheap tricks."

Optimus Prime nodded in agreement, "Indeed. That was Decepticon's Weapon of Mass Destruction - using both Energon and the artificial energy source we ever seen to destroy both indigenous life form and Cybertronians-alike. We are lucky to survive the attacks."

Sam shrugged, "Me, Mikaela, Lennox and Epps were kidnapped. So we have no idea of what happen."

Duke chuckled, "Don't forget about me."

Autobots and G.I. Joe commented and nodded in agreement with their leaders about it. And even Imperial Phoenix and Western Dragon Army nodded as they defended Canterlot High School.

Strikespell nodded, "Principal Cinch, if this is some kind of joke, you're gonna have to do better than that. Besides, I would never harm my own mothers, all for the sake of your stupid reputation."

Principal Cinch grunted in anger, "If none of you won't admit that CHS are responsible of this mess, I will make reports at once! Not only school boards, but also President, none of you will escape! So, forfeit the games now! Declare Crystal Prep Academy a champion!"

"There has gone too far, Cinch," The firm voice exclaimed in anger and annoyance. Principal Cinch yelped in concern as she slowly turned to her back. She found Azure Phoenix glaring at her. He continued, "You had lack of humiliation while upholding too much pride of your nonsense reputation."

Principal Cinch yelped while startled in shock, "Mr. Former Secretary! You're alive! I thought you were killed since the accident!"

"My death was premature, Cinch. I believe you have something to hide from me for a long time," Azure Phoenix said darkly and angrily. He held the hard drive, making Principal Cinch looked and quivered fearfully. He continued, "As you can see, Cinch, my son isn't the only one keeping an eye on you. I don't actually trust you fully of handling the school affairs. We have recorded everything."

Principal Cinch gulped fearfully while looking at the security hard drive Azure Phoenix was holding.

"So, let's make a deal, Cinch. In return for dropping the false charges against Canterlot High School, I would ensure that the information will not be delivered to school board about your activities." Azure Phoenix said calmly and amusingly. He held his drive to Principal Cinch, making her try to take it. He held it up, "Though I could easily declare you 'fired'. Oh, what do you think I should do? Sounds familiar, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled a bit, "It sure does, Mr. Secretary."

Everyone awed in amusement and amazement about Azure Phoenix's threat on Principal Cinch, and even Mane Seven and all of their friends find it humor too. Principal Cinch found everyone refused to give in her demands. She shaken very hard while narrowed her eyes in anger like she was about to explode. But instead she sighed calmly while put her uniform gently down.

"As you command, Mr. Secretary," Principal Cinch admitted in defeat, "I shall leave at once. I will be at the plane."

Principal Cinch stand down from pressing charges against the . Azure Phoenix turned and glared at Shadowbolts and Crystal Prep Academy Students. They all looked down in shame as they know what it's about.

"I can't tell how much disappointed and angry I am at you all. The damages you have create is unacceptable especially mistreating your own classmate," Azure Phoenix said angrily. Crystal Prep Academy remained looking down in shame. He sighed, "But the most important thing of all - you all did the right thing - humiliation and putting the civilians' lives first. That is the true way of Imperial Phoenix Army. I am, no, your family would be proud of you."

Virtue Dragon nodded in agreement, "Mr. Secretary is right. All of you did well during Friendship Games. You all have shown your humiliation, bravery, morality and compassion for both rivals and comrades. Well done."

Strikespell cleared his throat, "Since the Friendship Games' finale is not actually finished, so there is no winner."

"I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected," Principal Celestia continued, "but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."

Both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy students cheered wildly and happily. Everyone is the winner, even though Principal Cinch find it annoying and unacceptable but refuse to cause troubles when Azure Phoenix blackmailed her about her activities. Autobots and G.I. Joe were happy for it too as well.

"Well, who would have thought that there's gonna be a draw between two schools," Roadblock said in surprise, "I gotta admit it. That's pretty cool for everyone to be champion."

"Agreed. But winning gold medal means nothing," Optimus Prime said firmly and wisely as he and Roadblock turned and looked at their comrades who were chatting and talking with their own teammates. He smiled, "Reunite our lost comrades matters. That is our true prize."

Roadblock smiled, "You could say that again."

Azure Phoenix turned to One-Eyed Anger, "Time to send them home now. The parents are worried sake of them."

"Sir," One-Eyed Anger nodded firmly.

One-Eyed Anger turned and informed the rest of military soldiers to prepare the planes in sending all of the students and children back home. The fight is over.

"Wait?! Where's Sonata?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

* * *

In the middle of ocean, the Dazzlings were rowing the boat towards New York. They were now escaping from the enemies now.

"Do we have to?" Sonata Dusk asked unhappily.

Aria Blaze groaned, "It's better than staying in prison. Food sucks. Prisoners sucks. My boyfriend sucks since he go after the shy one now. And now, my voice still sucks without the gems."

Adagio Dazzle rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well, best thing is we don't have to get into a mix with morons like Alliance of Darkness again. For now, we hide and enjoy our freedom while it lasts. And of course, we'd better stay out of troubles."

"Will I see Laxy again?" Sonata Dusk asked in concern.

Adagio Dazzle patted Sonata Dusk's head, "Don't worry. You will see him again. Just make sure you and him are alone. And don't tell him where our new hideout is. Got it?"

"Got it," Sonata Dusk smiled.

Aria Blaze groaned, "Moron..."

* * *

Within Lockdown's Knight Ship, Galvatron was sitting on his throne chair while looking at his holographic screens. Scourge and Cyclonus were standing besides him. Shockwave was looking at his biology works about Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon. Onslaught and Dreadwing were checking on security monitor. Vortex and Blast-Off were piloting the ship. Stinger, Brawl and Swindle were patrolling the ship's area.

"Project End is a failure, Lord Galvatron," Scourge said in concern, "What should we do next?"

Cyclonus nodded in concern, "Indeed. Without Dark Curse, our alliance with Dark Terrorist is finished. I feared we're not ready to counterattack with such limited troops and resources."

"True..." Galvatron nodded in agreement, "There are some plans have yet to unfold especially we have some spare of Rainbow Energon to use. Head to Middle East. It will be our temporary base until we regain our strength, our army and our resources. We will await our contact for the next move. The next time we meet, the Autobots will fall and we will rise!"

Cyclonus and Scourge bowed down, "Yes, Lord Galvatron."

The Decepticons set their Lockdown's Knight ship on the coordinates. They blasted the ship's wrap drive as they all headed to Middle East for temporary base...

* * *

On Cobra Command Ship, Cobra Commander was sitting on his throne chair while both Destro and Baroness were standong besides him. Zartan and his Dreadnoks were patrolling the ship. Firefly was pilotting the ship. Dr. Mindbender discussed with Tomax and Xamot about the magic they obtained from the enemies.

"Our Alliance with Dark Terrorist is gone," Baroness reported, "This means Project End is a failure."

Destro nodded, "So, Cobra Commander, what is your grand plan?"

"For now, we hide from the enemy's sight," Cobra Commander said darkly before looked at the front: Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon containers, "But most important of all, we have what we need to weaponize them for our arsenal. Our enemies will feel our wrath. Our conquest has just begun. We will reclaimed the world one day."

"Where to?" Destro asked curiously.

"My old hometown - Springfield," Cobra Commander ordered darkly and firmly, "It's the perfect place for hiding and planning for our next move."

With that has given, Cobra Command Ship was flying straight to Springfield. Cobra Freighters and Cobra Jet Fighters followed their leader to the hidden base at once now.

* * *

There was disturbance and destructive at the Mysterious Island, the army of Dark Terrorists were battling with each other since the death of Dark Curse and his two top Dark Generals. Shredkiller, Sauron and even Machine Dragoon were fighting and challenging for inheriting the power and leadership of Dark Terrorists, as well as completing his vision and mission. The jet fighter was flying and arriving at the area. And its pilot is none other than Swipestrike, who survived the Phoenix Cruisers' destruction.

* * *

On the late afternoon, the Imperial Phoenix Flight Transport arrived at Canterlot High School. Everyone from the ship climbed down as they all cheered and chatted happily about both Friendship Games and Battle of Phoenix Fortress, as well as being champions of the game. And now, both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy students became more friendlier towards at each other and willingly to become friends.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting on staircase while holding Spike on her lap, with Lance sitting near right side while Nyx sat on left. She smiled happily as she hugged three of them happily together. Shadow Dragon approached and checked on her. Dragoking followed his master from behind.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm fine. And in fact, I felt great. That's some crazy adventure we've been through, haven't we?"

"Yeah. We have some moments to share. And best of all, we're alive. Think we're back together again, Twi?" Shadow Dragon asked calmly, making Twilight Sparkle to look at him. He sighed, "If you don't want, I understand. I just want you to know - I'm sorry for the mess I had made. But I always love you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance, "What kind of question was that, Shadow Dragon? Of course, I wanted to get back together. I also owe you a big apology too especially insulting Iris Crystal. That was stupid of me to be jealous on her."

"Yeah, it was."

"But still, I really love you. I really do, Shadow Dragon. Nothing gonna change that."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he held and grasped Twilight Sparkle's hand before pulling her up. He then let his left hand wrapped around her waist while his right hand took the hair ribbon out before touching her cheek gently. It make her blushed as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder while her right on his neck. Both leaned and kissed each other's lips passionately and happily for the moment.

Lance, Nyx and Spike, and even Dragoking awed happily to see both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle reunited and reconciled their relationship.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle departed at once. They smiled happily. They faced to the front where Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were standing there. Dean Cadance smiled in please and happy while Shining Armor was in shock.

"Hey," Twilight Sparkle greeted.

Dean Cadance smiled, "Hey too, Twi. I see you both get together again."

"Yeah, we do," Shadow Dragon smiled before turned and faced Shining Armor, "You're not trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Shining Armor sighed, "Nope. Honestly, I can't force her out of this one now since she wanted you so badly. But if you hurt my sister again, I'm coming after you. Ya hear me?"

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement while the rest giggled and laughed in amusement. Shining Armor is still overprotective over his sister again. Everything is back to normal.

Dean Cadance smiled, "I guess that was one way to finish your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that especially Azure Phoenix's threat. Who knew he had a very bad side?"

"I've been thinking about it," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. Everyone looked at her. She smiled, "I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton."

Everyone was surprise of Twilight Sparkle's answer. She really mean it?

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time."

"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?" Shining Armor asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose..."

Dean Cadance suggested, "You could transfer to this school instead."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked hopefully. She turned and looked at Shining Armor, "Shining Armor, I-!"

Shining Armor patted on Twilight Sparkle's head, "Hey, don't worry about me, kiddo. I'm fine with whatever you really want. Seeing you with those girls from Canterlot High School, it's kinda right for you."

Dean Cadance nodded, "You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Azure Phoenix, Strikespell and Principal Celestia about it right away."

"Not only her," Shadow Dragon spoke up firmly. He then smiled, "I'll be going too. I did transfer here for the previous mission about the Dazzlings. And now, I'm back for the next mission - look after her."

"Count me in!" Spike held his right paw up.

Dragoking hissed happily, "Me too... Home."

Nyx giggled happily as she hugged Twilight Sparkle, "I wanna go too! I did join Cutie Mark Crusaders! They're my best friends."

Lance smirked before patted and shaken Nyx's hair, "Well, somebody gotta look after you. And that would be moi. I heard this place got some serious music. I'm in."

Shining Armor smiled, "I guess it's settle now."

* * *

At the Phoenix Transport, Strikespell spoke for the moment with his wife and his son, making sure they're okay and fine after the hostage crisis at Phoenix Fortress. They hugged him happily and passionately to see him alright. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Azure Phoenix approached Strikespell from behind. He turned to them.

"How are you, son?" Principal Celestia asked.

Strikespell nodded, "Fine, mom. I'm sorry about this crazy mess especially the lie part about conquering and uniting the world as one."

"I know. You and your father did this to lure and learn more about the Alliance of Darkness's true plan and hiding. And you did it. I'm just glad you haven't lost your humanity after what happen to Iris Crystal."

"Yeah... She wouldn't want me to become a monster, even though it's her dream to see the world united as one than separated."

"I know. What exactly do you want, son? This isn't just about following the rules or surpass your father's expectation, is it?"

Strikespell sighed, "No. I want to fulfill Iris Crystal's dream ever since her death. It's the least I can do to honor her name. It's my greatest punishment for failing her a lot since that day. I want to atone that."

Principal Celestia shook her head as she hugged her son, "Strikespell, she doesn't want you to be punished. She wants you to live for your family. If you want to make her dream come true, learn to show compassion and kindness to people. And of course, you need to learn how to make some friends. That's how you should honor her and make dream come true."

Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Without their commander, the Dark Terrorists will be disbanded and dissolved. It's a long way. But with some help, her dream come true one day..."

Strikespell hummed before nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should discussed about Twilight Sparkle. Since Crystal Prep is no longer fit for her studies, I'm thinking..."

"I agreed. I did told her to make and trust some friends from Canterlot High," Azure Phoenix smiled. He sighed,

"I'll tell the others about it," Principal Celestia smiled. She turned to Captain Rexstrike and Lightningblade, "Captain?"

Captain Rexstrike smiled and saluted, "Commander, it's great to see you safe from harm."

"It's great to see you too," Principal Celestia smiled before hummed, "I was wondering - would you like to work for me as my Head of Security? I do need someone to make sure no one try to learn more about the magic. Besides, you're retired from your military duties."

Captain Rexstrike smiled as he saluted proudly, "It would be my honor."

"And Lightningblade, will you return as Kendo Sensei?" Principal Celestia asked.

Lightningblade smiled and bow, "I will be honored, Principal Celestia."

Vice Principal Luna sighed happily before she noticed Han Zane approached from her left side. She smirked slyly.

"Well, look who's on my doorstep," Vice Principal Luna asked in amusement.

Han chuckled, "Oh, really funny, Luna. How's your arm? Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. You could say that. Thanks for coming for me and my family. If it weren't for you and your help, the world would have fallen into chaos."

"Well, yeah, the usual - hero saved the damsel and save the day. Well, I only save you while the rest save the day."

"It doesn't matter. You're here. That's all I need," Vice Principal Luna said happily before went in some thoughts, "Speaking of needed, I do need some photography teacher."

Han gasped, "Oh no! Forget it! Not gonna do it."

"Come on, Han. You're good at photography and not to mention, some archaeology."

"Me and kids don't mix well. You know my discipline style. I'm suck for it."

"Han, please. For me. And believe in me, you're gonna love it. And they will love you too."

Upon looking at his ex-girlfriend's looks, Han groaned in defeat, "Okay, I'll do it. Don't say I warn you."

"Oh, trust me. Nothing bad will happen," Vice Principal Luna said in amusement.

Strikespell and his colleagues noticed Shadow Dragon and Sparkle Family approaching them. Strikespell, Azure Phoenix and even Principal Celestia have the feeling that it's not gonna be the casual talk...

* * *

At the Canterlot High's lawn; three group were having their own discussion of the event's aftermath. G.I. Joe were discussing and chatting about Dragoclaw but known as Duke return to them from danger. Duke worn his old military gears.

"It's great to have you back, buddy," Roadblock said in amusement while before giving Duke a fist bumped, "How you're holding up?"

Duke grunted a bit as he felt pain on his back, "Feels like I've got some rough start since my initiation into G.I. Joe. But other than that, I'm glad to be back with my real team..."

"Yeah, man. I so hate to see fighting with our own buddies. That is sucks," Ripcord remarked, "And not to mention, I hate to see your wife get cranky and upset when she nearly lost you."

Everyone laughed in amusement and happily about the joke Ripcord had make. Scarlet approached and helped Duke getting up. They both held and hugged for the moment while looking at each other.

Duke chuckled, "I'm home, honey."

"Welcome home, Duke," Scarlet smiled, "We so need some vacation for a long time..."

Duke and Scarlet kissed each other passionately and happily. G.I. Joe awed happily in seeing two couples getting back together.

Tunnel Rat smirked, "There's always happy ending, doesn't it?"

Spirit nodded in agreement, "True, but it is the sign of new beginning. A new beginning awaits us to venture through the long yet difficult obstacles."

"Sure love to make poem, don't ya?"

"It's what I do since my literature education."

Joe chuckled, "Kinda wish you want to have that with Flint, don't ya, Jaye?"

"What? Get out of town, general," Lady Jaye snapped while blushed in embarrassment, "Flint and I are comrades. Nothing more."

Joe scoffed, "Yeah, keep telling yourself."

Flint noticed Storm Shadow faced at both Snake Eyes and Jinx. Three of them bowed down in Japanese Style of respect. The white ninja turned and headed towards the sun in haste. Snake Eyes and Jinx stood still while watching him headed off.

"What was that about? Not joining the club?" Flint asked in amusement. Snake Eyes shook his head while held and clenched his fist against chest before pointed at the sun setting. He hummed, "I'm guessing he has his own reason after avenging his unc."

Jinx nodded, "Yes. Even though he has avenged his master's death, he now must journey to find his answer and purpose of this life. He is without any master now."

Flint rolled his eyes in amusement, "He could have joined us. After all, we're family. Always stick together to the end."

Snake Eyes shook his head while spoke one word, "Alone..."

Autobots have their own conversation about not only their victory but also the return of their trusted Human Allies. Sam and Mikaela hugged Bumblebee happily and passionately while he hugged them softly before they departed.

"Sam... I'm sorry..." Bumblebee said shamefully, "I'm sorry... Leaving you behind..."

Sam patted Bumblebee's hand, "Hey, it's okay, buddy. Seeing you alive is all I want. I knew you'll pull it out. You're always do, my first car."

Bumblebee smiled weakly, "Thanks..."

Mikaela turned to Cade Yeager, "Mr. Yeager, thank you for looking after our friends. I don't know what would happen to them if we weren't there."

Cade scoffed, "Let's just say I'm lucky to stumble upon on old truck and got some crazy adventure."

"Yeah..." Shane and Tessa nodded in agreement.

"Well, for one thing - I need some serious vacation," Sergeant Epps remarked before sighed, "I'm so damn tired even my death."

Colonel Lennox sighed, "Yeah... I've gotta see my family especially my little girl. They're so damn worry and upset now. They have no idea if I'm alive or not."

Agent Simmons chuckled, "Don't worry. I kinda told them a bit of lie and faked some video to keep them happy until we're certain you're alive. And voila, here you are."

"That is so sick, Simmons, seriously sick. But awesome, man," Crosshairs joked.

Smokescreen and Breakaway smirked, "You've said it."

"Sensei, what will you do next?" Drift asked in concern, "Will you continue your journey to find our Creators?"

Hound sighed, "You just came back, boss. It's so unfair for you need to go away again."

Prowl nodded, "But we understand, sir. We do."

"Actually, I did plan to come home and rest," Optimus Prime spoke calmly. Everyone looked surprise and shock of what they just heard. He continued, "Yes, I do. Travelling in space and searching for our creators have exhausted my jet pack's Energon and even myself. So, I returned here for not only resting but to have time with you all - my family."

Everyone awed happily as they all remarked and commented about how thoughtfully and caring Optimus Prime is. They were glad to have a good leader like him.

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and even Cutie Mark Crusaders were having some chats. They were near to the Horse Statue. They were wondering about if Princess Twilight Sparkle did return the message to them or even arrived at the area or not.

"So, how's the portal?" Saber Dragoon asked in concern.

Shorty Thinking hummed while checking on his Energon Tracker. It shown some positive reading on green parts, "It shows positive. Just like before, the portal is slowly restoring its loss magic. And sooner or later, the portal can be used again."

"That's a relief," Rarity said happily, "I just hope Princess Twilight Sparkle is not worry about us."

Fluttershy hummed, "Still no word from Princess Twilight?"

"Not yet." Sunset Shimmer answered as she looked at her communication book. She closed it as she looked at her friends, "But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise.

Flash Sentry smiled as he patted Sunset Shimmer's shoulder, "Come on, tell us."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she explained, "We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. But if we ever ran out of magic again, we need something to power our magic up again. Something that has some similar frequency as the magic. We have to be prepared if we lose our powers again."

Tailtech hummed thoughtfully, "So, that's why you asked us to build the morphers. It's not just for transformation, it's a boosting your magic to pony up. I've gotta say - that's brilliant!"

"Exactly," Sunset Shimmer agreed. She continued while looking at the book, "I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us."

"So, in other words, we're on our own?" Wheelie asked in amusement, "Why am I not surprise?"

Brains nodded, "No offense, we definitely need some backup to know about how 'magic' works especially when you ran out of Energon."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Flash Sentry commented as he kissed on Sunset Shimmer's lips passionately. He departed and asked, "Don't we?"

Sunset Shimmer hummed as she kissed him back, "Yes, we do."

"But maybe I can be?" The familiar voice asked.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends, including G.I. Joe and Autobots turned to their back. They found Principal Celestia, Azure Phoenix and Strikepell approached, along with Shadow Dragon and Sparkle Family.

Principal Celestia smiled, "It seems we have some new Wondercolts here at Canterlot High!"

"Wait? Seriously?" Laxtinct asked in surprise.

Blazefist looked shock and surprise, "You mean... Shadow Dragon is coming here too, and even Lance?"

"And Nyx too?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked hopefully.

"Hey! Don't forget about me and DK too!" Spike reminded. Dragoking hissed in agreement. He chuckled, "We so hate to be left out."

Flare Tiger chuckled, "This is getting good, guys. Everything turns out alright after what we did for six days."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes, we are. After what happen today and especially five days, Twilight Sparkle have found some place to fit in now. And I permit it."

"So do I. Twilight Sparkle is also like a family to me. And I want what's best for her too," Strikespell added.

"That's great for all of you," Aqaustroke remarked happily, "We're so glad that you all came. We're damn happy for it, guys."

"I'm not sure how much help I could be." Twilight Sparkle said, "But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Of course, she isn't the only one to help you about this."

"We want to help too," Nyx exclaimed happily.

Lance nodded, "Yeah, hopefully, we don't want to go through some magic stealing and turning into some kind of mutated monsters again. No offense!"

"None taken," Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle commented.

But nevertheless; Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Strike Force and even their allies - Autobots and G.I. Joe were happy about Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Lance and even the pets transferring to Canterlot High.

"I guess I won't be seeing you again," Mystic Knight said in amusement.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I guess you won't, partner. But I have the feeling we'll meet and fight together again."

Mystic Knight scoffed, "That I can't wait for, boss."

"So, you really want to go here, don't you?" The familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to their back. They found five Shadowbolts were standing before them. Indigo Zap sighed, "Can't say I'm surprise."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Girls, I-!"

"Don't apologize, dearie. We don't deserve your forgiveness and friendship," Sunny Flare explained before she sighed, "After what we have done to you."

Lemon Zest nodded, "Yeah, dude. It wasn't so cool at all."

Sugarcoat admitted in shame, "Yes. It is very shame and dishonorable we are for treating you like pawn. However, it was we are the pawns from the start in helping you as Queen to complete the checkmate by our own principal and enemies."

"We're so dimwit," Sour Sweet said sadly yet sweetly, "We wish we could have been a better team and friends for you, Twilight."

Indigo Zap nodded, "Yeah. We're sorry for everything. I really wish I could have stick my neck out for you."

Everyone remained silent as they all wondered of what and how Twilight Sparkle react and answer to her former teammates.

"I forgive you," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. Everyone looked at her. She smiled, "And to be honest; if you hadn't done something like this, I would never reconsider about making and communicating with more friends especially these girls. They and you are my best friends."

"We are?!" Everyone asked in surprise. Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly.

"Well, if you want to start a new friendship, you could visit and get to know more about Canterlot High," Blazefist smiled, "After all, how do you know if you don't try? Right, Indigo?"

Indigo Zap smiled while crossed her arms, "Yeah. It's been more fun getting to know everyone in CHS than ever was playing against them."

"You bet. You are welcome to come and visit me, my friends," Twilight Sparkle said happily.

Shadowbolts smiled yet sobbed tearfully yet joyfully as they cried and bowed together, "Thank you so much, Twilight!"

Principal Celestia smiled, "I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home."

"And please make sure that she stay out of troubles," Azure Phoenix remarked in amusement, "Her curiosity often gets her into trouble."

Strikespell nodded, "She's the very important to us."

"And of course, she's our importance too," Dean Cadance and Shining Armor commented before looked at Twilight Sparkle's new friends. They smiled, "Be good and take care of her."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she held Twilight Sparkle on her right shoulder, "Don't worry, we will."

Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance, Nyx, Spike, Dragoking and even Shadowbolts gathered around and gave Twilight Sparkle a hug. The rest awed happily to see everyone is satisfied and happy with it especially Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, what do you know? It is happy ending..." Wheelie remarked in amusement.

Brains chuckled, "You said it, buddy. You've said it..."

* * *

On the next day...

Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Autobots, G.I. Joe and even Shadowbolts were enjoying their own picnic while chatted and discussed happily about each other and even their adventures. As they continued enjoying their picnic, the portal behaved strangely like something or someone is coming out!

Princess Twilight Sparkle, as the human, charged in a hurry. She finally got the message and returned to the Human Realm in time. Everyone noticed it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop especially dealing with my boyfriend's evil future self and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!"

And just before she could respond, she yelped in surprise and shock. Everyone remained quiet while watching the event - some were in shock while others were amused. Twilight Sparkle was looking at another Twilight Sparkle? Human Twilight Sparkle waved to her counterpart while Princess Twilight Sparkle remained shock and surprise with her mouth hung down.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister," Indigo Zap asked in surprise.

"She doesn't," Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily, "This Twilight is obviously from this world since it couldn't be possibly Twilight form the Pony World since Twilight from Pony World doesn't go to Crystal Prep and wearing glasses."

"Uh... What?" Indigo Zap asked in concern.

Blazefist chuckled before patted Indigo Zap's head gently, "Never mind of what Pinkie Pie said. I'll fill it in."

"Make that the second strangest." Twilight Sparkle corrected her sentences, "I must have miss a lot."

"Sure, you had, princess," Sunset Shimmer said in amusement. She approached Princess Twilight Sparkle while guiding her towards Human Twilight Sparkle. She smiled, "Princess Twilight Sparkle meet your human counterpart - Twilight Sparkle."

Human Twilight Sparkle shivered and quivered nervously before Shadow Dragon gave her a push. She looked at Princess Twilight Sparkle for the moment. She smiled and bowed before the princess.

"Princess, it's my honor to meet you," Human Twilight Sparkle said humbly.

Princess Twilight Sparkle bowed, "The pleasure and honor is mine, Twilight Sparkle. Now, what happen here when I was busy dealing with somepony else..."

Flare Tiger smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

Everyone gathered around as they all explained the event happened for five days since Friendship Games. Optimus Prime looked at the sky while giving a smile.

* * *

Everyone explained to Princess Twilight Sparkle by using the projector to show all the slides about their adventure from past six days including Friendship Games, False Fugitives, Battle of Phoenix Fortress, Final Battle against Dark Curse and even the beginning of friendship.

The first slides shown about Rainbow Dash's speech and how proud and determined Canterlot High Students are about winning the Friendship Games. Even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna joined the fun.

Twilight Sparkle: _I spent so much time searchin'  
Lookin' for somethin' more  
Diggin' holes too deep  
And opening every door_

The next slides shown about Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force meet again with the Autobots but first time to meet with G.I. Joe. The heroes witnessed the grand tour for Phoenix Fortress, Phoenix Cruisers and even Project Avenging Phoenix, done by Strikespell.

Twilight Sparkle: _And when you stand too close  
Yeah, the picture's never clear  
And when you look too far away  
It all but disappears_

Mane Six, the other six participants and even Dragon Strike Force were training and practicing for whole two days in preparing for Friendship Games. Autobots and G.I. Joe risked their lives in defending Azure Phoenix from danger at Manhattan District from Cobra and Dragoclaw. Sunset Shimmer and her friends meet Human Twilight Sparkle, Human Nyx, Human Lance and puppy dog Spike at hospital.

All: _And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want  
Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me  
_  
The picture shown Canterlot High School participants - Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash Sentry, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Derpy Hooves, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Agent Simmons, the Autobots and Yeagef Family. Another picture shown Principal Cinch, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Nyx, Lance Justicestrike, Spike, Dragoking, Shadowbolts Five, Royal Pin, Upper Crust, Jet Set, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Neon Lights and G.I. Joe.

Sunset Shimmer: _There was a time before  
I didn't know where I belonged  
I thought I needed more  
And that I couldn't get along_

Dean Cadance and Vice Principal Luna laughed happily while Shining Armor and Agent Simmons found it disturbing and weirder. Both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy students didn't get along due to the influence. Thanks to Pinkie Pie's party, they all lightened up and enjoy the party.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: _But who I am  
Was all I ever needed  
And when I faced that test  
I finally succeeded_

Both school competed both of events including the judges but Principal Cinch eating Pinkie Pie's masterpiece cake, Nyx befriending with Optimus Prime while taking a selfie of herself with the Autobot Leader, Dragoking and Spike argued nonstop, battle against the Enchanted Plants during the motocross, and even Snake Eyes, Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap battled with Storm Shadow.

All: _And it was right (right) there in front of me (Oh-oh, ah-oh-oh)  
Just too close for me to see (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Sometimes the things you want_

Mane Seven and their allies and even military and the civilians were surrounded by Dark Terrorists, Decepticons and Cobra. The heroes were forced to retreat while their nemeses gave chase on them. They even learnt the horror secrets behind Alliance of Darkness's objective, Project End's plans to achieve and even using their friends - Sam, Mikaela, Colonel Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Arcee and even Duke as Dragoclaw against their own allies at Chicago City.

All: _Are not the things you need  
And it was right there in front of me  
Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

The heroes were saved by Azure Phoenix and his loyalists as they planned full scale attacks on Alliance of Darkness to take back their home from enemies.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: _And it's all I'll ever need_

All: _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: _And it was right there in front of me_

All: _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: _And it's all I'll ever need_

Mane Seven and their allies began their final battles against the Alliance of Darkness - G.I. Joe versus Cobra, Autobots versus Decepticons, Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force versus Dark Terrorists and the mind-controlled Shadowbolts. They even destroyed and blown all of Phoenix Cruisers. The enemies fled from the battlefield while Dark Curse was killed by Mane Seven and their allies.

All: _Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee  
Oh oh oh  
All this time  
It was in front of me_

The final shots shown Mane Seven, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance Justicestrike, Spike, Dragoking, Autobots and their Human Allies, G.I. Joe and even Shadowbolts. They were all smiling while making some good and heroic poses from the morning. It represented as Friendship is Magic.

 ** _"Fate rarely calls upon us at the moments of choosing - whether good or bad, we always held faith and hope towards the end of the journey. Our races reunited by the common traits we have shared - sheer determination and friendship. We will not forsake it as we did not forsake each other. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message to both Earth and across the galaxy - We will not bow before tyranny nor defeat. We will keep fighting the noblest of fight. We will protect the innocents, and bring both peace and justice to our freedom. And above all; this is not the end, but merely a new beginning. Simply put - a new chapter awaits us..."_**

* * *

In an unknown area, the mysterious metallic organic humanoid creature was studying on Autobots' activities and their alliance with the Humans. He turned and looked at the canisters of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon. They were slowly powering his lab's system, and even himself. He even turned and looked at patient beds were filled with dead several Cybertronians. He chatted darkly yet amusingly in Cybertronian Language before chuckled in amusement.

 _"Revenge... Will... Be... Mine..."_

* * *

In the room of darkness, Optimus Prime was alone as he was holding a Cybertronian Device. As he activated it, it revealed the recorded form of Sentinel Prime

 ** _"This is Sentinel Prime. I have an urgent and grave warnings to all of my Autobot Brothers,"_** Sentinel Prime said grimly and painfully, **_"The enemy, not Megatron and his Decepticons; our Creators - they're coming. They're waiting for us. They're at the Earth - waiting to strike us down. I know you will not forgive my action and decision, but we must join with Decepticons. We must defeat our common enemy! We must save our home! You must comply! This is my last order before I began Operation Pillars. Good luck, Autobot Brothers and Sisters..."_**

Optimus Prime clenched his fist tightly, "I knew it. I must find them before they could destroy this world's. But why did they not strike when we're here? What are they planning?"

* * *

At an unknown office, the mysterious man was watching the latest news including the Battle of Phoenix Fortress from his television. He turned to three men who brought the canisters of Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon on the table.

"Well done. Our friends think the fight is over," He said darkly and calmly, "But the fight with is about to begin. We will begin the Operation: Royal Knights. With these Energon inserted into the robotic knights, we will recreate the world into a perfect order. And if there's anyone interfere the battlefield, they shall feel the wrath of Nezha Vengito..."

* * *

At the depths of sea, where two last remains of Phoenix Cruisers lay wasted on it. The remaining canisters of both Rainbow Energon and Dark Rainbow Energon were spilling and mixing together around within the area. They gave a powerful and electrocuted shock and static like they were ignited by something. They were touching and affecting the mysterious European Man statue with angelic and devilish wings dressed in his ancient demonic Greek armor with black torn Eastern robe and black cape.

 ** _CRACK!_** A piece from statue's left eye dropped and fell to the ground. His eye opened and revealed the crimson pupil of serpentine and blackish eyeball. He growled softly.

"I'm... Free? Yes... Yes..." The Mysterious Voice said darkly yet amusingly, "Freedom is MINE!"

* * *

 ** _"This world will fall. When time comes, I must intervene and dispose the loose ends. Black Alpha will take care of it..."_**

 _THE END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (Singing Voice)  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Peter Cullen: Optimus Prime  
Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson: Roadblock  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Vice Principal Luna  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Captain Rexstrike  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie  
Reno Wilson: Brains  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Mark Ryan: Bumblebee  
John DiMaggio: Crosshairs  
Ken Watanabe: Drift  
John Goodman: Hound  
Jeff Bennett: Prowl  
Nolan North: Smokescreen  
Andrew Kishino: Breakaway  
Evangeline Lily: Scarlet  
Ray Park: Snake Eyes  
DJ Cotrona: Flint  
Adrianne Palicki: Lady Jaye  
Slyvester Stallone: Spirit  
Jet Li: Tunnel Rat  
Michael B. Jordon: Ripcord  
Koyuki Kato: Jinx  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Janet Verney: Aqaustroke  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Skip Stellrecht as Shorty Thinking  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Kristen Bell: Icy  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Lee Byung-hun: Storm Shadow  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Frank Welker: Galvatron  
Robert Baker: Cobra Commander

 **Secondary Casts:**  
Doug Ertholtz: Strikespell  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Kyle Hurbert: Cunning Fury  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia  
Britt McKillip: Dean Cadance  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Kelly Sheriden: Indigo Zap  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
Shanon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice)  
Mark Wahlberg: Cade Yeager  
Mae Whitman: Tessa Yeager  
Troy Baker: Mystic Knight, Shane Dyson, Shadow Strike  
John Turturro: Agent Seymour Simmons  
Gregg Berger: Grimlock  
Mark Allan Stewart: Strafe  
Travis Willingham: Slug, Lightningblade  
Bruce Willis: Joe  
Charlie Adler: Cyclonus  
Fred Tatesciore: Scourge, Scorn  
Corey Burton: Shockwave  
David Oyelowo: Onslaught  
Steven Blum: Vortex, Dragoclaw  
Keith Szarabajka: Blast Off  
David Sobolov: Brawl, Bruticus  
Jason Spisak: Swindle  
Scott McNeil: Stinger  
Philip Anthony-Rodriguez: Destro  
Sarah Michelle Gellar: Baroness  
Jason Isaacs: Dr. Mindbender  
Irrfan Khan: Tomax and Xamot  
David Bamber: Major Blud  
Ray Stevenson: Firefly  
Arnold Vosloo: Zartan  
John Swasey: Kishin Akuma  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Malcolm McDowell: MechaStahl  
Josh Keaton: Swipestrike

 **Minor Casts:**  
Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch  
Stanley Tucci: Joshua Joyce  
Sophia Myles: Darcy  
Li Bingbing: Su YueMing  
Seth Rogen: Humphrey  
Dave B. Mitchell: Virtue Dragon, Blade Dragoon  
Steve Kramer: Warpath Temper  
Terrence Stone: Dragonspear  
David Beron: Justice Tackle  
Alan Shearman: Veteran Shot  
Lex Lang: Skysoar  
Richard Cansino: Old Man Pang  
Josh Grelle: Scar Brilliance  
Kaiji Tang: Arthur Warfate  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger  
Beau Billingslea: Rhino Armor  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick, Swordstruck  
Christoper Sabat: Drillmap  
Vic Mignogna: Snaptrap  
Joshua Tomar: Strict Stalker  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zane  
Chris Pratt: Duke  
Grey DeLisle-Griffon: Slipstream/Arcee  
Shia LaBeouf: Sam Witwicky  
Megan Fox: Mikaela Banes  
Josh Duhamel: Colonel William Lennox  
Tyrese Gibson: Sergeant Robert Epps

 **Cameo:  
** Michael Sorich: Sentinel Prime  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje: Heavy Duty  
Saïd Taghmaoui: Breaker  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity (Singing Voice), Adagio Dazzle  
Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze  
Maryke Hendrikse: Sonata Dusk  
Michael Sinterniklaas: Mysterious Statue  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito, Creator

 **Author's Notes:**  
This will serve to the next and latest **_Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Forest_** adaption for mine and JusSonic's because the latter's **_Friendship Games Remake_** is out and will not considered canon due to advice and ideas has been ignored and continuity is destroyed by someone else. It will be rebooted into new one while the events such as Strikespell and Mystic Knight being mind-controlled, Twilight Sparkle is firm with her decision before forced by Cobra Commander, Grogar merged with Phoenix Cruiser, and more that is exaggerated by VISION-KING from his original version will be rebooted, changed or removed.


End file.
